StarCrossed
by OrchidI007711
Summary: There are differences between lust, love, passion, magic & power. It seems that Cassie's life seems set in stone but, will she follow the path that's already been made for her?Or will she follow what comes naturally from her heart?My first SC Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello Everyone! I recently been watching The Secret Circle, and have to say I've been getting into the story line lately. Especially in the Fire/Ice episode on Thursday when Jake finally makes his presence known. I know some of you want Adam and Cassie to get together, but I have to say that Jake and Cassie are kind of the couple to beat. So I really don't know what couple I want to surround the fic on.I might keep this a one shot, maybe not. I'll probably do a poll to see what couple this story should be about then I'll see where I'll take it.**

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle belongs to L.J Smith/CW I own nothing. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p>For Once I wasn't second guessing, if I should kiss Adam. Some how the moment felt right after all that's been going on, he's been there for me. Though a part of me in back of mind kept rethinking the thought that this was a mistake, after all he belongs with Diana...Well use to belong with Diana.<p>

A part of me felt as if I was betraying Diana, she was my friend ! While another part was saying Diana & Adam called it quits on their relationship for a while now, they were ' just friends' that's what they both had said /indicated. Letting my morals subside a bit, a thought came to my head. Adam and I are fated, that's what Adam's Dad Ethan had predicted. We would end up together, star crossed and if not now , we would eventually entwine so there was no use fighting ... _Fate_.

His lips caressed mine tenderly, as his hands on my waist held me close. I held on to him, taking in the moment because this felt right as if it was meant to happen. Though I couldn't help that nagging voice nagging in my head as if it was an old record stuck on repeat. _It's missing something?_

I heard slow heavy footsteps make it's way down wooden stairs. I opened my eyes feeling alert what if Adam and I would be attacked ? I looked over at Adam whose grip tightened on me, his head completely turned to see who was coming down the moonlit staircase. As the legs of a male figure came into view,I felt my heart jolt. Soon I saw a leather Jacket, followed by blonde hair and a handsome sculpted face. My heart gave another tug, as if now trying to pull me in the intruders direction. He was half way in the shadows though his face was shown in the soft candle light, his eyes had a cool demeanor, as they normally did. Everything about him seemed calm.

I looked up at Adam who never let go, his grip becoming softer. I looked up to see his face from the side, his jaw muscle flexed he was clenching his teeth. We both let go of each other completely and added space between us as I looked at the guy who stared on .

I felt a heat creep on my cheeks, and felt some what guilty for being caught. I studied the eyes staring at us, as if they were calculating somehow. I had so many questions, I dreamed about him, thought about him, I would be lying if I didn't feel some emotions right now. One thing was for sure, I was good at keeping them hidden. After all he was the one that let me know I didn't have to be afraid, to know how powerful I was.

Still it wasn't just that, there was this connection I felt in this moment, something I always felt though never could truly explain. Like metal to a magnet or air mixing with a flame. I wanted to say something, anything but, couldn't form the words the only thought that appeared in my mind and think of at the moment.

_Jake..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, Should I continue? I would still like reviews on what couple this should evolve around if this story is to be taken further. Plus I don't know if I should keep this T or make it M? Feel free to let me know, thanks for reading until next time.<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Secret Circle L.J. Smith/CW owns everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I can't believe I didn't say anything! After all the worrying, all the dreams , the illusions I had of _him_. I bit my lip keeping my eyes on the road, while my hands gripped the wheel. What happened earlier, kept replaying over and over again. First I was kissing Adam, then there was Jake. The real Jake not the fragment of my imagination, but real solid flesh and bone. All I had to say was, " I'll talk to you tomorrow." Looking up at Adam who nodded . I walked away from him looking down at all the cracks in floor, gulping away the small lump that was forming in my throat. As I neared the stairs brushing pass Jake, the fabrics of our jackets touched each other lightly while an invisible tingle of electricity ran up my arm. I had folded my arms now holding my spell book close, not chancing it once to look back.

When I finally made it home I saw my Grandmothers car was parked. I parked my car, turning off the engine. Getting out and making my way up the concrete steps to the front door. As soon as I got in, there she was.

" Cassie I heard what happened at the dance, are you alright you didn't call." She steps towards me then pulled me into a tight embrace.

She pulled back both of her hands were on each side of my face, her hazel green eyes were searching mine, her worry lines were more prominent on her face. I grabbed her hands, placing them down giving them a light squeeze of assurance. " I'm fine, it's just Faye almost blew up the dance." I mumbled.

" The Circle almost got hurt, but we didn't we're all fine I just don't think Faye is going to talk to us for awhile." I looked up at my Grandma, to see her mouth slightly open looking incredulous. I sighed, " I promise I'll tell you everything , right now it's been a long night." I let go of her hands, and walked towards the stairs.

" Cassie are you sure that's what's bothering you?" I froze and turned to see my Grandmother, arms folded across her chest, her face written with a concern though her voice was soothing than stressed.

" Yeah... Goodnight." I walked up the stairs, into my room turning on the light. I looked at my Jewelry box, and necklace stand. I threw my book on my bed, rolling my eyes taking off my jacket. A part of me was still livid, at the fact that Faye would pull a bitch move, to stoop so low just to obtain power & hurt me. If I remembered correctly I saw what Faye had realized, that her power was affecting the circle so there was a part of Faye that wouldn't intentionally put them danger.

I still could smell smoke on me, grimacing at the scent I would take a shower then go to bed. I slipped my shirt over my head letting it fall to the carpet. Then I bent over to take off my heels, I didn't notice how much my feet hurt tonight, and were thanking me right now. Unzipping my jeans, turning around seeing curtains of my window were open.

" Dammit!" I hissed, grabbing my red shirt, attempting to cover up my lacie baby blue bra, and bare torso. I looked across towards the other house, it was dark I didn't see the blinds pulled down. I mean no has been there, and if...Jake was, I'm sure he wouldn't peep in on me. Once again I felt an unwanted heat on my cheeks. " Close." I whispered, as I watched the sheer curtains come together.

I got out the shower, came into the room wearing my pj's, my hair was damp. Turning off the light, crawling under my covers, I looked up at the ceiling, hearing nothing but the soft rain on my windows. I sighed turning over to my side, facing the wall. I couldn't help it, I thought of Jake again, Why? How would the Witch Hunters let him go after what he did? Did he come back to finish the job? No because if that was the case, he would have killed me or Adam on the spot. Why would he be here if he knew there was a possibility that something bad might happen? I felt a small tear slide down my eye to the bridge of my nose. All that mattered to me was, that he was here and he was alive.

I felt that slight tingle in my arm from earlier, when I had brushed passed Jake. This time it felt more like a caress, as if finger tips were caressing my arm softly. Soon that soft caress made it's way down my back, then settling around my waist holding me close, so lightly. I felt the cool breath, and softness of lips caress the edge of my right ear. _" Sleep Cassie."_ whispered a male voice. My eyes began close, my breathing becoming even.

_" Sleep."_ The male voice whispered again, as slumber took over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is chapter 2! I just wanted to say Thank You once again to those of you who have reviewed the last chapter, and wanted this story to become more than a one shot. With that being said this will be a Cassie &amp; Jake story, but Adam x Cassie will have some moments. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and will be working on the chapter 3 so until next time.<strong>

** Orchidxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Secret Circle, all rights belong to L.J. Smith/CW. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_My eyes opened, I was in the dark woods I heard Jake's voice echoing around the area,'your family comes from a lineage of dark magic'. All the sudden I was on the ground , placing my hand on a symbol from a few nights ago. Out of nowhere, a small glimpse of graveyard came into my view then flashed out .This time I was looking in my spell book, seeing historic gruesome images of demons, human beings suffering & torturing one another, mysterious symbols. My hand skimmed a spell as I was doing that, the image of a grave yard flashed in and out view the second time. _

_I found myself lying in a really dark enclosed space again as I was that night, frightened fearing for life,although I wasn't willing to let go without a fight. Channeling all my energy to get me out of my prison. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, my fist balled together."Let me OUT!" A big explosion occurred while I opened my eyes, dirt and leaves blocked my view._

_There was another flash I wasn't lying in the dark, I was now walking in the rain alone on a open road. A male voice echoed, from nowhere.'Adam?' I seized my steps wrapping my arms around myself. Soon my head was snuggled lovingly but in a nice warm area, in front of a fire place, somebody's arms wrapped around me. " I want there to be an us, I want you Cassie." I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach.I felt overjoyed by what Adam was telling me. I wanted to gaze into his light blue eyes. I turned around, as my hands traced up his forearms, then slid up to his shoulders one hand grabbed onto his dark hair. While I watched the other hand slide slowly down his chest feeling his heart. I looked back up, to see Jake who had replaced Adam. I felt his fingertips trace my collar bone. " And I want you." I replied. Our lips almost touched, as I felt my fingers now claw at the cloth of his shirt,puncturing the skin,digging into his flesh. I felt his heart beating away in the clutch of my hand._

_It was gloomy now, and I was alone again. This time in a graveyard, wearing a strapless long vibrant flowing red gown.I was humming a strange tune, while carrying small bouquet of dead white roses.I began picking petals while watching the them crumble in mid air turning into ashes. I looked up, now staring at chipped concrete headstones. I dropped the hand that held the small bouquet while reading each inscription on the headstones. Each one saying 'beloved 'Friend, Daughter or Son. Nicholas Armstrong, Melissa Glaser, Diana Meade, Adam Conant, and Jacob Armstrong. I stood at their final resting places, while more head stones appeared growing by numbers. I picked up my bouquet, noticing my hands were a crimson color appearing from hands were drenched in blood, it wasn't mine. The bouquet was incinerating slowly , parts being whisked away by the wind. I stared at the Circle's and numerous headstones again, while a smirk of satisfaction formed on my lips._

* * *

><p>I jolted up, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. I was lying in my bed . There wasn't a grave yard, a red dress, and most of all my hands were not covered in blood. I pulled my knees up, resting my head in my hands. There was a knock at the door, then my Grandma came in. " Cassie, are you feeling alright it's eight and your class is at nine?" I looked up at her from behind my hands. I heard her feet shuffle towards my bed. Putting the back of her hand on my forehead " you don't look well I'll call you in today." She was about to turn to and leave, I spoke up.<p>

" No-no you don't have to do that I just still didn't sleep well last night." I gave her a weak smile.

My Grandma sighed, " whelp normally I don't do this, you look like you can need some shut eye, I'll still call you in and have your teachers inform one of your friends to bring your homework by."

" I better get going breakfast is ready , get all the sleep you can get because, later on tonight Cassie we will have that talk." She looked serious now, she walked over to me and placed a kiss at the top of my head, then walked to the door. " Love you Grandma." I said, she turned around smiled softly, " love you too." She walked out my room closing the door behind her.

This was the umpteenth time I had another nightmare, I didn't want to tell Grandma Jane, lately they have become more dark, realistic even. Pulling the blankets away, I walked over to my window pulling back a curtain to stare at the world. It was bright outside, I sighed with relief then I caught myself looking at the window across from mine. When I got ready in the morning, I ran downstairs entering the kitchen. walking to the fridge pulling out orange juice. And walking over to the stove to see Grandma had made beacon, eggs, and french toast.

The dream still had me feeling uneasy, the only person I feel I could talk about this was, Jake. I didn't utter one single word to him last night. Though I really needed to talk to somebody.I finished eating rinsed out my plate and cup. I went back up stairs to brush my teeth, then grabbed my jacket shutting the door behind me as I went outside.

I walked towards the Armstrong house. I didn't see Jake's car, for all I knew Jake probably didn't come back with a car nor have one at the moment. Making my towards the house, thoughts ran through my mind. I finally stood at the front door. I reached for the door bell, feeling hesitant at first. '' Your going to have to face him sometime.'' I said under my breath. I pressed the button my hand quickly ran through my hair, my feet shuffled awkwardly from side to side. I bit my lip bracing myself; to my disappointment no one answered the door.

I sighed feeling defeated a bit, I should've known better that he wouldn't be home. I turned on my heel, heading down the steps walking back home. I looked behind my shoulder squinting through the sunlight to stare at the Armstrong house one more time. Turning around, making my way back in the house. That time I didn't take notice of the silhouette staring down a bedroom window, across from mine watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was chapter three for you all! So what do you think? I have to say I'm going to give some shout outs to <strong>**Xxxx, dracoqueen,****gonebananas36****, ****Kat09280416****, and ****jessygrl****. Your comments and reviews are very rewarding to me I probably already thanked some of you, but wanted to thank you all again for your support on this story. I will be including Jake and Adam's POV's in later chapters, thanks to Kat09280416! I was also going to post chapter 4 today, then decided it will be posted around this week due to some changes that are already in progress. So until next time!**

**Orchidxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle is owned by L.J. Smith. I do not own the Story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Jake's POV  
><strong>

Everything hurt on my body, my arms and legs were going to be sore for weeks. I stalled my movements keeping a float on the water without sinking, I was never the best swimmer then neither was I now but, knowing the situation of life or death I would take my chances. I breathed in & out through my mouth deeply, making sure I didn't choke on any water. The fire's flames I started on Issac's boat lit dimly from my view now, as if it was disappearing altogether. A faint hint of smoke filled my nostrils, I didn't think I can go on. I wondered what it would be like if just that second, if I didn't move at all just let the water cover my body and pull me underneath?

I closed my eyes for a second then I saw..._her. _

I remember her eyes, boring into mine. We were so far away, but I remember what they looked like that night as I pulled away, the color of sky blue the happiness that filled them before was filled with loss & longing. I could still think of the soft vanilla scent in her blonde hair, the warmth of her hand in mine. I remember looking through my window catching a glimpse of her, staring in her mirror seeing if she looked all right for the dance. She looked so _breath taking_ ! I knew I was an ass for doing a lot of things, but I could at least be man enough to eventually tell her everything, only at the right time.

_'Yeah right you waited, look where it got you_.' I thought bitterly.

I reopened my eyes, looking straight ahead and almost forgot I was almost near shore. I began to swim again, that ache returning to my joints, my head hurt from a punch I received earlier, and the grazed flesh wound I got when the bullet struck me hurt like a bitch! I gritted my teeth, this was nothing...I made it this long, I could survive a while longer. He had a plan Issac and his 'Witch Hunters' , he wouldn't stop until it was done he would wait until it was the right place, right time. I clearly don't care for Conant, I don't have anything against Meade. Chamberlain yeah we have history, but it wasn't that serious, and Glaser though I haven't spoken to her in years until I returned she loved my brother, I could at least push aside some sibling vengeance and keep her safe for his sake. What about Blake? Issac clearly wants her dead more out of all of them, let's face it I do care for her. I knew I had to get to shore while heading back to Chance Harbor and fast!

_" You lied to me, you lied to us all!" Issac hissed, I was held tightly to the ground by two men I could taste the tinge of copper in my mouth. _

_" I had no other choice, it would be too easy to kill Blake you know it." I spat blood out on the boats polished wooden floor._

_" Sit him up," Issac spoke through gritted teeth. I felt my arms almost pulled out of my sockets, a firm grip crushing my wind pipe. I looked up to see him staring at me, nothing but rage blazed through his cold eyes, his teeth clenched as tight as his hand on my neck._

_" I think your lying, I think you got a little too comfortable so if your not with us your with them simple as that." He let go, I breathed in & out catching my breath, soon his fist clocked the right side of my face. I fell to the ground with thud. Everything got dizzy, I placed my hand on my right ear I couldn't really hear anything either. I looked up seeing all brethren Witch Hunters laughing at my demise. _

_" We will head back to Chance Harbor, and finish what we started it seems that Jake has decided to betray us he nothing to us, so he might as well be dead to us. Just like the Circle he die at our feet, just like Blackwell's daughter, he'll die a gruesome fate." Then I heard a click, I looked up to see a gun pointed to my head. _

_" You won't die by magic,but will at least die like any worthless human who doesn't deserve to live in this world." _

_Every word Issac said, I knew he took his words to heart. He was definitely dangerous, I wouldn't hold it pass him to not kill me, my parents were dead, Nick was dead the whole Armstrong family would no longer survive on this earth for I was the last one to keep the legacy alive, with just a pull of that trigger it would all end. If I do die, I refuse to do so by lying at any man's feet!_

_I got up slowly, I struggled a bit when I stood up tall ,looking Issac straight in the eye he smirked. My chest was puffed out I felt my fist clench, and pictured Cassie's face. '' I have to say, you got stones Jake." Issac said. _

_I smirked now, " I would have just killed me," I spat then I felt all my emotions combine into one." Amo a Phoenix ex cinis cineris orior oriri ortus ut flamma!" Soon the whole room bursted into flames, Some people screamed other ran out to jump on off the boat, I pushed three men out of the way and ran out the door, I went to the deck and jumped I heard a gun go off and pain on my side. I made sure to swim underneath the water until I was a good feet away from the boat. I rose out of the water, I saw the full boat burning , there was Issac standing perfectly calm, and staring out at the water at me. I turned around and started swimming far away._

When I reached dry land, I fell looking up at the sky. The cold air washed over me, like the cold water before. I touched my side winicing again at the pain. I began to say a minor healing spell, until I could break into a store in a near by town somewhere and grab bandages. " Viscus bone spiritus vigoratus..." I whispered, " viscus bone spiritus vigoratus." I felt the pain diminished slightly. I closed my eyes breathing properly I chanted a few more times. Then I looked up at the stars while picturing Cassie's face, and felt something, as if her presence was near. I stood up now, fighting off the tiny aches. It seemed that I, Jake Armstrong would still live to see another day after all. I just had to get to Chance Harbor first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter 4 Jake's point of view how did you like it? Thank you all for your current reviews! Chapter 5 will also be posted later on tonight! So chapters 6 is already in the works, I will not post that until next week. The beginning of this story seems to be taking a little long in my perspective, so hopefully chapter 6 will get this story headed where I need it be. Thank you once again for reading, until next time.<strong>

**I do not know any spells, so the chants Jake uses in this chapter is all made up, though these are all Latin words.**

**Amo a Phoenix ex cinis cineris orior oriri ortus ut flamma**

Like a Phoenix from the ashes rise to flames

**Viscus bone, spiritus, vigoratus**

Flesh, Bone, Breath, Heal

**Orchidxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Some sexuality will be noted in this story, along with cuss words, not too bad I promise. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Secret Circle is owned by L.J. Smith. I do not own anything enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Jake's POV**

It took me two days to get to Chance Harbor I couldn't risk letting Cassie or the Circle know that I was just in town, just yet. It wasn't easy getting here either, I ended breaking in a store getting a little bit of clothes and supplies I needed. I had also felt pretty bad, for hot wiring a junk bucket of a car which broke down thirty miles down the road before I stepped feet in this place. ' iungo mihi per meus pectus pectoris votum.' I concentrated looking straight ahead now, wasn't sure if the spell worked only time would tell. I got home making sure no one saw me, it was easy not being seen. I noticed nothing has changed, when I got to my room everything was just how I left it.

Ever since I got back, I've been really lucky enough sure I stood out of sight with all the things happening, to Cassie all I could do was watch and make sure she was okay. Just a couple of nights ago, I sensed that she was understanding her power more. Understanding how 'Dark Magic,' gave a rush to those who were born with it. Those people accepted the anger, possession and strength it gave. As the rain poured, I didn't know how I would find her, but I did. I just watched her up in the window hoping nothing dark was taking over the sweet strong person I left behind a few months ago. If she was wise she would know how to control it better next time.

I felt kind of disgusted with myself almost as if I was some love sick stalker, who had no life. What was it about Cassie that made me want to protect her so much? It wasn't because of her family background, maybe it was because she was sweet, caring , knew how to hold her own without trying to act like a bad ass. Maybe , she was the only one who was willing see the good in me even if I didn't want to come of that way. There was some connection that was more than magic it's self. Sometimes it was hard to sleep at night, always looking out my window to see if Witch Hunters weren't going to break into Cassie's house and kill her or her Grandmother. I even watched out to see if they'd break into mine and kill me. When I wasn't on edge I would let my body & mind relax keeping my mind open, I hated barging into Cassie's personal space, I couldn't help and wonder why she'd dream about me? Then it hit me,...The spell I casted a while ago did work.

The next day I stayed cooped in my room. Viewing the outside world and wishing I could face it how I wanted to I watched as day faded to night again. I noticed that Cassie wasn't home.

' Okay once again with the stalker move' I thought. Then a small light captured my eye, actually two. I eased to my window looking to see if there was an power outage, in the neighbor hood. I gazed at all the lights on in the houses. Then I saw a glimpse of Faye what hell was she doing in Cassie's room? I got closer to the window to see her grab something, she was talking to somebody waving the item in the air. She was talking looking triumphant, she held a necklace. Then all the blood drained from my face, this couldn't be good. Her gaze shifted from who ever she was talking to, then looked across my window.

I ducked down fast, shit she almost saw me. Whatever she had in her hand, I knew for fact wasn't a good sign I looked back up to see Faye was gone. I stood up looking out of the window seeing her, as well as some guy jump into his car then drive. I grabbed my leather jacket , jumped down my steps opening up the front door and letting it slam behind me.

I didn't know where to go. " iungo mihi per meus pectus pectoris votum." I said aloud this time. Soon the wind blew, then stopped out of no where a neon green paper flew to on my boots. I kicked it off my boot then bent down to grab it.

**'' Dance like your Pants are on Fire, Chill however you Desire Fire/Ice Dance Tonight!'**

I ignored the crappy title, then realized she would be at the dance. And whatever Faye had in mind it wouldn't be good, in the pit of my stomach something bad was going to happen.

I ran all the way there, stopping here and there to catch my breath. Why did the damn school have to be so far? That's right I didn't have a car at the moment mentally kicking myself in head to never be in this town without a car again. Something was wrong now, I felt an odd prickle rise against my skin. I ran again nearing the side a tall building people where running out, there I saw them Faye, Adam, Diana and Cassie. Talking hastily at one another, then Cassie ran back in. I heard the fire fighters, and ambulance alarms. I ran towards the school entrance, then ran to the right side if I remember correctly the schools gym was located on the left side. _' iungo mihi per meus pectus pectoris votum' _ I thought frantically, then I felt it. I ran in the gym, shards falling down, fire everywhere. I knew where she was, I looked at the flamed door way to the rest rooms. I concentrated, watching the fire spread apart, for me to enter the door way. I ran in hearing coughing.

''Melissa," A voice said weakly coughing, there was Melissa on the ground, Cassie fell on her back. I ran up towards them, Cassie's eye's were closing now. I grabbed knelled towards them both, I saw Melissa's Jacket on the counter and grabbed it for her. Then grabbing both of their hands I concentrated, closed my eyes when I opened them we had been transferred outside. Both girls still laid on the hard ground, I wrapped Melissa's Jacket around her then carried her to near by tree ways from the school. I laid her down then went to Cassie, I cradled her to my chest then laid her down next Melissa. I checked both girls pulses knowing I didn't have time to when I got in the restroom. Both of their pulses were beating, they would come around. I pulled away from them both slipping away before any body saw me.

I watched as Cassie got up a few moments later , then Melissa. Both girls wondering how they got out, and seeing if each other was okay. I knew some where Nick was smiling, and proud of what I did.

* * *

><p>Later on I saw Cassie drive off, I think it would be okay to let her know I was here. I heard her say something about heading up to the, 'Abandoned House.' I remember walking in hearing Cassie's laugh coming from the basement, I blew out my breath, then walking slowly down each step. When Cassie came into view, I saw Adam's arms wrapped around her. I didn't know how to feel at that moment, I knew it they had kissed. My fist where stuffed in my jacket, I felt them squeeze. Adam looked annoyed, while Cassie looked shocked.<p>

" I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said looking up towards Adam who nodded. Then she walked passed me, our clothed arms brushed against one another, there I felt it. That odd connection I felt even when she wasn't near me, it was strong so strong there was nothing to describe it. My gaze never faltered from Adam, he and Cassie could never have anything as strong.

" So your back?" Adam raised his eyebrows not surprised.

'' I am." I replied coolly

" You have a lot of balls Armstrong, showing up after what happened?"

" Still see you have balls to start shit Conant." I felt a smug smile form on my lips. Conant wasn't a threatening person to me, not one bit.

" Look whatever your here for, you should just leave! Cassie has nothing to do with you.'' We walked passed me now.

" Really? Since when do I ever take orders from you, what makes you think that Cassie doesn't want to see me? Oh you feel the time is right to move in on her because, I was gone, was that it? Last time I checked you sucking faces with Diana."

I knew what buttons to push, I saw his fist balled tight. Mine clenched tight in my jacket, controlling everything I had not to think irrationally.

I saw Adam turn away now a smirk pulled across his face. " That's none of your business, last time I checked you just using her like you do all the other girls but, since you want to be a smart ass about it. Yeah Diana and I _were_ dating not anymore. I don't even trust here right now, knowing that you could kill me on the spot, or are on the run from Witch Hunters now?" I looked away from him.

" Doesn't feel good does it?" He walked away from me when he was out of my sight I heard the front door above slam shut.

I walked home, passing Cassie's house I saw the downstairs light turn off. When I got inside my own home I locked the door, then walked upstairs to my bed room. I left the light off taking off my jacket, I saw Cassie's light on, she was taking off her jacket. Then followed by her red shirt. My heart pounded while my eyes took in her upper body. She wore a lacie sky blue bra that matched the color of her eyes, her hair half messy added a hint of sensuality to her angelic look. I gulped now, seeing her bend down taking off her heels, making cute annoyed faces as she did so. Then her hands went down to her pants button.

_'Snap out of Jake.'_ I thought, turning my back to the window walking out my room what the hell was wrong with me? I knew one thing a cold shower would be good to have right now.

When I was done taking a shower, I looked over to see Cassie's bed room light was out now. The towel wrapped around my waist had dropped to the floor. I walked bare to my drawers, guided by the moonlight to pulling on my basketball shorts then crawling to lie on the bed.

I stared up at the ceiling, then turned around to face my window. If only I could see how she was feeling right now, did she not want to see me? I just had to know. I didn't want to invade her personal space, but once again I found myself closing my eyes, steadying my heart beat. When I opened them, I found myself standing in her room.

Her back was facing me, but I heard a sniffle. She was crying. I hesitated at first, then I found myself walking towards her bed. I laid my fingertips lightly caressed the soft skin of her arm. I let my fingertips grace down the side of back, sliding towards her hip wrapping around her waist. " _Sleep Cassie." _ I whispered in her right ear. I didn't like seeing her cry, couldn't help but think it was because of me. The only thing I could do was help soothe the pain I caused. " _Sleep."_

I felt her hand on top of mine, within a few moments her breathing was even. She had fallen asleep. Her head snuggled into my chest. A strange tug at my heart pulled at my heart, my free left hand played with a few loose damp stands. And soon I felt myself fall asleep feeling content that Cassie was once again in my arms.

_Ding Dong_

I smacked my lips, was that the door bell? I lifted my head, I was back in my room on my bed. The sun light blared in the room, I looked over at my alarm clock it was eleven thirty am. I really slept that late? Then I realized the door bell did ring. What if it was trick? The Witch Hunters would be stupid to do anything in daylight.

_Cassie? _ I thought.

It had to be her, I knew deep down it was. I sat in the bed now, I can't face her today, due to people probably watching but tonight I would talk to her. I will explain everything. I waited for a while, then I looked out my window. Sure enough I was right, there she was walking back in to her house she had no idea I was probably at home. I watched as she disappeared, I would make it right. This time I intend to keep that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter 5! sorry if it was long, I really wanted to tie in how what was going on with Jake during the events that tied in with Cassie. Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!<strong>

_' __**iungo mihi per meus pectus pectoris votum' **_

Connect me with my hearts desire

**I wanted to write this Latin term because it's meaning goes deeper than what it sounds I wanted this to be mental, emotional, and spiritual term that Jake feels when he's with Cassie or thinks of her. I guess you can say it's the overall connection he has with her that will be interpreted in later chapters! So we all get Jake cares for Cassie but, I wanted to push it some what, to go deeper into his feelings. Is he falling in love or has he always been in love with her? **

**Orchidxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone, this chapter will take place during episode 12 " Witness." Just had to add my own spin on it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Secret Circle all rights belong to L.J. Smith/CW. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching movies. Occasionally, I would get up head to the kitchen and grab water, or refill the popcorn bowl. I kept stealing glances at the Armstrong house hold, it just seemed so empty not a person in sight. Then it dawned on me maybe Jake had decided to leave again?

My feelings were still conflicted, it's not like I didn't feel something in that kiss I shared with Adam. It was sweet, heated, something that just...happened. I knew it was something I would have to talk about with him, and him alone. I couldn't help comparing that kiss to the one I shared with Jake. It was so different, passionate, lustful, it made me feel things I didn't realize I could feel in those moments. I didn't realize I was in a daze, when my fingertips grazed my bottom lip rethinking about it.

I blinked when I noticed my cell phone ringing , I walked to the other smiling seeing that it was Diana.

" Hey." I said

" Hey Cas, okay so what happened to you last night that made you think you couldn't come to school today?"Rolling my eyes at her comment , Diana was definitely the worry wort of Circle. " Gosh Diana you sound like a mother," I grumbled.

" I couldn't sleep well last night so, I got to sleep in."

It was quiet on the other end I was waiting for her to say something, " does this sleeping in have to do with Jake?" I raised my eyebrows my mouth opened, to defend this I couldn't form the words.

" Relax no explanation needed Adam beat you to it." I could swear on the other end she was smiling. I huffed sitting down on the coach glaring at the t.v. Dorthy and the Munchkins skipping on the yellow brick road. " Oh he did, did he?good to know." I knew that later on there would be meeting about Chance Harbor's new arrival. I quickly changed the subject, '' So any word from Faye?"

I heard Diana sigh, " No I had text and called, even Melissa did the same she hasn't talked to us. Melissa was even sweet enough to open her combination to her locker this morning. Faye just grabbed her stuff, didn't say a word just walking off to class."

" Ouch." I replied, chewing on a pieces of popcorn. " Well that's Faye for you." Diana said.

_Ding_

I turned my head around hearing the door bell. " Hey Di can I talk to you later, some ones at the door."

" Sure later."

" Bye." I hung up the phone, getting off the couch walking towards the front door. When I opened it, I saw Adam.

" Oh hi." I smiled I looked at him holding text books and folders. " Hey I decided to be the good guy and bring the stuff you missed from class."

I stood there for a moment, " Are you going to let me in?" He grinned, " yeah sorry." standing to the side, letting Adam walk pass me. " Place those in the living room." I yelled, shutting the door behind me. When I got to the living room, Adam was setting all the books down, then sitting on the couch chuckling at the screen.

" I always figured you were a Wizard of Oz kind of girl."

I reached for the remote, hitting the power button so an average t.v. show was on. " Hey you don't have to stop watching that on my account." He teased.

" Shush." I smiled I sat on the couch next to him, " So what trouble am I in?" Looking at the huge pile of books on the table. Adam leaned forward. " There's going to be a test in chemistry on Thursday, so you can borrow some of my notes." " And in Trig um not that bad, just the usual from a few days ago." " Melissa said in your English class, you guys are going to be learning the works Ralph Waldo Emerson so was sweet enough to check out the 'Scarlett Letter' for you. Diana let you borrow some of her history notes she took in class today as well."

" Wow I guess my work is all cut out for me." I chimed in. Adam snorted, " I think you got the easy end of the stick,you better be glad there are people who care for you." Adam got up now, from the couch then paused. " Cassie look about that kiss?" he said now softly, I looked up at him I shouldn't be so surprised that this would come up.

" I need to know where we stand?" He spoke. " Adam-" before I could finish he sat down and grabbed my hand resting it in his.

" Last night I didn't expect that to happen, but when it did, I felt something that my dad was talking about, that I was too foolish to over look... it was natural like it was suppose to be." My blue eyes met his. All his attention was on me now, as if waiting for me to give him a direct answer.

" It did feel natural, and it was something but-" I was trying to find the form the right words, " I think I just need to give myself some time." Adam blinked his long dark eye lashes, all the hope that shined in his eyes, faded away some what. His hands pulled away from mine, and he stood up.

" It's because of him isn't ? Cassie why do care about a guy who was eventually going to kill you?" He was straining his voice from rising. I stood up now, tall. " Well he didn't..." I thought , though I was still questioning why Jake was back, the only answer I can give him was, " Jake wouldn't hurt me."

I looked at him still trying to find the right answer, Jake did lure the Witch Hunters away from killing us. I remember just how his eyes looked when he pulled away on the boat, though he was wrong before he wanted me to be safe.

" Right he wouldn't? He's a liar Cassie!"

" He might have lied about somethings, I know one thing he cares for me!" I stared up at Adam now, " If he didn't he would have let the Witch Hunters kill me, you, the whole circle !" Adam opened his mouth rolling his eyes a bit looking away from me. He was acting childish right now, there was no use trying Jake was evil in his eyes. He just never wanted to own up to the fact that, what I had just said was true. Well I wasn't even sure if it was.

" Adam, I need to know why Jake is here, if anything happens believe me I will let you know." Still showing defiance, his looked softened. " Look I have to go, just promise me what ever you have planned you'll be careful?" he shrugged.

" I'll try." He turned on his heel and headed out the door. I heard it close, I walked towards the door looking out the glass see him walking towards his jeep. When he got in and pulled out, I rested my forehead on window pane.

I been cooped up in the house for too long, I'll get to my home work later. I needed some fresh air. I cleaned up my mess then through on my boots, and grabbed long jacket. I made sure to grab my phone, keys ran down stairs locking the door in back of me.

This was so confusing, wrapping my arms around myself I headed towards my car, then stopped seeing a door open from into the house next door. His tall silhouette, blond hair, signature leather jacket was a dead give away. My eyebrows furrowed. So he was still here? I walked away from my car, running up to the houses walk way. I wanted to knock on the door, I found my hand on the knob twisting it the door opened. I knew it was rude, to just barge in uninvited, but there was unfinished business to settle. I needed answers and I needed them now! All the confusion fled from my mind I treaded up the wooden stairs, hearing Jake's foot steps not far from mine. When he was good distance away, I waited outside the door. There was a pause.

" Did you get Adam's permission to come here?" his husky voice asked calmly. I felt my self get upset about this, I didn't need to ask Adam or any member of the Circle permission to do anything.

I walked into his room, " Did you come back to kill me?" Trying a little to keep myself calm, though that was one question I had to ask.

His back was on me, then he turned around so we were face to face. There was some unresolved tension I felt .We were a good feet away staring at each other, I didn't know what Jake's motives were, but I felt my self guarded a little ready to attack if I had to. He stood there, calm as always.

" You wouldn't be here by yourself if you thought that?" He replied

" Actually while you been gone, I've been getting a hang of this dark magic thing...so yeah I would." I said back sarcastically. Neither of us softened our facial expressions, we both stood tall not budging.

" If I wanted to kill you, I would've left you in the burning school." I felt myself let my guard down a bit at his comment, it was Jake who saved Melissa and I. So I wasn't going crazy after all? Was it also him in my room last night holding me?

" There is a plan for the Witch Hunters to still kill you, there not here yet, but when the time comes they'll make their move. I'm here to save your life."

He spoke so straight forward, even in his shaded room his full expression was straight it never faltered. I still had to make sure what his full intentions were. The only way to save my life was, finding out how the Witch Hunters currently killed a witch with dark magic from my bloodline

" By figuring out how they killed my father?" I asked more interested not sure if I could believe him.

" Yes. "

" How? you can't ask any ones parents and you can't ask any witch hunters so who's left?" This was true the previous circle before us were long gone. The witch hunters then were gone, and the one's now were not even here. Jake gave a small gulp, then answered.

" Me." I felt my eyebrows furrow, confused, " what does that mean?" I waited for another answer, " I was there."

Jake Armstrong was at the fire that took the lives of previous circle members years ago? " The fire, how you would've been so young?"

Jake looked down at the ground for a moment, then stared back up at me. " I was hiding in my parents car...they didn't know I was there?" I glared at him in disbelief now, " Why didn't you say anything before?"

" I can't remember much I must've blocked it out." I couldn't believe this, Jake had saw something, that the deciphered the future for us all, he's knew all these years? Why didn't he just tell me before. I much as I always felt myself come to his defense, Adam was right on something, maybe I didn't know Jake as well as I thought I did? As much I wanted to take Adam's side, there was always a part of me that wanted to see the good in Jake. A part I always took a chance on.

He slowly began walking towards me, his foot steps echoed through the room as he came closer. I felt myself move nervously side to side but still hold my ground. Damn his husky voice, calm demeanor , his deep blueish green eyes. That damn leather jacket that hugged him right , ugh I felt the butterflies.

I gave a gulp now, " So.. what?" I said still trying to sound stern, knowing I failed miserably. My gaze was on his covered chest. " I think you can help me remember or even see for yourself." I gazed up at him, a soft grin played on his lips. All the tension a few moments I felt had fully disappeared, between us. " How?" I whispered.

" Cassie, you can connect with others in ways the rest of us can't," The space between us now was small. I could smell his musky scent. I completely understood what meant to happen. The first step figuring out how to save me and the rest of the circle I had to do the inevitable. " Y-you want me to go into your memory?" Our eyes were locked, Jacob nodded he never seemed more sure about anything in his life. He was trusting me. I sighed in disbelief.

" Jake...can I trust you?" I had to know that this wasn't a set up, staring into his eyes I could see straight to his soul I had my answer.

" Cassie," He grabbed my hand holding it in his tightly, " I almost died because, I chose to protect you. Now I'm here and if I need prove to you , meaning I have to risk my life all over again? _I_ _will_." I felt tears form in my eyes, at what he just said. I didn't want them to fall so I capable enough to hold them in. I looked down at my hand being in his, our fingers entwined. I nodded in agreement, then gazed up at him.

" When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo there is chapter 6. How did you like it? I know some of you were hoping for more between these two characters. Trust me Chapter 7 I won't hold back ;) Got to give shout outs to <strong>**gonebananas36****, ****Kat02980416****, ****Bea Bela Black****, ****Lil5sweetie****,**** harryherminefan****, ****harrypotterlova****, ****XXXX.**** I'm having a awesome time writing this story because of you guys! Thanks again for reading until next time.**

**Orchidxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter may contain minor sexual situations and language.**

**Disclaimer: L.J smith/CW own all rights to the Secret Circle. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Jake's POV**

I was willing to tell her anything & everything I knew about that night the only question was, if we both went through with this would there be consequences? I wanted to bring my spell book and decided to drive Nicks truck, that's been in the garage since his death. I vowed never to drive it, but desperate times cause for desperate measures.I drove Cassie and I to the abandoned house, we were both oddly quiet around one another. I looked over at her paying attention to the road I knew too well her mind was some where else. She had decided to call Diana notifying her that she was with me, and was going to the abandoned house, to delve in my memory about the fire. She also told her not to talk to Adam about the spell. My time knowing Diana she was always the one with the clear head on her shoulders, always thinking about the pros and cons. Not knowing that the spell would work properly or not, I was pretty surprised when Cassie told me that Diana was agreeing that we do the spell.

When we got there I parked the car turning off the engine getting out ahead of me. I got out slowly, shutting the door and easing my way up the creaking steps. Out of habit I looked over my shoulder I couldn't take any chances to think that we were not followed, when I noticed the coast was clear I headed inside. I could hear Cassie's footsteps coming from a shaded room, specks of sunlight shown through the blinds well enough to see . She took off her long coat, then sat on the table.

" Okay Jake you got to tell me everything." She looked serious now than before, her guard wasn't up that was good sign.

" How I was on the boat?" I stood good distance away.

" I need you to start from the beginning." I nodded my head, remembering what did happen before I forgot.

" On the day of the fire my parents were going out," I walked closer to her now. " I didn't want them to go without me so...I snuck into the back seat and hid under a blanket. When they got to bought and parked, they went onto the fairy I waited so they couldn't see me follow. So I snuck onto the boat and that was the last thing I remember." Cassie never broke eye contact with me, when I was telling her all this so I knew she was still trusting my every word.

There was a creak at the other door, Cassie looked away from me there came Adam strolling in. He seemed upset." Diana said you were here, she didn't mention you brought along your _pet psychopath_."

I was getting really tired of Adam, trying to act tough . Cassie jumped up from the table walking towards Adam but staying in the middle. " Adam! he was at the fire sixteen years ago." She spoke calmly but, urgent to get him to understand.

" And whatever he was was bad enough that he blocked it out completely." Though it was showing on the outside, I was glad to see her coming to my defense. Adam still wasn't buying it.

He shrugged his shoulders, '' So?..." it was my time to speak up now. " For years I've been working on a memory spell, that can take me back to that day. So we can find out what really happened." I was next to Cassie now, keeping myself even more calm.I understand he was worried about her. Hopefully that was enough information to get it into that head of his.

Adam rolled his eyes, still not believing anything I just told him. " So what makes you think the spell will work now?"

" Cassie and her dark magic." No matter how much I tried there would always be thick air between Adam and I, always trying to out prove the other.

" Seriously, disconnect!" Cassie spoke up now, looking between Adam and I. " Between Jake's memories and the consciousness of it.. So if I link and experience his memory maybe I could see what was blocked out?"

" Do you here how ridiculous that sounds?" Adam said.

" I did it with Faye, at her Grandfather's cabin! I saw Faye's memory as herself as a little girl. It was like she was standing right in front of us!" She waited for Adam's reply, he sighed then stared at me.

" Is this spell safe?"

" The only risk, is if the mind disconnects from what's real," I said explaining it. " By experiencing this together we'll be grounded to each other." Of course Cassie understood fully. I saw something in Adam's eye's that understood half of it, but I could he didn't like the fact that I would be the one that connected with Cassie during this process. He didn't trust me.

Adam shook his head, as his gaze shifted from mine to Cassie. " I barely understand what that means? Cassie please.. that's too much of risk." I shook my head now trying to get him to understand that Cassie was far more aware of her own abilities, than what he wanted to comprehend was like picking a rusted nail from skin. The more damn answers he wanted, the more time we were wasting.

Cassie was trying to explain to him, that she had to do. For her sake, for the Circle's. Adam finally gave in.

" Good, Jake I'll let you drive since you remember the way." Adam was going to say something else to her, but Cassie grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. He stood there silent as if contemplating something, I walked towards the table, saw a small jar. I grabbed it put it in my pocket. I walked away towards the door, Adam broke his silence.

" You know I feel like a ass already for letting her do this. Jake if your up to something and if I find out, you better make sure you head out of town as fast as you can." My eye brows raised, was that threat?

I really didn't have time for this, when I made it outside the house and got in the drivers seat. I looked over at her. " So what we'll do is go back to the area, grab something on that boat that was linked to the fire. Then well come back here and do the spell." Cassie nodded. I pulled out the tiny jar, waving it in the air only to place it in my pocket again.

Cassie's eyebrows furrowed, " What's that for?"

" The ashes."

I didn't say another word I started the truck, then we started our journey.

* * *

><p>I almost killed Cassie tonight. Thank goodness she didn't die because, if she did I would never be able to live with myself. For the first time in my life I felt that I couldn't control the situation. I took her as far as my memories would let me and whatever we both saw and experienced tonight was life changing. I knew Cassie was the one that I could count on to get this to work. She was so brave, and willing to figure it out , after all her father died in the fire. I thought it was best if Adam and Diana gave Cassie a ride home. After what happened I couldn't face any of them at the moment, so I ran to the truck and sped off.<p>

_When the spell had worked I remember seeing my parents, my heart literally stopped. I watched the young couple, my father had a laid back demeanor, as he casually strolled as if everything was in control. Nick and I both resembled him in many characteristics, but Nick took after him more with physical features, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. While my mother looked determined, beautiful how I remembered her. Her hair was blonde though lighter than mine, I had her eyes. That's when it happened, the most excruciating pain ran through my head. As if some how my memory was becoming muddled. Determined as I was to carry on, I couldn't but I had to know the truth. Cassie was there by my side to help me carry on, farther I went my focus was becoming unclear. Farther my focus was becoming unclear, Cassie had a need to venture further because my parents were talking about her father and a truce the Circle was going to make with the Witch Hunters._ The rest will always play in mind, how Adam and Diana actually came to her rescue, how I felt weak enough that I couldn't go back.

_" I don't care about your damn blocked memories, but you took her there now you get her the hell out!" I remember how he looked, so angry , so frightened. Even Diana tears burned in her eyes, there was chance that Cassie would die if we all sat there. All I knew her strangled coughs and choking noises from earlier was the main part to get me out of my stupor. _

I sped up the trucks speed. My thought went back to Cassie.

_When I entered my memory I was lucky enough to see her still alive in the burning room. The smoke filled my nostrils, as I remember calling her name but the door wouldn't open. I forced all my body weight on the glass, and yanked on the handle. Nothing budged. Cassie ran up to the door, banging on it, trying hard to get it to open still coughing. The flames around her and smoke were growing bigger by the minute. I finally yanked the door open, she ran into my arms. The door closed behind her, and I held her tightly. She pulled away from me, tugging on my arm. That's when another Blonde haired woman was in on the other side in the burning room. She banged on the door, yelling and screaming. I yanked on the handle it wouldn't open, I banged on the door. Soon she stopped struggling, her eyes closed and she slid down the door being consumed by the fire. _

I sped super fast now, zooming down the road just thinking about it. As I neared a curb, the truck swirled to a halting stop. I slammed my fists on my wheel hard, hard enough to injure my hands.

''SHIT!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs. I leaned my head on the wheel for the first time in forever I cried.

After all the pent up frustration and guilt, I pulled myself together. All these years I thought it was fault because, my parents died back in the fire sixteen years ago. Though I still felt guilt, I knew that whatever happened back there wasn't my fault like Cassie said I was so _young_. I guess I had to learn, not everything was going to be in my control. I had to just go back there one more time.

I took my time going to the boat. When I pulled up parking the truck I saw Cassie's car.

_' What is she doing here alone?' _ I thought.

I got out the truck walking up the Fairy towards the boat. I notice I feminine figure outlined in the moonlight, her back was on me. When I got closer, she turned around and jumped.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I wanted to ask why she was here? But that would make me look like a hypocrite. I placed my hands in my coat pockets. She was thinking about something, it was all written upon her face. Walking towards me she stopped, as if lost for words.

" The horror that you saw that day..Maybe it should have stayed locked away?" I could read under her tone it was her way of saying she was sorry. I didn't want her to apologize for something that wasn't her fault to begin with. I didn't know what she saw, when trapped in my memories all by herself but, after witnessing what I did I knew it was enough to shake us both up from what was bound to come to surface anyways.

" No, " I spoke calmly now letting her it wasn't her fault." I wasn't just blocking a memory, I was blocking out the truth."

" That's why it was easy for Issac to manipulate me. I believe our parents were destroyed for the destructive thirst for power. Not that they were murdered."

Cassie pulled out a rusted looking Medallion, with cryptic symbol I think I saw some where before, but I couldn't put my finger on it where I saw it. " I found this my father was wearing the day of the fire , it saved him."

" So it's safe from them now," I nodded " I'm glad I came back."

Cassie tilted her head to the side studying me, " was that the only reason you did?"

She knew I cared for her, and that I was here to protect her. Could I tell her I was falling hard for her every moment I spent with her. How I wished she didn't have to question my loyalties. How I remember feeling jealousy seeing her in Adam's arms the night I decided to let my presence be known. How I couldn't help wondering now, was it Adam who she wanted to be with?I played off her question by giving the best answer I could give, forcing a weak smile to form on my lips.

" No..maybe I was too late?"

Cassie's mouth opened not knowing what to say, I swear I saw un wanted tears forming in her eyes again she quickly blinked them away. " Everything is just complicated right now, I can't stop thinking about my father." " He really did get off this Fairy?...And that there's a chance he's still alive?"

I would respect her feelings, and not intrude at this time. She was right, " Then why would he make everyone believe he's been dead all these years?" Cassie shook her head, '' I don't know."

I looked away from her, not wanting to cause any more stress on her right now. I could tell her what she else she had to know, I did tell myself I would tell her everything. " He's buried in Harvard cementary not far from my parents."

Cassie looked at me, " Look when your rested you I can take you-" she interrupted me.

" Why not now?" She looked desperate, " Cas-" I was interrupted again. " Jake please I want to go." I stared at her, then sighed. " Fine I have to go back to my house to grab a shovel, we might be out until dawn."

I followed Cassie back home, her Grandmother wasn't home yet. Cassie left a note lying saying that she spent the night at Meade house hold. I grabbed a shovel the garage, I went back placing it in the back of truck. It took us a good hour and forty five minutes until we made it to the cementary. I parked and got out the car, then grabbed the shovel. Cassie closed the door waiting for me to lead the way. When we walked it was eerily quiet, I watched as Cassie wrapped her arms around herself taking in her surroundings. She had heard something, then grabbed my free hand holding it tight. I squeezed it letting her know that everything would be okay.

" Have you visited your parents grave site?" she asked. " Not for a long time." We walked in the dark, '' How do you where his grave is?" I looked down at her, " His head stone is covered in dirt and moss. Some people found it best not visit his resting place ." I stopped, " We're here. " I let go of her hand and pointed to the farthest headstone that was covered, and farthest from all the other headstones. We walked over, to it I picked up the shovel and started digging. I dug for a long time, I could tell we were both tired.

" Just so you, know this is kinda insane." She shivered from the chill, " Yeah." I looked up at her, I was going to hell for digging up a dead mans grave...well supposedly dead. " I just need to know if my father's alive." she finished. I hit something hard now. We both glared at each other. The dirt covered casket was just right there, I bent down to open it. " Wait!" Cassie bent down to the head stone, I moved away all the dirt and looking at the name on the Head stone. "John Blackwell." she nodded. " Go ahead."

I was bracing myself, I knew she was too. I opened the wooden casket, it was a horrific scene. John Blackell's Corpse wasn't in there. Instead bones of a dog. I looked over at Cassie, who seemed so shocked now. So it was true John Blackwell was still alive.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet ride back, I pulled towards her house turning off the car. I looked over at her trying to see what she was feeling. She needed time alone. She reached for the lock, staring at her knees. " Jake can you stay with me tonight?" I looked up to see her house lights weren't on, and I didn't see her Grandma's car. " Cassie-" Then she looked at me now. I nodded. We both got out the car, and Cassie lead us into her house.<p>

" You should get ready for bed, I'll be right up." As if in a daze, Cassie walked upstairs . I found the note she left her Grandma, and threw it away. I gave her time to get settled in, When I walked upstairs towards her room I saw the bathroom light on behind the door. I took off my jacket then placed it on a near by chair. I rubbed my eyes, with my palms feeling so exhausted. Then I heard quiet sniffles, " Cassie?" I walked over to the bathroom knocking on the door. I opened it, to see Cassie Blake sitting on the tiled floor, she was wrapped in a towel her body and hair was damp from the water. I went over to pick her up, carrying her to bed. I sat her gently on her mattress, rubbing her back in gentle circles.

" It's going to be okay Cassie," I said soothingly. I kissed the top of head. Then leaned down to kiss her tear stained cheek. I lifted her chin up so she looked at me. " It's going to be fine." I whispered. Then my lips were gently on her's. Her sniffles stopped, then I pulled away.

" I'm sorry." I felt ashamed, that wasn't right. Cassie put both hands on either side of my face, then pulled my head towards her again. Her lips caught mine kissing me softly. I felt my eyes closing, as our kiss went from soft to more passionate. Her hands ran through my hair, we were getting lost. One of my arms wrapped around her towel wrapped waist pulling her closer, so her almost unveiled body was pressed up against mine. Her hands now eased on my shoulders gripping them for dear life, while my free hand, gripped her dampened tresses a little too rough. She moaned at this. I licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth without any hesitation. Our tongues were exploring each others mouth's fighting for dominance. My mind was telling me one thing, it wasn't cooperating with my body. I felt her arms, at the bottom of my shirt pulling it up. We broke our kiss. I lifted my arms, until the cloth was over my head landing on the floor. Her hands grazed over my body, as if trying to remember what every bare and inked muscle looked like through the moonlight.

I winced catching myself before I fell over her. " Jake what's wrong?" Cassie's eyebrows were furrowed her she was worried. I looked from her eyes, towards my side where the bullet grazed me. Though it was pretty much healed, it hurt a little sometimes. Cassie gasped, the gently caressed the bandaged wound. Soon she leaned up towards my chest, her lips tenderly licked and sucked on my exposed skin. She kissed my right peck, then slowly eased to the other, her warm soft hands caressed me, driving me crazy. I bit back a groan, thinking about what might happen tonight. How I was trying so hard not to rip that tiny towel open a do something against our own will. My Jeans started to feel uncomfortable. Her angelic luminescent blue eyes looked up at me, how they contrasted with her mischievous gestures. A small smile formed on her , and I returned her smile bending my head down to capture her mouth again.

The light turned on, " CASSANDRA JOSEPHINE BLAKE!" We pulled apart,

" Grandma?" Cassie held her wrapped towel closer to her to her body , standing up from the bed. We both looked towards the bedroom door, to see her Grandmother, who seemed furious beyond belief.

I didn't know what to do. Her Grandma looked like she wanted to kill me. I stood there and couldn't think at all but one thing.

_' Oh F**K!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to say thank you too each and everyone of your reviews, on chapter 6. After some of you have been waiting for a kiss, this chapter was long but I promised you guys a certain scene with Jake and Cassie ;) How did you like it? I didn't want to go too far, with using everything that occurred in " Witness," but the main strong points that included how Jake and Cassie probably realize how their lives might change even more down the road. Chapter 8 will be posted this week! Thanks for reading until next time!<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**DiScLaImEr: L.J. Smith/CW has rights and owns everything from the Secret Circle. I do not own anything because if I did I would probably have Adam killed off so Cassie would only end up with JK ;b Please enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**

I could've died of embarrassment from what what my Grandma was about to witness, the truth was I didn't know what had come over me. I felt a flush of heat creep over my skin, that tingle that reminded me from that first contact I made with Jake when he came back. Though this tingle went straight to my spine, ending all the way to the tips of my toes. I could still feel strong muscles under my hands, the epitome of _'Adonis'_ himself.

" Cassie...Cassie are you listening to me?" Grandma Jane's voice ran through my thoughts.

I snapped myself out of the daze to look at her, unruly strawberry blonde curls were being pushed out of her face, while her one of her feet tapped impatiently. I could still feel the blush creep on my cheeks, feeling guilty now.

" Yes Ma'am." I whispered.

" Cassie I trusted when you meant that you were tired needing rest, not trying to...Shack up with that Armstrong Boy!" She waved her hands flailing them around. She still looked like she wanted to chase Jake out the house, down the street, into the middle of nowhere curse the life out of him if she wanted. Jake was lucky to have made it out alive. By the looks she kept giving glancing at the at the house across from ours every five seconds window as if that's what she had in mind.

" Is this what you wanted to tell me? Is that why you've been so..." she paused.

" So what?" I asked semi irritated.

" Secretive." she finished now looking up at me. She seemed to have calmed down, though by her chest rising and the blaze in her green irises it would take her some time.

I looked away from her to staring at my hands, playing with my fingers trying to figure out the best way to explain to her what's been going on. " Grandma- please I need you to sit down." I gazed up . She huffed walking over sitting on my bed. " I mean I know it's your body Cassie, furious as I am right now! I need to know if you were thinking about using protection and not having that Boy force you into doing something you didn't want to?"

I opened my mouth knowing where this was headed. I knew about the birds and the bee's.

" Grandma No! I'm not-we were not, I'm still me- um It's just it was the heat of the moment, he was just there to comfort me and I was the one who - well what I'm trying to say is, he would never force me to do anything I wouldn't want to." Damn this wasn't going well at all. I had to change the subject.

" Jake asked me to do something, to help him find out what happened to the previous Circle years ago, so I went into his memories." I looked at her, my Grandmother stared at me one eyebrow raised.

" Go on." Grandma Jane nodded her head.

I got up from the bed now, pacing the room then stopped to look at her. " Grandma unlike everything you almost saw, " I said clearing my throat. " I really really need you to listen to tell none of your friends about this." She was silent.

" Okay here we go."

* * *

><p>I told her everything starting from the Dance, when I found that Faye stole a page from my spell book. How the dance turned out to be a disaster that night, how she was mad at us. Then I told her about the Witch Hunter's how Jake came back to warn me to be on my guard, and explained what I did to go in his memories, about Some truce the Circle was suppose to make with the Witch Hunters, how half of them died or already dead. How I saw Ethan leave before the Jake's parent's got killed. How I even saw John Blackwell, well the hooded figure about to become a burned carcass . How I was trapped, but lucky enough to be rescued.<p>

When I stopped talking, she shook her head. " That's seems impossible." she whispered in total surprise.

" I thought so too." Still not believing the turn of events.

"Grandma now that I have a perspective of what happened, there are some more things the Circle and I have to figure out amongst ourselves." I walked over grabbing the Medallion my Father John Blackwell used to escape.

" There is one thing that I do need to ask you." I cleared my throat. " This was the medallion my father was wearing the day the boat caught fire sixteen years ago, this was something John had used to kill almost every witch hunter in the room with him." I held out the Medallion. My Grandma fingertips touched the Medallion afraid to fully touch it some how.

" If you know what the symbol means I'm asking if you can please tell me what it is, because that night John Blackwell didn't die in that fire like everyone thinks." I heard her take a sharp intake of breath, I looked at her face now pale as if she was sick. She looked at it now, hesitant as if to say anything. " I- I don't know what this means, I'm sorry Cassie." I felt a small chance of hope disappear hoping that I would get at least a answer.

" Grandma...Jake took me to his Harvard Cementary were he was buried. We -" I scratched my head knowing that I might get into more trouble.

" We dug his grave to see if his body was buried." She stood up now from my bed walking over to me, I saw her gulp slightly. " He wasn't there, all these years.. and he's not there."

" He faked his death." My Grandma looked more pale now. " Son -of a- Bitch.'' she whispered, " I don't want to hear about this anymore tonight."

My eye brows furrowed at what she said, " Cassie starting now you are grounded that means no cell phones, unless it is to call me when you get home or make it to school, no hanging out at your friends house, I opened my mouth to protest, she held up her hand.

" But Grandma the Circle?"

" You will speak to them in due time, but for now just do what I say understood?"

I was in enough trouble as it was already, from what happened earlier tonight.

" Understood?" she asked again, " Yes." I replied.

" Good." she sighed, I stared at her more closely looking tired and stressed .

" Good night then." She walked out my door, and shutting it behind her.

My hands went straight to my temples rubbing them. I sat on my bed bending over, clearly knowing that I will lose more sleep tonight.

I woke up early got ready for school I hugged, my Grandmother goodbye walking out the house straight to my car. I looked over my shoulder to see her peering out the front door, watching me get in the car.

_' What am I twelve?' _I thought.

When I started the engine, I gave honk pulling off. As I drove I looked at the house next door through the rear view mirror. I thought about how my Grandmother acted when I told her that John Blackwell was alive. I know my Grandmother grounded me because, of the Jake incident.

I felt a flush heat up my cheeks. I shook my head,'_ get it together Blake!'_

Then I thought about the medallion as well as the witch hunters. Telling any Grandmother this, would make sure any Grandchild of theirs was safe. I knew she couldn't always keep me safe no matter how hard she tried, I needed to find out how I can save my own life and my friends.

Pulling up to the school and getting out of my car I walked up towards the large double doors calling my that lead into the hallway Grandma to let her know I made it to school safe. I put my phone in my bag, walking towards my locker, then walked by Dawn Chamberlain. It's as if time slowed, our eyes caught each other a small smile formed on her lips as she took a sip of her coffee from her purple mug. There was something about her look, that had me feeling uneasy.

" Good morning Cassie." She said finally walking passed me, " Good morning Ms. Chamberlain." I said quietly. I turned around to see her mix in with the bodies of students that roamed the halls. I made towards my locker opening my combination lock.

_''Okay that was odd?'' _

" What's odd?" I jumped to see Melissa leaning on the locker with her eyebrows raised. I didn't realize what I thinking I said out loud.

" Oh um, nothing just Faye's mom." My lips pursed, as I opened my locker throwing in my books.

" Yeah the Chamberlain Women." Melissa said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest. " You know Di called me last night telling me what happened." she spoke quietly now. I sighed forgetting to tell Melissa about last nights events.

" I was going to tell you, I got in some trouble with my Grams." I paused. Melissa scooted closer, " Are you kidding me , you got in trouble for trying to figure out what happened to the Circle and your father?"

" Not just that, how can I explain this?" I paused then looked at her now. " Um- Jake and I kind of were caught making out." Melissa's mouth opened in shocked, I didn't want to go any further than this. She starting giggling.

" Melissa, it's confusing right now." I shut my locker, she grabbed onto my elbow as we walked to our English class. " How is it complicating Cassie? I actually find it pretty sexy..." She giggled again.

" Boy leaves town, then comes back to town trying to save you & rekindle that flame you two had." She poked me playfully. I smiled, now looking at her. I saw her stare off into the distance knowing that she was thinking about Nick. I didn't want her to feel bad, so I changed the subject.

" Since I'm pretty much grounded from meeting up with you guys, there is something I need to share with you Adam, Diana and Fa-" I remembered Faye was pissed at us. " Well you three, I saw something else last night that I only showed Jake plus my Grandma. I'm not sure what to make of it? I know my Grandma will be working late so if you can please tell Adam and Diana to meet up at my house."

We halted our steps, opening up my bag scrounging around for a pen. Instead I found a marker, then drawing the symbol on my palm holding it up for her see.

" What is that suppose to be?" she asked her eyebrows pulling together.

" When I went back into Jake's memories, this was on a medallion my father had on the night of the fire." I whispered, looking around making sure no one heard us.

" I need to know what this means."

"Cassie wouldn't this be written in your book or something?"

Melissa grabbed my hand getting a better look at the symbol. Then letting it go of my hand, dropping it to my side.

I wanted to tell her more about it, this just wasn't the best place to do so.

" There's more, I'll explain the rest to you I promise." I left out the part about how I had the medallion. How my father was still alive. I just needed them all to have their wits about themselves when the time came to tell them.

" I did look in my book earlier before I came here." The bell rang we walked into class sitting at our desks.

" Well?" Melissa seemed worried now. She hunched over next to me as other class mates sat around us. I bit my lips leaning over towards her, talking quietly as I could.

" That's just it I couldn't find anything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:There's chapter 8! Thank you all for your reviews once again, they are truly rewarding. Some of you were expecting more Jake and Cassie moments, I swear there will be more moments in the next chapter;-]! Chapter 9 is already in progress. Thanks for reading until next time!<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle is owned by L.J. Smith/CW I do not have the rights to enjoy the story below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Classes seemed to drag longer as I kept looking at the clock up at the ceiling over the board. There was no point on focusing on any studies, sometimes my eyes would wonder with thoughts if John Blackwell knew that I was in Chance Harbor living with Grandma? Was he watching from the shadows?" I sat back in my chair tapping my pencil lightly on my desk, just thinking about it made me feel even more upset than what I was last night. I looked at the symbol I had drew on my hand, going back in my thoughts, a few nights ago about my dream. My hand was skimming through a spell book that showed gruesome drawings & symbols. Then the grave yard appeared in my mind again.

_Riiinnnggg_

I snapped out of my thoughts grabbed my books and bag heading towards my locker. I saw Faye walked passed, I was going to open my mouth to say something. She just rolled her eyes walking away. I stood there for a few seconds walking to my locker. As I made my way out of the school, I took my time driving home. It was weird now seeing numerous people young& old going on about their lives as if they had nothing to worry about. When I made it home, I got out the car looking across the street. A small girl was holding hands with her mother. In that moment I felt an odd sensation suddenly creep inside my whole body. I quickly turned my head away hearing a honk I saw Diana's car pull up followed by Adam's.

" Hey Cas so what's this all about?" Adam made his way out of his car taking a few steps towards me. Diana followed by Melissa got out shutting their doors.

" I'll have to tell you guys inside not out here." turning on my heel heading up towards my house I could hear all of their foot steps in back of me. I was praying that Adam and Diana would take this well. I opened the door letting everyone inside, closing the wooden glass door behind me.

" If you call can wait in the living room, I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs towards my bed room, walking towards my bed, picking up my pillow opening up my pillow case pulling out the Medallion. I gazed at it for a minute. I sighed turning around making my down the stairs towards the living room.

'' So the reason I asked you three here today was because that night when I went back into Jake's memories I saw and found something that is very questionable." I stopped not sure if I should continue, but I turned to see Melissa nod her head encouragingly. " Sixteen years ago John Blackwell..My father was suppose to be killed by the Witch Hunters that night." I gazed at Adam and Diana.

" I didn't want to tell you guys because I wasn't sure how you would react?" I held up the Medallion, " My father had this on , not sure how it worked but he used this to kill the Witch Hunters as they were going to set him on fire." I saw all three of them blink, I handed them the Medallion each of them taking turns looking at it.

" I don't understand Cassie wouldn't this have been destroyed with everything else?" Diana spoke confused, " You went back to the site didn't you?" she asked now catching on.

" I had to." I replied. " It necessarily didn't get destroyed, when my father was finish it fell out of hands falling into the rails of the floor it's been there ever since."

" So it killed the Witch Hunters setting them on fire as well?" Adam asked. " That is it right?" Melissa joined in now one of her eyebrows raised.

" It saved his life that night," I paused " Wait how is that possible Your father has been dead sixteen years. unless he made everyone believe he was dead." Adam said. I looked at him now, his long dark eye lashes blinked slowly.

" Are kidding me right now?" Adam stepped closer. " Adam don't jump to conclusions that can't be true because, that would mean our parents lied to us. They wouldn't lie about something like that!" Diana stepping closer next to Adam.

" They didn't know." I said even though I wasn't sure. Maybe some parents did know about this, maybe they did keep this hidden for a reason.

" I-I went to Harvard Cementary last night, were his grave site could be found. I had help from Jake digging up his grave, when we opened the casket his body wasn't in there."

" When were you planning on telling us?" Melissa crossed her arms. " I told you earlier that I would tell you." I replied.

" The point Cassie is us being in the Circle you were suppose to tell us ahead of time because this is important, let me guess you told Jake first of all people." Adam was starting to get upset.

" If it wasn't for Jake we wouldn't of known what had happened, we would be all clueless at this point." I felt my anger start to rise as well.

" Sure come to his defense." Adam raised his eyebrows. " Excuse me? Why are you blaming him it wasn't his fault! Did you want me to also tell you that your dad was there, leaving an area where the bodies of other Circle members were slain before their bodies caught fire? How I saw Jake's parents die?"

" Cassie! Adam! please don't argue." Melissa stepped in between looking at us. " We don't know what the hell is going on at this point? Now that we have something that is a powerful object of some kind we'll take it from there." I know were all upset , because somewhere we all know deep down that the Witch Hunters are going to finish what they start we lost Nick..." she paused then spoke up clearing her throat." We probably loosing another best friend as we speak." I knew she was mentioning Faye.

" Your right we are all each other has right now, the circle will not be strong enough without Faye. Six makes us stronger, five makes us strong enough. If it's just us four we really need to work together find out how this works, and defeat the Witch Hunters." Diana held up the rusted medallion.

" You tell me where we can find another fifth member out of the blue?" Adam stared at all of us.

" There is Jake, he's a Witch?" Melissa said. Adam shook his head. " He'll be apart of the Circle until hell freezes over." Adam clenched his teeth.

" It's all or nothing Adam." I shrugged giving up on arguing with him. " No Cassie." Adam whispered.

" Adam?" Diana looked at incredulous. " No I don't want to work with him that's final." Adam stepped away from us, walking outside slamming the door behind him. I rushed after him.

" Adam wait!'' I caught up with him pulling his arm so he turned to face me. " Why won't you give him a chance?"

" You really want to know I don't trust him, not with the circle...not even with you! He's not a good guy Cassie, he feels because he plays messenger he's won some brownie points to earn your trust he knows that's who is that's what he does!" He pointed towards the house now opposite of mine now.

" Is this about offering Jake to join the circle or something else?" I crossed my arms over my chest, clearly not flattered by his behavior.

" Cassie every day when I'm with you it gets hard okay trying not to fight the feelings that I feel." He pulled my arms free, bringing up my hands to hold them in his. " Deep down we both know our destiny is all already written amongst the stars, with him in the picture that puts a toll on your true feelings you might have for me. You have to know that I will never hurt you Cassie, you wouldn't ever have to wonder if you trust me, or if I care enough to keep you from harms way." I was lost for words by what he was saying.

" Jake is the only option we have right now." I cleared my throat. Adam dropped my hands.

" Look I'll do some research see if I can find .'' He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing frustratedly. " I text or call letting you know if I see anything." Adam walked to his, driving off. I turned around to see Melissa and Diana staring at me. I looked away from them seeming half ashamed of what they might have witnessed. Especially Diana.

Later on that night when Diana and Melissa had left after being in the house for hours trying to figure out what the medallion worked we all finally gave up when it did nothing.

" I'll look into my book to see if I find anything similar to it, or go to the compute lab in school and research it some more." Diana said, as her and Melissa walked towards the door.

'' Sounds good, I'll let you both know what I find as well." I half smiled. " Cool see you at school." Diana walked out towards the car. Melissa stayed by the door. '' I'm sorry if things got out of hand earlier, we'll get to bottom this okay." She bent in to give me hug. My arms around her then let go. " yeah." I nodded. The car horn honked. " Well see you tomorrow." she waved and walked out.

* * *

><p>I wrapped my arms around myself taking in the space around me feeling undeniably alone and misunderstood. Even though the circle seemed to have my best interest at helping me. I couldn't deny the stares, the whispers behind my back when I wasn't in the room with them, the questioning of my powers. The things I decide to hide just to keep them safe. I roamed the fridge heating up left overs, and doing my homework. After I was done I jumped into bed closing my eyes. I swear I only closed my eyes for second, looking up to see the alarm clock saying 2:30 a.m. I got up from the bed, then looked to see my Grandmother's bed room door closed.<p>

Cursing under my breath for waking up super early, I went to slip on my house shoes and grab my sweater. I went down the stairs quietly as I could. I had no idea or why I was heading outside now into the chilly fresh morning air. The only sound I heard was the tree leaves blowing from the wind. I walked up steps, putting my hand on a door knob pushing the front door open.

_'He really has to learn to lock his door.'_ I thought.

Walking up each step, until I reached a closed bedroom door. I opened the door, walking into the dark room seeing a silhouette stretched out on the mattress. I hesitated, then slowly walked towards the bed. I sat down on the floor watching Jake sleep. He looked so different when he slept. He seemed so at peace. I let my fingertips, caress his forehead. He started to stir until his eyes open halfway.

" Cassie? This must be a really good dream." He mumbled. I smiled lightly.

" I couldn't sleep.'' I said. Soon his eyes opened fully now. " Cassie?" He sat up looking over at his alarm clock. " What time is it?" He craned his neck. " It's early." I sighed. " Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." I got up heading to the door before I reached the door a hand was on my arm to stop me. I couldn't face him.

" Cassie I didn't say I want you to leave, it's shocked me that your here at this time."

I turned around now he still looked so cute with his usually perfect hair sticking up in areas, or his basketball short hanging almost low off his hips through the moon light. " I haven't been sleeping well at all lately, I can hardly concentrate in class, I have the circle questioning me behind my back. All because of what happened, what has been happening." Jake pulled me into a embrace, holding me close.

" Today I saw a little girl and her mother walking hand & hand outside earlier I saw how the little girl looked so happy, so innocent, and had nothing to worry to about in the world. That moment I felt the strangest thing come over me...I envied her." I lifted my head to look up at him. " So when it comes down to it am I really a bad person?"

Jake's hand caress my face, " Cassie your not a bad person."

" Really I have black magic in my blood, I've seen what it can do. I almost hurt the people I care about, sometimes I get so caught up that even though I can't explain it, but I feel so invincible. That scares me Jake."

It was silence between the both of us, the only sound I can hear was my heart beating. Jake let go of my face, letting one large hand grab my smaller one, while the other gently grabbed my waist pulling me towards the bed. He let go of my waist and hand as we were standing by his bed." Close your eyes and relax Cassie.''

I gulped taking in how soothing his voice sounded, I let my eye lids close feeling him shift in front towards the back. I felt his hands slide up my covered arms slowly only to begin pulling down the top of my sweater. My breath caught in my throat, once the fabric left my body. I felt Jake pull me close, his warm breath on my shoulder kissing the skin. I felt my feet being lifted off the ground held in his arms, until my back touched cotton sheets. I opened my eyes, to see Jake pulling one foot up at a time to take off my house shoes. When they hit the floor, he was getting in bed next to me. I turned on my side to face him soon his hand went to my heartbeat, while grabbing my hand to place it on his.

" What are you doing?" I asked smiling in contentment, all the fears I had before disappearing.

" Calming you down." he smirked sleepily. My eyebrows furrowed, " I'm keeping all your fears, all your doubts at bay by letting you realize that you have someone to give you strength when you need it." he whispered. ''How?'' " If two people are connected, the spell is strong enough to release any good vibe one person is feeling to have the other person fell that same way." He was right, I felt my eyes close. I turned around from him, facing the window he scooted closer, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"_Pectus pectorius Animus vires offensus servo unus meus pars_." He chanted softly, I felt eyes close now.

" Sleep Cassie." He whispered, a soft smile graced my lips. " what if I don't get home in time?" I yawned.

" Trust me you will." He played lazily with a strand of my hair. I let my eyes close drifting off to sleep before I heard Jake whisper one last time.

"_EGO diligo vos." _ he said. Soon I had fallen asleep to a good dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was another pretty long chapter, but I'm so happy it's finally finished. Though there was no kissing plot, I definitely wanted Jake and Cassie to share moments without them kissing in this one to capture how strong the two characters bond is without being fully physical.<strong>

** There is one word that Jake has the guts to tell Cassie in Latin when she's about to fall asleep, rather than her face which the definition is below. :) Eventually in up coming chapters they will both let each other know how they truly feel. Will Cassie let Adam know where they stand?What was with Diana's rushed behavior as her and Melissa left?Will the Circle make it through? Thanks for reading until next time!**

**'Pectus pectorius animus vires offenses servo unus per meus pars'**

'Heart, Soul, Strength collide protect the one by my side'

**'EGO diligo vos'**

'I love you'

**Orchidxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Part I

**AN: This chapter will take place during the Medallion episode as always there will be different twist still falling the same the scenario.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: L./CW own all rights to The Secret Circle.I'm just a fan,please enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Part 1<strong>

_Ego diligo vos..._

My hand reached for the body that laid next to me wanting to feel more of the warmth that had enveloped me moments before. There was nothing just air, and sheets. I opened my eyes jolting up uncurling myself from a ball form. I sighed of course I would be back in my room..._alone._

The day started normally in it's usual routine made up by bed, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth. A never ending cycle of my mornings plus to top it off I found myself looking at medallion trying to decipher how it worked. Twisting the small object in my fingers, what was it about this small object that even had me afraid to have it in my grasp? Holding it up from the chain letting the gold light from the windows shine on it. Sitting down on the plush bed everything about this was pure dark magic, that type of magic that dwelled within myself. I gazed up now catching a glimpse of my reflection.

_'Am I putting my friends in more danger?' I thought._

I guess I would head to the coffee shop this morning before I went to school. I grabbed my bag walking down the stairs.

" Hey Grandma I'm going to the Coffee House this morning before I get to school." I yelled walking down the steps. I didn't hear anything, " Grandma?" I yelled. There was a yellow sticky note on the wall.

_Emergency at Hospital had to leave early, I will not be home until late please order Chinese food!_

_-Love Grandma_

I crumbled the paper in my fist walking towards the staircase to grab my bag. I dug in grabbing my car keys digging in rolling my eyes at the big fat F on my paper for the quiz I had no time to study for the day before yesterday. My attention now went to the knock at the front door. My eyebrows furrowed, I wasn't expecting anyone so early today I opened the door and saw Adam.

"Hey," he smiled lightly

" Hi," I returned his smile a little taken off guard to see him here so early.

" Decided to stop on by see how you were holding up, plus your Grandmother's car wasn't parked."

" Come in." I stood to the side letting him walk pass me I closed the door turning to face him, he didn't turn to face me yet by his stance it seems like something was wrong. " Everything okay? Did something happen between you and Diana?" I couldn't figure out why I would ask that question.

" No although later on last night we did talk and she said something that we both agreed on..." I felt my eyebrows raise, " Which is?"

" I am starting to find it a little disturbing that in order to figure out more about the past you dug up your fathers grave and with Jake ."

" What I did wasn't bad." I should've known he was here to argue.

" Yes it was bad." He cut in. " You know why I had to, I've already explained. Adam my Father didn't die, I saw him leave and as I said before I need to know if he's still out there?" I interrupted walking to the room leaning on the table while I watched him pace back and fourth now.

" Breaking the law and risking exposure is not the way to do it." He stopped and lectured me as if he was a parent himself. " And neither was getting dragged into Jake's memories and almost dying." he enunciated almost every word, there was definite tension I was tired of the Macho attitude when it came to Jake he would never live that incident down." Is this about me or Jake?" I questioned, trying my best not to yell at him.

" Both! I will not let anything happen to you, and Jake seems like the guy to make bad happen." I wanted to role my at eyes at that last statement. " Digging up the grave was my idea and because of Jake I saw my Father. And because of him, I was able to get a hold on this." I dug through my pocket to pulling out the Medallion holding it up.

" Jesus we don't even know what that is Cassie." He walked up towards me now, he raised his arms to the side falling as if in defeat. " Look since figuring out who we are, were trying to figure things out slowly and carefully." My mouth opened at his words.

" What you have been doing lately crosses the line...And Jake's been pushing you." I felt my eyebrows furrow again, shaking my head from side to side.

" He's just trying to help." I wanted Adam to understand again, that Jake was here to support us.

There was a pause until Adam walked closer, " If your father is alive? I would do _anything_ and _everything _to find out for sure. Not because I'm obsessed with your Family's legacy of _'Dark Magic.' _ but because _I care about you...Present day you."_ It was odd that very moment, I felt something like another tug at my heart. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears they wouldn't fall.

" The you I remember kissing that night before he decided to show up." He whispered now. He closed my hand over the Medallion with his. He stared down at his enclosed hand over mine until he gazed back up. " There is no room for Jake between us." Adam let go of my hand stalking out of the room. I just watched him leave and didn't say anything. Was Adam right? Was I slowly going down a path that was not meant to be?

I dabbed at my eyes with my fingers, making sure I was not messing up my mascara. I sure could use a pick me up right now, I walked the staircase grabbing my bag and heading outside to my car getting ready to head into town.

Once I pulled up towards the side and parked my car. I checked my eyes again in the rear view mirror, and saw that my eye make up was fine. Not sure how or why Adam's words affected me the way they did earlier. Maybe deep down there was some void growing that I just couldn't acknowledge. I got out the car now . It was quite chilly, I wrapped my arms around I was walking around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. Across the street I saw Jake and Faye at the front door of the Coffee shop. I stopped a good distance they looked to be in full conversation as Faye stared him flirtatiously smirking ,Jake had something then turned on his heels to walk away. Faye smiled taking a sip out of her coffee cup, watching Jake like a predator watches it's prey. After a few moments of drooling in her coffee she decided to walk the opposite direction. I pulled on my bag, keeping my head down.

_'It's nothing.' I thought._

" Cassie?" I then stared up to see Jake coming up from the far side of where he was walking a smile graced his lips.

" yeah it's me." I said mentally telling myself to tone down the small sarcasm in my voice.

" What are you doing here? I was just on my way back." He replied. " Um I had a urge to grab breakfast and Coffee." I pointed towards the Coffee house. He smirked, " Ohhh coffee? still tired?" he didn't know how his husky voice made me feel things I shouldn't feel. I cleared my throat, " No I'm very much awake thank you." I heard my voice squeak a bit. He smiled even more. " Well I guess I'll hang with you for today." He stared down smirking at me.

" I don't have a free day I have school." I told him walking away now looking both ways as I crossed the street. I walked towards the coffee shop thinking about the things Adam had said earlier.

" Why we can't hang out it's beautiful outside." I was interrupted by Jake's voice. I turned around to see his hands pocketed in his leather Jacket. " Besides I'm older so I can always call you in and I promise Miss Blake this would be the last time I distract you from your studies." He raised his brows, I bit the the side of my cheek trying obtain a serious look on my face, I couldn't help but smile. He knew how to make me.

" Fine in one condition you have to still help me, figure out how that Medallion works." I walked towards him lowering my voice. " Deal now lets go gets some Caffeine in your system." I turned around as he put his arm over my shoulder as we headed into the coffee house together.

After Breakfast Jake and I headed back to the house. Jake said he had to grab his spell book so he would meet come by. I got into the house putting my bag near the stairs. I walked back upstairs to brush the nasty after taste the coffee left in my mouth. I had finished up then applied my favorite balm/gloss to my lips.

_Ding Dong._

I rushed back down stairs opening up the door expecting to Jake. When I opened it I saw brunette haired woman standing outside. She had this look of awe in her eyes, if I didn't know any better I would think I saw her before.

" Your Amelia Blake's Daughter?" she said.

" Yes, Cassie." I studied her, " You look so familiar have we meet before?"

She shook her head, " Yes sixteen years ago in the boat yard fire." All the blood rain cold from my face.

I do recall a moment in Jake's memories not even myself could explain. There was a young woman brunette who spotted me, she actually talked to me the only one who noticed me. I never told the Circle this at all.

" You were at the fire?" She nodded, '' Yes and I've been relieving that day over and over for sixteen years then last week for the first time my memory..._changed _ suddenly you were there and when I think back I can see in the Fairy's cafeteria me telling you to get out..." she paused looking over her shoulder. " Please can I come in I'm taking a risk just being here." she asked desperately.

" Yeah sure." I nodded, looking around before closing the door. I pointed towards the living room as I watched her nervously fumbled her hands together.

" My name is Lucy Gibbins. I knew your mother." I walked in back of her, watching her look out the window. " When I first saw you in my memory I thought you were her." Lucy I remember Jake's mom being thrown in a corner with a crying woman named Lucy. I watched her still closely as she paced the room walking from one corner to another looking out each window. What was she so afraid about?

" I remember you telling me to get out the fire. You were trying to protect me." She nodded, " Later I remember you were visiting from some elses mind." She looked out the other window, " You were tethered to someone who was actually there." She faced me now.

" How could you have seen me? are you a witch?" I asked knowing that most of the Elder witches had probably lost most of their powers a long time ago. " No but I have other abilities, I'm a psychic." My eyebrows raised at this, " Every time every moment has it's own psychic imprint. _You_ being there altered that imprint I felt it."

"what were you doing there?" I asked now, she paused," I was apart of your parents circle I helped them when I could." she looked away now as if something else was on her mind. " So you knew my father?" I shook my head, she smiled lightly " very well he was...a _Hero _that day his death was a terrible tragedy." that's right she had left before the fire started to get bad.

" I saw my father escape the fire." I stared at her. Lucy seemed shocked now, " I thought he died in that room." she said, " No I saw him leave but I don't know what happened after-" soon Lucy jumped when the alarm had went off from someone's car outside. We both looked out the window. " I'm sorry there no time to talk." I gazed at her there was something strange about this woman. How she was acting I wish Jake would hurry up already.

" I'm here to warn you." she looked serious now as the car alarm stopped.

" About what?"

" Witch hunter's I've been hiding from them for sixteen years one of them found me." She walked towards me, her brown eyes had worry in their depths.

" Your not a witch?" I said disbelievingly.

" He was asking about you." She walked away now heading for the door.

" Why?" I turned around. Lucy turned to face me.

" Some one else must've seen you! like I did. Since you were there and know what really happened will make them come for you." She gulped " just like they came for your father." She walked again now.

" Wait why are telling me this, if your risking your life being here?" Could I trust this woman?I was thinking to myself.

" I owe it to your parents, they meant a lot to me." She dug into her coat pocket and handed me a white piece of paper " I'm staying at the Ocean Crest Hotel for the night." I took the paper from her. " Be careful Cassie." Then she was out the door. I stared down at the paper again and folded it into my pants pocket. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, Lucy completely vanished from site, Jake then appeared looking towards a direction, taken aback. As he neared my steps, he looked confused but was silence. His head turned to the side, studying my face as he finally broke his silence.

" Who the hell was that?"

" Some one from the past."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know so if you haven't noticed Chapter 10 will be separated in two parts! I do apologize about the delay due to school, and rehearsals. I'm definitely going to give some shoutouts for <span>Lil5weetie, Luisa Mendoza, harryherminefan,<span> gonebananas36,Amelia Rose and somebody did comment but didn't leave there name so I will like to shout out to who ever that was! Who else oh yeah current past reviews I'll like to still give shout out to Ravyn913,Kats02980416, Catlover10808, and Rosie-Everdeen-Potter!** **Thank you guys so much3 all I can say is there going to be some heartbreak in part two.** **Until next time.**

**Orchidxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Part II

**AN: Okay I lied instead of a two part to chapter 10 it is now 11 part 2 to Medallion there is going to be a third part that will be chapter 12. Sorry you guys.**

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith/C.W. owns everything from The Secret Circle I am just a fan. Please enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Part 2<strong>

I told Jake what happened as we spoke in the Abandoned house. As we also took are time trying to figure out how to decipher the Medallion. I still thought about what Adam said earlier, but didn't want it to interfere with my time with Jake. It made me question could I really trust him, was his words just words, was Jake intrigued with me just because of the dark magic only? Lucy out of the blue even though she seemed sincere to warn me could she trusted? I looked over at him as he was slouching down studying the spells and symbols. Had to admit he looked cute studious. It also made me wonder if he was thinking about his parents connection with Lucy after all she was there during the fighter.

Jake stopped then looked at me. " Did she say exactly who was coming after you?" I stared at him, " Like which gang of Witch hunters?" I grabbed the Medallion from the book. " No." Jake tried to hide a small smirk forming on his face, I know it wasn't a laughing matter but there could of been ten gangs of them for all we knew.

" I don't think anyone knows them as well as you." I walked away from Jake staring at anything and everything thinking about the events that happened earlier.

Jake sighed, " Just trying to understand how bad it is?" I gazed at the medallion. " Do you trust her?" I turned my head to stared at him thinking about the things Adam had said " I still don't if I can trust you?" Jake's eyes squinted his shoulders slumped a bit looking off to the side. " You don't or Adam doesn't?" I know Jake had proved that I can trust him, but Adam was right sometimes it just seemed that Jake was more into my Family's legacy than anything.

" Both." I admitted.

" Yet here we are. _You and Me _trying to figure out how to save everyone. Still no trace of Adam." He went to rest his arms on the table. There was something contouring on his face, like he wanted to say something he just played it cool like usual. It was odd how the moment between us today went from light hearted to serious now. So why was Adam's words changing the moments Jake and I shared especially last night when he held me so close. Took those worries away. Ego diligo vous? I remember hearing it last night and still tried to figure out what he meant.

" He's worried about me." I came to Adam's defense. Jake turned his head to face my direction now. " I don't want him to worry ." I walked towards the table I decided to change the subject. " Now how the hell does this work?" I said taking a breath holding out the medallion. We have been trying to figure out what happened for a while. " If we do figure this out in time, we can stop the witch hunters for good." Then Jake straightened up blinking his eyes gazing ahead.

" What?"

" I think we can check downstairs." He stared at me now.

" Cassie the night I came back..." He paused, I know exactly why he stopped when he came in on me and Adam holding each other." I remember seeing a symbol on the ceiling and I think it might match the one on the medallion."

'' Wait how do you know that?" I asked.

" We should've known John Blackwell was smart, no way did he want to stow away something important to him in a spell book. He would want something like that in a place he knew that no one would ever pay attention to." He began to walk towards the door then stopped waiting for me. I stared at him amazed could he be right? " Finally a way to make your self useful." I lightly teased without going over board. I lead the way down stairs Jake followed, we both made it down stairs, I looked towards the right side Jake tapped my shoulder pointing towards the left where the window was. I looked up the ceiling studying it walking towards the air that's when I spotted it.

_Holy Crap! He was right well I'll be?_ shocked to finally realize Jake has a good memory, and could be very observant than what he lets others realize. I stood in the spot holding up the medallion. The dark drawing above was hidden well for many to miss why couldn't I notice this before?

" Now what?" I asked looking over at Jake, who shrugged "I have no idea."

" Well maybe if I align just the right way? It might do something." I held the medallion up aligning it with the painted symbol on the ceiling. " Does it need to catch the light?" I put it down now, staring at the window. Jake spoke up.

" There must be some spell that could activate it's energy." Jake came closer. I huffed looking at Jake towards him but stopping. " Well if there was one..My father said it at the fire. I just don't remember." I looked at the symbol now.

In a flash everything disappeared from around as if I was being tuned into something beyond my control. It's as my body was being aligned with earth and stars in universe. It's as if something was unlocking itself through my whole, body feeling the strangest sensation coursing through my veins. I felt my chest rise and fall as the room came into focus now, the room shook around me.

" What's happening?" I panicked, still attuned to the medallion in my hand. " Something feels...completely wrong." " Jake run! Get out of here!" I yelled, I needed to keep him safe I didn't know what was going on. Jake ran a few feet. " I can't move." I stared at him, feeling myself get weak some how.

Without a second thought Jake ran from his spot towards me, tackling me down to the ground. My feet were off the floor, as arms wrapped around my waist. We hit the ground with a loud thump , as Jake groaned beneath me. The shaking of the room ceased. I caught my breath feeling as if I was regaining my strength. " Cassie?" Jake whispered. I pulled from him still on top, he stared at me moving a few strands of hair out of my face with his thumb checking if I was okay.

" What the hell is going on?" A harsh voice broke out from the stairs, Jake and I broke apart sitting up now to see Adam giving us a cold glare. He rolled his eyes, and stomped up the stairs. I looked at Jake then got up from the ground to run after him.

" Adam? Adam!" He was out the door. walking away from the house, " Adam Wait! L-look I was just trying to figure out the medallion!" He turned on his heel to face me, his whole body looked tensed, his fist unclenched then clenched.

" It felt like the whole house was going coming down," I knew he was going to point fingers at Jake. " A woman came to see me someone I saw at the boat fire sixteen years ago." Adam jaw bone was clenched. " I know that sounds crazy she said the witch hunters are coming just like Jake said." I caught my breath waiting for him to calm down and say something.

" You know this medallion is the best way to protect us." I said he glared at the house, then at me I knew he was still thinking what he might have seen. " Trying to figure out how my dad used it to stop them." I finished.

" Yet my mom is still _dead." _ I flinched at his words. " So is Diana's, and Melissa's and Nick's." He shrugged, " So Jake's too!" I looked away from him feeling guilty. " What if that medallion make things works, you know good and well that Diana's Grandmother told you that your father became consumed by that kind of magic."

" What other choice do we have?" I questioned speaking quietly. " Your not alone in this, the power of circle that's all the protection we need." What if he was wrong what if we needed more protection?

I shrugged, " Okay. Maybe your right." He seemed to more calmer as I said this. I smiled lightly as did he, he turned on his way to walk away to his car. I watched as he pulled away and drove off. If Adam Conant thinks I would give up that easily he had another thing coming. I made my way back in the house, to see Jake sitting on the chair. He did seem upset.

"So are we done here?" He asked. " You and Adam going to get ready for the next school dance and pretend everything's fine?" I rolled my eyes.

_'Great another one I have to calm down.' _ I thought sarcastically. My went to retrieve my bag, wrapping the medallion in my hand. " No were not done." I returned the same tone of voice he gave me. " Let's go talk to Lucy." I turned around heading out to the car. I started the car waiting for Jake, who slowly walked to the car. If he wanted to mope about what happened, then he could have just stayed home. He got in the car sitting in passenger's seat.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked not looking at me. " Am I ever?" retorted back. " Point taken." he mumbled looking away from me staring at the window. I sighed pulling off as we started on our next journey.

Before we went to visit Lucy I made sure I took the medallion home and hid in the left side crown of the my bedrooms fire place mantle. I wasn't sure how she would react to seeing it I drove I took out the paper told Jake to read me the directions to get to Lucy. Once we finally made it to hotel the whole place seemed desolate, creepy even. Jake and I got out the car and walked up to room seven that Lucy wrote on the paper. We made it to the door, Jake leaned onto the side away from the door. We looked at each other then I knocked on the door. Then I remembered she was probably followed. " Lucy it's me Cassie Blake." there was no answer I looked over at Jake.

" Are you alone?" a muffled voice came from behind the door. " I'm with a...friend Jake Armstrong." The door opened slightly Lucy face came into view staring at me, then Jake. '' Hurry." she whispered. We both squeezed in stood aside not giving us enough room get through. I took the look around her room, it was dim she had furniture piled around it.

" Quite a barricade." Jake spoke now, Lucy pulled the chairs in front of the door. " I don't have powers like you." she said offensively. " How do you I have powers?" asked Jake seeming not clearly amused but suspicious.

" I'm a psychic." Lucy stated. " Well for what it's worth." she finished walking towards the middle of room. I sat on the couch. I looked over at Jake then asked. " I wanted to ask you something about the medallion."

Lucy gave me her full attention now. " You mean the Balcoin medallion?"

* * *

><p>As we drove back, " I don't know Cas the woman seemed funny to me." Jake said as we drove back. " Jake she gave us some answers we need." " Was she telling the truth?" He interrupted. " I think you should stay clear from her." I stopped the car in the middle of road. Cars honked driving passed now.<p>

" Was that a command?" I felt my anger rising. " No it wasn't, I'm not Adam I don't need to have you attach to a leash."

" What is that suppose to mean?" I felt my chest rise and fall. " You know exactly what that means."

" UGGHHHHH!" I unbuckled my seat belt and got out the car slamming the door. I began walking away I had it, I had it with guys and their damn testosterone macho douche headed contests. The air felt amazing on my burning face.

" Cassie would you get back in here?" I turned to see Jake driving my car the window was rolled down. He looked at me and stared at the road ahead. Plus trying not to get run over by drivers honking their horns at us. I was so pissed off I flipped them off .

" Cassie this is crazy!" Jake said now," Look I'm sorry for what I said I mean it. You know good in well it's not safe to walk back home."

I turned around walking back wards, " And what if I did?" " Well then I would just drive at this slow pace following you making sure you got home safe. And I'm pretty sure your legs will get tired.'' I stopped he shrugged through the window. I walked back to the car getting in the passengers side slamming the door shut. I didn't bother to put on my seat belt I looked away from him. He began to pick up his pace driving normally.

" Your still cute when your mad." He spoke now. I fought down a smile. " Shut up Jake and just drive!"

* * *

><p>When we made it to my house, I went to go see retrieve the Medallion. I walked up stairs to my room, I heard Jake's foot steps following me in. I paused I halted his proceeding steps. By placing my hand on his chest, knowing good in well it wouldn't be a good idea to have him here at the moment. " Do you mind?" I asked. A small smirk formed on his face, as he walked into the hall. I went to move the crowning square from the fire place. I placed it on the mantle reaching for the medallion but I felt nothing. I stooped down peeing more closely, now removing the spell book it was gone.<p>

_Noooonono this can't be happening?_ " Oh my god."

" JAKE!" I yelled. He appeared from the corner " What?"

" The medallion is gone." His shocked look matched my own. " Okay are you sure it was in there?" He motioned to the fire place.

" Yes it was here it wouldn't have just disappeared." I turned around thinking about it if this got in the hands, we were all done for. " Who else would have gotten in here?" Jake asked.

" Well the book of Shadows is still here, meaning some one just after the medallion. No one about that spot are seen me use it?" I paused now staring at Jake for the first time looked kind of uncomfortable under my gaze. His eyebrows furrowed. " What?" he questioned. Soon Adams face appeared in my mind. " Well there is one person." I looked out side it was getting dark and Grandma Jane did write that she would be home late.

" I have to go visit Adam." I dialed Diana forgetting what my Grandma said about using no cell phones. I had already checked the missed calls she'd given me. I ignored them dialed Diana.

" Hey Cas?" Diana asked, there was loud music in the back room. " Why weren't you at school?" I rolled my eyes.

" Diana where is Adam I need to talk to him is he at home?" " Nope he's actually going to be here at the Boat House Grill for a surprise just come on by."

" Di you know I can't do that." I said. " Then why are you looking for him. Please Cassie it's something I've been working hard on all night it would mean alot if the Circle was here is your Grandma home?" " No she-" " Good see you then." The phone died on the other line. I hung up my phone. " Let's go to the boat house."

As we got to the boat house tons of people were mingling outside, as lights were on and music blasted. " Is this the right Boat House Grill?" I said aloud as we parked the car. We both got out, " I'll meet you right inside." Jake said. I hurried in walking in the door the whole was decorated. The music was louder, my mouth opened taking in the scene. Then I saw Diana and Adam near the bar. I walked over to Adam getting ready to give him a piece of my mind. I was about to say something until his dad rang the bell. The music got lowered people stopped talking looking over at Ethan.

" Thanks for coming everyone uh.." He smiled, " I"m better at incoherent rambling than speeches so I'll keep it short."

" Happy Birthday Son." He smiled big. Today was Adam's Birthday? He didn't even tell me. A part of me now felt bad that I was intruding on a special moment. It occurred to me Adam didn't want me know or come. " I don't say this enough but I love you. To Adam Happy Birthday." He held up his mug. " To Adam/Happy Birthday Adam!" Everyone cheered holding up their glasses. Adam seemed shy now, but deep down beamed with pride.

" Uh Diana did you to? You know give us a toast." Ethan asked. Diana nodded then smiled. " Hi!" Everyone smiled and laughed around me. " Adam's been apart of my life for as long as I can remember, he was the kid who shared his toys." Adam laughed. " who always said something when someone tried taking yours without asking. And I remember getting in the habit at looking to him first to see how he'd react to things to know what was right and wrong." Tears started to fill her eyes." Happy Birthday it knowing you keeping me headed in the right direction and I will always be grateful." She smiled lifting up her cup. " To Adam." To Adam!" Everyone cheered. Diana was still in love with him, there was no questions about it. She put on brave face without breaking down, I applauded mentally. Feeling even more guilty I walked away when Diana and Adam hugged now. I went to the other side of the room. waiting for Jake who I couldn't find anywhere in the room.

I calmed myself down, walking into the game room. not wanting to cause a scene but I knew it was best to wait when the time came he would have to admit. I sat on the Arcade game top watching as everyone smiled and danced. Deep down what Adam did was wrong. He came with a smile on his face, waltzing in the room taking in everyone.

" Happy Birthday." I said flatly. He turned surprised I was still here. He walked to me now. " Thanks." Adam quietly replied. I stood up from the game now,

" you took my fathers medallion." I spoke quietly. " yeah I did." he wasn't denying it. " How could you?" " Because some one needs to stop you before you hurt yourself." He did seem concern he didn't have to worry. " I need it."

I spoke desperately " Lucy knows a ritual to activate the medallion until we do it! were all sitting ducks." I tried to keep my voice down, Adam looked away from me not believing a word coming out my mouth. " How do you know that?" " I went to her hotel." You and Jake." he finished. " You gave me no choice, this is really is about protecting the circle your making it out of Jealously!" Both guys were. " Look Jake accepts the dark magic...he's apart me." I gulped,

" And he doesn't ask me to hide from who I am." Why couldn't Adam understand this, that I was a little different from the Circle.

" Who you are?" He asked I nodded. " Jake's killed people for being who you are." His brows were furrowed, it seems like he wasn't giving a excuse for why I shouldn't be near him now. I opened my mouth surprised by the words that were coming from his mouth. " He hasn't killed any one." I came to his defense like always. "h-he came back looking for revenge." I stopped " After Nick's death and maybe planned on taking that out on the circle. He didn't go through with it. _He's changed._" Adam raised his eyebrows seeming pretty enthused by my words now.

" Are you sure?..Or is that what you want to believe?" I didn't know what else to say. " Excuse me I have other guest to talk to, I wouldn't want to come off as a bad host." I walked out towards the bank I needed time for myself. I leaned on the wooden rail taking in the night sky. I heard footsteps near me, I turned to see Jake. " Hey I didn't see you in there." He spoke softly.

" Tell me something Jake? Have you killed other witches?" He stared at me he didn't say anything, " It's complic-"

I interrupted him. " Don't just save it." I walked away from him back to the party. It was time to get the Circle together whether Jake was included or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay no tear jerking yet that will be for chapter 12. Thanks for reading one more part to go until next time!<strong>

** Orchidxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 Part III

**Disclaimer:L.J. Smith/C.W. has the rights and owns everything from The Secret Circle. I own nothing please enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Part 3<strong>

I was getting more late I could care less if I got home to see my Grandma there. She would have to understand I did this for a good cause. " Hey Di um there has to be a Circle meeting." Diana put down her glass of Champagne on the bar top.

" Now?" she asked, " It's important if you can find Faye and Melissa tell them it's important too." I looked over and saw the table. " Meet me at the table." I stepped away from her. I saw Adam our eyes met, I motioned my head to the far corner where a table was vacant. He didn't need to motion he just walked away.

" Alright Everyone it is has been a wonderful birthday and I can't thank you all enough for stopping by but I am pretty beat and it wouldn't be fair if you all partied without me. So I am afraid I have to well get together next time and I'll see most of at school."

There was a big awe from the crowd. The music stopped playing, as everyone exited the Boat House Grill. That didn't seem to stop there spirits and saying how had a nice time at Adam's party. He went to his coat rack to escort some people to their cars. I walked and sat on the near the table.

" Oh look who it is." I stared up to see Faye making her way with Melissa. Her intense stare never faltered from mine like always she was trying to see through me as if make me feel inferior under her gaze.

" Nice to see you too Faye." I shot back.

''hmmmm." she put a fake grin on her face, as she sat down towards my left, Melissa took a seat across from me.

It was pretty awkward just sitting there not saying anything, I still watched as some people exited the Diner. One tall figure walked in, I saw Jake staring at me, he was silent I looked away from him.

" Look who decided to grace us with his presence, well I'll say this turning out to be quite the reunion after all." Faye chimed. " Faye shush." Diana came pulling up a chair now sitting down to my right.

" Okay since were us are here I need you listen and I will need your help." I talked lowly be careful not to say anything loudly while last people talked to Adam. I told them what happened Jake and my meeting with Lucy. How the medallion possibly worked. How she Lucy could help us plus filling Faye in with everything that happened while she was absent from the group.

" Thanks you all have a nice night." Adam closed the door now walking towards the table. It was silent now amongst everyone as if they were trying to take everything in. " So we just have to do what you say because your the Queen of Dark Magic?" Faye broke the silence, leave to Faye to always jump to conclusions. I didn't see things that way.

" If we don't activate the medallion, then we're vulnerable to witch hunters." I stated.

" We don't know that." I male voice spoke up we turned to look at Adam. " Maybe we can use are full powers to stop them without the medallion." He did have a point but how.

" Why take the chance?" Di spoke now. I turned to stare at her, her worried but yet determined features were on face. " You saw your father use it right? You know it works?" she asked concerned.

" yes." I assured her.

" Then I think we should activate it." Melissa shrugged.

" Me too." Diana looked from Melissa to Adam. " Fine." Faye agreed with a sigh. We all looked over at Adam now. Clearly he was out numbered, the circle was in but we would be vulnerable without him. " okay." he agreed flatly.

" I'll go along with the rest of the Circle." It was settled then. I turned to look at everyone. " Alright as told we be meeting Lucy behind the abandoned house." We all pulled out our chairs, I caught Jake looking at me then headed out the door with everyone else. I turned to look over at Adam who was about to head out. I had say something.

" Adam!" He halted his steps as I walked to him I wanted to apologize. " You were right. About Jake." I blinked, I hated to admit it, but I too blind to comprehend that Jake wasn't perfect. Adam sighed lightly he looked down at his feet then back into my eyes, stepping closer to me.

" I accept who _you are_. I just don't accept that your only defined by dark magic. I think your much more than that." He nodded his head. I wanted to kiss him on the cheek, for being honest and thank him I knew everything he was saying was coming from heart. I felt that maybe Adam was put for reason, maybe it was a good thing that I had some body welling to call me out on my BS when I wasn't thinking clearly. Some one who understands that, " I can't be defined by what's in my blood. Adam was the one to see past that ,sad to say Jake couldn't.

" I know." I said appreciatively.

He reached into his jean pocket grabbed my hand placing the Medallion in it. " Weird to say I carried on me all night." he pursed his lips. My fingers enclosed hand holding it mine, I stared up to see his dark eyelashes blink slowly, then gazed up at me. "Thank you Adam." I said. He nodded. " Anytime Cas.'' We headed out to the cars as we made our way to the Abandoned house.

* * *

><p>Adam drove with Diana, Faye with Melissa. Jake and I. The ride with Jake and I was too quiet, we didn't even look at each other. " So he gave you back the Medallion?" From the corner of my eye he didn't look at me, just forward.<p>

" Yeah." I turned the corner now leading up to the house. " You think she will show up?" I knew he meant Lucy.

I still didn't look at him, " I really don't know." telling the truth. As we pulled up to the house. Diana's car, and Faye's pulled up. " Okay I'll grab the fire wood then matches start the to start the fire." Adam walked away being swallowed by darkness. " Guess I'll help." Jake put his hands in his jacket walking away, as he did he turned to stare back at me before disappearing.

Jake and Adam gathered, the old chopping wood that was laying at the side of house. I wasn't even sure if it good to use then was amazed when Adam and Jake used a spell together to summon fire.

I watched them closely as they concentrated. Adam has his eyes closed, while Jake stared intently at ground. They were both the same yet very different. They had both lost their parents Adam's mother Jake's mom and dad. They both were leaders in their own way, they protected the cared about. Maybe what set them apart was the magic inheritance, or how Adam always looked at the pros and cons of every situation or willing to figure things out in a group where as Jake was more independent on doing things, still thought about pros and cons but was willing to take a risk with no questions asked.

" Cassie are you alright." Diana's hand touched my shoulder, my attention went to her now. Then there was a spark we both turned to see fire roaring to life. Both guys looked pleased what they did but not with each other. We waited as it started to get more late we paced around, Adam and Jake take turns picking at the fire as we waited for Lucy's arrival. I was beginning to think she wouldn't show.

Then I heard footsteps sweeping across the leaves, and heavy breathing. I turned to Lucy walking are way. I was surprised to see she did make it. " Sorry I'm late." she said.

" That's okay." I smiled lightly. " The sooner we start the safer you'll be." she nodded her head. " Form circle around the fire and hold hands." I went towards everyone else as Lucy walked around. I saw Jake give her a _' don't know if I can trust you her'_ look. He stood up.

" The last time we stood around the fire we formed the circle." I said out loud. putting the Medallion around my neck.

" And look how that turned out?" Faye said, I looked her as her hands crossed her chest. I pushed that away as what she said. We all formed the circle and grabbed hands. I stared at Lucy who was quiet now, and gave a nod of encouragement.

" Focus on the fire." Lucy spoke aloud now,'' breathe deeply...slowly." she walked around the circle all of doing what she told us to do. _" Air we breathe fire we feel."_ she said.

We chanted it in unison. _" Air we breathe fire we feel." _ The fire roared more to life growing, I inhaled my breath.

" The medallions getting warm." I felt myself not concentrating as much. It's as if it was trying to burn through shirt. Diana stared at me, Adam looked at me to Lucy.

" Concentrate Cassie." Lucy whispered in my ear. _" Air we breathe fire we feel." _she chanted. I focused on the fire again watching the flames dance. _'' Air we breathe fire we feel."_ We all chanted again, the medallion got hotter.

I looked over at Faye who seemed winded now. " I don't feel so great." Melissa spoke up now seeming winded as well.

" What your feeling is your magic activating the medallion we're almost done. _By this circle bind air and fire to metal and ignites it's power!" _

I closed my eyes to still concentrate we all chanted what she told us to. I felt strange all the sudden like something when I was down stairs with Jake.

" No-" I gulped " somethings wrong!." I tried to speak correctly it felt like my words would become jumbled. " I-I can feel it." I said more weakly. '' It feels like when Faye tried to do the spell at the fire and ice dance." I stared at Melissa who looked worried. Then it dawned on me, Lucy was setting us into a trap.

" The medallion it's taking our magic." I stared at Lucy couldn't believe how naive I was to trust a woman I didn't know. I looked at her brown eyes, they were smiling through the illuminated fire. As she nodded her head a small mischievous grin formed on her lips. We all let go of each other hands.

" I'm sorry, I forgot to mention the medallion channels power in or out! stolen magic from thousands of witches that's what makes it so strong." She stared at all of clearly triumphant in victory to fooling us. Her gaze landed on mine.

" Now taking yours." she smiled, the was the odd part I didn't feel weak like I did a second ago. In fact I felt angry " This is my father's medallion." I held it up. " I saw him us this against the witch hunters." She still smiled clearly amazed maybe it was about time I wiped that smirk off her face.

" And I remember what he said now." I said smiling on the inside confident. Lucy's smile slowly vanished now fear took over her features. " No."

" Yes _ignis despari fullom!" _ The fire that blazed in the middle soon, spreaded it's way to Lucy. The circle seemed shocked at what was going on. Lucy feel to the ground crawling away as the fire was inches from her. I walked towards her now.

" YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Said loudly, " She must be working for the witch hunters?" Jake walked on the other side walking towards her as well.

" Is that true?" I asked daring her to the say the wrong word. " They threatened me gave me no choice." Lucy panicked, not like I haven't heard this before. " You told me that you didn't know if my father was dead or alive...and if your really a psychic could sense his energy?" I asked her question to see if she was lying," Tell me is he dead or alive." she looked frightened. '' yes but no one knows where he is." I focused on her, the fire now mere inches almost catching her on fire. Then she was blubbering about not knowing his whereabouts asking me to kill her. It was tempting I wasn't a cold killer. I looked at her, not noticing everyone looking at me. " Never come back to Chance Harbor! And tell those witch hunters I have the medallion and know how to use it." I warned.

" We're ready for them." I turned to walk towards the house, I heard Lucy run away, while everyone stared. Adam went to run after her. " Let her go." I said. He stopped shocked. I shook my head. " she's not coming back."

Later on that night I watched as the Circle dispersed back to the house. I stayed outside remembering the fire, how I lost my cool how I almost killed Lucy without mercy. I stared at the dying embers now.

" You okay?" I heard Jake's voice. " we know my fathers alive, not surprised why it was a shock guess I just thought he was buried somewhere else." I looked at Jake now, not really in the mood for company. " I still need to find him."

" I'll help you." Jake came closer to the fire now.

I didn't need nor want Jake's help. " Don't think so." He still walked closer.

" Don't push me away." There was something in his voice that meant something I didn't comprehend it right now.

" We're not so different, what you were feeling here with Lucy letting your anger drive you? That's what you'll need to beat the witch hunters." He seem so sure that we just like why because, there was dark magic in our blood lineage? Because were from family's that possibly killed others? Maybe Adam was right Jake was too enthused with legacy, I was ready but I didn't know if I was ready to have blood on my hands not like this? Adam helped me realize there were other ways to handle the situation.

" No." I shook my head. " I'm not like you at all Jake." I walked back to the house now walking alone. I stayed silent as the circle retreated Jake was being offered a ride from Diana to ride in the car with her and Adam.

_'Good luck Di.' I said to myself. _ Some how after tonight I didn't feel scared anymore I decided to stay behind fighting if I should do the spell one more time. Now that I think I knew how to channel it properly. I walked downstairs switching on the lights wondering if this was a good idea. I stepped into the spot from earlier I focused on the medallion channeling all my energy this time I would concentrate hard not to let get to out of control. I channeled my energy feeling the house shake around me. There it was again that strange sensation creeping in my veins, something unlocking deep in my body. I closed my eyes and embraced the power, feeling something powerful as myself channel combine it's energy with mine. Something so far yet it felt so close as if its heart beat matched mine. From a distance I swear in my mind I saw dark figure there was need to figure out who it was because, I was trying to summon him.

The room stopped shaking I opened my eyes.'' Daddy..."

* * *

><p>I drove home the neighborhood quiet. I parked the car still feeling the after effects of what happened, I could hear my father's heart beat mixed with mine back at the house. I looked over to see my Grandma's car was still not parked. She must have been working double time at the hospital? I got out the car, making my to the house as I neared the door. I stopped seeing Jake's bed room window light on.<p>

Jake was just being there for me, trying to help. I had to understand that what did in the past was his past. He was trying to make it right. I bit the side of lip stepping away from the door and heading to the house next to mine. I didn't hear him out earlier and I should apologize. And maybe I didn't know all too well but it's good if I tried to understand. I was angry like I have for the few days now. I had to let Jake know I didn't need to be angry all time to get something good out of my life. I sighed thinking how I should apologize to him I raised my hand to ring the door bell but forgot he doesn't know when to lock his door. I went in closing the door behind me, seeing it was dark in the entrance thank goodness for the moon light. I walked up the stairs, and I thought I heard something like a thump. I took each step as I neared the door, seeing the light on the floor get covered in a shadow then appear again.

I knocked on the door, then opened it. " Jake ?" I stopped. Faye grinded mercilessly on top of Jake as they groaned in pleasure. There he was tangled with Faye in his bed sheets. Their bodies glistened with sweat, Faye's hair was tousled, Jake's lips looked bruised from a heavy make out session. They ceased there movements as Jake eyes got wide.

" Oops." Faye smirked. Jake gently took Faye of him, as he tried to find something to put on.

" Oh my-" I turned quickly from the spot, there it was... that tear making it's way down my heart. I ran down the stairs. I just needed to get out and quick.

" Cassie!" I opened the door but the a hand pushed it closed. Turning me around to face him. He held a bed sheet to cover the bottom part of his body. " Don't touch me! don't you dare touch me!" I swiped his hand away.

My teeth clenched." Disgusted to look at him with his hair all messed up. " Is this the part when you please say let me explain? hmmm?" I raised my eyebrows feeling the tears form. Waiting for his answer.

" Don't go pointing fingers, you left me hanging today! When I was trying to be there for you Cassie you pushed me away!"

" Ohh sorry crap excuse so you go and FUCK FAYE?" Motioning towards the stairs.

A voice came down, " Are you guys done anytime soon?" I stared up at Faye wearing one of Jake's T-shirts up on the stairs. Sometime she could be a cold heartless bitch.

" Shut up Faye I don't want to hear anything from you." I warned pushing passed Jake standing towards the end of the stairs praying to Lord above I had enough strength not to cause her to experience combustion. I felt Jake's hand turn me around to face him, I swatted it away again.

" I mean it Jake don't touch me!" I felt the tears fall from my eyes now. I held up my hands, cringing at the fact I actually felt something for this idiot.

" You-are- a-liar." My fingers curled. " Gosh you are such a liar!" I put my hands on my sides, quickly thinking I would lash out. Everything I trusted about him vanished in this moment. I guess Adam right again. I pushed passed him roughly to open the front door.

" Cassie?" I turned to stare at him thinking of word in the book to say. '' You walked out of my life once and I can do the same to you. Goodbye Jake." I slammed the door so hard I thought I heard it crack. The door opened.

" Cassie!" Jake yelled after me, I walked away from him not dare turning back. " Cassie?" I raced to my house, got in closing the door hard behind me.

My back pressed hard against the glass, I didn't mind it being so dark now. I was so stupid! I began to cry hard sliding down towards the wooden floor. I know Jake and I weren't together and It seemed that I had questioned where we stood. I couldn't help but feel that there was something we had for one another. It was all a waste of time, every smile, every touch, every word just complete bullshit! I buried my head in my hands, letting the tear drops stain them.

Then it hit me, I just couldn't believe that I Cassie Blake had the nerve to ever fall for Jake Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's part three. I literally cringed when I thought if they put this in the show how Cassie would have reacted. Does this mean she going to Adam now? Faye is also one of my favorite Characters and I had the urge to write her so ruthless. Don't mean to make her look like a big Hoe to all you Faye fans. How did you guys like it so far? Don't fret Jake and Cassie will be together in later again for reading until next time!<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle is was created and owned by L.J Smith/C.W. enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_**Jake's POV One Month Later**_

It's been a month now since that very night, every fiber in my whole being felt like a man whore, selfish, traitorous of my actions. I remember seeing her looking so _broken..._ I had did that to Cassie. My walk was slower than normal as I kept my head down staring at the concrete as if it had become the most fascinating thing in my whole entire life, I stuffed my hands in my jacket to keep them warm. I inhaled the chilly air while scrunching up my nose, the potent smell of Coffee took over my nostrils. I exhaled heavily now quite exhausted , I decided to take up shifts working at the Coffee House in town. I couldn't just sit and do nothing forever, I needed gas to for Nick's well _my_ truck now to get me where I needed to go. Just like the next guy I needed food, extra clothes, hygiene products working double shifts covered all of that. I still didn't know why I decided to work there out of all places? Even though this probably wouldn't happen I thought I would be lucky enough to see Cassie stop by. _  
><em>

There was that strange tug at my chest, and terrible flop in my stomach as if I've been punched. The image of blue angelic eyes surfaced in my thoughts.

_'Damn I got it bad!' I thought_. Quickly trying to think of something else anything to get my mind off of those Angelic blue eyes that haunted my dreams. I walked up the front steps to my pulling my house out of jeans, as soon as I got in my house I walked straight up stairs to my room. It looked so dirty like I haven't had time to clean it, shirts, pants, shoes, hoodies lie on the floor, bed, drawers, and chair. In reality I didn't have time to clean it with me being so busy with work and all. I slipped off my jacket flinging on the unmade sheets of my bed, while walking forward to my stereo turning on the power button flipping radio stations.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_

_Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain_

_In Southern California, much like Arizona_

_My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they pour when I'm thinkin' 'bout you_

_(Ooh, no, no, no)_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you (You know, know, know)_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_

_Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_

'_Cause I been thinking 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_

'_Cause I been thinking 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

I sat down on my chair near the window now listening to the lyrics. Strange how the song was the epitome of how my feelings were right now. I screwed up big time no doubt about it. I remember when I tried to talk to her apologizing numerous times, she avoided me as if I was the plague. I do recall the night as I laid awake as Faye slept soundly next to 's as if Faye disappeared and Cassie was in the room with me I could hear her swallow down tears to keep herself from crying uncontrollably. I remember waking up having another argument with Faye, ending our last meeting with another make out session but, got a hard slap in the face when I called her the girl's name I thought about that morning.

Even though Cassie hated my guts I still would watch over her from afar, make sure that she was okay. I even recall the time I drove up to her school keeping myself well hidden, how she looked so beautiful that day the sun casted a glow on her sun kissed blonde hair, a faint rose color tinted her cheeks, how she smiled a smile like that could win anyone's heart.

I rubbed my temples with my fingers looking over out of my window seeing her curtains closed. I don't know why I was so jealous that night? I bumped into an old flame and didn't think anything would happen, let alone with Faye? Was it for some reason Cassie was putting all her faith into Adam? Was it because she was re questioning my loyalties to her & her friends. I thought we passed all that?

_' I'm the one she ran to!Not Adam!' _ I got up from my chair now taking off my shirt bending down to pull off each shoe.

_No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool enough to kick it_

_Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho_

_Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute_

_That's why I kissed you_

_Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it, though_

_I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you..._

I walked towards the window giving Cassie's closed curtains one last look before I lowering my own blinds. I cleaned up my room, and even had time to do my laundry. Life seemed _ordinary_, which was odd not that I wanted my full life to always be chaotic it just worried me that the Witch Hunters haven't popped up yet? And this is what also worried me why were they taking so long to make there move? Now I'm not admitting to be a saint of any kind there's been nights I remember waking with cold sweats, hearing the screams of other witches. My eyes closed I didn't want to think about that. Was that why Cassie didn't want me near earlier that night, was I a Killer in her eyes?

The song still played as I went to the bathroom removing what was left of my clothing, pulling open the door to the shower then twisting the metallic knob adjusting the temperature as water poured out. I stepped in letting the hot water douse over me grabbing the soap and washing off the coffee scent. True maybe Cassie and I were not like one another I mean we come from two complete different worlds thrown into one, what was the similarity between us? Both parents were absent in our lives, and we had a strong connection to dark magic. There was something that went deeper beyond that, it was so describable yet extraordinary if there wasn't something between us I would've completely turned my attention elsewhere.

_Yes, of course_

_I remember, how could I forget?_

_How you feel_

_And though you were my first time_

_A new feel_

_It won't ever get old, not in my soul_

_Not in my spirit, keep it alive_

_We'll go down this road_

'_Til it turns from color to black and white_

No way am I a stalker but, right now Cassie is the only person I have-well had good in my life. The _only_ person I had in my life. Now that was gone. I did have friends I did hang out with, I just couldn't let anybody else in like I wanted, because no one would understand.

I was finished cleaning up, I grabbed my towel wrapping it over my lower half. I wonder what she was doing right now?

_'Is she with Adam?' I was thinking bitterly feeling my teeth clench._ '_probably?'_ Maybe there was something about them that was suppose to be and I was always too foolish to realize that. Maybe I was destined to be with a girl like Faye? I rolled my eyes throwing off my towel and walking to my drawers, pulling out my sweats and underwear then putting them on. Yeah right that's what always got me in trouble the first place.

Was she okay? Cassie seemed like a strong person to hold herself together, I mean was she safe? I turned off my radio, walking to the wall switching on the light switch. I headed down stairs to clear out the fridge. Later on that night when I ate enough and was full I surfed the channels, I looked at the time it was pretty late and I needed to get some sleep for work tomorrow. I turned off the t.v. walking upstairs getting ready for bed, straight before I went to bed I always glanced out the window to see if anything was going to happen that was the best way I could stay alert these days.

I pulled open my blinds looking around in the darkened shadows seeing nothing. I guess I could sleep peacefully again tonight but I knew I would wake up periodically scoping everything out again. As I glanced from the area to stare straight in front of me there was Cassie. Her curtains were pulled aside our eyes met, her mouth opened slightly as if she seemed pretty shocked to be caught doing something she wasn't suppose to. Both of our heads turned away from each other. My heart quickened it's as if it was beating for the first time in ages. I turned my head slowly to glance back at her she did the same. If I could take back that day I would, think better of my decisions instead of being so irrational. My heart beat drummed in my ears loudly. Cassie pulled her curtains closed now, her silhouette retreating farther away until the light in her room disappeared.

I pulled down my blinds now, walking towards my wall to turn off the switch. I climbed in my bed now laying down facing my door.

_' Why would an amazing girl like that, want to do with a guy like me?'_ After what had happened, she deserves better, I just wanted to be the better one for her. I closed my eyes resting them for awhile until my brain drifted off into unconsciousness of sleep she was feet away, her presence felt near to me again. I thought I could hear her voice mixing lightly with the breeze outside whispering my name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So not exactly tons of dialogue just Jake's thoughts. Awww I'm sorry you guys for chapter 12 never saw so many sad face emoticons. Thank you once again for your reviews they mean so much! <strong>

**I have to say the last two episodes I was pretty upset I wanted Cassie to understand where Jake was coming from, but like every body else we don't know Jake's true intentions for sleeping with Faye though we all know who he wanted to be with *cough cough*. Especially when Jake told Cassie he chose her, in the Valentines episode when Adam almost got killed ugh! Okay enough of my rambling! lol As I wrote before Jake and Cassie will come together in future chapters, thanks for reading! Until next time.**

**Orchidxxx**

**This chapter it was inspired by a few songs**

**Barcelona-Comeback When You Can**

**Lifehouse- It is what it is**

**Frank Ocean-Thinking About You (lyrics above)**

**Oh Yeah R.I.P Whitney Houston3 It was her remarkable talent and passion that changed my life forever!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DiScLaImEr: L.J. Smith /C.W. have all rights and own the secret Circle. I'm just a fan enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_"Happy Valentine's Day and Good Morning Chance Harbor! Sunny skies today quite a chill at seven in morning but, it should warm up around the afternoon expect temperatures to drop later on at five o' clock p.m." _

My hand reached over to push the alarm clock radio off. I laid face down on the pillow, slowly getting up putting both feet on the wooden floor. I rested my head in my hands trying to wake up, feeling a little disgruntled. My head turned to the side quickly it was seven o'clock I had to to be at work at eight.

_' Shit!'_

I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, shaved the scruff on my face. I hurried up and threw some clothes on, rushing outside to the truck taking off full speed. I knew riding this fast would get me in a accident. Thankfully when I didn't, as I made it into town parking my car, turning off the trucks engine and getting out the car. There was nothing but red, white, and pink streamers, balloons, confetti covered hearts as I made it in. It was buzzing with people ordering coffee, Cappuccino's, a long line was formed at the cash registers, while people sat in couple's or groups at tables and booths.

" Armstrong! Your late go clock in." My manager Steve yelled from the front. I sighed rolling my eyes, making my way to the back doors, opening up my locker and throwing my jacket in grabbing the black apron and tying it around me. Then heading to the back computer to clock in my work ID. Out of all day's the Coffee House had to be busy on Valentine's day. As I watched numerous couples come in holding hands, sipping each others coffee or stealing kisses here and there talking about what shops or restaurants they wanted to go to.

_' Valentine's Day is Freaking Scam!' I thought_

" Jake when you have time I have to talk to you in the back." Steve came up towards me. I glanced at Steve who dyed short spiky jet black hair actually had red dyed tips for Valentine's day. His Dark brown eyes looked always looked so serious, never friendly. The white work shirt all employees had to wear almost blended in well with his already pale complexion.

" Yeah...sure when I get the time." I replied dryly picking up a tray getting ready to head over to a table. I walked away but I could tell Steven eyes were boring into my back as I walked away from him. I really didn't have time for Steven's attitude today.

When I was finished I walked into the back and knocking on the open door seeing Steven sitting at his desk typing away at his laptop.

_Knock Knock_

" You wanted to see me?" I said looking over at him as he nodded his head and motioned for me to sit at chair on the opposite side. He paused from his typing then leaned back in his chair, sighing almost as he was annoyed.

_' Great what did I do now?' I thought sarcastically._

" Jake you are one of my hardest working employee's here, but you got to stop getting here late plus you need to get your attitude in check. It's starting to make you look bad." Steven said closing his laptop.

" Maybe that's because I work double shifts compared to everyone else here." I replied

" I know and that's the problem, your working too hard to a point were whatever frustrations you have, your bringing it work. I'm sure your exhausted."

" I can handle it." I replied, feeling sure of myself.

"Then your going to have to be early like your suppose to and if you want to keep this Job your going to have to keep your sarcasm outside."

I leaned back in the chair now. " So are we good here?" I asked staring at him, Steve was about to say something until there was a knock at the door. Soon his serious features turned more warmer.

" Oh your just in time please take a seat."

" I thought I was late it was very crowded outside and there was no where to park." I heard a familiar feminine voice I turned around feeling my heart thump hard in my chest, I'm sure all the blood ran from my face. Soon Cassie's warm smile disappeared as her face locked onto mine. We both stared at one an other for what seemed like eternity. She grabbed the strap onto her purse lightly as she made her way to the chair sitting next to me.

" Jake this is Cassie Blake she's going to be working here starting today." Steve smiled for the first time in my life I thought he never would.

" We kind of already know each other no introductions needed." Cassie spoke calmly. I turned to look over at her, she seemed timid trying not to stare at me.

" Wait you two know each other?" Steve asked pointing his fingers at both of us, seeming as if things just got interesting to him.

" _We_-" Cassie and I said at the same time but neither of us finished both stopping from what we were about to say.

" She lives right next door to me." hoping that Steve would leave it at that.

" So your friends?" He asked again, " Oh were not really friends." Cassie chimed in this time.

" Huh-well perfect think it's about time you two get acquainted with each other because I'll train you but Jake here will show you the ropes."

" Wait a minute?" I cut in now, " What?" Cassie asked incredulous.

Steven put his hands together, looking at us both " Oh I didn't studder I said that I will Train you Cassie but it's also Jake here who will also help, he's one of my hardest workers in here maybe you can learn from him that is if your willing to step up to that responsibility?" I looked at Steve who clearly was enjoying torturing me this moment as if the word _responsibility_ rolled off his tongue. I mumbled under my breath.

" What was that?" Steve asked.

" I said Fine I'll help, that is if she's willing to let me?" I bit the side of cheek then looked at Cassie who still looked timid.

" Fine why not after all you said he's one of the best." She smiled at Steve then glanced over at me, clearly she was enjoying this much as I was. I smirked at them both.

" great alright, here is your locker combo when your all set you both meet me outside." He handed her a lock with a piece of paper on it. He pulled out of his chair , as Cassie and I both stood up Steve holding out his hand to Cassie as she took his and they shook. " Welcome Cassie it's going to be great working with you." They both let go as Steve walked out the office. We both stood watching him walk back outside, There was silence now.

" So I think I'm going to go to my locker and get settled in." Cassie cleared her throat, walking away to the break room I waited for her but, she didn't come out so I walked to the break room seeing her locker open her head was bent down.

" Hey you all set?" She jumped from the sound of my voice, and wrapped something putting it away in her purse. I knew it was the medallion and I wondered why she still had it after what had happened that night and why she was crazy enough to bring it with her to work?

" Yeah I'm ready." she said closing her shutting the locker closed and locking the combo.

I stood to the side, and leaned my arm out for her to lead the way, " After you." for a small second I thought I saw a small crooked grin form on the right side of her mouth. She grabbed the black apron and tied it around her waist walking out the door as I gave her enough space to follow behind.

She was frustrated, and anxious as she kept giving out wrong orders, she made ten trips up to the counter just to grab the right ones. I kept my distance from her , but I knew Steven would be just around the corner watching. I rolled my eyes walking from the back of the corner as Cassie looked like she was being told off from a customer.

" Is there a problem sir?" I asked coming up to the table.

" Yes I didn't order this! I ordered a Mocha Light and I only have a few more moments before I have to work so I won't have time to enjoy anything!" He was getting riled up.

" I'm so sorry about that Sir she's still a trainee we'll fix that for you." I plastered a fake smile on my face, took the drink and guided Cassie over to the front.

" I'm really bad at this, I got twelve orders wrong already!." Cassie said fast looking back at the man who was clearly impatient. " Cassie just breathe, take a breath." She looked at me and nodded, breathing slowly. " Everybody gets it wrong the first time, that's okay ." I walked behind the counter getting the ingredients ready to make the mocha. " Look if you ever get orders wrong make some fun out of it like a game so you won't forget." I said.

Cassie looked at me with one eyebrow raised, " Trust me it works." I said giving her the Mocha light. She took it glancing down then back up at me.

" Thank you." she spoke quietly.

" Anytime Blake." I smiled she took the drink and carried it to the guy, who seemed more calm now. I turned around looking for more cups. After a while Cassie was shadowing Steven and I was cleaning the area, it started getting slower so I had time to reorganize everything .

" Is there anyway I get service around here?" A masculine voice asked.

" Yes what can I get yo-"

I turned around then stopped. There he was Issac in the flesh. His icy eyes looked up at the menu then down at towards me. I saw a knife right next to me ready to use it if I had to. Looking around to see if Cassie was anywhere in sight, I couldn't see her.

" What the hell are doing here?" I asked, still looking around to see if I could find Cassie.

" Woah there!" He held up a hand " I'm just a customer trying to buy some Coffee and I'm shocked to see that you out of all people are working in this place."

" You got three seconds to tell me why your really here, and trust me I won't hesitate to finish you off like I should have." I said through clenched teeth, my fist squeezed together.

" Really? When _she's _out in the open? Not really knowing that she could die this second ?" He stepped to the side to glance over at Cassie who stood next to Steven who looked like he was helping her take an order at a booth filled with seven people. I looked around seeing if I could find anyone who was out of place here.

" How sweet it is to see Jake Armstrong have something for John Blackwell's daughter both trying to live normal lives at this moment. Ironic how it all will have been wasted." Issac turned around and smirked at me.

" Shut it Isaac!" I warned he better not dare try something now, or try to hurt Cassie.

" I think you know as well as I do why I'm here."

_Of course to kill us! I thought_

" I got word saying that she has hold of a medallion." My face ran cold how the hell did he know that?

" I don't know what your talking about, there is no medallion." I lied

" Course there is, word get's around I want to make a deal with you, you give me that medallion and Cassie lives you won't ever have to see me again."

" Why the hell should I believe you, you lied about my parents, you pointed a gun to my head then shot me on the side you wanted me to die I have a feeling you might try to kill me now." I whispered coldly

I studied Isaac one of the most intelligent men I've met but also twisted as the they come. Why would I trust him now after what had happened.

" Jake I can save Cassie and the Circle but, I'll need that medallion you can meet me here tonight, " he pushed a small folded paper towards me I grabbed it putting it in my pocket. He smiled again.

Waving the coffee cup in the air. " I already ordered earlier before you came in have nice day." I watched him walk out the door.

Did I trust Isaac? Hell no! I looked around the room to see Cassie getting other orders clearly unaware of what happened. Was she worth saving ? yes!

_''Here I go again!" _I breathed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is Chapter 14 how did you all like it? Jake and Cassie are slowly starting to come together though there is a little tension between the two. Chapter 15 will be based off of the Valentine's day episode though it will be completely different trust me. I want to thank you for your reviews once again. Thanks for reading until next time!<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hola Everyone! Sorry about the late delay I had to take a break but now I'm back and ready to continue on with the story :). Chapter's 15 & 16 will still be from Jake's point of view during the Valentine's Day Episode. I wanted to write how it should have ended. Some of you might agree;)**

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle is owned by L.J. Smith/ C.W. I own nothing enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Jake's POV**

It was still busy later on that night, it wasn't a surprise when I saw Adam waltzing through. I rolled my eyes, when he tapped Cassie on the back of her shoulder. Cassie turned around taken by surprise jumping into Adam's open arms. He smiled kissing the top of her head, then pecked her on the lips as they both rocked side to side.

_'Wow.. A lot can change in a month.' I thought. _

Cassie pulled away from him as Adam entwined his finger in hers. I felt my jaw bones clench tight, I was trying everything in my power, not to jump from behind the counter and pull Cassie away from him as fast as I could.

_' Cool it Man.' I kept repeating over in my head. _ I averted my gaze to clean up the counter in back of me, to keep myself occupied. "Lucky Bastard." I mumbled out loud. I felt a tap on my shoulder to look over at Steven, who held an empty circular tray on his side.

" Hey I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

My eye brows furrowed, " Wasn't I suppose to be working a double shift?" I said confused.

" Yeah I rethought about it, but decided that everything will be fine without you tonight besides Rick & Charlotte are coming in so the place will be covered. Go enjoy your Valentine's day with your girl." He nudged me friendly on the side of my arm with his fist, smiling. I felt as if a cloud loomed over my head for the first time in forever, I didn't have a girl by my side to celebrate with tonight.

" Thanks." I put on a fake grin, clocking out on one of the registers then making my way towards the back. When I reached my locker I pulled out my leather jacket throwing in the apron then shutting the door. I pulled out my car keys, then felt a paper that I was given earlier from Isaac. Now why he didn't kill me was a good question, why he wanted the medallion was another? I looked over at Cassie's locker, and remembered from earlier she had held it in her grasp. I looked at the back door hoping nobody would come through the door. I looked at her combination, concentrating on the object.

"_Expositus."_ I whispered. The lock unlocked, I still looked over my shoulder then hurriedly opened up her locker. I Grabbed her coat pockets, it wasn't in there. Then I stared at her purse, pushing away all thoughts of seeming like some creep. I opened her bag, rummaging through as quick as I could I couldn't feel anything. _Dammit!_

I unzipped the front pockets there was nothing. I swear I saw her put it up. I froze my movements, when I heard a giggle near the door. Like a flash of lighting I put everything back how I found it closing the door swiftly locking it shut. I walked towards the nearest chair I can find as the door opened. I saw Cassie walk in, her smile bright slowly disappearing when she gazed at me. We were both completely silent.

I watched as she walked towards her locker twisting the combination then opening her door. I didn't know what else say I felt that unwanted lump form in my throat. As I saw her pull on her jacket, keeping untie the apron tied around her waist.

" So how did you like your first day here?" I asked. Cassie turned around and nodded her head. " It was pretty good, crazy the first day but- I'm sure I'll get use to it." She turned to fully face me now.

" Yeah you will, your quick learner." I walked up towards the door now passing her.

'' Jake," she called my name.

Pausing my movement to look back at her, her face looked like she wanted to say something, though no words could be formed. She bit her lip now, as if thinking carefully on what to tell me. " H-happy Valentine's Day." She smiled lightly, the dimples that I adored now showcased on her rosy cheeks some what. I smirked at this after all that happened I was actually expecting less.

" Happy Valentine's Cassie." I said back quietly from the heart. I pushed the door open heading out. Maybe it was good I was getting away from the love songs, kissing couples, and the undeniable urge to act on on my passions while being around Blake.

The cool air felt amazing on my skin, as I walked towards the Truck. Once I got in, I pulled out the piece of paper that Isaac handed me earlier. I unfolded the paper looked at the neat hand writing, I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel fighting with myself if this was a good idea. If it was to protect _her, _then I will do everything that I could.

* * *

><p>Once I pulled up towards the address, I was near a dock filled with yachts, speed boats. A sport store was just a few miles down. I got out the truck, twisting my head every way to see if I could spot anyone I probably didn't want to see. As I stepped along the brass fairy towards a boat I felt my heart beat faster. Was this another trap? Would more witch hunters be waiting for me? I saw Isaac's silhouette appear, he seemed to be by himself. I felt more comfortable but, I wouldn't take any chances. When I neared him I stopped.<p>

" I have to say I'm surprised, thought you weren't going to show up." Isaac's Ice cold eyes, stared at me.

" Why wouldn't I? you said you can save Cassie, why would you need the medallion to save her?" I waited to hear this, first he wanted to kill her, shot me, now wants to save her, this could be quite amusing to hear.

" Give me one good reason why you want to, after you lied to me all these years about my parents," I pointed a finger at him." A truce.. the circle was going to form a truce with the witch hunters to stop using magic but they were still killed." I felt anger rising.

" Calm down Jake." Issac said coolly.

" Give me a reason?" my voiced was rising around the silence of the night air around us.

'' That medallion is dangerous, it holds the stolen powers of other witches to make it strong."

" Yeah I heard this before, from a your fake psychic..." I said now. " Lucy." I wanted to see if he his usual calm demeanor would break now, I was wrong it would need more to make him uneasy.

" I'm trying to take that medallion out of her hands, there are powerful forces at work here, so I guess you don't mean to be afraid of me after all, though I think almost putting you out of your misery would of been a safer route for you." He tilted his head to side. My fist clenched together.

" Look Jake I can help you, just get me the medallion then I'll be out of your life." he walked up closer now. I knew if I gave him the medallion I would be putting everyone more danger.

" I'll do it, I'll find Cassie get the Medallion from her, once I give it to you. Promise you will never come to Chance Harbor again." I said seriously. A small conniving smirk formed on his lips. " You have my word." He nodded.

" Wait for me here." I said turning around making my way down towards the truck.

" I have all night!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>I drove home pulling my car to a stop. I walked over towards Cassie's home, the lights were out no cars were anywhere. I cussed under my breath, took out my phone. I couldn't call anyone from the circle, I could call Melissa but I didn't have her number. I cussed again under my breath then dialed one number I didn't really want to call. <em>Faye's.<em>

The phone rang three times, before Faye answered.

" Hello?"

" Faye, it's me."

" Oh what do you want?" She asked, not enthused.

" I need to ask you if you know where Cassie is?" Faye snorted on her side.

" Really? Your going to call my phone and ask me that?" I heard loud laughing on the other side not from Faye but other girls.

" I might know where she is?" Faye's sly voice said lowly, I swear she was rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone.

" Look I'll be at your place in Thirty." I said quickly.

" I won't wait up for you." Faye ended the call . Typical Faye style to always get the last word. I hung up my phone getting into my truck driving to Faye's. I just had a feeling that something could be wrong I'm wasn't sure why.

Once I pulled up to Faye's I hurried to her front door ringing the bell. The door opened, Faye appeared.

" Sorry sexy slumber party only, no boys allowed," she tried to close the door on me. I halted the door and pushed it open.

" I need to talk to Cassie." Melissa came up from behind Faye. Clearly in a really chipper mood until she stared at me.

" Your not a hot pizza guy." she pouted . '' Look Cassie just left so your out of luck." Faye said now. Melissa nodded. Faye walked away from the door, Melissa was about to shut the door, I halted the door one more time. Melissa looked taken aback at the move, as if she wanted to hex me or something.

" Where did she go?" I asked. Melissa looked around as if she didn't want to tell me anything. What was with her? She wasn't acting her usual self, well what I remember how she use to act when Nick was alive.

" To Adam's." Melissa smirked clearly looking like she was done talking and shutting the door in my face.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Tell me what you think. Thanks For reading until next time!<strong>

**"Expositus"**

_ "Open_"

** Orchidxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not have rights or fully own anything from the Secret Circle. L.J. Smith/C.W. have rights to all. I'm just a fan, enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Jake's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I drove all the way to Faye's just to turn back around again. I really didn't want to go to Conant's place, but it might be the only way to get what I needed. I found my self walking towards a boat, bracing myself for what I might see.

_'Maybe it's a good thing I'm interrupting after all.'_ _ I started to feel good about the thought. _ I turned the corner to see a boat being illuminated by candle light. As I got closer I saw lights hanging from the ceiling a dining set to two, a rose in the middle of table. I saw Adam take a breath putting his hands in his pockets, seeming a little nervous.

" Cute." I said sarcastically, " You know some times less is more." I pointed out. Adam did not look amused by my presence, I highly didn't care at the moment.

" What are you doing here Jake?" He asked.

" Looking for Cassie." As if that wasn't surprising enough.

" Well obviously she has other plans, so.. See yah." He walked towards me.

" She should be here?" I said. Now feeling some what confused, by the information I was given from Faye and Melissa. Fear was now slowly edging it's way in my mind." I was just at Faye's house, she left already." Adam seemed to be getting a tad bit confused himself.

" What the hell is going on now?" He asked, " I'm not sure but she could be in trouble." I walked away from the boat, then stopped as Adam still stood in the same place. Clearly he wanted find Cassie now just like I did.

" Coming lover boy?" I asked irritated by his lack of Action. I began walking towards my Truck. I heard Adam's voice in back of me, he whispered something like _Jack Ass._ I had tons of names to call him.

" Do you think she's at home?" He aloud now.

" I already checked." She couldn't be at work, I knew that for sure.

Adam told me that Something was wrong with Cassie lately, she's been seeing things that were quite abnormal.

" What abnormal things?" I stared at him as we made are way around the corner. " It's just ever since she had this medallion things have been different, I knew it! I knew she should have did away with it, everywhere she looks there's trouble lurking. And I wonder what these hooded figures are, she's been seeing?" I stopped my pace, then turned to look at him. I remember I read that hundred years ago there were powerful witches who studied dark magic/light magic. 'The Medaro coven.' They wanted to separate themselves, from original circle members. Thus they wore hoods to dignify themselves as a brotherhood. The Coven was known to be around a few more years before the boat fire occurred.

" No...Witches." I replied. " Dead witches." He looked taken aback at what I had just told him. How could Cassie see Witches that haven't been around since our grandparents and parents? Adam talked to spoke into the phone talking to Diana. I waited for him, as he looked shocked what was being said to him. He hung up the phone.

" Well What?" I stared at him. He sighed not giving me an answer, as he walked up the dock now in a hurry. I ran after him. " What did Diana say?" Adam stopped. " She doesn't know." He turned his back on me to keep running. " Look I know we can drive to Richmond Road we can start there." We both hopped in my truck, beginning our search.

I drove fast, throw the town cutting corners. If I remembered correctly Richmond Road was usually vacant, nothing was really in that area. Adam tried calling Cassie's phone. " Damn she's not picking up." He looked over at me, then braced his hand on the dash board as he leaned forward, his eyes squinting. I stared in his direction.

" What the hell is that?" I said, as something huge, was starting to come into view.

As we got closer, I saw a huge object laying on the side. Smoke was around it, it blocked half the way from driving forward. I looked closely at the the shape it was a car, it looked so familiar. I slammed on the brakes screeching to a abrupt stop.

" Oh shit!" I hissed.

" Shit !" Adam looked like all the blood ran from his face. For once we both were thinking the same thing.

We quickly opened the doors getting out as fast as we could.

'' Cassie!" I yelled panicking running towards the car. Adam a few inches in front of me. he yelled her name too. The lights were still on, I almost slipped on shattered glass . I looked a busted window to see if I could find a unconscious figure laying about. I didn't. Adam ran to the other side. I was frantic now, and scared. Was that what Issac was trying to warn about earlier?

" She's not here?" I said trying to catch my breath. " You think those Dead witches did something? What do they want with her?" Adam was almost close the point of losing it. I wouldn't deny that I was as well.

" I don't know." I shook my head, looking back at the car. Cassie could be anywhere? Then it hit me. Cassie said her father used that medallion to get out of the fire, Lucy said that medallion had taken many witches power.

" Blackwell used that Medallion to steal their power. And now Cassie has the Medallion-"

" So What now? They want their power back?" Adam paced from side to side a bit. " How do you know all this?" he asked accusingly. Did he actually think I would hurt her?

" I just do." I said now, by the looks of it I couldn't get into too much detail. " Adam we got to find Cassie." I tried to level with him we couldn't fight right now.

" Fine ! where would they take her?" Adam had a murderous look etched on his face. " They can't take her anywhere, their dead...Their powers tied to the medallion. All they can do is show up and disappear." I stopped ,rethinking about some things. The only way a Witch can steal another witches power with an object that powerful was A.) Chanting something that Lucy had us do. B.) Or killing them. That would mean the ghost. The only thing that stood around Richmond Road was an old church, I remember visiting when I was little.

" What?" Adam seemed more annoyed.

'' Blackwell killed them near a church near here." I said. " So?" Adam said frustratedly.

" When a Witch is murdered some of the energy stays where it was killed. These witches will have more power in that church, if they lead Cassie there she's in danger." I finished.

" Let's go." Adam said determined. We both took off running full speed, to my truck. I drove on the side until we had access to the road again. I remember the area pretty well because, once you traveled more farther down the road got thinner. More tree's enclosed around you there was something unsettling about it. Nick and I use to sneak out at night and throw parties around that area. It didn't take long to get there by car. We both got out the truck running up the crumbled steps, through the large oak doors. My heart pounded in my ears, I was hoping we were not too late. As we turned the corner, we stopped. My heart pace quickened happy to see that Cassie was alive, but by the looks of six hooded figures closing around her didn't put anything at ease.

Adam pulled out a switch knife I had no idea he was carrying, he held it up walking forwards. He had no clue what he was dealing with. " Hold on, Hold on we don't know what their after?" I stayed rooted to the spot, but Adam kept moving.

" She needs us now." He stared at me, then looked forward beginning to run I chased after him.

" Adam get out here, Adam run!" Cassie yelled.

Adam froze his pace as hooded figure turned to face him. He backed up. I was going to run forward, but a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere blocking my way. Each hooded figure began to leave Cassie as they appeared out thin air enclosing a circle around Adam. His hand that held the blade shook with fear, but he still kept up his guard. Cassie ran towards that spot, soon they disappeared. Adam caught his breath, trying to hold his stance, but something was wrong as he straightened up. His head tilted to the side then back up to look towards Cassie. I edged closer to him slowly.

" Adam?" Cassie said catching her breath. She didn't receive a answer, she seemed more panicked. " Adam?" going towards him.

" Stop." I said in a hurry, " They went into Adam." She looked scared now seizing her steps,

" Cassie stay away from him!"I said she jumped back a little at the tone of my voice. I wasn't sure what to expect.

_" Give us the Medallion." _A lower twisted voice spoke. It was Adam talking.. no not Adam. _Them_. Cassie looked down at the medallion then hid it from view. He began walking towards her, pointing the knife in her direction.

_" We want our power back." _ They threatened. _" You took it from us." _ They hissed.

" It wasn't Cassie it was her father!" I stated walking closer behind. ''What are you talking about?" Cassie said alarmed. Isaac was right all along, that's what he meant, but he also could have meant something else." Your father killed this coven."

" How do you know that?" Cassie's voice raised, still backing away from Adam, but adverting her gaze every second to look back at me.

"I just figured it out, and I spoke with Isaac ." I raised up my hand, edging closer to Adam. A dark look took over Cassie's features, as if she have known, that I would keep in contact with him. " Isaac." she hissed. " He wants the medallion if we give it to him he'll help us." I said, I couldn't believe that I was coming to Issac aid now. I was desperate and wanted to get her out of there. I walked in the seat aisles now .

_" It belongs to us, it contains our power."_ The witches cut in. I shook my head climbing over each seat getting closer to Cassie. " No! It contains the power of thousands of witches and now that it's activated, more will come for it. Dead or Alive! It's too dangerous" I spoke quickly now, each limb stretching across trying not to fall. Suddenly Adam's arm lifted up as the metallic blade shined through the moonlight piercing his skin. My mouth opened, Cassie gasped loudly.

_" Give us the Medallion or we kill this shell." _ " Stop don't hurt him." I saw Cassie's eye's fill with tears now.

" You give the Coven the Medallion they will not just get their power, they'll get everyone else's. They'll kill you Cassie

your father destroyed them, the moment you give them their power back they'll destroy you too." I looked over at Adam whose blade held hand moved across his wrist. There was a red color on the blade that wasn't there before.

" Well if I don't they Kill Adam!" she yelled desperately crying now. _" Give us the Medallion." _ The warned getting closer to Cassie. She had no idea how twisted some witches were. She could die, and I wouldn't let that happen.

" I choose you." I spoke now, Jumping from the spot getting ready to pummel Adam if I had to. I was inches from him, until Cassie held up the Medallion.

" Don't." She yelled swinging the medallion to the left.

I swung in that direction. Flying into wooden seats that broke underneath my body weight. I caught my breath then sat up quickly.

" _GIVE US THE MEDALLION!" _They yelled cutting deeper into Adam's skin.

" Cassie Don't please-" I said.

" I don't have a choice." she stared from me now to Adam. Making her way towards him, the witches made this weird noise as if excited some how that she was giving in. Adam reached his hand out now, awaiting the medallion. I gulped watching in fascination, also in horror. Soon she was inches right near him, the medallion laid in her palm. With her all her strength she could muster, she enclosed her palm. I heard a loud crack as metallic pieces fell to the carpeted aisle. Soon Adam crumbled over, the blade dropped. Cassie was caught him before he could fully fall to the ground.

''What happened?" he said weakly. I watched as she embraced him tightly, kissing the top of his head. I stood up now, walking forward Cassie grabbing the chain from her hand. Only a chip stayed on the so called medallion. Cassie looked up at me.

" It doesn't matter now, your okay." Cassie sniffled, caressing his hair. Maybe it was best to say that Cassie was happy with Adam after all. He may act like a douche sometimes, but after what happened, I have respect for his attempt to save her tonight.

" Come on we need to get him to the hospital." I spoke quietly now. I helped her Adam as all three of us, made our way slowly back outside.

* * *

><p>It was quiet ride as I made my way to the docks were Isaac was probably still waiting for me. As I made my way to Isaac, his figure appeared. " So you did come back, do you have the Medallion?" he asked.<p>

I held up the Medallion whatever was left of it. A small satisfactory smile formed on my lips.

" I asked for a full Medallion not half," He was getting upset. " Well it looks like your just going to have to deal with what's left of this, and by the way I never trusted you in the first place I just wanted to see the look on your face when you wouldn't get it. There probably has been too much blood shed over this, so I'm glad it's destroyed."

" Your all going to be at lost now." he said. He turned around to walk away, I looked down at the tiny piece of broken chipped metal.

" Whelp I know you Isaac, and helping _my kind_ isn't your best forte." He stopped turning back to look at me. I tossed the chain to him, he caught it. I walked up towards him standing face to face." So are you going to try to finish me off again or are you waiting on your friends to put on a show? Obviously you came back to see if you really did some damage no?" He just gave me the coldest stare. " For now on watch you back Isaac." I warned him.

I walked away now, putting my hands in my coat pockets. If he did have a gun on him I wouldn't doubt it, because deep down Isaac was a _coward_. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish off what he started alone, without something that gave him some type of power. Which also gave me a reason, to understand why he might have needed the medallion. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I would see him. I got in my truck driving away.

* * *

><p>I drove to my house parking the Truck in front. I turned off the engine slamming the door shut. When I did drive Adam and Cassie to the hospital, I had time to call the police and tow telling them that a car was on Richmond Road. The lights were still out in Cassie's house, I didn't see her Grandmother's car parked outside.<p>

_'One hell of a Valentine's Day,'_'

As soon as I got in my house, I locked the door in back of me. I walked upstairs to my room taking off my jacket. I didn't even want to switch on the lights, I just let the moonlight guide me. I rubbed the back of head, feeling a bump form from flying in the benches earlier. From the corner of my eye, I saw figure near the window I looked over, to see it was feminine.

The blonde hair, shined. From the looks of it I could make out those fiery baby blue's anywhere, her arms were crossed .

" Thought you would be spending the night at Adam's?" I spoke flatly,I threw my jacket on the chair clearly tired. All the fight in me tonight drained.

" You were going to give that medallion to Isaac, you were going to have Adam killed." I saw her face clearly now in the moon light.

" No I wasn't." I said clearly not in the mood to argue. What was it with these women tonight ,was it that time of the month?

" DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU'VE BEEN IN CONTACT WITH ISAAC THIS WHOLE TIME YOU"VE BEEN PLAYING EVERYONE!" Cassie walked up towards me.

" DAMN IT CASSIE NO I HAVEN"T! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU TO STOP THINKING THAT I'M THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO KILL YOU" I screamed back. Now inches from her.

" THAT'S WHAT YOUR FATHER'S FOR REMEMBER?"I spat. With that, I was struck hard on the cheek. The sting burned, there was heavy breathing from us both. I could hear a low growl erupt in my mind only, my eyes that had closed from the contact opened, I turned slowly to look at her now. Her chest rose and fell, her eyebrows were furrowed.

She was pissed off just as I was. I felt my lips pull at the sides as I chuckled quietly invading her space by leaning in closer to ear.

" You hit like a girl." I whispered. With that Cassie's hand flew up in the air to aim at my face again, but I was quick that time to pull back and stopped it with my own. She tried with her other one, I stopped that as well with my other free hand. She twisted and struggled to pull from my grip.

" Jake, let go of me." she hissed. I did as she stumbled back but not enough to land on the floor. She straightened up, her chest still rising and falling. Her lips parted, Her hair was tousled now. I always thought she was cute when she angry, she was hot as hell when pissed off. She looked as though she would hex me at me any moment, she let out an frustrated growl of defeat. I watched as she was about to walk pass me, but then stopped her tracks pulled her closer to me then smashed my lips on hers. I kissed her literally like it would be my last time on earth.

Cassie gasped, trying to push away at first.

Then she began pulling roughly at my shirt collar as one of of her arms wrapped around my neck while a hand gripped roughly in my hair. One of my hands slid down squeezing her rear. She moaned, seductively in my mouth pressing herself closer to me. I pulled away, now caressing the skin on her neck. Her spicy vanilla scent filled my nostrils. She caught her breath, then tilted my head back up to capture my lips again. I sucked on her bottom lip. Then pulled away to get some air. We both caught are breaths.

As if shaking herself from a daze. When I didn't expect it her hand collided with my cheek again.

" Ow! What the hell was that for?" I asked taken aback that she would hit me..._again! _My hand went up to rub my cheek now._  
><em>

She pulled herself from my grip then walked out the bedroom door. I swear I heard her _hmm _slightly in triumph to prove a point.

" You know why!" her voice yelled. I just stood there with my mouth open, as I heard her footsteps run down the stairs, then slam the front door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so that was chapter 16! I really would like to thank you all for you last reviews on Chapter 14 I know I already said this loads of times but they really do mean so much because, I didn't think this story would get as far as it has thanks to you guys. *Hugs to all* I didn't mean to make Jake seem so aggressive with Cassie by throwing himself at her the way he did. Let's all be honest they need another make out scene.<br>**

** I just want to see these two together so bad, the show is getting on my nerves by not making this happen lately. Excuse me If I'm rambling now. lol Feel free to let me what I can do to make this better, thanks for reading. Lots of love!**

**Orchidxxx.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle all rights and ownership is obtained by L.J. Smith/C.W. I'm just a fan. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_I was running, just as I as before. My heart pounded in my ears my lungs felt like they were going to burst at any moment._

_'' Cassie! Cassie run !" I wanted to turn around the voice was frantic I stopped my tracks as I turned around in panic._

_" Jake?" I yelled, but as I turned around I was in the grave yard wearing the same red dress, with my hands covered in blood, the white rose bouquet I held diminishing into ashes. This time out of no where a tall hooded figure stared at me from the distance, the medallion was wrapped across it's neck._

I opened my eyes, groaning as the bright sunlight beamed down on my face. I used my arms as a shield to block it out. I glared at the alarm clock on my side, it was seven o'clock in the morning and way too early for me to be up on a Saturday morning.

I rolled over on my stomach thinking about last nights events. The unsettling feeling of dead ghost being able to roam through Adam's body and control his mind still had me feeling on edge. The fact that the medallion was destroyed was one less thing for me to worry about. Maybe just maybe I could have a some what normal life? I mean go to school without watching my back all the time. Enjoy having a job like every other girl my age, and actually have time for _a boyfriend_...

I winced at that thought. _Boyfriend. _Adam and I finally decided to push our disagreements aside, and finally give what was written in the stars a chance. _I mean I liked him, really really liked him._ He understood me , I always laughed and felt safe in his arms. He never rushed things, he always made me feel comfortable, never judged me or wanted to be with me due to the black magic lineage in my blood. His kisses were enticing, as his embraces were warm.

_Why did you kiss another guy last night? I thought_

Then that's when guilt sunk in. I kissed someone who wasn't my boyfriend and actually enjoyed-no.. _loved_ every minute of it! I turned on my back now swiping away my hair from my face staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes replaying the event in my mind. Something unlocked in me that I couldn't control I didn't want to control it, the passion was something that should be forbidden. It felt so instinctual yet primal.

One of my hands absentmindedly gripped the sheets thinking of how roughly I held on to Jake as if he was my life line almost ripping his shirt in half or pulled on his hair needing him nearer than he already was. _His hand_s.. those were nice hands to have. Never in my life have I been touched that way by any guy, even the slightest touches he gave drove me crazy before. Sad to say not even Adam had the guts to touch me the way Jake did. It's not that he didn't want to, he was just being a gentleman and waiting until we both gave each other the okay to take our relationship further. I wasn't sure when that would be?

I bit my lip thinking how good Jake tasted when his lips were fighting for dominance over my own. Or How he found the spot on my neck that made my knees almost give out. I let out a small moan, then quickly opened my eyes. The hand that was gripping the sheets before was now caressing the area of neck that Jake kissed.

I sat up now fully I can't believe I was thinking about this. I felt hot all over, and ashamed of how wantonly I acted.

_' I did slap him and walked away.' I thought. It did make me feel a little better._

If I didn't would things have gone too far? Jake Armstrong definitely did know what buttons to push and how to push them, I just cant believe I let him get to me..._again. _I swear I could smell that heavenly musky manly scent of his.

_' Ugh get a grip Blake!' _I mentally shook myself out of a daze. '_You have Adam, your with him, not Jake whatever you don't think of Jake! Also note to self don't dream of him as well.' _

How could I not think of him when we were probably going to be seeing each other at work today? To top it all of Adam was going to stop in to see me. I groaned out loud at this.

Today was going to be one heck of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was chapter 17!Cassie still is having her weird dream she can't decipher yet but will get a chance to explain this in future chapters. I have to say things are going to get pretty interesting in the next chapter, plus Cassie's dad will make an appearance so some plots will be used from the "Reunion," episode. Sorry this chapter was short and mostly Cassie's thoughts. I'm proud to say that I did keep her thoughts near a PG  PG13 rating haha ;-]. Chapter 18 is already in progress, and should be posted this week coming up. Thank you all for reading Peace & love!**

**Orchidxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith/C.W. own everything from The Secret Circle. I'm just a fan. Enjoy the Story Below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

I was running late and I knew my manager would have my hide after seeing the coffee shop crowded. Thank goodness my Grandmother let me borrow her car. I ran threw the back, opening up my locker quickly throwing my purse and jacket in slamming the metallic

door shut. I hurried wiping the few strand strays out of my face, and tying my apron on around me. I went to clock in

by the registers.

" Blake your late!" Steven said walking toward the counter clocking me in quickly.

" I know I know I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise." I replied back.

" Your right it won't, take the nearest booth tables then work your way in." Steve handed me a note pad and pen pointing at all five booth tables that seemed to be filled with groups. I sighed defeated walking over to the first booth to take orders.

_'Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' _ _I thought grumpily._

I quickly pushed that thought pulled a smile on my face, " Hi I'm Cassie I'll be your waitress what can I get for you today?"

Like yesterday I got all the orders wrong, I mixed all the orders mocha lite, black coffees, caramel frappucinos , cappuccinos, coffee cakes you name it. Because of that my tips didn't look too good, where was Jake when I needed him.

I quickly snapped out of that thought, '_remember don't think about him.' _

" Right," I said aloud absentmindedly.

" Right about what?" I felt a hand on my back, I jumped a little turning around to see Adam smiling lightly.

" Just right that I would probably suck again today like I did yesterday." I said sheepishly, ' _nice cover up.'_

" It happens, well if this doesn't my dad and I are always looking for new help. to work at the Boat House." Adam raised his eyebrows thinking that wouldn't be a bad idea.

'' Tempting offer, but working somewhere with my boyfriend would be too much of a distraction." I leaned on the counter now smiling up at him.

" I wouldn't mind." Adam shrugged his shoulders. " Course you wouldn't but as busy as this place is, it has grown on me a smidge ." I bit my lip.

" It's grown on you?" Adam poked fun of me, I hit him on his arm. " Yeah the coffee grinds, the music, the whole atmosphere." I exaggerated a little bit. " Hey Jake!" I turned my head to hear some one call Jake's name as he walked in the front door, I turned my gaze back to Adam who rolled his eyes some what at Jake's appearance now, " You forgot Armstrong." He snickered jokingly. This time I let out a small nervous laugh.

" Just kidding." He grabbed my hand now. I gulped thickly as Jake walked passed us towards the back door. " I know, look I have to get back to work talk to you later?" I asked. " As always." He replied. He bent down to kiss me softly on the lips then pulled away. I watched him leave then turned around to pick up the tray off the counter top, my heart almost stopped at the sight of Jake now in front of me clocking in. I cleared my throat then turned on my heels to walk away.

I did keep myself busy trying so hard not to think about Jake's kiss last night I couldn't help, but think in the back of my mind if he was thinking about it too?

So far the day with Jake wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. He barely said one word to me, because he was busy helping other customers, and serving. Plus Adam only came in that one time so I had nothing to worry about. Or did I?

* * *

><p>I was done with my shift even though I worked part time my feet were killing me as if I was working a full time shift. Before I left I went to the employee restroom to change shirts thank goodness I had brought spares, I just didn't want to wear my work tee nor smell like coffee grinds when I got home. Before I did I would call Diana or Melissa up for buddy time to see if they wanted to go shopping with me but, both of them were busy so looks like I would do a little shopping on my own.<p>

I didn't splurge my money just got a little essentials here and there plus groceries I made a note to get before I got home, afterwards I was off to my I got out the car I opened the back door reaching to grab the bags. I winced some what making a note to myself to never wear these heeled boots to work ever again. As I made my way to the front door placing the bags on the ground. I grabbed for my keys putting it in the brass lock the door creaked open as I did so.

I paused looking at the opened door, '_Now who would leave the door open? Did I forget to lock up before I went to work?''_ I pushed the door open never taking my eyes off of the shadowed entrance, then looking in back of me walking inside, still leaving the door open.

_'It could be Grandma maybe she left something before she went on her trip?' I thought._

" Hello?" I said loudly walking slowly pass the staircase, but Grandma would never have this place dark if she was here, plus I didn't see a cab in front and she never left the door unlocked. I gazed around summoning up some courage, '' Who's there?" I asked bravely walking to the umbrella rack grabbing the handle of one and pulling it out. It was it my Grandmother's it had the point at the end.

_'Good then it could do more damage if needed.' I thought. _ Holding it up like a baseball bat, ready to hit anyone who might try to harm me. I looked down the hall that lead to the kitchen, I cleared my dry throat, making up a good lie. " I've already called the police." I said warningly. Out of know where appearing from the corner of the living room a tall figure came up in front of me I jumped. I was ready to hit the attacker, until I notice the attacker was in his signature black, blonde hair tall. He held up his hands as if surrendering.

" I wouldn't open that if I were you? Very bad luck." Jake pointed at the umbrella now, I could hear a small amount of humor in his tone. Once my heart rate calmed down half I let the umbrella fall on my side.

Rolling my eyes in disbelief that he had sneaked in when no one was even home, I wanted to kick him out on the spot but I couldn't bring myself to do it. " What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

" Thought I someone from my place, and the door was open." He said quietly nodding at the door entrance, I looked at opened door I gazed back at the door.

" Really?" I asked not really believing him, I stared back at him but he was serious.

" It's okay I already checked. nothing seemed broken or unless they tried tidying up the place a little." I away from him then saw a dirt on the ground almost like dust. I knelled down to swipe at it, then stood back up. " They missed a spot." I said looking at Jake. He looked more serious now.

" Where did that come from?"

" I don't know...Maybe I tracked it in when I came from outside-" I was about to finish when Jake rushed passed me out the door now. He grabbed the shopping & grocery bags throwing them to the side. I winced inwardly, hopefully he didn't break the eggs. He bent down moving the rug where I saw a perfect formatted dirt curve. I walked up placing away the umbrella on the side of the wall before walking towards the door, then bending down as well.

" What's going on?" I asked as Jake hurriedly. " It's ashes & salt." He stared back at me. I remember reading something about that in my mothers book. " That's the stuff a Witch Hunter uses to block a witches power." I stated. Jake nodded, hurriedly wiped away the trail.

" I warned about this before I got back in town, this was a sign showing that they would be after you. I just didn't think that this would happen so soon?" Jake spoke this while not meeting my gaze. I stared at him, thinking how much more information he knew about the witch hunters plans after all, he did get in contact with Isaac. Jake paused his movements until his eyes meet mine.

" There here." He said.

On the inside I felt a new tension rising in my body at his words. " You can't stay here Cassie." He said going back to wiping up the trail, he crawled away from the door, I got up now staring at his moving form, swiping away all the ashes he could.

''W-what do you mean I can't stay here?" I asked. Jake got up from his knees then turned to stare at me.

" Cassie In order to keep you safe you can't stay at your house. Call your Grandmother tell her to pack some bags, you two can stay at a hotel, they'll probably think that you left town. I'll handle them." I stared at him as if he grew an extra nose, I shook my head.

" And what makes you think you can handle them all by yourself?" I felt another dispute making it's way to the surface. Instead I kept my mouth shut. " Please just go inside, when I'm done checking all around the house, well figure it out." He spoke now. I huffed grabbing the bags and making my way inside towards the kitchen.

I waited for Jake as I put away the groceries. I watched him through the windows as I saw him checking the back yard then he disappeared to the side again. When he was finished, I heard his footsteps in back of me. I turned to look at him, " Everything is clear." he said now I turned on the water for him, then poured some Dawn soap in his hands. When he was finished, he wiped his hands on jeans.

" Just meet me in the living room while I put these away." I said grabbing my shopping bags, then running upstairs when I came back down stairs towards the living room I saw him pacing back and forth.

" Isaac maybe it was this was from Isaac, he wanted the medallion . He was upset when he found out it was destroyed."

Jake said looking at me, I crossed my arms furrowing my eyebrows. " That wouldn't make sense he's not a even a witch so he wouldn't know how to use it."

Jake shrugged his shoulders putting his hands in his hoodie pockets," I don't know but , I do know that if this happened then the witch hunters are in town, and I'm not leaving you alone." Jake said seriously. Taking a few steps towards me.

" No." I shook my head, " I don't need a babysitter and definitely not from one with uncontrollable anger issues." I pointed my finger at him backing away towards the hall to grab the umbrella. Before he could come towards the hall, I halted his steps by pointing it towards him, back up his steps. " I'll be safer with this." I explained. " Makes good use with individual power." I summoned a spell while electricity from the tip zapped Jake's shoulder.

" Ow! what the hell?" He snorted confused backing away from me touching his shoulder, surprised that I used a spell on him. He circled away from me but I never let my guard down. " See I can take care of myself." I smirked. I backed him up towards door. Jake let go of his shoulder, then stared at me all his concentration now on the umbrella. In a flash it flew out my hands into his. He pointed the umbrella at me now.

" It's not nice to electrocute a guest in your house." He smirked, " But I think I'm kind of getting the idea that you like doing things to me?"

I gulped now at what he said. Damn his husky voice. He lowered the umbrella stalking towards me again this time I was backing away until my there was nowhere to go. I was pinned against the wall, while both of Jake's hands rested on either side of my head. " Your not a guest last time I checked you just invited yourself in remember?" I saw him lick his lips again.

" And like I said I'm not leaving you alone, you or your Grandmother." He looked at my eyes, then at my lips. One of his fingers caressed my cheek lightly. " So I guess that does make me a guest." I felt my mouth part a bit.

_'Oh no not again! Say something!'_

" Fine! You can stay , but she's not here she left town for the week if you haven't noticed that's why I'm driving her car. I will call her and see what she say's. She still probably wouldn't trust you but if it's for this, then I'll see what she say's. You'll just have to stay in the guest bedroom though. " I breathed out. Jake blinked a few times as if he was coming out of some trans. " You have to promise me no funny business?" I tried to say as sternly as possible.

" No funny business." Jake nodded his head . He pulled away from me, I felt like I could breathe correctly now. " Got it, just uh- let me go grab some things then I'll be back." He gestured towards the door. All I could do was nod. The he closed the door in back of him I watched his silhouette disappear from the glass. I slid my back down the wall, feeling like my knees had officially turned to jelly. I knew Jake would respect my wishes and wouldn't do anything to go against them. It wasn't Jake I was mostly worried about. It was me!

_' Adam will never find out about this.' feeling more like a crummy girlfriend more than ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So looks like Cassie is at a Crossroads again. Sorry I said JB will make an appearance in this chapter actually chapter 19 I know I know I couldn't help myself I had to add more Jake &amp; Cassie :b. Now if Jake is going to be staying with Cassie what will happen between them? hmmmm Chapter 19 is already posted! Oh and keep in mind nothing happened to Cassie's Grandma(loss of memory spell) in my story she just went out of town for week, but will be back I still have to write her character's plot in future for reading much love!<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer" I do not own anything from The Secret Circle all rights go to L.J. Smith/C.W. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

" Yeah Grandma Diana is going to stay here with me," I tapped my nails on the dining room chair, I hated lying to her, why was I lying to her?

" So she'll stay with you for a few days until I get back?" My Grandmother questioned.

" Yeah she's on her way right now she just went to go grab her stuff." I said feeling like I was digging myself in a deeper whole.

" Are you sure you two are going to be okay by yourselves?" She asked.

" We should be well have slumber parties, and even Diana's dad will stop by along with Adam every now and then. " I knew she had no problems with Adam.

" Alright I call up and check up on you, every now and then myself just to make sure your okay." She replied with concern.

" Grandma I'll be fine you just have fun on your trip, if it does make you feel any better I do miss you. Bring me back tons pictures." I smiled not to let tears fall on my down my eyes, happy that she didn't have endure this. It had me thinking what if some body did something to her when I was and about. I was glad all the more just to hear her voice.

" I will take care Love you." She said.

" Love you too." I replied.

" You girls have fun, don't have any secret slumber party with boys!" She warned jokingly.

" Yeah!" I laughed. " Bye."

" Bye sweet heart." I hung up the phone sighing in relief, I couldn't believe I lied to her. Let's just hope by the time she got back, Jake would be home by then.

I heard footsteps on the wood porch on the side of the house. " Jake!" I said loudly, then I looked over at the figure through the window though it was tall and masculine. I dropped the phone to my side, watching as the person made their way to the front door.

_'Witch Hunter.' I thought quickly. _ I noticed how the person moved slowly once he stepped up towards the front door, I saw him put his hands through his pockets. I froze my steps thinking about the pros and cons. I took a breath walking towards the front door bracing myself ready to attack if I needed to. I paused at the door concentrating then it flew open.

The man didn't jump he didn't look scared, he just stood there so calm. He had brown hair, though it seemed have small trace of grays. He had a bearded face and some lines here and there , he was very tall and broad as if he could choke a bear if he wanted. He kind of seemed like Mr. Brawny paper towel man, in a suit.

" Hello Cassie I'm John Blackwell...Your father." My mouth opened, I remembered seeing his silhouette when I had the medallion, did it call to him? Should I cuss him out, slam the door on his face, or run? I was glued to the spot.

" How do I know your really my father?" I asked dumbfounded. He took a few steps inside the house.

" You Know I'm your father...You can _sense_ it." He strode passed me now towards the living room. I couldn't help but stare, I shut the door then followed behind to the living room. I didn't know what say or how to say it.

''Does this mean that your actually alive?" I asked sarcastically why now would he show up?

" I owe you an explanation?'' He stared at me, I snorted in my mind that he would ask me this questions.

" Why bother ?You lied about pretty much a lot things over the years things seem to rise up from surface now because, of what happened in the past. " I spat. He looked away from me, down at the ground seeming guilty about some things I had just said.

" I couldn't let anyone know that I was alive." I stared at me now. " Once I sensed you activated the medallion I knew that you were in trouble."

_'Now you want to act all concerned and fatherly.'_ I thought sarcastically.

" I've been in trouble a lot lately..every time now and it kinda sucks.'' I explained. Was he watching from afar when I was in trouble? No... sad as it was maybe it good that he just stayed away I didn't have time for this. Though a part of me wanted to know why he left me, why he wasn't here in the first place to protect me from half of the messes he made.

" You need to leave." Cutting the convo short. I walked towards the door, then stopped when I noticed he wasn't following.

" What?" My voice was rising an octave now. " I don't want you nor need you here. I don't want your help." I spoke through clenched teeth. Though he was still so calm, like my words were not affecting him at all.

'' Yes you do." He spoke calmly. We both heard a car pulling up. He walked towards the window then back at me. " Let me explain meet me at the board walk in one hour. After that you never have to see me again." He spoke faster now. I saw a blue jeep pull up. Adam's jeep.

" Tell me now. '' I crossed my arms around my chest, tapping my foot slowly. " Look that 's Adam anything you tell me I'm just going to tell him anyways." I lied some what.

" No you won't, no one can know I'm here." All the sudden in his eyes, I saw something like a burden a sadness. " The only reason why I stayed away all these years was so I can protect you." I felt my guard fall down a little bit. " Everything since the day of the boat fire was to stop whatever is happening to you now. '' He got closer to me now.

I could at least hear his side, that's what I always asked myself over and over. " Alright." I gave him my answer. He walked away from me to the back door. Soon as he was gone I heard Adam in back of me.

" Hey there, what's going on?" He asked me. I plastered a smile on my face,_ ' how in the world are these guys just inviting themselves in?' _

" Hey." I tried to say back cheerily as I could but I knew my body language said other wise. I looked to see if I could see my father's retreating form leaving. Also to see if Jake's figure coming up, praying he wouldn't show up the next few minutes or so. _' Why am I being so secretive with Adam he doesn't deserve this.'_

" You okay?" Adam asked concerned now. " Yeah I'm fine." I said weakly, looking at him then at the back of the hall where my father had left moments ago. " Alright." He chuckled," I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or get something to eat?" finished waiting for my answer. My mind was running miles a minute. " I would love to Adam, but something came up. I -I can meet you later well probably tomorrow." I was such a terrible liar.

" Cassie what's going on?" Adam walked closer to me clearly not buying any of my B.S. I felt the my tears start to water, ugh I didn't feel like crying not in front of him.I didn't know how to say this. " My father was just here, the spell I used with the medallion it worked. It summoned and he's here because we both felt each other presence." I walked away from him. Adam grabbed my hand, he pulled me over to the couch. He pulled me on his lap, and I didn't fight him.

" So what happened?" He asked. '' He left he doesn't want anyone to know he was here." I replied. " Why not." He said seriously. I shrugged my shoulders. " He doesn't want anyone to know he was here." I looked away from him twirling my fingers together. '' Look I"m just exhausted I need to lie down or something." I said. " Do you need me to stay with you?" He asked.

" No I don't, I 'll be fine. " I looked at him. He still gave me a questioning him. " Why do I have a feeling your making this all up, like your going to try to go find him...Are you?" I got off his lap looked down at him. " No! I don't know?" I said confused now.

" Cassie all those stories we heard the black magic he's used all the evil things he's done what if he's just after that stupid medallion."

I inhaled a breath I forgot he's killed people.

" Your making this harder than it already is." I sat down on the coffee table. Adam grabbed my hands. " I'm just trying to protect you." He said. _'Your not the only one.' _ _I felt traitorous now, I should break down and tell him what happened earlier, even what happened last night. _" Adam..." I felt the lump form in my throat. " There's something I have to tell you." I looked up at him now. I heard his phone vibrate. He sighed, pulling it out. He looked at it.

" Sorry Cassie that was just my dad, I have to go back the Boathouse, he just got swamped. We'll talk about this later. Promise me you won't go see your father?" I nodded my head. He kissed me on the lips, then gave my hand a assured squeeze." Then he got up from the couch and left. I got up from the window to watch him leave. When he was out of site, I paced back and forth before finally deciding to walk towards the door, grab my keys lying on the table and taking a jacket near the door making my way outside.

By the time I pulled up to the boat walk, It was dark. I saw John standing under the light, it was quite chilly so it made wonder how long he was waiting in that spot.

" Hey." I paused my steps, he stepped from the rail to walk towards me. " I'm glad you came." He said. " I don't where to start? Years of a father less childhood all the way up to my adolescence with questions."

" Your wondering if you can trust me?" He said. I shrugged, " I don't know if I do?" I put my hands in my pockets. " I found out not to long ago that there's the whole family line is evil thing!" _'Maybe your evil?' I thought. _

" There's a lot of stories about our lineage out there, but the truth is bigger I think you know that." He stated.

I changed the subject, " It's just I been wondering all these years what made you abandon me and my mom didn't we matter, you said you did what you needed to protect us." _ ' Didn't you love us enough?'_

" I did everything that I could to make sure nothing happened to you or your mother." I knew he was speaking from the heart but I couldn't help but wonder why now?

" Yeah...but now my mother's dead." I hated realizing that fact but it was the truth. He looked saddened again when I mentioned that. " Yes...and I'm sorry." he said. He looked out at the darkened waters then back at me. " I loved her." he finished, his eyes looked glassy. " I did too.'' I replied. " I'm sure your mother would've been proud of you." I laughed out loud shaking my head, " Are you just saying this because you need to make up for the missed school plays, piano recitals, because I never did those things if you need to know."

" No because I know that you are the daughter that Amelia and I always dreamed of." He paused, " Cassie you have to give me the medallion." _'of course that's what you came back for, go figure.' _ " As long as you have it, the spirits that have contained before will come after you. You give me the medallion. And I will disappear you will not hear from me again. Forever. !" It was more like a command.

" I can't believe you." I whispered shocked. " Adam was right you only came here for something other than me." I yelled now.

" You told me you saw me." He replied back calmly. " Then you shouldn't have done that Cassie. "

" Well I did! Guess what I'm not giving you the medallion because I don't have it now and I don't need your protection I been doing well without it for the last sixteen years!" I backed up running away now. Letting the tears fall from my eyes. I hurried up and ran pulled out my car keys. I pulled open the door then got in slamming it shut. Before I could put my keys in the ignition my mouth was covered, as my head was pulled back roughly. I couldn't scream but I looked up to see a darker figure staring at me, before I knew it everything turned black.

* * *

><p>I heard voices far away, but as I came back to consciousness I noticed were more nearer than I thought. I felt dizzy, as the room swirled around me. The room was dark not that dark, I could make out the face. I tried to move my hands, I slumped my head down to see they were tied on the chair. I tried to cast a spell in my mind it wouldn't work. I noticed the ash and salt circle around me. '' Dammit." I breathed out weakly. I felt my mind lose focus again as my eyes closed. I heard some one come down stairs then I heard quick footsteps. Someone felt like they were struggling. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't it's as if I was paralyzed. My hearing also going in and out of focus as I heard two males argue.<p>

" Ebon." I heard a male voice hiss. " Hello Jake." A man spoke with a West Indian Accent. " I figured you will still be alive, see that Isaac never finished what he started. This is why I'm here, to make sure I finish what was started." I could here him hinting at me.

My heart beat quickened at hearing Jake's voice. How did he know where to find me? I wanted to yell his name but I couldn't it came out more like some small gurgle.

" You came for Cassie?" Ebon asked. " Yes." I heard Jake's say. " To trade her life for my own."

" A witch with dark magic what could you give me more than that?" There was silence.

" John Blackwell..." I wanted to scream no, but my head fell lazily to the side. " Blackwell! Are you telling me he's here?" I heard Ebon's footsteps walk away from me.

" Yes. Just talked to him agree to let Cassie go then I'll bring Blackwell to you." Jake replied.

" Bring him to this area, out in woods we'll keep Cassie until you do, try anything I'll slit her throat." Soon I heard the footsteps retreat quickly up the stairs.

_'Jake come back!' I yelled in my mind, trying to open my mouth and shake myself out of it. _After a few moments, I slowly started to snap out of it. " Your awake I was wondering when you will come around. " I saw a man, I noticed his face before. He had burned side of his left face because of the fire sixteen years ago. He was in charge of killing the last circle, he tried to kill my father. I watched him kill Jake's dad in cold blood.

'' If- if your looking for the medallion it's been destroyed." I said weakly trying to catch my breath. It was silent. I saw that he was holding a small glass bowl missing something. " I don't want the medallion." He spoke now. " You want my father?" '' Your father and I go back long ways before you where even born the plan was to kill you, until I found out he was been resurrected."

" So your scared of him?" I said.

" A man can never trust another fully, so I have found my strong adversary." My head was yanked back, my eyes pulled wide as somebody yanked open my mouth. " What are you doing?" I asked panicking. As I heard him chant a spell. Soon he had dropped something black into my eyes, in my mouth. It stung then soon it vanished as I felt my body losing control now, relaxing like I did before more aware now. I was untied from the chair, and roughly pulled up the stairs. Ebon lead me through the woods, it took awhile to know where we were going, I tripped a few times as he roughly yanked me back up. After a good distance of walking he paused his steps, putting his hand over my mouth.

" do anything stupid I'll end you." he hissed in my ear. I soon saw Jake and my father.

" Try anything then I'll kill her." Ebon warned. " Your making a serious mistake." My father said walking closer.

" Oh right talk from dead man." Ebon yanked me more roughly.

" Okay let her go we had a deal." Jake walked said. Then Ebon smiled.

" Looks like things changed, Blackwell get's Cassie and we get'chu Jake. We have counts to settle. "

I wanted to say something, I saw my father look at Jake, and Jake never breaking his contact with Ebon. Ebon breathed heavily now. " I'll give you your daughter to hold...Jake." I knew he was waiting on Jake's agreement.

" Fine , let her go." I almost felt my self crumble they would kill him, I knew they would. Ebon tight grip loosened on me as he turned me around to face him. " Go to your father." He commanded. I didn't say anything, I turned around passing Jake not looking back at him feeling like an obedient house pet. My father pulled me to him, as we both watched Jake walk towards the witch hunters.

_'Cassie fight this ! Say something!'_ I screamed to myself I couldn't, what ever happened back in that basement I wasn't in control of my mind or body anymore. My heart sunk when I saw one of the Witch Hunter's have iron shackles locking it on Jake's wrist. I watched as they all walked away now into the darkness.

" Let's go. " My father said. " What about Jake?" I asked. " He'll be okay we just got to get you away from here." He pulled me towards the other direction away from the hunters... Away from Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be continued on chapter 20!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle is owned by L.J. Smith/ C.W. you know the Cwingo! haha anyways enjoy the story below!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

We were a good distance away, I looked around my surroundings then saw I had everything I needed. " The roads just right over there." My father said. I then pushed him in the center where I needed him to be. " Cassie what are you doing?" He asked.

Out of now where as if my body programmed I grabbed a twig tearing off leaves, then another twigs wrapping them around each other.

" I don't know." I panicked. '' Why don't you do something!Stop me!" I put the twig on the ground making a circle around him.

He fell over as if he was in pain. " I can't." He said weakly. " I don't know whatever it is, you can fight it Cassie."

" I CAN"T PLEASE STOP ME!" I went to stand right in back of him I took a breath pointed the woods talisman at him. Back in my mind I chanted a spell that I had no clue about, soon fire erupted from the circle I just made. My father gave out a anguish cry. I was going to kill him. I stood there clearly defenseless, trying all my power to fight back, I couldn't.

" CASSIE FIGHT THE SPELL!" He mustered up all his strength he could to stand up properly. " I'M TRYING I CAN'T!" He fell over again.

''CASSIE!'' I turned my head to see Adam, at my side, I wanted to ask how he got here, but that was less of my worries. " I'm trying to stop it but I can't." I said.

" We have to break the connection between Cassie and spell!" Diana came up from behind me as well. I heard other footsteps now.

" Follow my lead! By our power, restore her will." I heard Jake's voice, I turned to look at him then looked back at my dad.

" By our power, restore her will." I heard the Circles voices in back of me. I held up the talisman as the fire inflamed more. I blinked trying to concentrate. The circle never ceased their chant.

" The spell is not working, well need the whole circle."

" Cassie your going to have to concentrate on the spell." Adam spoke now.

''I- I can't." I said clearly frightened at the sight that my father will definitely burn alive in front of me.

" Forget what your body is doing." Faye said urgently. " Just concentrate on the spell." Melissa said.

I cleared my throat concentrating on my dad, this time it wasn't to hurt, it was to save him. " By our power restore her will."

The circle chanted again, and again I felt my grip loosen on the talisman. I felt whatever control my body was fading now, until there was nothing left. I dropped the talisman on the ground, soon the fire disappeared. I caught my breath I was shocked it worked. I turned to look at Adam, then run up towards my father, helping him sit up.

When we fully stood up now, I didn't know what to do whether to hug him, or check for wounds. I stared back at the circle they all looked relieved but half of them were taken aback that they finally get see John Blackwell in the flesh.

* * *

><p>After a few moments we all walked back to the cars, I stayed behind with my father walking slowly.<p>

" I never meant any of this to happen to you Cassie." He whispered. " I know I said that before but, it's true see what happened right back there? I thought I killed them in the boat fire, so stuff like that wouldn't happen to our kind again."

" Dad-" He stopped me again.

" Maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to come back like you said, but what your friends did for me back there they'll forever have my gratitude. I know it's going to be a long time Cassie for you to realize how truly sorry I am, and you don't have to forgive me if you don't want to, that I can understand."

" So is this goodbye?" I asked. He was silent, " I don't know." He replied.

Soon he walked away from me walked away from the Circle, down the road. I watched as he walked the road until he was barely visible anymore.

" Come on Cass let's get you home" I heard Melissa's voice in back of me. She wrapped her an arm around my shoulders while I gave the dark road one last look. I sighed then let her lead me to the car trying with all my power not to start crying.

* * *

><p>I parked my Grandma's car in front of the house turning off the engine. Jake's truck light's turned off in back of me. I sat in the car not wanting to move until I heard some one knocking on the window. I pulled the keys out of the ignition, Jake opened my door as I got out he closed it for me. We were both quiet as he walked me to the front door, I opened up the door then walked inside. He walked ahead of me turning on all the lights, then going up stairs to turn them on. I just sat on the steps. Hearing his foot steps pace down, " Everything still clear. Did you still need me to stay over tonight or call one of your friends?" He asked.<p>

" Yeah I could use the company but I- I just want you to stay over if you want to." I looked up at him. He sighed, " Okay I'll go grab my stuff." He said. I nodded my head,

" I'll wait." replied resting my hands on my knees. He walked out the door, why was everything so stressful in my life? My mom was gone , my father? I guess he loved me. Jake almost got killed again because of me. I was a horrible girlfriend to Adam. Could a girl be genuinely happy? I waited for Jake it seemed to take him a while, I got up to walk towards the door. Soon it opened Jake came in small duffel bag. He locked the door in back of him.

" Are you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head, '' with all the stuff going on I lost my appetite." He said.

" I'm with you on that one." I said. " Well let me show you to your room." I went up stairs to the linen closest pulling out extra blanket sheets, pillows. I went down the hall turning on the light to guest bedroom making up the bed for him, he went bathroom to change. When he came out I was finished. Of course he wore sweats and he was shirtless.

" Okay I'm done , feel free to get food if you need it, or water. I'll keep my bedroom door open if you need something." I walked passed him.

" Night Cassie." He spoke softly. I turned to look at him. " Good night Jake." I smiled lightly walking up the stairs. I took off my jacket putting hanging it on my coat rack. The pulled off my boots and socks. I went to my bathroom to wash my face, and brush my teeth. When I was done I changed in my pj's. My feet were still killing me from earlier, I guess with all the drama going on, I forgot to change shoes.

I walked to my bed, then stubbed my toe on corner. I cried out in pain, soon I heard Jake's foot steps run towards my room then he was in my door way.

" What is it? what's wrong?" He looked around then his eyes laid on me, as I cradled my foot. " I hit my foot on the lower bed frame besides my feet are killing me." I massaged my aching foot.

" Scoot back." He said

" Why?" I asked half alarmed.

" Trust me you'll thank me after." Studied him for a moment he didn't seem like he would try anything. I scooted back on the bed, as he climbed on the end placing a foot on his lap, then worked on the one where I hit my toe. He was massaging my foot. He was right it, did feel heavenly.

" My foot is thanking you right now." I smiled lightly. He gaze down at me smiling. " Who would've known that your a masseuse." I joked. It felt weird I never let anybody massage my feet.

"oh.." I said aloud when he grinded his palm on the heel.

_'Always knew he might have gifted hands.'_ I quickly shook out of that thought, clearing my throat. When he paid enough attention that one foot he worked on the other.

" Do you ever think about the future Jake? I mean do you ever imagine it ?if you do, if you had kids or a child would you think they would be going through what we do?"

" Wow." Jake laughed taken off guard. " I'm sorry it just popped up in my mind." I giggled.

" To tell you the truth I don't know if I'll have any kids." He shrugged. I sat up on my elbows,

" Because your a rolling stone?" I smirked.

" No- I mean this is something you don't ask a guy!" He pointed out.

" Your not just guy giving your back ground, your quite the ladies man but I don't know? I was just curious." I laid back down now staring at the ceiling.

" For one thing, If I did have kids I would never make them go through what we do. '' He said. " I mean I wouldn't hide them away from who they are, but they wouldn't have to watch their backs every single day."

I stared at him now from what he said. Then I noticed his wrists had bruises and small cuts from when he was cuffed. " Oh my gosh." I sat up now, grabbing both of his wrists to examine him.

'' It's fine Cassie I could just use magic to heal myself." He spoke.

" No! no more magic tonight, lets just be two average people."

I got up from the bed making my way to my bathroom pulling out my first aid kit. Then heading back towards the bed, opening up case pulling out ointments and bandages. I cleaned his cuts, then put ointment on soon bandaging each wrist. When I was done I cleaned up my mess, then sitting back on the bed.

" How you get free?" I asked, " The Circle." He replied. " What happened to Ebon?" I asked. Jake's fist clenched,

" Hopefully he's gone for good." He said lower than usual. I changed the subject.

" So why did you try to trade yourself to the witch hunters tonight, well at least my life for my fathers?"

" I wasn't sure if I could trust him after all the things that happened, I'm sure he would have been willing to risk his life to save yours after all the mess he's put you through. I went to his old house saw him there when I was looking for you. "

" But you still traded yourself in, when you could've still had him killed?"

He smirked, " I told this before in the church I'm sure you didn't here me, because of the situation that was going on, but I told you-"

" That you choose you/ me." we said in unison, I remember him saying it loud and clear, that thought played in my mind before we kissed last night.

He nodded. " Like I did when I left, same when I came back... like I always will _all the time_." He grabbed my hand, our fingertips entwined. I couldn't help but feel teary eyed at his comment, my tears fell I hurriedly wiped them away with my free hand. Jake used his thumb to wipe them away as well.

Then he grabbed my other hand with his, we stared at each other for a long time. I swear I could hear both of our heart beats. Jake then took my chin in his hand caressing it softly with his hand. I saw him gulp, then took a breath.

" I'm in love with you Cassie." He spoke softly.

Though it was quiet and heartfelt it was the loudest sound I ever heard in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go Chapter 20! Jake finally told her woot woot! Sorry if I did misspell somethings or misused sentences, I been working on all three chapters so I'm looking at the time now and it's 2:01 am. wow. I will write Jake's POV in chapter 21 what will Cassie say?. Or should I keep that as Cassie's POV ? Thank You all for reading I hope you all enjoyed reading that chap like I enjoyed writing it. Until next time!<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle is owned by L.J. Smith/C.W. I own nothing:( Enjoy the story below! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>_  
><em>

_I'm in Love with You Cassie..._

I had to blink a few times to register what he had just said, I mean I understood everything! I closed my mouth, now realizing it was open. Jake searching my eyes, as I looked at his. Why did it seem like the world drifted away now?

" Cassie I love-" I placed my hand on his mouth from finishing.

" I heard you." I said I got up now, walking towards the mantle on the wall, I could hear his body shift off the bed, I wrapped my arms around me trying to look at everything but him. " I'm sorry," why was I apologizing? I could feel his body heat in back of me when I turned around to face him he still stood near the bed.

" I..._I'm with Adam."_ I let my arms fall to the sides, " Jake you shouldn't of said that."

His eyebrows furrowed as if taken aback by my answer. " Adam I don't care about Adam!" He said walking towards me.

" I Do! Look I'm in a good place right now, I have a boyfriend, who actually cares about me!" I replied.

" Oh and I don't ?" He walked away from me to go sit on chair, I crossed my arms to stare at him now, I could tell we were both trying to keep are self calm from yelling. I went to go sit on the bed now with a huff, he put me on the spot and I just didn't know how to react. I saw him rub his temples as if he was already getting a headache.

" He does, he makes me happy he would never intentionally hurt me! He's never angry all the time he never just wants to be around me because, of my dark magic!"

" Oh and I'm only around you because of all those things?" He sat up now, placing his elbows on his knees, his left leg up and down.

" Yeah matter of fact you did!" I stood you now." You Always try to course me to use my magic for when am I'm angry and I can't be angry all the time. I can't be vengeful all the time what is the use in that? And when I found you sleeping with Faye!...That hurt me."

" I know I did," He got up now standing tall. " I was stupid and selfish I wish I could take that night back if I could. I've felt guilty ever since that happened. I've changed! I really have."

" No this is about you, always wanting something you can't have! I can't/nor won't fight destiny, Adam and I are Destiny Jacob regardless."

" Fuck Destiny Cassie!" Jake was getting upset now, " Excuse me?" I crossed my hands in front of my shoulders feeling my anger rising now.

" You heard me! Then why am I here? Why am I always the person you run to when you feel like you can't express anything to everybody else? Why the hell am I always putting my life at risk not caring if I get hurt , just so I know your breathing the next day? You and your friends!" He raised his eyebrows waiting for my answer. I looked away from him, not really knowing if I had the answers to give. There was another pause of silence, until Jake spoke again.

" Then why did you kiss me last night?" I stared at him, even more taken aback now I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't.

" You already know Cassie this isn't about wanting what I can't have. Nor is this about me only being around you for your power!" He came up to me now, he rested both of his hands on my either side of my face. " This Cassie is about me _loving you_ flaws and all. And you trying to use every excuse that you can, to stop _admitting to yourself that you may love me back. _This is something that doesn't have to be _prophecized_ but, something that is just natural that writes it's own _fate._ You just keep fighting it!"

He dropped his hands from my face now, He looked down at the ground. '' I can't make you go against destiny Cassie," He whispered." All I can say is just follow your heart, and if Adam is the one that makes happy I guess I'll just have to learn to stand out the way then." I looked up at him now to see if he was joking, he wasn't his face was so serious. To my amazement this shocked me because the Jake Armstrong to me was a fighter, he never gave up, this was a whole other side of him.

" I should probably kick my own ass for saying that last part." He smirked weakly, I laughed lightly until I stopped trying so hard not to cry. " Well we better get to bed." I nodded in agreement. He walked closer to me, bending down to kiss cheek.

" Goodnight Cassie." He then walked away I heard him shut the door to the other room. I walked to my light switch to turn it off closing my door as well, I guess there was no need to keep it open. I crawled in my bed curling myself into a ball. Why did that kiss on the cheek Jake give seem as if he was saying good bye?

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, I got out the bed stretching opening my bed room door. I was about to head down stairs and cook breakfast when I saw the door to the guest bed room was cracked open. I wonder if Jake was up and I could ask him what he wanted. I knocked on the door. " Hey are you awake, I wanted what you wanted for breakfast?" I didn't hear a sound, so I knocked on the door again opening it. The sun shined through the room as I looked towards the bed to see it made. I walked downstairs.<p>

" Jake?" I ran down the stairs to walk towards the living his wasn't there, then I walked towards kitchen he wasn't there. I ran to open the front door walking off the porch towards the sidewalk to see truck not parked. I had no idea why I was acting kind of on the edge about this? I looked down to see what I was wearing, then ran back in the house. I sprinted up the stairs, to throw on some yoga pants. When I noticed a piece of paper on my opposite pillow, along with a white rose. How could I miss that when I woke up?

I brought the rose up to my nostrils to smell it's fresh scent. I then opened the letter as I read it, I stood up reading it word per word only to see the note slip from my hands to fall on the floor. I ran to my window to pull open the curtains to look towards Jake window. I shook my head pulling on my pants, and a running to my dresser drawer to pull on a sweater. I dropped the rose, running down stairs back outside. I ran towards the house next door to mine, I opened the door. Skipping some steps, to Jake's room. I opened the door to see his room looked the same. I walked over to his his closet to see it empty...Everything was gone except his leather jacket. I pulled the jacket from the hanger holding it up hugging it close that was all that was left.

* * *

><p>" So he just left, he took off not letting you know where he was going?" Melissa set her tea mug down leaning over the arm chair rest. I was slumped back in the other chair just looking at the commotion around me. I was in the coffee house and I didn't even need to work today, I really had to talk to somebody about what has happened so I called Melissa.<p>

" I felt so bad but, something felt so right." I looked at Melissa. She nodded,

" The Armstrong's can do that to you. Why would he leave after all that's happened? If those witch hunters are still here the circle isn't going to be so strong again. Odd how he just up and left." I looked at her I shook my head, indicating what she might have meant.

" He's not working with them if that's what your indicating." I said.

" No Cass I never meant that, I meant how it's so odd..." She stopped what she was about to say.

" Do you care for him?" She asked.

" I do care for him, strange after everything that's happen." I implied. Melissa grabbed my hand now, holding it in hers.

" I think that was the easy question the thing is, I guess what I'm asking is are you love with him?" I stared at her, " Why would you ask a question like that?" I said now, feeling dumbfounded.

" I'm not trying to put pressure on you, but it is a yes or no question if you don't you love him, then you should have nothing to worry about, but if you do. I think you should talk with Adam, it wouldn't be right not to say anything to him about this." Melissa got up from chair throwing her purse strap on her shoulder. I followed her lead as we both headed outside, she put her arm in mine.

" What if I can't bring myself to tell Adam?" I looked at Melissa who gave me an assured smile.

" Cassie he does have the right know, if you think you need to end things with Adam then do what is best. If Adam is someone you love, and want to be with I'm sure you'll both get past this. Just follow your heart Cassie."

We both halted our steps, that's the same thing Jake said before he left.

" If you need anything just call me I'm always here. Okay." I pulled her into hug as she hugged me back. " Thanks Melissa." We pulled apart, she turned on her heel and I watched her walk away towards her car. I pulled out my phone, and began dialing Adam's number, the phone just rang on the other line. I breathed out when I heard his voice mail.

_'Hey you Adam I'm not here to pick up my phone leave a message and I'll get back with you.' Beep..._

I paused fighting myself if I should hang up or not. I exhaled slowly, " hey Adam it's me um.. I'm sure your at work when your done can you meet me at the abandoned house I'll be there the rest of the day." I hung up the phone. I put the phone in my purse getting into my grandmothers car getting ready to drive off. I had tons of thinking to do.

I waited at the house, pacing back and forth as some made men, I looked through the cracks of the window as the sunlight dimmed now into the light sky. I began lighting candles here and there listening for the sound of Adam's footsteps. The only sound I heard was thunder clapping in the distance and rain beginning to fall on the rooftop. I looked down at my twirled fingers," Hey Cassie." I looked up to see Adam pulling off his hood, I put my hand on my sides. " Hi." He came to me , " Why couldn't we just talk at your place?" He smiled confused. The truth was I couldn't go back at the moment. " Um I just needed to talk to you here." I said I could tell he was reading my face. " What's wrong?" I turned around I just couldn't face him.

" I sure not sure anymore?" I could hear his footsteps get closer, " Is something is the Witch Hunters, You Father?"

_'That one would be easy.' I thought sarcastically. _ " No." I sighed, I turned around getting ready to face music. " It's...It's about us,"

" What about us?" He asked. " And Jake." I finished. I saw his face harden some what at Jake's name. " What about him?" He asked flatly. " I just want to know are we together because, of Destiny? Or are we together because we want to be?" Not sure I where I was taking this? " It's something that's written in the stars." He said. I felt that lump form in my throat. " If-if you were Destined to be with Diana even if that wasn't with me, would you still be with me or her?"

" I felt something strong for you the day I met you." He said, shaking his head still confused. " Where are you getting at?"

" Sometimes Adam I keep questioning myself what else is out there besides what's already set in stone?..." I licked my lips getting ready for the doozie. " After you came from the Hospital on Valentine's day night when your dad gave me ride home. I snuck into Jake's house and waited for him. We got into a huge argument one thing led to another and..He kissed me." I said. Adam jaw line tensed up, " He kissed." he said in a low voice. " I tried to fight him off, but then I started kissing him back." my eyes were watering now. " Some things led to another, then I stopped and felt so guilty but then I couldn't help but think that I didn't feel all that guilty like I should have." He stared at the ceiling bringing his hands to his eyes, then looking at me.

" After that I felt like I've been hiding things from you, I didn't tell you that before my father came witch hunters sneak into my house, Jake was there to find out.''

" Of course he was." Adam said bitterly, I shook my head. " I let him stay the night after what happened with my father and he told me that he loved me."

" Cassie listen to me, Jake will say anything and everything to make sure he gets what he wants that's what he does." Adam came closer putting his hands gently on my shoulders. The tears began to fall now he wiped them away. " It doesn't matter now, because he's gone he left. I've seen parts of him that no one else wanted to see, or cared to."

" He only made you think he cared for you." I shook his head, swiping his hands now off my shoulders. " He did he cared for me, like he cared for this circle he didn't he would've killed us a long time ago. I care for Adam and him leaving made me realize that I was in love with him." I saw Adam blink, his shoulders slump he looked like he slapped across his face.

" I'm so sorry Adam I should've told you sooner."

" You felt something for me!" He said a tear running down his face, " I know you still do."

" Not the way you want me to."

Adam walked passed me. " I can't deal with this, you lied to me like you always seem to do." I opened my mouth to say something. " Adam.." I whispered. " Don't I guess you and Jake are not so different all you deserve each other." With that he walked out slamming the door I flinched. After a few moments I collected myself together I decided it was best if I went home. I walked to the car by the time I got in I was drenched. I put the key in the ignition, it wouldn't start.

_'Don't do this.' _ " Come on!" I said loudly. It still wouldn't budge, I tried using magic and that didn't work either. I laid my head on the steering wheel, then I pulled out my phone, dialing Diana and Melissa. I got a weird signal, I looked at my phone seeing the battery was low.

" GREAT!'' I yelled. I didn't want to stay at this house, I'll just have to walk home on foot I wasn't scared of anything at the moment. I pulled Jake's leather jacket from the passengers seat putting it on then slamming the door shut. It was a good distance walking home, no gas station was near, no phone booth' _some town.'_ I was soaked to the bone, my teeth chattering lightly the jacket was pretty big so I wasn't too cold. Thank goodness I wasn't wearing any eye makeup, this was the perfect time to cry anyways.

Adam was made at me, Jake was gone. Though I didn't want to admit, there was always something between us. Something not even the stars could decipher, now maybe I would get nothing at the end. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to block the wind now that was now blowing rain harshly at me.

_'Cassie,' _ I gazed up, continued walking then stopped turning around. There was nothing but a blank road, tree's and rain. I turned around to continue on my journey now thinking about Jake's letter.

_Dear Cassie,_

_This is going to sound really crummy but I'll be gone. You were right I'm angry. I'm angry for things that go far beyond my control. I'm not a bad person... There have been changes that have came into my life that changed me for better. I still have some growing to do. I don't want to put too much stress on you, that's not what I want. I want you to be happy 'genuinely' happy, like I said before if that is with Adam then I won't stand in your way. I can't make you love me if just don't, you deserve everything good that comes into your life. Your one of the most best things that ever came into mine, I'm not sure when we'll see each other again? But just know when you least expect it I will not be far away._

_Yours Always,_

_Jake_

* * *

><p>I made it into the neighborhood after an hour long walk, my legs hurt and I just wanted to go to crawl in my covers and let this day end. All the lights were out in the other houses, when I made it to the side walk, I saw a soft glow from the windows of my house. I froze my steps, should I be on guard? Then I turned my head to see a black truck. I rushed towards my front door almost slipping as I made my way on my porch. I placed my hands on my door knob twisting it open I felt a gust of warm air surround me as I walked inside shutting the door behind me. I looked in the hall to see candles everywhere, soon there was a male figure who rushed around the corner. He stopped in his tracks, he looked wet just like me though I think I took more of the cake. I wanted to slap him again, I wanted to yell, I wanted to...<p>

" Cassie I'm so sorry I know, I was selfish, stupid and-" I ran jumping into his arms, not caring as long as I was with him. He held me close my feet were dangling off the ground, as I caressed the nape of his neck. I pulled away to look at him, " I thought you were gone." I cried now because, I was just so overjoyed to see him.

He shook his head from side to side slowly. " No Cassie, I couldn't leave you.. not like that." He set me down now my feet touching the floor, our arms still were wrapped around each other. I wanted to tell him about earlier, but that could always wait.

" I thought about what you said Jake, the truth is I can't fight you anymore, the feelings I have for you."

" What about Ad-" I shushed him with my finger tip.

"I chose my own fate and I chose you!" His arms encircled me under his jacket pulling me closer. " So do we still have chance?"

" Why do you think I rushed back into to town for you Blake?" He said jokingly. We both laughed, he caressed his thumb on my cheek, I closed my eyes leaning into his touch.

" I love you Cassie." He spoke softly. I opened eyes, then smiled. " I love you too Jake." He brought his other hand on the side of my face, our noses touched. I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned down to kiss my lips, they molded together softly. His hands wrapped around my waist, as my arms went around his neck. There was something about this kiss that different, it wasn't as hot nor feverish, lustful. It was still sensual, yet loving. The butterflies were flying away in my stomach I wanted him, and needed him. I pulled away breaking our kiss. Jake never looked so hot his plump kissable lips begging me to kiss them again. How the candle light casted over, his features made him look like a clothed Greek god! I took off his leather jacket letting it fall slowly over my off my shoulders. I saw him raise an eyebrow, still standing over me, reaching over sliding it off of my body as it hit the floor with a thud. We captured each others eyes, completely silent but saying everything we needed to. I raised my hands to run up his body feeling the toned muscle underneath, then resting on his chest. Jake's then slid around my waist, making small circles.

Before I knew it, he picked up using all his strength, only holding me with one arm under my rear,while the other one eased up my back. I gasped at his actions , but on the inside I was feeling mischievous. I bent down capturing his lips again, when I felt us was taking us up the stairs as fast as he could, he was careful not to rush or we would both probably be tumbling down. I nibbled on his ear, sucking on it lightly I felt this hold on me tighten, as I heard a low sound come from his throat.

We finally made it to my bed room Jake kicked the door closed behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that's only the semi love scene! Chapter 22 is in progress Hehe. Anyway Shout out time! <span>Kats02980416<span>, nolaye, anon, Catlover10808, norwegiangirl96, luisa mendoza, harryherminefan, and gonebananas36! Thank you all for your current reviews in the last chapters. I have something planned for everyone in the next chapter is going to get pretty steamy. So maybe the rating needs to change in that chap.** **I'm a little nervous because, that will be my first mature love scene that I have written, I don't want it to be too raunchy, but I want it to be hot! lol **

**Thank you guys for reading! Love you all3**

**Orchidxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE IT'S NOT PURE SMUT! I WOULD BE LYING IF I SAID THERE WASN'T SOME KINKINESS INVOLVED! SO IT'S TIME TO LOWER THOSE LIGHTS, AND MAKE SURE THE KIDDIES ARE OFF TO BED! lol JK The AWAITED CHAPTER IS BELOW YOU ALL KNOW WHO OWNS TSC AND HAS RIGHTS BUT, I'M SKIPPING THAT LET'S JUST CONTINUE WITH THE STORY SHALL WE =-).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Jake's POV**

I kicked the door back with my foot hearing it shut hard behind us. My shoulders were pinned to the door as, Cassie ran her tongue seductively over the bridge of my ear, then dipping her head down to nip at my neck easing her way to the center until she bit down on my Adam's apple lightly. My mouth opened as the back of my head hit the door ,she was driving me insane. She pulled away then tugged my head towards her's so our lips crashed legs now wrapped around me, I held her upper body closer so her sweater cover chest were smashed against mine. Her hips began to move in a slow rythm over me, causing both of us to break our kiss catching our breaths. Our foreheads touched, as I gazed down at our jean covered lower half's feeling myself grow hornier &harder at each and every motion made. I bit back a groan that was forming in my throat, but looked back at Cassie whose head was thrown back, her eye lashes fanning over her upper cheek bones her skin glowing radiantly from the candle light.

I never seen anything this sexy before.

I reached down with both hands, squeezing her ass, holding her a little bit more closer as we continued to dry hump on another. Cassie wrapped both arms around my shoulders letting out a gasp as her head shot back up her eyes locking with mine. Her usually angelic baby blue's were now darker, a small mischievous grin curved at the outer corner's of her mouth. I leaned forward to playfully nip at her plump lower lip, she tried to lean forward to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away. A small pout formed on her mouth now.

_' You pouting like that is going to get you in even more trouble .' I thought._

I pushed my weight off of the door carrying her towards the bed, my plan was to get us there and lay her down swiftly. Everything went off of key when I lost my footing tumbling us over on the side of bed clumsily. Cassie hit her head on the foot board of her bed.

''Ow!" she yelled, placing her hand on her head, wincing unwrapping her legs from around me sitting up.

_'Real smooth!' I thought sarcastically._

" Are you okay?" Leaning over her, I hurriedly placed a hand on the spot she hit, she nodded and began laughing. I exhaled chuckling myself at my new found clumsiness I never knew I had. Now grabbing one thigh, I reached up towards her calf beginning to unzip her boot down slowly until I pulled it off her foot letting it fall to the floor. I took the other leg and did the same, looking up at Cassie, who looked up from her pant covered legs to stare up at me. I kicked off my own boots, then scooted her more on the bed so I was in her middle leaning down towards her until my face was level with hers.

"Sorry," I apologized as the tips of our noses touched lightly.

Cassie's fingertips made ghostly movements over my me to feel a strange tingle roll down my spine. How could some one so small have so much power over me?

She arched her neck so her lips were captured in mine again. I felt the world around us ,was soon lost as she licked my bottom lip and I opened letting both of our tongues dance slowly together. One of my hands gripped her damp blonde strands pulling her down underneath me as the kiss started to get fevered. Her hands slid down my chest, while her fingernails scraped over the fabric causing the skin underneath to heat up at her touch. I broke our kiss helping her tug and lift away the shirt pulling it off my body throwing it in back of me. My breath was heavy with desire as I saw watched quickly trying to undo the buttons from her sweater, she seemed to be having a problem getting it undone. I moved her hands away, with one quick motion ripped the sweater open along with the fabric, hearing some of the buttons hit the wall, the head board ,the floor. Cassie gave me a shocked look as I shrugged because, those buttons were one less thing to worry about now.

Now my attention was focused on the nice plump peak of her breast as I watched them rise and fall. I licked my lips appreciatively admiring the dark green lacie material covering up the perky flesh . My head duck down to salivate over her soft collar bone. Until my head was right between her breast. I kissed the soft skin lightly, as my hands rubbed up and down her waist, until they reached up groping her chest.

"More." She whimpered.I reached up her shoulders pulling down the straps never stopping to give her covered skin attention. " The clips is in front." she said .

I gazed up as she lightly bit onto a finger nail,while her hand, began massaging my scalp reassuringly.I took that as my que to pull at the front of her bra, as it came undone her breast were on full display for me. The creamy soft flesh, not too small, not too big, just perfect. My hands went to start massaging her chest gently. Then my fingers pinched both of her rosie pink nipples. Cassie inhaled arching up urging me to continue. I bent down to lick and suck on one breast , while massaging the other. Cassie purred at my on my hair with both of her hands holding my head close to her chest. I pulled away from her previous nipple tasting the other one giving it the same attention. Cassie sighs of contentment mingled with the roar of thunder outside.

She let go of me, I broke away from her, as I watched her shrug off her bra. I helped her take it off her body flinging it on the other side of the room some where. Her nipples were at full attention now, causing me to lick my lips again as I stared up her face. There still was that undeniable dark of look of lust which never waned from her blue depths, but now the look of curiosity took over her all her strength she flipped us over so now she was on top and I bottomed.I watched as her delicate hands, went to undo my jean button soon I felt my fly hand shifted inside my jeans rubbing the prominent bulge. I groaned at the sensation,_ t_rying my best not to use magic to tear off our clothes_. I_ fumbled with her pants button and zipper now. I lifted her off of me sitting her feet on the ground. As she protested but, stopped as I got down on my knee's gazing up at her. Looking at how beautiful she was, how no other guy would be able to look at her body this way _but me_. I blew some air on her stomach. She shivered, while small goosebumps appeared on her skin. I heard her giggling nervously, trying to cover up her body now. I stopped her hands from moving any further. I let my chin rest on her stomach as I looked up . Her arms were rested on her sides.

" Cassie, you don't ever need to hide from me." I whispered kissing her stomach now.

I tugged at her jeans, pulling them all the way down until they were a pool down her ankles. I threw them away from where she stood. She was almost completely naked dark lacie material of her panty had slid half way off her hip. I gripped closer to me, continuing my assault on her stomach, then my fingers, tugging down her panties though they were not fully off her body. I let my hand graze her middle, which caused her jump. I moaned feeling the damp spot between her legs. I saw Cassie's fist balled tight , her legs shaking trying to hold their composure. I bent towards her leg pulling at the material off with my teeth bringing it all the way down towards her feet.

An incoherent whimper escaped from Cassie's lips. A slow smile formed on mine. Now my head was near the most intimate flesh on her body. I began kissing the skin on her thigh, I lifted her right leg placing it gently over my shoulder.

" What are you doing?" Cassie asked in an alarmed voice, I gazed up at her smirking seeing how worried she looked_. _

" It'll be alright. Trust me." I then picked her up from the floor twirling our bodies around as if we were doing a dance move until her back was pressed against the mattress.I left her left leg over my shoulder then dipped down. My mouth came in contact with her hot center, as I began to taste her. The only thing that came from Cassie's lips, was an high pitched _'Oh' _ was sweet and musky, the most best damn thing I ever tasted. I then inserted on finger slowly in her, letting the warmth of her wrap around my finger. Cassie's hands went to my hair gripping it as if it was the main thing she could hold onto. Her hips arched , meeting the rhythm of my finger. Then I inserted another one. While I removed them replacing my fingers with my mouth again. This caused her to say some more incoherent words. I studied her. Every stroke, every lick, what pace she could handle, what just drove her plain wild.

" Jak..." She panted her hands grabbing the bed sheets now. Arching her back," Jake!" She yelled out of breath, her body tensed while I held her in place. Soon her limbs turned to mush, falling down beneath me. I sat up licking my lips savoring the taste of her, I looked down at her now seeing her eyes, flutter open yet still filled with desire I knew that matched my own.

" You taste delicious." I smirked, watching her gulp as I licked at my fingers. Seeing her lying there made her look like some goddess. Every part of my body ached for now, as if that wasn't relevant enough I tried so hard not cum while I saw her in that erotic display. Cassie sat up now with shaky fingers, pulling down my jeans along with my boxers. I stepped out of them kicking them away standing tall so she could take in my full glory. I felt pretty nervous standing in front of her naked. A small heat crept up behind my neck making it's way on my cheeks, only she could do this to me. I cleared my throat.

" Have you ever..been with a guy Cassie?" I asked feeling the most instinctual need to claim her as mine.

_A _blush crept up Cassie's candle lit face, as she shook her head no. Her acting shy now was even more of a turn on! Her eyes never leaving me, then looking down at my manhood she gulped now seeming pretty scared.

"Y-you'll be my first." She whispered. Sitting on her knees and looking up at my face, her hand resting on my heart. " I mean it's not like I haven't learned anything about sex! Plus girls have fantasies... _and you've happened to be one of mine_." She said quietly kissing my lips now, pulling me down towards the bed on top of her. I pulled away leaning up trying not to crush her. " I'm the pill it's something I decided just in case..." she shrugged.

" Cassie if this is something you still want to wait on? just let me know, we can stop.'' I said.

_" I don't want to stop I want you!" _She bit her lip.I rested my forehead on hers feeling hard flesh rest on her thigh. " I'm not going to lie this is probably going to hurt like hell. I'll be gentle I promise." I caressed her face in my hands. Cassie nodded. I felt her grab me pulling me towards her center, then stopping. We both looked into each other eyes. I eased in slowly, pulsing a bit feeling the barrier as I moved in deeper. Cassie blew out a breath, I counted into three moving slowly, then pushing all the way through feeling it tear.

Cassie grabbed on my shoulder's letting out a cry pain. " I'm sorry baby." I kissed her temple as she nodded. I waited until she adjusted to me. I clenched my teeth feeling her walls clench around me. "Okay." she whispered. As I began moving slowly in and out of her. I knew she was scared still but, I wanted her to know that she would be okay. " Cassie, look at me." She opened her eyes. " You don't ever have to be scared, I want you to _see everything." _I glided in and out of her, wanting her to feel every inch of me. Cassie opened her mouth starting to meet my thrust, my finger grazed her lip which she bit sensuously. One of my hands entwined with hers. After awhile I started to pick up my pace.

" MMmmmm yes more.." wrapped her legs around me still matching my thrust I reached down between our bodies, rubbing her nub. This caused Cassie to buck wildly against my hand me letting her head turn side to side. I picked up pace, our bodies slick with sweat . Cassie finger nails clawed at my back, feeling the sting.

" Faster!" She panted, I started ramming in and out of her, hitting her G-Spot causing her moans to turn louder, as her walls started to clench around me. It was the most amazing thing I ever felt, she was so hot...so tight. I noticed her body temperature picked up she was burning up or was that me? The flames in the candles started to flicker something was happening a glow started to surround us.

'' Yes, Yes, YES Jake!" Cassie screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her squeeze me arching up her back letting out her release. Closing her eyes, in the verge of ecstasy holding onto me for dear life.

_'Oh Shit!'_

I couldn't hold on anymore, I pumped in her a few more times until I let out a primal yell that erupted from my throat.

" CASSIE!" spilling inside of her wave after wave. Out of now where the flames of the Candles grew as if the whole house was going to catch fire to only be put out by thin air, the glow around us disappeared as if it was a flash of lighting it's self. The house began to shake then seized. My heart pounded in my ears, as I calmed down my breathing I could hear almost every car alarm go off outside. I looked down at Cassie whose eyes were closed, her mouth opened somewhat trying to catch her breath. Even in the pure moonlight now, I could very well make out the flush over her entire skin. I eased out of her to lay on my back now, staring up at the ceiling. Nothing could ever beat what I had just experienced .

Cassie then slid over on top of me to straddle both sides of my waist, I gripped her thighs. Another small blush creeping up on her cheeks again, as her finger made lazy circles around my chest making it's way down my abs.

" I want to do that again, but this time it's my turn to learn about you." she said in a low voice. Her hands kept sliding down my slick abdomen raising my eyebrows to where to she aiming for. Who would've known that my Cassie was the epitome of,_' Lady in streets but a Freak in the sheets?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha! I'm so blushing like crazy right now! So that was my Mature chapter! What did you guys think of it? I might write one more but for now, that was a little spice for all us Jake and Cassie fans! Thank you to everyone for your current reviews ,you know I like reading them ,getting your feedback, and of course chatting you guys! Anyways who is ready for the Curse episode? I don't know about you guys but Cassie better start rekindling her flame with Jake! Hopefully all ends well. I will actually have a poll later on this week to see what other SC story pairing you guys would like to read on. Thanks again for reading until next time!<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Secret Circle, all rights belong to L.J. Smith/C.W.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Was this Heaven? Or was I dreaming?...

I gently entwined Jake's limp fingers with mine as we both laid on our stomachs, our legs were tangled along with the sheets that have fallen half way off the bed. It was good to feel the warmth of the sunlight and fresh breeze blowing across the skin of my bare back.

I couldn't help but, sigh with undeniable content. I felt a smile form on my lips as I stared at the guy sleeping right next to me. Never have I seen him look so innocent...so peaceful. I caressed his forehead still taken aback at how utterly handsome he was. Jake was the epitome of 'Greek God,' from his head all the way down to his feet, if I was great artist I wouldn't mind sketching a drawing of him. My drawings skills were only extended to drawing perfect stick figures , so I was one hundred percent sure getting to remember him like this would never be a forgotten picture in my mind.

Jake started to awake from sleep then opened his hazel eyes slowly to meet mine. A smile spread across his face.

" Good morning," He whispered in his husky voice moving closer to me his arm now wrapping around my waist.

I felt myself giggle lightly, " Good morning." I didn't know what to say at this point I was so happy, well beyond that!

" I must be in Heaven?" His arm that was wrapped around my waist, now slid up my arms as his hand gently caressed my cheek.

_'Thinking the same thing,' I said to myself blushing._

He then propped himself up on his elbow looking down at me adoringly shaking his head from side to side slightly.

" You are just so beautiful." I could tell this caused my blush to deepen. " Well you are too." I stated.

Jake chuckled, " I guess that's true." raising his eyebrows.

" And full of it." I teased.

" I can take that too." He admitted still smiling, as he bent over me kissing an exposed shoulder.

I exhaled feeling the shiver making it's way down my spine. The warmth of his breath now making it's way up the crook of my neck until I felt his smoothness of his lips, kiss the small bridge of my ear.

" Did I hurt you last night Cass?" he whispered in concern, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion by his question I leaned down on my back letting my head rest on the pillow below me to get a better view of him. His gaze didn't meet mine for a second so I took his face in both of my hands so our eyes met.

" No, you didn't," I said reassuringly. " I-I mean I feel sore but, I'm fine...actually better than that." I let one of my hands run up playing with the messy mussed up dirty blonde strands. " Why would you ask that?" I asked.

" Well something happened last night I can't explain." I knew what he meant in the heat of the moment something did happen, as if my body would catch on fire literally or was it his? Something untamed felt like it had been unlocked, something so powerful that went beyond the big"O". I bit back my smile letting the words hang on my tongue but ,couldn't form the words at all. I swear the stars on my ceiling last night combusted into Super Nova's !

" What we did last night was something that I can't even describe, but you never hurt not the way you think at least." I bit my lip. Jake returned my smile now, capturing his lips with mine. " You are a bad girl." I wanted to melt at his tone, something about him just drove me crazy, I couldn't help it. Thinking about everything we did, I was shocked myself at how bold I was the second time around. I felt Jake's head move lower nibbling on the skin of my neck, his hands gripping the sides of my waist. I small moan escaped my lips, feeling a rush of heat creep over my skin again.

I ceased Jake's movements untangling myself from his grip by getting out of the bed. Stretching letting the light shine on my body. I looked over at my shoulder, Jake's beautiful taut muscle sculpted body was barely covered by the sheets making me absentmindedly lick my lips. My heart beat quickened as I watched the look of desire take over his features.

" Well I don't know about you Armstrong, but I can't be in the bed all day even though I wouldn't mind I mean I don't have work or classes today. Hey maybe we can go by the shop see if you can get your job back." I said smiling to myself. I heard voices outside but, I shrugged it off. now making my way towards the bathroom feeling my hips sway a little.

" I'm starving what about you? After when I'm done taking a shower, I'll make us breakfa-AHHH!" I screamed feeling myself being flipped over Jake's shoulder, as his hand playfully slapped my ass. I squealed, then I heard him murmur a spell as the shower water automatically began to run and the bathroom door shut behind us.I just prayed that the water bill wouldn't be sky rocketing high, when it was sent through the mail for next month.

* * *

><p>After an glorious hour long rendezvous, Jake and I finally made it dressed downstairs. I wanted to cook breakfast I began pulling out cooking pans, cooking spray and whatever else I needed.<p>

" I do find it very sexy about the thought of you cooking over a hot stove, but why don't you take load off I can cook." I raised my eyebrow.

" You cook?" I asked, Jake then walked next to me taking the pancake mix out of my hands. " You'd be amazed Blake."

I didn't put up a fight, we joked around and talked, while Jake was cooking as if he was a 'Master Chef.' When he was done he set down a plate of fresh blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon. When I took the first bite I groaned.

" This is so good! Where did you learn how to cook like this?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Rachel Ray." He mumbled. I began to laugh, while he gave me a look. " No, I'm not making fun of you, it's just who would have thought. I got to give it to you, these are _orgasmic_." I froze on my last word, while a smirk formed on Jake's look giving me a wink.

" Really?" He raised an eyebrow getting up from his chair, as I got up from mine walking backwards.

" Jake not again, we just got out the shower an hour ago." I pointed out, stifling a giggle.

**' **_He's like the energizer bunny!' I thought_

" Guess I can't help it, you bring that side out of me." He said smoothly walking as if he was predator about to capture it's prey.

" Jake you know I love you but, we got to see the outside world today sometime." I decided to make a run for it, heading for the front door, I looked back to see Jake straight on my heels I opened the front door only to cease any my steps any further . As I looked up I was staring in the faces of John Blackwell and Adam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to have some fun with this chapter didn't want it to be too serious. What is John Blackwell and Adam doing on Cassie's doorstep together? Chapter 24 will have a little plot from "Cursed,"<strong>**with a twist. Also apologies for spelling some of the character's names wrong example: 'Eben' not 'Ebon'. and 'Stephen,' not 'Steven.' My Also it will look like Jane Blake will be making her way home from her trip a little early. Thanks again for your reviews, as always thank you for reading. Love Ya'll!**

**Orchidxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Secret Circle those rights belong to L.J. Smith/C.W.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

My heart pounded, my throat was dry and I was sure that my eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

What the hell was my father and Adam doing on my front doorstep?Together ?

" John? Adam? What are you two doing here?" looking back at Jake who was standing directly behind me his hand holding the door open, then back over at them. I flipped my hair to side to cover up the mark, Jake left on my neck from earlier.

" The question is how come you haven't answering your phone or texts and what the hell is he doing here?" Adam replied looking displeased, as normal when he saw Jake near me giving him an' _WTF are you doing here_'? look.

" You called and text me?" I questioned, ignoring his last question. Besides the last time I checked he was pissed not wanting to talk to me. Then I also forgot that my phone had died, I didn't even bother to recharge the battery. " Well I apologize for that, look you both kinda came at a bad time." I was rubbing the back of my neck now hoping this would give them the idea that I didn't really want to talk to either of them at the moment. I looked from Adam towards John, there was something in John's eyes, that seemed to understand where I was getting at.

" Have you two been outside at all today?" He asked staring me, then looking at Jake as if he was about to reach over and ring his neck.

I felt the heat start to rise onto my skin, I bit the inside of my cheek lightly shaking my head no. " Well maybe you two should." He stepped aside so I began to walk outside, Jake following me close behind as we walked off the porch. My mouth opened when I saw a huge large crack split the concrete walkway, leading all the down towards the street which was also split as well. I stared closely at some of the neighbors who were talking amongst themselves looking at their houses seeing their cracked walk ways trying to figure out had happened.

" What the ..?" Jake said confused.

" Last night was pretty bad, with it lighting and thundering in all. Thought we were about to have a Earth Quake as my house almost flipped down into the water. Luckily it didn't, I called everyone to make sure they were okay, this morning when I drove into town I saw the same thing happened. Construction team has been at it all morning."

" Wait that doesn't even make sense Chance Harbor isn't even known to have Earth Quakes." Jake was shaking his head from side to side in disbelief. John and Adam walked off the porch, to stand near Jake and I " Why don't you tell them Adam what you told me before when we bumped into each other this morning." My eyebrows furrowed was I missing something? I was still trying to figure out how these two became good friends, remembering the fact that Adam was on the,' Anti-Blackwell' bandwagon. Last time I also checked, John had disappeared after I accidentally tried to kill him.

" Tell me what?" I gazed at Adam, who sighed now.

" This morning I felt different some how." He was trying to form the right words, " Different how?" I feeling even more weary now.

" Not myself, I even tried to do magic and couldn't do anything when I called everyone this morning I got same thing from Diana, Faye and Melissa."

" So your saying you guys can't do magic at all? That's impossible I used magic this morning even Cassie." He finished. Though I felt more concerned, the heat on my cheeks got hotter when he mentioned us using magic.

" Well that explains it because this whole thing here," John motioned with his hands at Jake and myself, " was caused by Witches.''

I stared at him he seemed even more upset, as if he was literally about to kill Jake though he was trying his best to keep himself calm. Adam had a major look of confusion. My mouth opened it dawned on me, we did this! Jake and I! The town would have been wiped off the map because of us.

" So Armstrong care to explain what the hell you did with my daughter last night?" As I watched him pop his knuckles.

" _Ohh_..." Jake and I said in unison.

* * *

><p>When we were in the house we were in the living room. Jake and I sat on the couch next to each other. I pressed a packet of ice on his left side of his jaw. I cringed at the what happened moments ago, when Jake tried to find words that we were intimate last night. Out of no where my father tackled him, I tried to pull them apart. I remember looking at Adam for help, of course he seemed to enjoy the fact that Jake was possibly about to lose his life in Blackwell's hands. After awhile helped pull my dad off of Jake.<p>

_''Thank goodness Jake didn't say what happened hours before they got here. Then what would've really happened?"_

John seemed more calm trying to explain how this could happen, he kept giving Jake death glares every five seconds. I felt sorry for Jake though when I looked over , it didn't seem to phase him." So you see sometimes when, certain witches get together it may cause something in their circle to get taken away."

_' Why does this feel like I'm about to get the sex talk?' I thought to myself feeling uncomfortable ._

" It happens to witches from certain families and it may do certain things that can cause some what of an... _backlash_."

" I'm still confused here what are you getting at?" Adam said flatly, I stared at him as he leaned on the wall arms crossed.

" Have you been paying attention to anything this man has been saying? If two witches from certain get 'together' meaning having certain relations ," he put his hands together . " It can cause something to happen to the circle." Jake looked at Adam who now got the idea.

" Is that what the hell happened?" He got up from the wall, and strode over towards me. I felt somewhat guilty. " So we all lost our powers because of you two-" He couldn't form the words.

" Yes, but thankfully that's all what was activated. I heard worse some families who are thought to be written in the stars, end up causing curses which sometimes lead to unhappy endings.'' John replied. Adam looked taken aback, while a small smirk of satisfaction formed on Jake's lips.

" Is there anyway we can fix this?" I asked, getting up from the couch after all the circle couldn't be without powers after all that had happened, especially if witch hunters were still here somewhere.

" From what I have recalled there are two spells that can deactivate it ..." John rubbed the scruffness on his chin,

" Which is?" I asked. " There is an elixir but, it takes months to make, to find the exact ingredients. The only thing though is there is a consequence that goes with it, you may lose the feelings you have for another another, I can't be too sure though because it was meant to do that to certain families." I looked over at Jake he shook his head.

" The other one is some type of ritual that may gain the power back for your circle. The only thing is the witches who activated it, one may lose a certain extent of their powers or all of it."

I listened to what he said, that wouldn't make any sense because if one circle lost their power. The circle wouldn't be strong anyways. None of us could lose our powers right now.

" Fine I'll do the ritual." I spoke staring at all three men. " Cassie _ow _there has to be at least some other spell." Jake said getting up from the couch dropping the ice pack. "Look if we can find another way we can, but these are the only two options we have. It's that or drink an elixir." I raised my eyebrows, Jake looked the other way his jaw bone was clenching.

" Great gather the circle together you all meet me at the old house tonight." With that being said, John Blackwell headed out the door.

" Cassie I have a bad feeling about this." Adam stared at me I couldn't deny it either, that something made me feel uneasy.

" Gee ya think?" Jake mumbled rolling his eyes. " Shut it Jake." Adam warned. Jake held his hands up, trying to look innocent.

" Just telling the truth. What do I need to shut up for, what you made because she didn't give it up to you?" I was shocked at what he was saying. " Jake!" I said now, shaking my head I can't believe this was happening. Jake pulled me in back of him so he and Adam were face to face, I walked to the side trying to break them up. " Shut your mouth Jake!" Adam hissed.

" Oh I'm striking a cord hmm, so you wanna know how it went to see if it was _sweet and romantic_ or if _bad girl got nasty on_? I let you on a little secret let's just say it wasn't your name she was screaming in fact she was enjoying every minute of it." With that Adam grabbed Jake by his collar pushing him harshly to the floor, his fist was balled reaching back.

" ADAM NO STOP IT! GET OUT OKAY JUST LEAVE!" I was fuming now, Adam looked back at me shaking his head. He let go of Jake then stared at me.

" I'll call everyone, try to gather everyone together, you two have to explain what happened not me just meet us in the grill." Adam said , as also walked out the house slamming the door." Jake what hell did you do that for?" I said angrily staring down at him.

" I'm sorry." He said , he genuinely was. " Yeah sometimes you can act like such a douche." I felt my anger disappearing now. He got from the floor standing tall.

" I'm sorry." I whispered, looking at the floor. " What are you saying sorry for?" Jake questioned, I heard him walk closer to me, lifting my chin so my eyes met his. " With everything that happened, if I would've known.." Jake took both of my hands from head and held it in his. " But we didn't. Cassie there is nothing I feel sorry about . I rather lose my powers, than know I couldn't be in love with you anymore."

" What makes you think it'll be you?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders. " Even it wasn't, if we both lost our powers, It still wouldn't change anything." He bent down to rest his forehead on mine I closed my eyes relaxing by his assured words. How could my father know all about this? We stood that way for a few more moments until we broke apart. " Come on we got to go." Jake grabbed my hand, as we both grabbed our jackets and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was gathered downstairs in the grill. I tried to find the words to explain what had happened.<p>

" Okay so were all here so I'm sure you all been wondering why your powers have went?" I twirled my fingers together biting my lip looking at everyone.

" Cassie and I did something that activated a spell that took your powers."

" On purpose?" Faye asked raising her eyebrow. " Not on purpose to take your powers." I cut in.

" So how our powers disappear?" Diana looked from me to Jake then back to me. " Um well if certain witches hav-uhh- get together to activate something it causes things to happen to their circle."

" Oh my god..." Melissa looked surprised, Diana had her mouth open, while Faye snickered covering her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

" Are you serious you two caused all to lose our powers because, you both had sex?" Faye said loudly, I looked over at Adam who seemed sullen now, his fist were balled.

" As I said before we didn't mean for it have an effect, besides I was told certain who get together circles have it much worse."

" I bumped into Blackwell strange as it was, it seemed he knew something happened. He knows the cure for this.'' Adam spoke.

All three girls looked over at him now, " There were two options, either drink an elixir possibly forget having feeling for one another, also keeping the Circle intact or doing a ritual."

" What does the Ritual do?" Diana seemed curious, now looking over at Jake and I.

" I don't know exactly but, it helps get the circle their powers back. Their is a catch Jake or I will might lose half of our powers."

Faye smirked at this, " Or either of us might lose our powers completely." I finished now her smirk faded. " Then the circle wouldn't be as powerful." She rolled her eyes.

" But we were told that it may happen or not. So we're giving this one a try." I said.

" Don't you think that's a little selfish I mean, you two get to stay in love sure, one of you may lose powers but the circle powers will not be as strong, so doesn't that pretty much hinder us still?" Diana crossed her arms, her head tilted to the side. I furrowed my brows where was this coming from, she has been acting a little weird lately.

" Diana I'm making sure that you guys at least have your powers I'm not sure how this will work out, I know your worried about the witch hunters but, if it can be reversed we can all still do magic."

" Have you figured this out Cassie?" She asked, " No I haven-" " Then don't say it! Look let's just all meet up like we need to later tonight at the Abandoned house." With that she turned on her heel walking up stairs. Adam followed.

" What's got her acting bitchy?" Faye said raising her eyebrows, then walking up stairs.

" Are you guys sure there is no other way?" Melissa said, seeming weary. " None that we were told." I shrugged. Melissa nodded her head. " I'll try to help you guys with this, I'll look in old spell books see if it says something about reversing spells, or rituals until then I won't know until I meet you at the house." With that she was going like the rest of them.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun went down, I drove in Jake's truck with him. We were utterly silent, I knew our minds were completely preoccupied. When we pulled up to the house, Adam's jeep and Diana's car were already parked. Jake stopped his car, turning off the engine. We both got out the car slowly as we walked to the house, Jake grabbed my hand to entwine it with his. I small smile that wasn't there before formed on my lips. I leaned my head on his arm.<p>

" What are you thinking ?" I asked

" How the hell we're going to get out of this." his voice was so calm, but I knew he was worried. " I know." I stared up at his face to see him look over and down at me. As we made it to the house climbing the steps we walked in the house to see everyone was busy.

" 'Bout damn time." Faye grumbled. Jake and I walked towards the middle of the room as Melissa and Diana were busy using ashes to make a star, along with making symbols in each point.

" So that's for the ritual?" Jake asked, " Yes." I jumped to turn around and see my father standing in back of us, it's like he appeared form thin air. Adam walked passed him placing candles around each symbol. " In order for this ritual to work five of us will stand around the star, you two will stand in the middle of it. To get this spell to work it's going to need blood." I stared at him. " You two will have to mix your blood together so it can work."

I blew out a shaky breath. '' Okay." John walked away from the room, I felt very uneasy now.

" I tried everything I needed to find a spell and I couldn't. I'm sorry." Melissa walked up to us .

" No don't apologize Melissa it's not your fault your not the one who did this in the first place." Adam said coldly.

" I was trying to help." Melissa she eyed Adam, " Well don't they were doing just fine before they figured the consequences!" Adam spat.

" Hey Adam don't talk to her like that, if your going to be mad at somebody be mad at me!" I said

" I am actually. "

" Why because I didn't choose you?" I raised my voice up a higher octave, " Adam I'm sorry I things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to, I already apologized and I know sometimes that won't cut it but whatever happens now is for the circle okay! So like I said be mad all you want, you don't really have to talk to me if you don't want to after this I don't care! I do care about the circles whereabouts, so do me a favor put your jealously aside and let's work together on this that's all I'm asking." I breathed staring serious at him. Everyone seemed shocked at my mini outburst, I waited for Adam's reply.

" Fine." He said through clenched teeth.

" Good let's get this started." I spoke now clearing my throat. I heard My father's footsteps in back of me walking passed me now,

" Hate to barge in on that episode but, I need all to get into your positions." He said bending down lighting each candle. He put one in the middle. " I will not be able to work the spell I can lead it, but that's all going to be on Jake and Cassie." Everyone walked up into the star and got in their positions.

" Now you four grab a candle and hold it, when Jake and Cassie start reciting the spell I will you all to concentrate on the words recited." John said. They did as they were told, " Jake and Cassie you will need recite this words,'From fire to air, dust to earth what was taken away let it be returned.' I stared at him, I knew he didn't have powers, so I was weary. " Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked nervous now. " The only way." He finished. He grabbed my hand before I knew it, it took a thick blade cutting the palm of my hand open, I winced in pain, he did the same to Jake then he took both of our hands and clasped them together.

" Focus on the spell." He said. Up at Jake who gulped, both of our lips parted Jake closed his eyes, as I did the same.

_" Ex Incendia ut aer,pulvis ut terra quis eram captus absentis permissum is existo.'' _ Jake words flowed with fluidity, he was speaking it latin I didn't know how to speak anything in latin. I messed up a few times, but I concentrated on how he said it. He even spoke slowly for me to say it correctly. I licked my lips following his lead.

_" Ex Incendia ut, aer, pulvis ut terra quis eram captus absentis permissum is existo.'' _ We spoke in unison, I felt strange somehow dizzy, not as if something bad would happen. I concentrated by opening my eyes, seeing every circle members eyes were closed but my father's. I looked at Jake as our blood fell down on the candle right in the center of us, the flames began flicker. I gulped feeling a sensation take over me.

_" Ex Incendia ut , aer pulvis ut terra quis eram captus absentis permissum is existo." _ I saw the flame begin to grow. I closed my eyes as we spoke this a few more times, I then opened my eyes to see the circle even Jake's eyes opened. Their irises were glowing, " _Ex Incendia ut," _I chanted but couldn't finish the flames grew all around us, as if it was some gravitational force I felt something pull me in another direction, before I knew the house shook every circle member flew from the area hitting something a wall, a table, the ground. I even saw my father fly backwards I felt my head collide with something hard everything around me turned to black...

" _Maybe we should call the ambulance_!" I heard Faye's voice from a far muffled she seemed panicked.

" _Cass can you hear us_?" I heard a very concerned Diana.

" _You all give her some space._" Adam voice spoke quickly

" _Cassie_?" I heard my father voice for the first time, I heard him speak softly. Something warm was holding me, I heard a distant groan. Was that me?

" _Cassie, can hear me_?" I heard Jake's husky smooth voice ask. I felt his fingers caress my face, I slowly felt myself open my eyes six people were staring down at me, they all looked relieved to see I was awake. I stared at Diana who had a small smile appear on her face, her eyes looked glassy as if she was about to cry. I looked over at Faye who I seemed like she might as well. I noticed that my head was laying in Jake's lap.

" How long was I out?"

" An Hour." Melissa said, " Cassie we thought something bad had happened to you we were all thinking we should use magic , John said it would be a bad idea so we'd have to wait it out."

" You guys got your powers back?" I felt happy because, the spell had worked I sat up quickly, wincing as my head pounded I almost fell back but my head landed on Jake's shoulder.

" Woah easy there." I heard him whisper in my hair.

" What happened?" I asked looking at everyone.

" Well if your asking if the spell worked, it did! We didn't lose our powers we still feel connected, but I won't lie that I felt someone lose theirs we thought it was either you or Jake." Adam said all the anger he must've felt before had disappeared.

I looked at everyone, " Who?" Everyone was silent as if they were afraid to say anything at all.

" You guys-" I said, then I was interrupted.

" You did Cassie, " Jake's voice broke the silence." Each member of the circle gained their powers back, but..some how each member got to obtain a part of _yours_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Oh no Cassie lost her powers! What is she going to do? What will the Circle do with the Witch Hunters still stalking them from afar? The next chapter will definitely be from Jake's POV how he see's Cassie struggle with not being able to use magic, a long with some other spicy moments ahead ; ). Anyways Shoutout time! ****luisa mendoza****, ****Catlover10808****, ****gonebananas36****, ****Kats02980416****, ****harryherminefan****, ****Queen lambamba****! And new shoutouts to ****. United****, & ****ashie-loves-hiei- and kags **** and to everyone else who comments! Thank you all for your reviews, for reading& loving this story.**

**I believe I put something about Grandma Jane making an appearance in this chapter I apologize she will not appear until chapter 25 sorry about that. Thanks for your reading, peace & love!  
><strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith/ C.W. owns and has rights to everything from TSC. **

**Enjoy the Story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Jake's POV**

The past few days have been rough for Cassie I could tell she hardly there was a distant look in her eyes. I couldn't help that most of this was my fault, her powers were gone stripped away from her what made it worst Faye will jab off about using her magic which the circle agreed not to talk about until we could figure out how to give Cassie back hers. Leaning on the kitchen sink I just watch her now from the window she was sitting in her backyard she really hasn't said anything to me for these couple of days either, always keeping herself away or occupied with something else to talk to me. She got up from her seat making her way through the back door in the kitchen. Once she get's through she looks surprised to see I'm here.

''Hey." She says quietly

" Hey." Why does this feel so awkward?

Those angelic blues just bore into me, then look away.

" My um-Grandma is coming back today so... Maybe it's a good idea you should get go home." She looks back at me, crossing her arms over her chest biting her lip.

_'Please don't push me away,' I say to myself_

"Yeah but it's also a good idea I wait with you until she gets here." I tilt my head to the side studying what else she would say.

" Well I'm picking her up from the airport." She said

" I thought you said she would be getting a ride back from a friend?" I questioned

" She decided to change her mind." She said walking away from me.

" Cassie-" She stops her tracks her back facing me, she won't turn around it's as if she ashamed of herself to even look me. I don't know what to say actually, though a thousands are running through my mind.

" I promise I would stay here to protect you, I'm not leaving you alone." Cassie turns to look at me, that calm look now swiped from her face it's as if she hurt.

" I don't need anyone's protection I can manage being here alone I've done so before."

" I understand that, but Witch Hunters have been to your house before and if they any of them find out you can't use magic- I don't know what I would do?" I said shaking my head, why did this feel like an argument was going to makes it's in the room.

" You? You'll be fine the circle too." She tries to give me sign that she's done talking about it.

" Not if your hurt." I admit.

" Look Jake," she walks towards me grabbing my hands. " I've enjoyed your company and appreciate everything you've done..I just need time alone."

Mentally my eyes are rolling what a typical Blake thing to do, when things get too damn serious Cassie never wants anyone there, she just pushes them away. I bite my tongue I'll play the good boyfriend and give her the space the she needs. It just surprises me after everything that's happened, she can't even open up to me.

" Kay." I said pulling away from her heading up stairs to pack my bag. When I finish I walk down stairs I call out Cassie's name but no one answers I look through rooms to see that she's not in any of them I walk outside to the car not even parked, it was gone . I sigh loudly so it's going to be like that?

''Unfuckingbelievable."

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon time and I'm at the bar hanging out with a few friends playing pool trying to keep my mind focus after a few games I call it quits and head back home. I park the truck looking at Cassie`'s house to see no one is even home yet, then I look over at mine to see Blackwell standing near my walk way.<p>

_' Wonder how long he's been waiting?'_

I get out the truck and walk towards him, it started getting chilly so I put my hands in jacket.

" How is she?" He asks

I shrug at his answer, " not any better she just wants to be left alone." I walk passed him towards the front door I could tell he's following behind. Once I unlock the front door I'm actually somewhat shocked he's not here to kill me or I could be wrong?

" Look I know this might sound crazy but, do you know of any reversal spells that can give Cassie her powers back." The front door closes in back of us, I turn around to look at him a small smirk appears on his face was it something I said?

" You know when I came over your house that night to ask you to watch over her, I didn't mean to shack up with my daughter." He looked at me seriously the smirk fading from his lips.

" I know Sir and I'm sorry things just happened."

" You told me that you care for her but, I could see straight through you meant more."

" I am in love with her, if that's what your saying?" I stared at him as he walked closer nodding his head.

" That's exactly what I am saying, which also gives me more reason to know that Cassie is going to need the full circle to watch over her more now, I hate to tell you this but there is no spell regarding that a Witch gets his or her powers unless it's taken from another."

" Then she can have mine." I say determined. He just looked at me and shook his head.

" I was wrong about you Armstrong, your a very good person most witches wouldn't want to sacrifice their powers for anyone they know even if it is someone they love." For a moment I think he was going back in his mind thinking of someone he had loved. Was it Cassie's mom Amelia?

" Well the spell we did didn't the circle take away her magic?"

" That's what was for so they can get theirs back, and I guess it gave you all a little bit of hers, I told you before some one would lose their powers." It was hopeless.

" What if I found a way, I've made up my own spells before."

" You have?"

" Well we all do don't we? I made a spell that I had to perfect over the years it was to go back to the past to figure out what happened in the boat fire sixteen years ago, Cassie tried the spell with me at the time it worked, so what if I made a reversal that actually had circle keep their powers but, give back parts of her that were taken away?"

" Interesting but how long? And will it back fire?" He asked.

I didn't know actually, " I could find out." I felt unsure but confident.

" Your wasting your time." He said.

I was getting upset didn't he want to try to save his daughter? Was he always this selfish just because he didn't have powers... Then it hit me.

" Well when the spell happened did you feel anything?'' What if this whole time he was using that spell to strip Cassie from her magic maybe mine too. Or did he always have powers and not want to say anything?

" No I didn't." He said seriously he could be a man of his word, or even a lie.

" Look I better get going, but do me a favor Jake and realize that Cassie has Blackwell and Blake blood lineage so before you run around ,give it some time." With that he turned on his heel and walked out the door. I had to ask him one more question so I followed him outside he was almost away from house, then I notice a car pull up. Two women got out the car, that's when I notice it was Cassie's Grandmother Jane. She was smiling until she turned around, the smile quickly swiped off her face.

" _You!" _She yelled

It took Cassie a good thirty minutes to calm her Grandmother down, The first five her Grandmother spent yelling the top of her names calling Blackwell every word in the book. I had no idea she had that in her. The other twenty minutes was to make sure, she didn't jump over and claw his eyes out so that's when I had to step in and help her in the house so the neighbors wouldn't question.

" That man! No he can't even be called a man! That coward low life son of a bitch!" She ranted and paced back and fourth.

I've seen the wrath of Jane Blake I was just praying she wouldn't point a finger at me and still try to rip my head off from the last time. Also relieved that the streets and concrete walk ways were reconstructed just in time before she did get home so she wouldn't ask what happened.

" Grandma please calm down he's not even in here." Cassie said calmly going to stand by her, then Cassie looked at me then at her Grandmother.

" Grandma when I asked you, about John Blackwell you got this look on your face like you couldn't tell me about him, but now he's here, he's for a while I just need you tell me what you know about him."

" That he's liar, he destroyed the previous circle had more witches hide in fear because they didn't their kids or families to get hurt, had your mother hide you in fear because she didn't want you to share that fate. He made everyone believe he was dead...he should've kept it that way I don't want you near him, you understand me." Their was this fierce look now in her Grandmothers green eyes, that told her if I lose you, then Blackwell will have to deal with me.

" Yeah, I mean yes." Then her Grandma wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. Then they pulled apart.

" Uh Mrs. Blake may I steal Cassie for a minute?" Jane looked at me though the fierce look was still in her eyes, she sighed then nodded her head. Cassie walked by me then grabbed my arm leading me to the front door. I pulled away from her gently.

" Cassie you need to tell your her lost your powers." I whispered

" What? No." she hissed quietly looking down at the floor

" Cassie you need to tell her everything that happened." I tilted her chin up with my hands gently. She flinched away from my grip as if my touch stung her. I let my hand fall at my side.

" She has a right to know." I said flatly now.

" Fine I'll tell her on my own time." She sighed frustrated.

" Okay I'll tell her when you leave." she said. I could tell she was lying I know Cassie needed her space but, she wasn't at the point to keep secrets from her Grandmother especially if it's life threatening. On top of that push people who care for her away.

" Do what you gotta do Cassie." I opened the door then walked out.

_'If she doesn't care, then why would should I bother then?' I thought to myself upset,'Oh that's right I love her.'_

* * *

><p>Later on that night I heard my phone beep, I picked it up to see a text I received from Cassie.<p>

_**Jake please answer your phone**_

It's true she did call but I didn't answer her call. Then another text came in.

_**Are you ignore me all night?**_

It was a tempting a thought but then I thought about those angelic baby blues, that cute pout she's unaware of when she's upset she probably pouting right now?

_' Stay strong I won't be a sucker for a cute pout or angelic baby blue eyes.' I say to myself_

Then my phone beeped again I looked down at the phone

_**Jake I really want to talk with you.**_

I finally give in dial her number she answers at the first ring.

" Jake," she sounds relieved to be hearing my voice, I raise my eyebrows at this earlier it seems like she didn't even want me near her." You know desperation is not really your style." I chimed in.

" I just want to tell you I'm sorry." She says, I understand what was going on but this wasn't her fault.

" You don't have to say your sorry, I know you didn't mean it." I stare out my window to see her looking at hers hanging up her phone. A small smile forms on her lips, as it does on mine. She gestures her hand and mouths something I think she wants me to meet her at her front door. I tease her a bit shaking my head from side to side yawning showing that I'm tired. Rolling her eyes now, she gives me that please look. I nod my head turning throwing on my jacket then heading outside by time I did, Cassie was walking out her gate meeting me.

'' Hey." she twirled her thumbs together,

" Hey." I was getting a case of deja vu.

" Look want to go for a walk?" she asked, " Where ever you want to go." we both took off walking we were silent for a while until she spoke up.

" You were right about earlier I just didn't know how to go about telling my Grandma because I didn't want her to worry."

" She will but not telling her would make it worse." I looked down at her.

" It's just I feel like a part of me is missing, like I'm not strong enough or good enough." I halted are steps.

" Is that why you didn't want me around because now that you lost your magic you think I wouldn't want to be with you?" She bit her lip. " Sort of."

" I just I know you want to to protect me, but how can I protect you and everyone else I care about if I'm not strong enough for the witch hunters they can attack anytime any place, I have nightmares that I can't explain but I all I know is I can't have you die." She finished.

" You think having powers makes you better person? It doesn't .It gives some advantages but, it doesn't make us strong nor better than anybody else in world. There were some witches who could claimed to be better or stronger than the average person try to be feared from everyone and where are they now?"

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me, " Your already strong Cassie and you don't need magic to be special because you already are. That's something I've always noticed even when I saw you for the very first time." Her eyes had small tears spilling out her eyes. I wiped them away she laid her head on my chest wrapping her arms around me.

" Thank you." She said, I bent down kissed the top of her head then we pulled apart giving each other space.

" I did talk to your father today I did ask him if there was a reversal there wasn't if you want we can make one see how it goes?" Cassie shook her head, " I'll just give it some time see what happens, maybe with my powers gone the witch hunters won't come after us because we not a threat?" She raised her eye brows it was a an optimistic thought but ,she knew that wouldn't be the case.

" We'll figure it out." I said we both continued walking, Cassie put her hand in mine I looked down entwining my fingers with hers.

" I'll be with you every step of the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was Chapter 25! So this was actually a sweet chapter Spicy moments will come next chapter ;) I just really thought this should be a chapter focusing on Jake&amp; Cassie without all the lust raging I do apologize I was going to post this yesterday but, my sibling took over the whole computer so I had to be nice and wait. I really will like to thank each and every one of you for your reviews. More adventures to come Thanks for reading until next time!**

**Orchidxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: This Chapter contains some sexual references later on. I'm just being safe and letting you guys know before hand.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith/C.W. own everything from TSC. I'm just a fan enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

I would be lying if I said the nightmares were going away to my dismay they didn't it was always the same this time it was different silhouettes that appeared out of nowhere. The fog cleared to make out it was, first it was my Father, then Eben or Isaac would be waiting at the end with blood stains knives waiting for me. It also shook me that I saw Nick...his was the oddest as if he was trying to mouth something to me, but his words wouldn't come out in full sound. The one that shook me the most was My Mom she looked so angelic just like I remembered her, it wasn't the presence that shook me, unlike the others she actually walked towards me and touched me. I couldn't help but think that maybe this dream I kept having was sign, a terrible sign that was impossible to avoid. That's when it hit me...Everyone I loved was possibly going to die and I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it . This is when I wished I was able to do magic. I was so freaked out by the fact that witch hunters would be or could be watching my every move without me knowing that there could be an attack any moment. I always prayed my Grandmother got to work safe and back home safely. I even would look across the window towards Jake's house hoping that he would be okay since he was busy with more classes now, and working double shifts. I even hated the fact that my Grandma didn't even know we were dating, I just couldn't find the right way to tell her.

I pulled into the school parking lot with my new car my Grandmother went with me to get at the dealership a week ago. I parked the car, then turned off the engine grabbing my bag and locking the door. I walked up the steps just looking at everyone, how it must've been so simple to know that they're very lives weren't in danger they didn't have to watch their backs everyday. How it was so simple for them to be normal, something I always thought I was in the end I was just fooling myself. As I walked into the hallway nearing my locker I saw Faye concentrating leaning over her combination chanting,_" Lock Unlock." _ with per ease it unlocked, a triumphant smile formed on her lips for the time I felt a small tinge of envy. I hadn't realized Adam was walking beside me now I looked over to see him staring at me.

" Hey." I tried to say normally.

" Hey, how you doing?" He asked

Shrugging at his question I didn't really know how to answer it." Eh not to bad, though I've been better." I said finally getting up to my locker and unlocking it the normal way, switching out books and note pads. I almost forgot Adam was still next to until I turned around to see him leaning on his side trying to study what was hidden in my eyes.

" Bull Cassie, I know you what's up? Is it Jake?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and shut my locker door, " No it's not Jake. " I said frustratedly walking away from him now.

_' If something is wrong why does it have to always be about Jake?' I growled in my mind._

" Okay stupid question but, what's wrong what you can't talk to me without your _boyfriend_ catching us?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that I shook off immediately, I turned to see him waiting for my answer. I didn't necessarily hate Adam or even never imagined us not being friends he has become so cold and distant lately. It was pretty shocking to see him so concerned.

" I mean everything is so..._different_. When I didn't know I had magic at first life was normal, finding out my families secret and about myself everything it was bizarre then I accepted it. Now everything is changed, I don't know if I could walk around trying to be a normal person if that's what I wasn't suppose to be in the first place. " I looked around hoping no one heard our conversation.

It's not that I didn't mind being just that _normal _ it's just I don't think I really could know how to be. This wasn't the time nor place for me to go through what I just did. I understand Jake's loving words put everything at ease there was definitely a part of me that still couldn't shake away the fear that was creeping around me.

" Cassie your going to be fine." Adam put an assuring hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze, then quickly removed it.

" Since we all have been talking about it, I think I found a quick spell that can give you back your magic without taking away somebody elses." His blue eyes began to glitter with some hope that made me feel uncomfortable.

" How?" I asked, it's not that Adam couldn't help me but Jake has been working on a spell he was trying to perfect, that could do the same thing.

" Remember that time you and I did magic in the woods for the first time? I would really need you to concentrate though focus on everything plus I think that maybe that spell your father used the chanting can be switched around."

I blinked a few times at what he was saying, how could I possibly do that if I didn't have magic? He did have a point we did something that would required the full circle at the time. I started thinking out my options, it was just a friend helping out a friend, plus Jake hasn't perfected his own spell yet. I felt a small tinge of hope erupt from my veins but hoping I wasn't being too desperate.

" What do I have to do?" I sighed, hoping I wouldn't have to do something extremely dangerous but nine times out of ten spells always wound up being that way if someone wasn't too careful.

Adam smiled lightly, tugging on his back pack strap. " Well It has to happen during a full moon, I checked that the full moon will be out tomorrow night ." The bell mingled rang, while everyone started to head to class.

" Just show up at eight , I'll get everything we need." He began walking backwards, I opened my mouth to say something then he disappeared through the passing crowd.

Then Melissa Diana, and Faye walked by Melissa turning me around, linking her arm in mine as three of us headed to class. I bit my lip thinking about my options was this really worth it? I looked over at them, then Faye looked over at me as one of her infamous smirks still graced her mouth.

" Well what ever you two are up to, you better make sure Jake doesn't find out." My mouth fell open I was unaware that Adam and I were being watched soon last bell all four of us made it until with the door shutting behind us.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came by quick, I kept watch on my alarm clock as I laid on my bed doing my homework. It was 6:45 p.m. my Grandma wasn't home she would be home at ten due to the voice mail she left me that she would be working pretty late. I was contemplating on whether or not I should tell Jake about what I was going to do, he has been extremely busy working crazy hours once he decided to ask for his job back once he decided not to leave. I picked up my phone then hesitated, why was I so worried?<p>

_' Dial the Damn number.'_ _I thought _blowing at air I didn't even realize I was holding until now.

It rang until I just got his voice mail.

_" Hey it's Jake leave a message." Beep_

" Hi it's me...I don't even know why I'm calling just checking to see if your doing okay?"

_'Nice one lying right out of your teeth.'_

"Um I guess I'll talk to you later." I quickly hung up the phone I couldn't believe I just did that. Why is that I needed to lie? I just was trying to get my powers back, that's all. Why would I need to tell him this?

I looked at my clock it was now 6:55 pm I had to get going I could always tell Adam that I didn't need to do this, but I wanted my magic, I just wanted to feel safe again. I got from my bed grabbing whatever I needed then headed outside.

Once I got to the woods I had waited because I didn't see Adam's jeep. I turned on the radio listening to some music hitting my fingers across the steering wheel I squinted my eyes peering out through the window seeing if I could make anything out, which was very little. Then my heart jumped when I noticed Adam's blue jeep pull up next to mine. I switched off the radio then got out the car wrapping jacket around me cursing under my breath that I should've worn jeans instead of a skirt it wasn't windy but it was chilly. Adam soon got out the car, pulling a backpack strap over his shoulder.

" Are you ready to do this?" he asked looking at me for approval. I weighed my options then nodded, " Yeah just lead the way."

We both walked in silence letting the moonlight guide us until we found a good area that had plenty of space, " Think this is a good spot." Adam stopped dead in his tracks causing me to bump into him. He chuckled lightly pulling the strap off his shoulder then bending down to open up the bag pulling out objects. I saw him pull out a candle then his spell book. Hey then took out a lighter then flicked over the candle as it flamed to life.

" Hold on to this." He handed the candle to me as I took it, still looking around at our surroundings. Then he opened up his book Then stood next to me, he looked deeply into my eyes. " I'll need you to concentrate everything that's around you push it away, just stare at the flame." nodding my head at he told me, I concentrated hard just staring at flame letting breathing evenly.

_"Like the Phoenix that arises straight from the ashes what was once gone, let it be received back in flame."_ I focused on the flame and Adam's words, I saw the flame begin to dance slowly.

_" Like the Phoenix that arises straight from the ashes what was once gone let it be received back in flame." _Adam chanted again, the flame danced more wildly now, he said the spell two more times. Soon the flame blew out of nowhere. we were just standing underneath moonlight.

_'Was that it I don't feel any dif-' _ I was stopped from my thoughts when Adam threw the book down pulling my face in both of his hands and crashing his lips on mine. I could feel my eyes were huge as saucers, but then I my body awoken from it's shock. I pushed him roughly away as my hand connected with is face.

" ADAM SERIOUSLY?'' I yelled. I threw the candle truly upset now, I should've known this was something stupid. I turned on my heel then walked away.

" Cassie-" I felt Adam pull me to face him, " I love you." He said urgently.

" Well I don't love you in that way Adam let GO!" I pushed him hard he broke his hold as he took a few good steps back.

I turned on my heel and ran straight to my car, how could I have been so stupid? Of course Adam didn't have a spell that would help me, it would try to make have strong feelings for him maybe he didn't even know a spell at all. I can't believe my own friend would that well if he was a friend? Once I got to my car I took off full speed.I didn't slow down until I found myself in the neighborhood. I parked my car then slammed the door. I heard a car door shut behind.

" Cassie?" I turned to around to see Jake, holding his apron looking at me a smile formed on his lips, his eyebrows were furrowed.

" I just got your message," he stopped and looked at me. " Is everything okay?" I shook my head yes. Then he walked up to me, grabbing my hand gently to look at the pink mark forming on my wrist. I had no clue Adam even grabbed me that hard.

" What happened?" He asked seriously , I gazed up at him. " Cassie you can tell me do you want to talk about it inside?" He pulled a strand from my face moving it behind my ear. I felt more calmer now.

" Can we go somewhere I just don't feel like being home right now, but I'll tell you everything." I finally said.

* * *

><p>We were at a park only in the back area where there was a trail we both sat in the back of his truck staring at the sky and lake. I sat between his legs, as his arms wrapped around me. I told him what happened earlier with Adam, I knew this had put Jake on edge but he had controlled himself.<p>

" I'm glad you socked it to him, if I was there I would've pummeled his ass.I just don't trust him what if he tried to take advantage of you?" He spoke getting more riled up but still keeping himself calm.

" He didn't! I don't think he would be able to do anything like that, but there's a part of me that's glad I took off." I pulled away to stare back at him, " I was just desperate I just wanted my powers without thinking about the outcomes, I lied because I didn't want to get you worried."

" Yeah well you see how that turned out." He said under his breath. I hit his arm. " I know you can handle yourself it's just.. if anything happened to you, I probably would've lost it. "

I then turned my full body around so this time my legs were were on either side of his. The cool air prickled my legs as the material of my skirt rose up a little. I just looked at him thinking how lucky I was to have a guy like Jake in my life. Then I questioned should I tell him about my dreams? Then it would probably get him more worried. I placed his hands in both of my hands, " I'll try to be more careful I promise." I leaned in to kiss him switching the subject.

He tasted so good. I moaned then pulled away," Well Grandma Jane is going to be making her famous pasta Thursday and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?"

" You do know what that means right?" He said teasingly, his hands caressed the material of my skirt pushing it up more almost leaving my legs fully exposed. I nodded my head, " Mmmhmm." I giggled. Jake leaned up to kiss my cheek, then found the spot behind my ear to caress it with his lips making my knees turn to jelly everything what happened earlier seemed to disappear.

_'Thank goodness I'm sitting down.' I thought_ tilting my head was back to grant him access to my neck, just then I felt something wet touch my face. Then another, soon it was raining hard.

" Awww shit." Jake hissed I gently stood up while Jake did the same jumping out, then helping me down he opened the door for me to get in, then running over to his side getting in as well we both closed the doors we both stared at the pouring rain. Jake was about to start the engine, but I stopped him by pulling the keys out of the ignition then throwing it on the dash board. I climbed over on top him hungrily capturing his lips with mine while grinding on him slowly. A lustful groan left his throat as he leaned me over trying to untangle his jacket from his limbs, never breaking the kiss. As he freed himself from the material, his hands slid my skirt up over my waist touching my thighs, squeezing my lace covered rear, which made me hop back hitting the horn I shuddered as the cool air mingled with the grasp of his warm hands. He chuckled lightly as we broke the kiss to catch our breath. I always imagined what it would be like getting hot and heavy with a boyfriend in his car? Seeing my skirt pulled up my boot heeled legs straddling a very hot and bothered Jake Armstrong made me anticipate how the fantasy would actually happen in real life. Soon Jake unzipped my jacket sliding it off my shoulders, throwing it on the passenger seat.

" Jake are you sure you want to.. I mean the space is kind of limited?" I said now rubbing my hands up and down his covered chest clearly his eyes were dark with desire and want . It was silly question to ask, because I wanted him now, and Jake never backed down from a challenge.

" We can manage besides the last time I checked, your pretty _flexible_." He said in his husky voice which caused a shiver to role down my spine causing my face to heat up.

He kissed my lips again as I felt the three buttons on my shirt trying to get undone, when I least expected it a loud tear of clothing hit my ears.

_Rrriiipppp! 'Not again.'_

" Jake I liked that shirt!" I said shocked, did he forget I couldn't walk in my house naked later on, I had to have some type of clothing on! Then I found my lips fiercely upon his again, Jake began talking in between kisses .

"I'll-buy-you-another-one!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is Chapter 26 it had a little bit of everything! How do ya'll like it. It seemed to be all over the place some what that's my thought personally. If it did, you guys feel free to let me know how I can make it better for Chapter 27. On a good note Cassie will get her powers back next chapter YAY! Not sure how but she will:) Plus I want to delve deep into how Jane will react when she finds out Jake and Cassie are dating. And not mention how the circle will get ready to fight against the witch hunters which will take place during Sacrifice and Crystal so that will not be until chapter 28 unfortunately. <strong>

**Anywho does anyone know how old Jake Armstrong is suppose to be? We all know he is not sixteen or twenties if that was the case then Cassie doesn't want a teenager but a man then sorry Adam you never stood a chance lol jk. I know he must be in his late teens, but I can't find the appropriate age to define him under if anyone knows his age or wants to come up with his age that'll be a big help then I can use it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, peace and love!**

**Orchidxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to L.J. Smith/C.W. I do not own anything from TSC. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

I sat up breathing hard taking in my surroundings trying to calm down my heart beat. Once I took in the surroundings of Jake's room I exhaled in relief, giving a sidewards glance at Jake's restful entangled form next to me I decided to lay my head back down on the pillow. Small tears started to prickle the sides of my eyes but I refuse to shed single one. I closed my eyes gulping down more air than my lungs already allowed. The air from the outside felt amazing on my bare heated skin. I hated having those stupid nightmares, the more I felt it was a sure omen to happen. This time I wasn't in the grave yard, this time I had held Jake captive and killed him in cold blood with ultimate satisfaction powers or not.

I small whimper left my lips as I brought both hands to cover my face trying to hold the tears in remembering the all too real blood spluttering out of Jake's mouth.

_" It's just a stupid dream, I wouldn't dare hurt Jake..." I thought. _

It wasn't just that dream it was the dreams that also surrounded it involving the other circle members even my Grandmother or my Father having me do terrible things, until I found myself again in that devilish red dress, holding a diminishing bouquet of white roses, staring down at head stones then looking off in the distance with malicious content.

Another small sound came from my mouth, as I gulped down another whimper. Soon I felt Jake's arm wrap around my exposed chest, which startled me and caused me to stop any more sounds of fear or anxiety. He moved closer towards me still clearly asleep smacking his lips lightly as the tip of his nose softly touched my temple causing me to calm down. I laid there motionless until I got the courage to untangle and unwrap myself from his gentle hold. I began slowly scooting off the bed trying not wake him until I scooted towards the edge falling off only to hit my hip on the cold wooden ground. I winced loudly looking over to see Jake still sound asleep.

I looked up at the drawer and saw my bra draped carelessly on the object, I pulled the strap until the full lacie material was on my shoulders and being hooked around my body. I saw my panties on the floor next to foot, then dragged it over my thighs until it was fully on my bottom. I got up now from the floor to walk around the bed to grab a skirt here, a boot there. Once my clothing was a bundle in my arms I sat back down on Jake's bed and began putting on the bunched clothing.

"Mmmm. Morning baby." Jake cooed sleepily. I didn't turn around to look at him. " Morning." I said quietly.

" Where you off to so early?" He asked. A small smirk tried to form on the corner mouth but, nothing appeared. I had enough courage to look over my shoulder at him and say something that wouldn't make him worry.

" It's eight-thirty in the morning I'm going to be late for school besides remember I lied to my Grandma last night saying I was spending the night at Diana's, and I don't think she would be fond to know I didn't show up for my classes." I looked away from him now, staring at the ripped button t-shirt from last night hesitating to put it on. Then I found both arms sliding into the sleeves then tying the ends of the shirt loosely in a knot.

" Besides don't you have classes or work today?" I asked turning around trying not to see like anything was wrong.

" Actually it's my free day today." He answered back there was something in his voice. Until I felt his hand rub up my back to my neck caressing it softly.

" Is everything okay?" I stared at him as he looked at me with concern. " Yeah." I lied. Then I twisted my body around until I found my self laying on top of him, kissing him softly until I had to pull away just to look at him. Moving a strand of hair from his forehead putting both hands on either sides of his face.

" I love you Jake." I whispered softly closing my eyes, to kiss his lips again. I didn't know why I was saying this? Jake already knew I loved him so why was I saying it as if something was going to happen?

_'No no, don't think like that!'_

Jake eyebrows furrowed once we pulled away his hands caressed my face. " Cassie ?-" but before he could say anything I pulled away from him the pulled on my boots, while flinging my jacket over my shoulders and zipping it up.

" I'll ask my Grandma about dinner, look I got to go but I'll talk to you later kay?." I then grabbed my keys and phone going out the door then heading down the stairs.

* * *

><p>When I got home and got ready for school I was happy to know that Grandma had already gone off to work, gave me time to take a good shower throw away the shirt Jake decided to destroy from the previous night and covering up a tiny pink mark that was appearing on my neck. I thought about how I had treated Jake earlier, thinking he didn't deserve that type of treatment. I was disliking the fact that over the past last month I have become such a Drama Queen and a whiner. I felt my face scrunch up at this thought. As I pulled into schools parking lot, I hurried up grabbing swinging my bag strap over my shoulder then reaching over to grab my books that were hap hap hazardously thrown on the other car seat earlier.<p>

I ran through the halls heading towards my second class but, first I had to go to the office to get a late note since I had already missed my first hour. Out of nowhere like someone had grabbed my head hitting on hard pavement ground, I toppled over dropping my books falling hard on my knees. Suddenly it was so hard to breathe, my vision staring at the ground became unfocused then re-focused again. I lifted a shaky hand placing it on top of my head trying to even my breath. I pushed up with my other hand getting up balancing myself on the knees. I reached over to grab my books again when the pain shot through the back of my head, I cried out lightly then tobbled over as I scooted myself to rest on the one of the lockers nearest to me. My eyes ran from side to side hoping there was no Witch Hunter near by, or at least someone would pass by and see me. I felt strange some how...

As I gave myself a few minutes to let the pain seize, I began moving my body a little until I moved it freely getting up to retrieve my books. I took my time going to the office, getting the note once I made it to my English class I put the note on the teachers desk. I was stupid to be here at the moment I should've been at home, but seeing Diana's face as I took a seat next to her let me know that everything would be okay...for now. I sunk back in my seat leaning as the class was being lectured. My brain only paid attention for the first two seconds until it wandered somewhere else.

The only thing I could do the whole time was think what the hell was going on? This had to be a sure sign that something was bound to happen.

* * *

><p>Once I got home I noticed my Grandmother's car was parked. Getting out I slammed the door locking the door then walking towards the house, I turned my head to gaze up at the bed room window across my house . I rolled my eyes thinking of my cool attitude <em>'I'll just have to make it up to him.'<em> Then a soft smile passed my lips when I thought about what we both talked about last night I shook my head from those thoughts.

_'No not those.'_ I felt myself smirk in my head then wincing at the small pain that hit the side of my head only to disappear within that second. _' Ibuprofen would do wonders right now.' _ Once I opened the door a whiff of cinnamon hit my nostrils.

" Grandma! I'm home." I shut the door in back of me setting my books on the table near the door laying on top of them. I headed towards the kitchen seeing my Grandma baking some cookies already taking a fresh batch out the oven.

" Smells good." I said walking to the sink to rinse off my hands then heading for a cookie. " How was work?" I asked.

" Hectic, were having a pot luck thought I'd make some cookies for everyone and us of course." I watched as she put the next batch of cookie dough on the tray then placed it in the oven. I bit into the cookie trying to figure out some way how I could invite Jake to dinner tomorrow night.

" Are you alright sweetie?" I froze my thoughts then looked at her. " Huh?"

" Are you okay you look a little pale." I didn't even know I did. " Yeah I'm fine kinda had a headache today." Grabbing another cookie.

" I wanted to ask you something, you are making pasta and I was wondering if we could set an extra at the dining room table?"

My Grandmother threw her oven mit on the counter, placing one hand on her hip. " Are trying to invite Blackwell to dinner because, I already told you Cassie I do not want him in this house." I was surprised by her sudden accusation.

" What? No I- uh." I rubbed the back of my neck trying to tell her that I wanted to invite Jake. " It's not him it's a _friend_."

She seemed more calmer now, " A friend from school?" She said now putting up her ingredients.

" Um not exactly." I said twirled my fingers together. " Their from work." I tried the best way to say it without having her get upset.

_'Damn I'm such a terrible liar.' _ _I thought_.

" I already invited them over I think you'll get along."

" Cassie who is this young man?" a coy smile appeared on her lips. She seemed really calm already reading between the lines . " Is is Adam Conant?"

I hated to break it to her but she was way off the radar . " No...it's Jake Armstrong." I whispered, just as I suspected all the color drained from her face.

* * *

><p>It was the night of dinner I wouldn't deny the fact that I felt excited that Grandma agreed to let him come after a small argument and convincing her that Jake isn't really a bad guy if she took the time to know him. I heard the door bell ring as I walked over to open it, a smile braced my lips as I saw him standing there with a wrapped up box and flowers. I raised an eyebrow, " Wow you wanted to go all nine and tens with this one." I teased stepping to the side to let him in, as he entered I shut the door behind him then turned to see him look some what nervous.<p>

" Relax your going to be fine." I said surprised that Jake never gets nervous, but after what happened with my Grandma who could blame him?

Foot steps rounded the corner as my Grandmother came into view. " Jake it's nice to see you..._again_." My Grandmother said trying to find the right words though I knew deep down she was really trying to keep her cool.

" Mrs. Blake is nice to see you too and invite me." He gulped slightly, " Oh these are yours." He handed the bouquet to her as her reaction changed lightly. She looked at them then at him, " They are beautiful." She said. " Look I'll put these in a vase, you guys hang out for a bit dinner will be ready in a few." Then she turned on her heel to walk away.

" That was very sweet of you Armstrong." I smiled stepping up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek, then grabbing his free hand to lead him to the living room. " So since you brought her flowers what's in the pretty looking box?" I asked

It seemed all the nervousness he had disappeared as a smirk appeared on his face, " Oh that's the gift I owed you plus something else." I could tell I was blushing just by feeling a heat start to creep up on my skin, thinking about the time we spent in the truck.

" What do you mean plus something else?" I asked. He leaned in closer until the softness of his lips touched the bridge of my ear causing me to close my eyes.

" It's a surprise Cassie you'll just have to be patient." He said in a husky tone make me blow out a shaky breath quietly.

Then I opened my eyes then pulled away as much as I wanted to make out senseless with him at the moment I didn't want my Grandmother walking in and getting ready to try to tear him to shreds again. " You promised that you would be good tonight." I stepped away creating a good amount of space between us.

" When did I say that?" He said, " On the phone." I smiled now taking the box, " Thank you for the gift I'll put this upstairs wait here I'll be right down." I turned away from him then walked up the stairs placing the box on my bed when my head started to hurt again, not as much as if my body was on fire as if an unwanted heat coursed through my blood stream, it's as if something was trying to break out of me but couldn't.

" Cassie.." My Grandmother's voice sounded warped. " Time for dinner." I blinked a few times now realizing I was on my hands and knees I had fallen to the ground.

" Coming." I yelled back weakly standing up wobbly on my feet keeping my balance the best I could gripping the door frame shaking my head from seeing double images that I was seeing right now. I waited a few more seconds until my vision became even, I took gripped the stair railing now walking slowly down the stairs walking into the living room I plastered a fake smile on my face.

_'They could never know.' I said to myself_. Seeing my Grandma and Jake wait for me this has been going on since last night since I went to bed. My Grandmother tilted her head to the side slightly it's as if she noticed something, then I stared at Jake who squinted his eyes a little bit as if he noticed something as well. Either that or I was just paranoid.

'' I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." still plastering a smile on my face leading them both to the dining room .

As we ate the dinner the table was awkwardly silent as I passed glances at Grandma and Jake who occasionally praised her cooking.

" How old are you now?" She asked politely, he gazed at me then, back at her. " I'm Nineteen Ma'am." She just gave him an intense gaze, " A little too old to be around a girl like Cassie don't you think?" She asked. I cleared my throat by making a small coughing noise.

" So Jake what do you do last time I heard you got into some trouble?" My Grandmother put a good portion of lasagna in her mouth staring at Jake waiting for his answer. I mentally was bracing myself for what was coming, Jake nodded his head. " Yeah I had reputation for life in the fast lane, I changed my ways a bit." He looked over at me smiled lightly then winked at me." letting me know he was okay. " Work at the coffee shop not the best income job but it helps keep some bills paid.I'm taking classes at the local community college but if I play my cards right hopefully I can transfer to WSU to major in Architecture."

" So what made you come back to Chance Harbor I mean after Nick's passing you were here then left again?" She said.

" Grandma?" My eyebrows furrowed she just was curious but her question seemed calloused.

'' No it's okay Cassie, I guess you can say I just couldn't stay away." He dug into his lasagna one of his free hands was on the table I reached over entwining his fingers with mine. Before I knew it my Grandmother placed her napkin down from the table scooting out her chair.

" Okay I thought I could go through with this I-I just can't." My Grandmother threw her hands up then let them fall on at sides.

" Grandma wha-" she stopped me. " No Cassie! I know your Kind Armstrong! You pretend to be sweet & kind trying to be trustworthy you see the stars in this child's eyes and you use that to your advantage until your done with her and break her heart use her until there is nothing but darkness surrounding her life."

" Grandma!" I said shocked by her accusations. " What is this about Jake isn't like that he's-" I stood up now still holding Jake's

" He's just like _him. _It's history repeating it's self all over again I will not-_no I refuse to let you see this boy!"_ her voice was raising.

" Are you serious? He isn't any of those things he wouldn't do that you don't even know him, your so busy comparing how you saw him then than, who he is now, it's like your not even trying to get to know him all!"

" I don't need to!" She leaned her body on the table gripping the wood hard, a curly strawberry blonde strand fell over her forehead.

''Ladies-" Jake said calmly we both were caught in the moment and looked at over at him shouting in unison now. " STAY OUT OF THIS!'' then glaring back at each other.

" I want you to, he's saved my life so many times he accepts my flaws he not using me for a _goodtime _or whatever you think?" I waved my free hand around letting it fall to my side balling my fist, my head was starting to pond again, I didn't want to show I was in pain. Both of are breathing was hard, I hadn't realized that I gripped Jake's hand really hard now.

" I love him." I stated finally. She blinked a few times then pinching the bridge of her nose gazing down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing she saw.

" Your just a child you don't understand, you will when your older." She replied.

" I'm not a child!" I said seriously," And I do understand so what are you saying? Anybody would be a better option for me? Being destined to a Conant would be a better for me I bet nine times out of ten if Adam was here we wouldn't be having this argument." I felt my voice starting to raise again, lifting a hand to massage my temple. I felt Jake loosen his grip from my hand sliding out his chair.

" Maybe your right." She whispered.

" Think I should go." He said quietly.

" No don't! you have every right to be here." I turned to look at him I could tell he was hurt. He just sighed then walked passed me. My eyebrows raised then turn on my heel to walk after him as he headed towards the hall grabbing the door handle.

" Please don't go she's just-" before I could he turned to look at me. " She's just what Cassie?" There was a hurt tone in his voice.

" Look maybe coming here tonight was a mistake?" He looked away from me staring at the glass. " It's not that I don't work hard everyday to make sure I don't ever have to go back and ever make those stupid mistakes again..." He paused. " I'm so tired of everyone thinking that I'm not good enough for you or good enough to be with you. Or us not being good enough for each other. I'm just some punk who doesn't even deserve genuine happiness in life without being looked down upon."

" You are/we are." I leaned on the door as his gaze went from the glass to stare at me. His raised a hand to caress my cheek, he then sighed. " I think maybe we should-" I stopped him.

" Don't you dare! I don't care what my Grandmother or people think!" I blurted out, Jake placed a finger gently on my lips.

" I understand, but I can't go against your Grandmother's wishes, even though she despises me I will not disrespect her in her own home." He replied more calmly now. I moved away, he opened the door slowly with that he walked out the house closing the door behind him. I stood there for a moment until I turned on my heel walking to dining room seeing my Grandmother sitting at the table now, her elbows resting on the table her hands clasped together.

" I can't believe you." I spoke softly.

" I'm doing what's best for you." She looked at me. I snorted. " Best for me sure you were." rolled my eyes taking the plate the I didn't finish and Jake's then heading to the kitchen suddenly have lost my appetite I heard her scoot her chair her foot steps were in back of me. I placed the plates on the counter and rubbed my eyes.

" I'm getting real tired that everyone thinks they know what's best for me. What is best for me Grandma?" I said bitterly now twirling around to face her.

" I 'm just trying to keep you safe."

I laughed out sarcastically yelling. " SAFE? SAFE FROM WHAT?" I waited for her answer. "FINDING OUT I WAS WITCH? FINDING OUT WITCH HUNTERS WERE AFTER ME?FINDING OUT JOHN BLACKWELL WAS MY FATHER? FOR LOVING JAKE? WHICH ONE IS IT?" My body started to shake that odd sensation started to make it's way through my body.

'' I'VE WAITED FOR YOU TO COME CLEAN AND GIVE ME REAL ANSWERS, BUT YOU NEVER DO YOU JUST MAKE SORRY LAME ASS EXCUSES!" With in that instant she took a few long strides her hand came in contact with my cheek.

I gasped feeling the stinging sensation on my skin. I closed my eyes taking a few deep breaths, maybe it was something I did deserve. Anger took the best thing I could do was walk away, I made a attempt to walk passed her but her hand grabbed my arm.

" Cassie I'm sorry." She said softly, but I yanked away from her roughly. " LET GO!" pushing her hard as her side connected with her counter. I heard a weird whistling noise until the glass from the back door glass bursted in front of me, along the kitchen window cabinet door flung open with a loud bang as glass shattered as well. My Grandmothers screams sounded distant and warped as if in slow motion I watched her fall to the ground ducking safely from harm. I watched as she hurried slowly towards me, gripping my shoulders shaking me she was mouthing something I couldn't here nor understand. She placed both hands on my face as fear took over her features. I saw something burning bright in back of her. It's as if all the anger had drained from me, I finally snapped out of the trance as everything was in full regular motion again.

" Grandma there's a fire." feeling totally drained but panicked. She looked in back of me then ran towards the stove. I felt weaker and weaker feeling myself fall down to the ground my head hitting the glass covered floor.

" OH MY GOSH CASSIE!" I heard her voice all I could see was the blur outlining of her legs running towards me.

She screamed my name again, it sounded very distant, I wanted to open my mouth and scream for her to run all I could do was nothing, watching helplessly as the flames grew behind her until everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know you guys have waited so patiently for this chapter update it's finally posted after problems with not getting it to update sooner.(BooYah!)lol. This chapter was kinda sad. Well looks like Cassie got her powers back, not in the best way but I'll delve deeper on to how she obtained her magic most of you can see she had a lot of things going on. I didn't really think this chapter was going to end up with Cassie and her Grandma fighting it just happened. With the fire happening &amp; Cassie losing consciousness what will happen to her and Grandma Jane? Enter everyone's favorite Armstrong ;-)<strong>

** Besides fearing a possible death for the ones she cares about or succumbing to dark magic is there another reason for Cassie's being happy one moment then moody the next ? (A possible pregnancy I remember writing she was on birth control did she forget to take a pill on a certain day?) If you guys think this should happen let me know if not, I'll stick to different plot involving the sacrifice episode sound off on reviews or PM's. Thanks for reading as always love Ya'll!**

**Orchidxxx**


	28. ATTENTION

**~ATTENTION ALL SECRET CIRCLE FANS~**

THERE HAS BEEN WORD THAT THE SECRET CIRCLE ON THE CW HAS BEEN CANCELLED ON IT'S FIRST SEASON!

CRAZY RIGHT?

IT IS BEING GIVEN A CHANCE TO BE SAVED BY THE FANS! SO IF YOUR A FAN OF THE SHOW /LOVE SHOW / OR WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS THEN WHAT WE WERE GIVEN ON END OF SEASON 1? GO TO YOUR CURRENT **ONLINE WEB BROWSERS TYPE IN SECRET CIRCLE PETITION AND SIGN!** I KNOW I'M PROBABLY FAN GIRLING SO HARD RIGHT NOW, BUT I STILL WANT MY "CAKE" FIX! YES I EVEN WILL ADMIT I DO WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO ADAM **:b**

THESE PETITIONS ARE FREE AND SAFE THEY DO NOT SOLICIT YOUR INFO TO ANYONE THEY JUST SEND YOU AN EMAIL SAYING THANK YOU FOR SIGNING. PLUS IT GIVES YOU AN OPTION IF YOU WANT YOUR SIGNATURE DISPLAYED OR NOT. GO & SHOW YOUR LOVE! **3**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: TSC belongs to L.J. Smith/C.W. I own nothing at all especially the," Sacrifice," episode that this chapter evolves around. I just my own little spin on things. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 28<strong>

"_Cassie?... _Cassie how many fingers am I holding up?" Dr. Williamson waved three fingers from side to side as his light still shined in my eyes, I tried not to flinch at the brightness , for if I did my mind would probably go back to the fire that took place earlier.

I cleared my throat giving my precise answer," three."

Dr. Williamson pulled the light away from me turning the small like pen object off and sliding it in his coat pocket. He stepped away walking over to flick on the light switch. I got a better view of his grayish red hair, laugh lines that appeared on the side of his face. My eyes squinted then slowly adjusted to the semi-bright beam. I moved a strand of hair out of my face by sliding it behind my ear. I stopped feeling the small plastic bandages on the side of my forehead where I was given six stitches. After getting blood pressure test, CAT SCAN test, and having a good amount of blood drawn all I wanted to do was get the heck out of here and fast.

" Where's my Grandma?" I asked looking between him and the door hoping by some miracle my Grandmother would run right through the door.

" Your Grandmother is perfectly fine she's still waiting with Jake in the wait room."

" Jake?" I said his name as if it was really foreign to me.

" Yeah Jake Armstrong the young man who helped your Grandmother bring you in."

_**FlashBack**_

_My eyes opened my vision more blurred than normal the room was cloudy, heat grew more terribly prominent as I saw a feminine silhouette bent down covering her mouth as a hand went to touch my face bending over me as if she was trying to protect me. I got a better view of her face as when I realized it was my Grandmother. The fire glowed bright behind her, the thickness of the smoke encased my lungs making it hard to cough. The room still spun around me as I tried to pull my body up but was too weakened to do so. This reminded me of when Melissa and myself almost didn't make it in the burning school during the Fire& Ice dance months ago. If only someone would run right into the house, at least get my Grandma out safely even if it meant I probably wouldn't make it. _

_I closed my eyes trying to concentrate the best that I could hoping someone would burst through the front door if I was right I'd have an answer and what else was roaming in my mind right now. _

_" CASSIE? MRS. BLAKE?" My eyes popped open my body jolted somewhat from realization that the attraction spell had work as I heard Jake's voice. I saw him covering his mouth with his shirt sleeve trying to see clearly through the smoke until his eyes landed on my Grandmother crouched down and my crumbled form._

_" JAKEGhhh!" My Grandmother coughed. He stooped down towards us, " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He yelled. _

_I wanted to scream for him to get my Grandmother out of house to safety my mouth wouldn't cooperate. I felt my eyes droop again, as Jake bent down to touch my head. Then he looked at the fire standing up walking in front of my Grandmother and I._

_His attention focused now on the roaring fire that grew every second. '' JAKE WE HA-" my Grandmother screamed urgently but was shushed by him. Squaring his shoulders he held up he raised an arm, I felt my stiff joints move little by little moving my lips to speak._

_" Jake..." it came out more like a small whine. He didn't answer I just focused on his unmoving form as I heard him chant something quietly and frantically, as the flames grew bigger. He took a small step back, then took one forward now speaking with much force I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, my heart stopped a beat when I saw the flame die down little by little until it was nothing. He sighed as if he was amazed or surprised that the fire had went down or he did a strong spell like that by himself. I heard my Grandmother cough, he turned his attention back to us bending down touching my Grandmothers shoulder, then he caressed my head again._

_" I got to get you guys out of here," He scooped me up in his arms forgetting it wasn't good to move someone who was injured in this case it I didn't care. " Mrs. Blake Grab onto my arm I lead us out the smoke." He spoke determinedly. My Grandmother nodded all I can see was the ceiling changing in each room until finally I saw the night sky.._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

In the distance I heard my name being called. " Miss Blake...Cassie are doing okay?" I looked up now from my hands to stare at Dr. Williamson.

" Yeah I just still trying to figure out what happened." I felt my eyebrows raised trying my best to play naive. I knew good in well what happened because, I this was something I have felt before. Something that was too confusing to comprehend too dangerous & uncontrollable. My Magic...But how? There was a knock on the door soon a wild mane of Strawberry blonde curls and green eyes peered through.

" Grandma!" I nearly shouted jumping out of my sitting position to jump on wobbly legs walking towards her as fast as I could until she was fully in the room. I wrapped my arms around her as she held me tight I just couldn't hold it in anymore as I started to cry.

" Shhhh it's alright everything is going to be alright." She spoke soothingly to me rubbing my back.

The fact is my Grandmother was the only person of my flesh and blood I had left besides my Father. I wouldn't know what or where I would be without her. Or what ever would happen to her. _'She could've died I probably would have killed her.'_ I thought frighteningly holding her tighter than before. Burying my head in her shirt.

" I'll give you ladies a moment I'll be back with the test results in a moment." Dr. Williamson spoke quietly as I heard him open the door and walk out. From the hall I heard phones ring, and people talking, I was glad I was away from the noise at moment. As the door closed I pulled back staring at her face.

" Grandma I'm so so sorry! I- I don't know what happened, I jus-" I was interrupted. " Cassie sweetie it's okay." She pulled me back in a hug. For a moment I was afraid to touch her, For if I did maybe something bad would happen? She pulled away, I turned my back on her to sit back down.

" I don't won't to hurt you or lose you." I sniffled wiping away my tears. " Cassie your not what happened.. was a mistake." She replied. I rolled my eyes irritated now that my lack of control on my powers was always an _mistake. _There was a knock at the door as I saw Melissa and Diana walk through the door. '' Is everyone okay?" Melissa asked as she went to walk over hug my Grandmother, then walk over to embrace me as Diana hugged my Grandmother.

" How did you guys know I was here?" I asked, as Melissa rubbed my back. Diana walked over, " Well Jane called my Dad, and he told me of course word got to every one else." She went up to hug me then pulled away.

" Thank you both for coming." My Grandmother smiled weakly, it was like something deep was hidden within her eyes. We talked for a bit until Diana and Melissa decided to go letting me know they would call later on. " Wait you guys is Jake still out there?" I asked hoping he was. They both shook their heads, as Melissa looked at Diana then me, " no as soon as we got in he got up and left."

I had not seen Jake for a week not even at work ? I started to get worried even though the doctors haven't found anything wrong with me at all, Dr. Williamson's strict orders were not to get over excited or put stress on myself. Even my Grandmother asked about him, I think she wanted to sincerely apologize how things ended. I sighed walking into my house walking into the kitchen getting a glass of water, I've been doing this a lot lately walking into the kitchen the first when I get home just to see what damage I had done. Funny thing is I can't find anything, the stove doesn't look damaged there is no charcoal coloring on the ceiling or walls the only thing that got damaged was eatery glass from cups, plates and bowls. Grandma had the hand man repair the glass in the kitchen window and back door. It was odd how nothing was damaged? Did it have to do something with Jake doing a spell by himself?

I sighed walking upstairs to my room throwing my purse on the bed walking over to my night table when something caught my eye, taking a step back I saw two male silhouettes in front of Jake's window tugging& grabbing on to each other. I walked closer to my window I saw somebody's face get punched. Fear shot through me as I turned on my heel running down the steps until I was outside running up Jake's walk way. I grabbed onto the door handle it was locked.

_'Dammit.' I thought_ then I looked around hoping nobody was watching, feeling a little weary about doing what I was about to hoping I didn't catch the door on fire by accident. _"Lock unlock." _I whispered the door didn't budge I sighed frustratedly focusing all my attention on the spell on lock on door. " Lock unlock!" I said more urgently, soon it opened I rushed inside running up the wooden steps until I focused on Jake's closed bedroom door hearing more crashing from inside. It flew opened as I walked in seeing two tall blonde male forms, when I noticed Jake hold the intruder by the collar pushing him away. As I focused on the guy he flew more ten feet into the air hit the wall then falling hard on the ground. He didn't move but groaned in pain, I didn't realize I was the one breathing hard evening out my breath as I walked over to Jake to look up at him, then down at stranger. Jake just stood there calmly until he finally broke the silence.

" He's a friend." He said. I looked back at him shock.

* * *

><p>" What?" I asked. " grab that chair." he pointed to chair at his desk, I pulled it out as Jake grabbed him pulling harshly on the ground as he the guy grunted loudly in pain.<p>

" Shut your mouth!" Jake said bitterly through clenched teeth, as he roughly grabbed the guy by the collar as he pleaded not to be pummeled by Jake who pushed him hard into the chair he tried to get up but I grabbed roughly and held him back.

" So your saying he's a Witch Hunter?" I said walking away from the guy to face him, as Jake walked in back of him grabbing him roughly by the collar pulling it back hard. The guy made a choking sound. " Samuel." Jake said through clenched teeth, " I've known him for a while." He said interrogating him some more. Pulling more harder now as Samuel held up his hands trying to breathe.

" I didn't come to kill you." Samuel looked at me, then side eyed Jake " You snuck into my room." who pulled roughly again as he made another choking sound. " You jumped me before I could explain." He looked up at Jake, who still didn't show one once of reason. " I need your help." Samuel pleaded.

Jake voice turned even more deadlier, " Help you?" Samuel looked at him, " I need to speak to John Blackwell." My mouth opened at his comment, I looked at Jake then down at Samuel.

" Wha'do you want with him?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest, he better have a good reason? Samuel looked at me, then gulped clearing his throat. " You-wouldn't believe if I told you." He said his breath becoming more even. I uncrossed my arms raising an eyebrow, was he serious? " But he will." He finished. I shook my head, as Jake pulled roughly on the collar Samuel couldn't say much again.

" No no! He's using us so he could just set up my Father just like Eben tried to!"

" No Jake knows better.." He looked at me then nodded towards Jake, " We were once friends, we served together." Jake's looked even more pissed now it's like he made them sound like some obedient pet, " Served together is that what call it?" I said mockingly raising my eyebrows looking at Jake who I was actually clearly upset with. For one I haven't seen him in a week it's like he was avoiding talking to me, now some weird ass witch hunter/ex friend of his sneaks into his house. Jake yanked on him roughly causing Samuel to shout in pain.

" You shouldn't of come here." Jake said glaring at him as if he would cast a spell at him at the moment.

" I had no choice." Samuel replied, he breathed harder. " I'm running from Eben." I snorted " So Witch Hunters are after you? How does that feel?"

" He wanted to keep me from telling Blackwell what I know?" He looked up from Jake then at me, scared he was saying too much now. "What if you have something to say? Say It!" I said forcefully. He was quiet but Jake yanked on his collar harshly, Samuel clenched his jaw then spoke. " He's resurrecting Demons." He said finally. I sighed frustratedly, it was always one thing after the next, then I looked up at Jake then back down at Samuel. Then I stared at Jake again then thought of one person that had lost their life from a Demon.._'Nick'_.

* * *

><p>We took Samuel to my House tied him up, Jake told me he would get in contact with my Father. So we waited.<p>

" John said he would be by as soon as he could." He spoke. I sat on the chair crossing my arms in front of my chest. We were both silent. " When did you get your powers back?"

I looked at him , " Oh now you care?" I looked back at him. I shrugged, " I don't know how it just came back? The Night when I invited you over for dinner." I said

" Well Cassie you've been acting secretive lately like you don't want me to intrude on anything so I'm just being the better person and giving you space to figure things out, you can't do that if I'm always around."

I looked at him he was absolutely correct that I couldn't argue. " I want to tell you it's just I don't know how?"

" That's what couples do Cass they talk things out, but if you don't want to say anything don't say it until your ready I won't force you..I'm no Adam remember." He joked lightly as he twirled his fingers together.

" It just so many are happening right now things I can't even explain myself, I'll try to explain the best the can see I've been having these dre-" Then the door shut my father walked in.

" Where is the Witch Hunter?" My Father asked hurriedly. I got up from the chair then stood up. " In the Kitchen tied up." I said.

" How did he find you?" He asked, " Jake they _served together." _ I teased looking from my father to Jake who gave me an,' you just had to go there' look. I walked up to him I think now was the best time to tell him about my magic.

" I always have to tell you something..you see I-" My Father cut me off. " Whatever it is it can wait, I need to talk to the Witch Hunter." He walked passed me. Jake followed him. " I better go with you, I do how he is and I don't think he was planning on trying to come here alive." Jake said as My Father looked at him, then placed a calming hand on his chest.

" Stay here." He looked at him then me, while walking away he was right I could wait until later. Jake's eyes now furrowed, " He's hiding something." He looked at me.

" I don't think he is." I shook my head placing a hand on my forehead feeling stitches then let it fall to my side. " Why wouldn't he want us to know why Samuel wanted to talk to him personally, I mean if this deals with helping us then we need all the information we need." He held both of hands up close together when he knew something was up. He was right if this would help the Circle why wouldn't Blackwell want us to know.

We both contemplated if we should find out something, something was bound to happen to tonight I could sense it. Screw the Doctors orders. I walked passed Jake as I neared the kitchen slowly hearing Samuel's voice.

" You were going to use there power to defeat the Enemy." I heard Samuel say as I turned the corner and walked in. Blackwell was standing up pacing back and forth then walking towards Samuel. What did he mean by using their power to defeat the enemy?

It got quiet I saw Samuel"s eyes never left My Father's but I saw a small glint in them as if he was trying to prove something.

" You Sacrificed a mortal and then buried the body at the site of the Ceremony-", before he could finish he was picked up roughly and slammed into the ground, he yelled in pain but mostly he was scared being touched by my Father who pinned them down.

"OKAY OKAY IT'S ME HE'S GOING TO SACRIFICE ME ALRIGHT!'' He breathed hard holding his arms up. ''THAT'S WHY I ESCAPED THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!'' I looked at Samuel then my Father. Why does it feel like I missed something else I needed to know, did Blackwell do that on purpose did he know I wanted to find out more?

" If you don't stop him, Eben's going to obtain the power you wanted." Samuel said more calmly. My Father looked up from Samuel to face me now. " Why in the world would I want powers from Demons." He spoke now clearing his throat. " All I want is to stop him from hurting these kids." He shoved Samuel in the ground. " You'll take me to him... to us." He nodded towards me.

I stared at my Father, then at Samuel even though he was the helpless bad guy I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to tell me something.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This song doesn't really match up to this chapter but, I was Inspired from the song , " Shattered." By Trading Yesterday! <strong>

**I understand I would go deeper in this chapter with how Cassie got her magic back that will be in next chapter I all see it came out a little long it will be in the next one I promise.**

**Jake becoming a knight in shining armor to save the Blake women. I wanted to make Jake become more stronger when using some of his solo magic in this chap hope it turned okay?  
><strong>

**Jake and Cassie seem to have a tinsy divide/aloofness but, don't worry there will be more sweet moments in the next chapters I just wanted them to go through moments some couples go through. I didn't want to make Jake look cold not being there for Cassie at the hospital but there is a good reason, I'll explain in next the chapter. Anyways a BIG thankyou for the reviews and PM's they were a tremendous help. As always thanks for reading until next time!  
><strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith owns everything from TSC. I own nothing enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 29<strong>

**Jake's POV**

I sat on the couch hunched over hands clasped together it was so silent in my house the only sound I could hear was the ticking of the old grandfather clock, near the dining room. I reached over grabbing the half empty of liquor glass off the coffee table binging it to my lips and letting the liquid ease down my throat. I gazed towards the stairs, then looking up at the ceiling hoping to hear something anything, but I heard nothing.

_'She must be sound asleep?'_ I said in my mind, now placing the glass back on the table. I leaned back now bringing my palms out of up to my trying to rub the tired away from my eyes, after tonight's events I needed a drink. I decided to call it a night making sure all my doors and windows were locked once everything was, I turned off the switch heading upstairs to my room. It was dark in there I decided to leave the light off not to wake Cassie. I stared at her sleeping form as the black sheets wrapped around her body, all the worry of the world wasn't near her at this moment. When I saw her like this it always made me think how someone so good, had so much happen in their life? Even though she didn't think she was good at all. I walked closer to get a better look, I'm actually glad she was sleeping right now there was just too much going on I already knew, I could see it in her eyes earlier. I moved a loose strand away from her face, it was no surprise to find a small tear cascading down her cheek. I gently wiped it away doing my best not to wake her. I knew I had decided for us to take a break(if you could call it that), being away from her this long just wasn't working. I couldn't leave her standing alone, nor would I let her blame herself for what was going on.

" It's going be okay."I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Earlier...<strong>_

_Cassie marched around the corner stopping in front of me. " We need to get the Circle together. " _

_" What? Why?" I said. She seemed annoyed somewhat, " Jake please just trust me on this." She replied. _

_" Cassie you know I trust you on a lot of things, but you got to tell me what the hell went on in there?" I spoke reasonably reflecting back on the shouts of Samuel's voice._

_" Okay well you already know what Samuel had spoke about earlier, that Eben wanted demons. Well he going to lead us to some burial site where Eben may want to retrieve the demons, Jake this can be our chance to stop him once in for all." There was a hint of hope in in her voice, deep down something just didn't seem right._

_" Why would Samuel want to lead Blackwell at a Burial site? It doesn't make sense what does he plan on doing he doesn't have magic what if something happens?" I say, shifted from side to side she was hiding something. _

_" Cassie if you know something then you need to say it. For all that we know we could be putting ourselves at risk." _

_" Okay when I walked into the room I overheard Samuel say something about Eben wanting the demons my Father wanted to defeat the enemy? Now that I think about it is pretty strange." There was a brief pause, I walked passed her towards the kitchen when I got there Samuel and Blackwell were long gone._

_" Dammit!" I hissed, I turned to see Cassie in back of me. " Did they give you directions to the Burial site?" _

_She nodded, " Yeah I heard them talk about it but, it's not really occupied from what I heard." _

_" Harbor Cemetery?" I said shocked, I heard stories when I little that nothing was occupied there for a reason some people said it wasn't a place to lay the those who passed that weird unexplainable things took place there; It wasn't Holy. I now I understood clearing the dryness out of my throat, " Your right, get the circle together I'll give you the directions ." I didn't waste anytime telling her where to meet me, as soon as I told her I ran out her house going to my garage to grab flashlights. I hurried out and rushed to my truck seeing Cassie's car was gone. I took off full speed._

* * *

><p><em>I paced back and forth looking over my shoulder every so often because, it was so dark outside being near a place like this was bound to play tricks on you. I finally saw three cars pull up, exhaling in relief.<em>

_'It's about time.' I thought as each figure got out the car shutting the doors behind them. _

_" So what's going on?" I heard Diana say. " Something about to happen I can't really explain, but Blackwell is about to help someone I use to know to lead Eben towards this area. " I walked towards the truck opening up the door and pulling out flash lights, passing them down. _

_" Eben wants demons." Cassie spoke now. " When were you going to tell us this?" Melissa said somewhat panicked. _

_" She's telling you now, look we can't waste anytime we got to get moving." I said turning on my flash light. " I don't know what's going to happen we just need to stick together." Adam turned on the other one and Melissa and Diana turned on the one's given to them. _

_" This is insane Blackwell could be anywhere." Faye said. Adam shook his head, " well if he is far we could sense him." _

_" Alright no time for talking let's go." I said leading the way taking off in a run, I soon heard foot steps follow behind me. _

_" And just how do you know this area?" Diana asked panting. " It's Harbor Cemetery. An old burial site that never fully got occupied." I spoke running around a corner where there was tons of trees. " Wait I heard of this place I thought it was a made up story." Melissa said. " No it's not but, I think they made it clear that no one comes here for a reason." I replied. As I continued to lead the way I saw two figures in the distance. As everyone and I got closer I saw Blackwell in the distance lying on the ground Samuel had his back towards us, as Eben was chanting something standing over a hole in the ground. I squinted to see him slitting open is palm as blood dripped down, his blade that shined even from a moonless sky. _

_" I have a bad feeling about this." Melissa said. It would be so easy to kill Eben when he least expected anything, first thing is first get Cassie's Father to safety, and maybe even do the same for Samuel. I walked away from the circle heading towards Samuel. _

_" Sam?" he stood unresponsive. I then let flashed the light on symbols sketched in the sand as he stood in the middle of it. " Sam," I said a little more loudly I had feeling something happened. I got even more closer to him flashing the light on the back of his head. " What's going on?" I questioned putting my hand on his shoulder, in a quick second Samuel turned around facing me, bruises appeared under his eyes, his skin took on a deathly pale color he didn't normal he looked possessed he let out an animalistic growl as his fist collided harshly to my chest. I went flying hard in the air hitting the ground with a hard thud, as everyone surrounded me trying to help me up. My chest burned now terribly I knew he didn't cause too much damage but ,I knew there would be a mark for about a few weeks. _

_" He's got a demon in him." Adam said quickly, as we all moved back. " Don't get to close." Melissa squeaked._

_" We can stop him together. " Diana looked over at us all. It was shot. I looked over at Cassie if I was right on her getting her powers back now was the time for her to join in. I looked over at the others they were to oblivious because, she never told them. _

_" Focus on stopping him, keep him where he is." I spoke now channeling all my concentration and energy on the intruding figure making it's way towards us. I could fell the Circle's energy connecting with mine but nothing was happening. I knew we were running out of options, try to stop Sam or run over and kill Eben how could we when Sam was blocking our way? " Why isn't it working?" Faye panicked. _

_" Were not stopping him." Diana half shouted. " The circle's magic didn't stop the demon in Melissa either." Adam turned around to stare at her. " That was Cassie's Grandmother and her crystal." Melissa cut in. _

_" A-alright everyone stay back let me try ." Cassie stepped up now. They looked at her as if she grew an extra head. _

_" Your joking, she's joking right? Cassie now is not the time to play games." Faye said. Cassie ignored her running towards Samuel. _

_" CASSIE ARE YOU CRAZY!" Adam and Diana yelled in unison. Adam was about to run after her, when I place a hand on his chest to cease his further movements. " JAKE YOU ASS YOUR GOING TO GET HER KILLED!" he shouted at me, I turned around as I Cassie ran over to pick up a silver object from the ground, she ran in front of Sam standing her ground. Samuel came closer and closer. I watched as Cassie didn't budge, then horror struck me what if I was wrong what if Cassie didn't get her powers back after all. I would probably get her killed._

_' Oh shit!' I panicked. With a breath escaping her lips I watched as she lifted up the object and a huge range of fire as if it was coming out of an blow torch aimed directly for Samuel. _

_Everyone was shocked Cassie backed up some what still letting fire aim for Samuel who didn't cease his approach at all. Then horror hit me, when his burning arm reached out smacked the object out of Cassie's hand, then use his own hand to grip her neck pulling her feet off the ground. Faye cried out for her as the fire disappeared from Samuel's body, I hurried towards the area, with another growl and snap of his head, fire roared to life blocking me and anybody else who tried to come to her rescue. _

_I felt something horrible in my gut, as I watched her helplessly I choking sound came from her mouth, her feet kicked quickly as if that was her life line. I tried to concentrate on getting the fire out but, nothing was working. " We all burn together." Sam's morphed voice said in triumph. I was aiming to jump through the fire every time I got closer the fire grew. This couldn't be happening? I wouldn't let her die but watching the horror of her trying to breathe had me thinking the worst. _

_"SAMUEL STOP!" My head snapped as I Blackwell standing tall. It's as if his voice had triggered the something, because Samuel's grip loosened on Cassie as she hit the ground, then started to walk towards Blackwell. The fire had disappeared, as the Circle huddled towards her to pull her to safety. She coughed trying to catch her breath as we watched Samuel go to Blackwell. He was risking is own life to save her's..all of us. _

_" What about him." Cassie spat looking towards Eben, she pulled away from our grip walking towards Eben holding out her hand getting ready to do a spell. " CASSIE!" Blackwell yelled, his eyes shifted between her and Sam's oncoming form. Cassie then breathed harshly her attention totally focusing on Samuel holding out her other arm she seemed confused on who she needed to kill. _

_" I want power you have nothing to offer me anymore." The demon in Sam's voice spoke still walking towards Blackwell. I couldn't see what was going on but all I knew is that Samuel was thrashing and screaming every part of his body had combusted. Cassie fell on her side again, as Diana, Faye and Melissa screamed backing away. Adam and I just stood there lost for words at what was just witnessed. I locked eyes with Blackwell he had a complete 'I will explain everything the way I can.'_

_" He's getting away we have to stop him!" Cassie yelled got up running after an retreating Eben who was disappearing through a else and I followed. _

_" No let him go!" Blackwell Yelled. The rest of stop but Cassie who still ran, " Cassie Stop! Let him go!" It was more of an command more than anything. Her movements froze, her back was facing us. I watched closely as her fist balled then she turned around our direction walking up to him._

_" Why not can't we?" Cassie asked. " He took demons inside of him, he's too strong." Blackwell said more calmly._

_" And you have magic? When were you going to say something you had it the whole time?" Cassie questioned._

_" speak for yourself." Faye barged in. " Faye?" Diana had a small tone to her voice_

_" Yes." Blackwell admitted. Cassie shook her head, " Why did you lie to me?" Blackwell walked towards her, " how could I convince to stop using your magic when I was using mine? I was just trying to protect you from dark magic." she was silent I wanted to ask the same question,I guess I had the answer._

_" You can't, because it's in me it get's crazier and stronger every day. And you can't protect me, even though I hate to realize it, your magic is what saved me...Us!" Cassie gestured towards us. " It wasn't enough to stop Eben." He replied. _

_" Now that he's got what he's after he's more powerful than all of us." For the first time I ever noticed Blackwell looked defeated." Everybody just go home." _

_Diana, Melissa, Faye, and Adam were reluctant but started to walk away . Cassie just stood there, Blackwell eyes meet mine. " Make sure you get her home." I nodded as he walked away Cassie just watched him go._

_I put my arm around her shoulder, " Cass we can't stay out here all night let's go." We walked back silently to our cars, getting in. I drove behind Cassie the whole way until we both pulled up towards our houses. I saw her Grandmother's car parked the lights were out, indicating she probably was asleep. I wonder what Cassie made up this time to not have Jane worried? It also made me wonder what time it was._

_After I watched her get in her house safely, I went into mine the first thing I did was take a shower washing away all the dirt, and small flesh demon bits that probably landed on me. Once I was done getting out the shower I wrapped the towel around my waist walking into my room seeing Blackwell standing waiting for me. I felt a little bit irritated I just didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment, plus I made a note to work on spell that couldn't unlock my doors._

_" What do you want?" I said He stepped towards me with his fist in his pockets. " How did she get her powers back?" I shrugged. _

_" Your asking the wrong person and for what I know how did you get yours back?" I questioned. Then I sighed. " We didn't do anything to trigger it, I just found out myself earlier today." Blackwell looked at the ceiling then the ground. " So the dark magic really is strong in her." He said to himself more. " Does this have anything to do with you and Amelia coming from strong family line?" I questioned. " It could be the answer, but it's the Balcoin blood lineage my great relatives made it that their powers could never be truly stripped away if anything were to happen. Sometimes it needs to be triggered. " He stopped I still feel like he was holding more information back, I honestly didn't care to hear anymore though I had to ask._

_" Still why would you lie to her?" He stared at me as if he was studying me, I know his intentions were to protect her. A part of me hated to admit the trust I put in with Blackwell was becoming more and more calculating it's as if something he was trying to keep hidden was slowly rising beneath the surface. It also had me thinking about what the demon had said earlier about him not having any power for it anymore. _

_" The same thing she would do for everyone she cares about, keep them safe.'' He interrupted my thoughts walking passed me, " Goodnight Jake." He said walking out my door then heading out the house. As I got ready for bed, throwing on some basketball shorts when I heard the door bell ring, I sighed frustratedly walking the stairs opening the door a smidge to see Cassie wearing her night clothes and sweater. I quickly opened the door to see her looking tired. I held my arms as she walked into them, I shut the door behind us. She wasn't crying, she didn't even make it sound. She just held onto me. _

_She pulled away abit to look me in the eyes, " There's so much I have to tell you Jake, so so much."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now <strong>_

She thought I was going die, she thought everyone she loved was going to the end death was inevitable, but she wasn't fearing Witch Hunters, she was afraid of what _she_ might do.I doubt it would happen.

_'' I just feel like something's taking over me it's getting outta hand ,even my dad called for me to stop running for Eben I felt it then ."_ I remember her saying moments ago as she laid down on my bed awake.

I wouldn't lie her telling me about the occurring dreams different scenarios seeing people that had passed her Mother and Nick. I had told her that she had been through so much, that maybe that's why she had these dreams, and fears of things that had already or may not even come to pass. She shifted then her eyes opened slowly her mouth opened to say something. I shushed her.

" Just go back to sleep Cassie I'm here." I caressed her face, she looked some afraid to do so. " Like I said I'm here." I assured her, as she closed her eyes drifting back to slumber. I crawled into the bed now on the other side pulling her close so she was wrapped in my arms. When she'd wake up in the morning she'll know that everything was okay, for now anyways. And if she didn't feel sure about causing harm or being in harms way, she'd know to feel safe right in my arms, no matter what knowing I'd always be here to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Chapter 29 is out the way I had such a hard time writing this chap dealing with finals and excuse the errors it's 2:14a I spent all night er-morning writing this.<strong>

**So what did you guys think? It was mostly going to be Cassie's view but I wanted to make it Jake's instead. Okay so that's a little sweet moment at the end between the two don't worry I'm going to keep building them up again. Next chapter will evolve around," Crystal." were the two will definitely be more romantic. It looks like Jake's starting to slowly lose his trust in Blackwell, and yes Jacob's Grandfather is going to be in the next chapter I'm actually really excited on how I'm going to write it. Thank you all for your reviews and PM's! As always I appreciate each and everyone one of them. Until next time!**

**Orchidxxx  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith owns everything from TSC. I own nothing, enjoy the story below!  
><strong>

**WARNING: Sexual Content takes place in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<br>**

**Jake's POV**

I felt myself stir from slumber opening my eyes slowly it was still dark outside, craning my neck to see what time it was the alarm read 3:00 am. I didn't know whether I should sneak Cassie back in her house or let her sleep in waking her up in time so her Grandmother wouldn't suspect anything. I turned around going to wrap my arm to bring her closer, as I reached over I felt the bed empty. I sat up on my elbow now, reaching over to the night stand turning on the lamp. The room was completely empty I sat up fully rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

_'Maybe she went home?'_ I thought getting up walking towards my window peering through the darkness looking towards her window. I leaned on the cool pane thinking about what might take place to keep the circle safe. Even though I didn't want any part of the circle well being just Cassie's I had to admit a part of me cared for everyone including Conant though he still made me want knock him out sometimes.

I heard a small creek coming from my door, I was about to turn around when I felt hands roam down the skin of my back followed by soft lips leaving ghostly touches across my skin.

" Thought you went home?" I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation, that caused tingles to take place over my body.

" I don't wanna go home, not yet anyways." Cassie whispered a little husky from sleep. I finally turned around to see Cassie gaze up at me, her lips pouty, her hair messy from sleep, one the straps from her shirt accidentally slipped from her shoulder showing off her bare shoulder. I felt myself lick my lips absent mindlessly, then mentally slapped myself thinking about what had took place earlier. Just hours ago I recalled her crying her heart out," Cassie I understand your worried but, I don't think we should-"

She shushed me by stepping on her tippy toes as she whispered towards my mouth. " I understand what you mean your not doing anything to take advantage of me," She nipped my lower lip gently. " I want you to touch me." She said now bringing my head down to kiss my lips, it felt like years that we haven't kissed feeling my lips morphed to hers. One of her hands slid up my neck while the other one gripped my hair while both of my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me. She licked my lower lip seductively silently asking for me to open my mouth, I didn't oblige as I felt her tongue slowly slide over mine. I broke the kiss breathing for air, as I watched her chest heave up and down. I bent my head caressing her exposed shoulder then making a trail across her collar bone. Cassie let out a soft moan leaning her head back creating more access for me. I trailer up to the center of her neck, licking the skin then biting on it gently. One of my hands slid up her back to grip the back of her head bringing it forward to face me.

" Cassie open up your eyes." I said, she did her normally bright blue eyes got darker. " Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

" Yes," she purred as I brought my lips towards hers again. " I don't want this just to be about making you feel good, or fuck the pain away. I want to do this because I love you, and I want to make love to you." I whispered.

She nodded. " Please Jake I want you to make love to me." A small tear rolled down her cheek.

I leaned forward kissing the tear away as her arms wrapped around my neck, without any effort I easily picked up her up off the ground placing her gently down on the bed. I bent down to kiss her lips again feeling enjoying the softness of each warm caress, even though Cassie always had an effect on me to be passionate and beyond I wanted to take this slow and make sure no part of her went untouched. One of my hands went down to knead a covered flesh of her boobs. I broke the kiss massaging her chest, I even braved pinching each of her nipples which caused her to arch her back. Both of my hands ran down her sides, then tugged at the bottom of her shirt pulling it up and off over her arms letting it fall to the floor. I still had her keep her arms off as I bent down now to caress the her chest with my mouth causing goose bumps to appear on her skin like she did with mine earlier. I kissed the spot in between her chest, then slide down towards her stomach savoring the vanilla scent, while hooking my fingers in her sleep pants pulling them down and off her body.

I felt her breathing pick up, once I bent down to kiss the inner skin of her thigh leading close to her thin material covered entrance. I then kissed my way up her body until I was on top of her again, seeing she had closed her eyes.

" Cassie," I whispered, nipping her chin then caressing her face with a thumb, " open your eyes."

She made a sound as if she was scared to look me into the eyes as another small tear escaped from one of her closed eye lids. " Open your eyes don't be scared." I reassured her. Grinding the lower half of my body over hers. The basketball shorts material helped with the friction. I blew out some air as Cassie finally opened her eyes, looking straight into mine. She pushed me off of her a little letting both of her hands tug my shorts down until they were down my legs. She then raised both of her feet to finish pushing the material off of me fully, I helped raising my knees until the material fell on the ground. I was completely bare now as still lying half way on top of her. Our eyes never broke contact as I felt one of her soft hands wrap around me beginning to create a motion that didn't cease.

I groaned at this biting my lip, bracing myself on both hands closing my eyes then opening them again moving my hips with the rhythm of her hands after awhile. Her hands stopped moving until I felt her move my tip over her, feeling the center of her panties were pretty much damp. I got the message running my hand over her even grazing her most arousing spot with my thumb.

" Jake Please..." She arched her back again. It always amazed me how it never took us that long to turn each other on, we were ready for one another. I moved the thin material aside without fully removing it from her body then I felt myself enter her as we both made a noise in unison. I gulped in some air, closing my eyes never getting over how amazing she felt around me. I calmed myself trying not to let go early I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I would. I began moving slowly as she wrapped her legs around me. Both of her hands, grabbed either side of my face.

" Don't close your eyes look at me." She said.

I felt my jaw clench and did as I was told. Our eyes bore into one another, as I continued my motion picking it up just a bit. I bent my head down to capture Cassie's lips in mine both of us closing our eyes. Cassie let go of my face as I brought my hands towards hers letting our fingers entwine. We started meeting each other thrust per thrust as my speed starting picking up. I let go of one of her hands touching the spot I knew was her undoing, making an 'O' form on her mouth, before encouraging myself to continue what I was doing as well as picking up my speed.

We were both so close I could tell, I then raised myself up along with legs that were still wrapped around me Cassie sat up on her elbows with all the force she could muster found herself sitting up as her hands braced themselves on my shoulders. One of my arms encircled her waist while the other continued to hold onto of of her thighs never stopping my movements.

" Jake I-" Cassie made an sound that indicated she was almost at her peak.

" I know baby let it go."

I leaned sucking on the small part of her neck just near her shoulder near the pulse. She squeezed around me,causing me a loud sound to escape my lips calling out her name as she called out mine. I let myself go inside of her until I was spent and couldn't anymore. We both stayed in our same position breathing really hard holding onto each other. Her fingers moved across my scalp, as my lips kissed the smooth skin of her ear. " I love you." I whispered. I felt her head nod as she pulled away then rested her forehead on mine trying to catch her breath causing our chests to touch I could feel her heart beat with mine.

" I love you too." She gazed into my eyes, moving a small strand of my hair out of the way.

I laid her back down on my bed as we unwrapped our limbs from one an other. I said a silent spell to switch off the lamp, as well as also close the blinds. We didn't bother slipping the sheets over us, as I laid down next to Cassie, who scooted closer resting her head and hand on my shoulder. I wrapped one of my arms around her caressing her back then bringing her hand up to my lips and kissing it. I listened as her breathing became even, which indicated she was asleep.

Closing my own eyes I began to drift off to slumber again, little did I know something was bound to happen**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay school finally finished for the summer, but there are so many events that are going to take place so I'm making sure I will continue to update no matter what. You all know sometimes I like to surprise you so I decided to make this an romance chapter, then the next one will involve, " Crystal." <strong>

**So you guys are always reviewing and making up some crazy idea's which I will take into consideration. Some of you have mentioned you would like to see Cassie darker, while Jake tries to save her. In this story they love each other unconditionally so I thought what the hey? why not? After all the story does evolve around lust, true love, power, magic etc. I do promise that I will not to go off course with the story. Okay enough of my rambling lol. Thank you all for reading much luv!**

**Orchidxxx**


	32. Chapter 31 Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TSC all rights are from L.J. the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 <strong>

**Part 1**

My whole body shook uncontrollably as I watched the flames dance from the fire place. I grasped my hands together trying to stop them from shaking. I then rested my head in my hands feeling myself rocking back and forth continuously trying not to let tears fall from my eyes. That was a fail it made me cry harder, my whimpers had drowned out the footsteps that were coming closer to me, when I felt a blanket being draped over my shoulders I flinched from the contact looking up quickly to look back at the flames still burning with life in the fireplace. That odd sensation I hated to feel started to course through my veins, the fire that burned so bright never seemed so darker. As a hand made soothing circles on my back, even the most comforting gesture didn't seem to have an affect on me, to be honest I didn't anything would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Earlier...<strong>_

I threw on a slight heavier jacket seeing it look more colder outside I then grabbed my phone and keys. I would leave a note for my Grandma letting her know I was out and about with friends just in case she got worried and wanted to know where I was. It was the weekend usually she worked on this day but would be home early. I couldn't stop thinking about the meeting the Circle had a couple nights ago, I still was weary about trusting my Father ever since Eben obtained the demons he needed to out do us. Seeing my Father speak so confidently about us, knowing we all actually had a chance to still stop whatever Eben had planned made me overlook any new doubts I had about him. _Crystals... _That's what we needed to defeat Eben and his Witch Hunters. It also made me wonder would these Crystals be enough to stop all the other Witch Hunters who wanted us dead?

I walked down the stairs getting ready to head out the door, when I heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

" Hello?" I answered on my guard. Walking towards the kitchen I heard papers shuffling as I got closer, I saw it was my Grandma. " Grandma Hey! I thought you went into work today?" I said walking towards her, as she nodded.

" Yeah well I got the day off, thought maybe it was a good time to choose what color wall paper to put on the kitchen walls." I felt myself blush at what she said. The kitchen did look brand spanking new since construction was done to it, though she was right the walls did look a little bare. " I thought maybe you would like to help me with it." she finished, I rubbed the back of my neck, at that. " Ohhh I would like to but, I have plans. Maybe if I get home early ?"

" I'd like that." a soft smile braced her lips then she stepped from the counter to walk towards me, " And you know what I will also like maybe it's about time to ask for a redo..Dinner. I feel like I owe you and Jake that."

" I don't know what to say, listen I knew this talk would come up somehow but I had also talked to John to see if one day he'd might have dinner with us you know, maybe it could good if all four of us sat down and talked."

" Oh that's a different story she sighed, a Father is someone who would be there for you regardless not someone who will play dead." She grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip of it.

" But people can change." I cut in. " You say so yourself all the time and-" I sighed trying to find the right words,"I will really like it if you two can talk." She was silent then shrugged.

" Your right, he is trying to be in your life more and maybe this is something I'm trying to over look. Since you are setting an example I think it would alright if he came by to have dinner with us."

" Really , Are you serious?" I felt a burst of joy edge through my body which caused me to embrace her in a big hug. I pulled back, from her. She put both hands on my face. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, as I grabbed both of her hands in mine. I wonder what made her change her mind about my Father?I remember her saying she apologized and trusted Jake . To think about all of us at dinner together might be weird but maybe interesting at the end. Maybe just maybe somethings in life were going to turn out fine.

" I better get going are you sure you don't need me to stay help?"

She shook her head, " No go on and have fun with your friends, if your Father so happens to call the house I'll invite him for coffee."

I pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek. I turned on my heel walking away I turned around to stop and look at her. " I love you Grandma." Turning on my heel to quickly head for the door. " I love you too." She called out. Once I was outside getting into my car I drove off heading to my Father's knowing deep down a change was coming.

Jake and I sat in the Truck, waiting on Faye. Why Faye wanted to tag along with us, was beyond me she had this weird accusation earlier that just because . We had decided to break into to go find the Crystals Adam tagged along with Melissa, but Diana told us she would let us know if she found the whereabouts about her family Crystal. Knowing she was busy with her new boyfriend Grant those chances were probably more than not likely to happen. The one who surprised me the most was Jake from what I was told or thought that Jake's Family line was completely gone well...at least from what I suspected. To hear him talk about his Grandfather who lived up near the mountains was quite a shock.

I looked towards the office area, wondering what was keeping Faye so long. Then I looked back at Jake who seemed hesitant. He was pretty quiet during the ride only Faye to talk the whole way here, now that we were alone it was a good time to see how he was doing.

" How come you never told me about him?" I asked. He shrugged his eyes met mine, " to my parents, even to me he's been dead a long time."

" Why what happened?" I asked he was silent then spoke up, " It's complicating." My eyebrows furrowed.

Soon the door opened we both turned around to see Faye climbing in the car.

" Hope I'm not interrupting anything scooch over."

" It's about time." I mumbled scooting closer to Jake he started the engine, as Faye closed the door saying she was asking for directions, and got us snacks ,_'healthy not fat'_ she claimed. As Faye continued to talk, I looked over at Jake who paid attention to the road, I looked down at my hands on my lap, to see Jake grab one of my hands entwining our fingers together. Not really sure what was going on in his head, I squeezed his hand to assure him that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>After a while the ride got more quiet as Jake drove the truck through back area's turning here, cutting through there. It actually seemed pretty peaceful neighborhood. " This is it." He finally broke his silence.<p>

" Jake you said earlier that it was complicating for you to explain why you haven't spoken to your Grandpa, and I'm not trying to barge into your personal space but, is there a reason why You and Nick never talked to him?" I asked. Staring at his hand which I still held the whole ride here, he pulled up towards the drive way. " My Parents didn't want him anywhere near us, they thought he was crazy."

_'Crazy?'_ I thought, did he do anything to hurt him when he was little?

Jake let go of my hand, to park the truck and turn off the engine. He got out the car while Faye and I stared at the house Jake was walking up to. We finally got out following him to the wooden steps, I looked over at Jake who looked down at the ground he didn't want to knock first. So I took up the chance to knock on the door there was no answer. We waited for a few seconds until I looked over at them both.

" Lock unlock?" I asked. They both nodded. I concentrated on unlocking the door, on the other side I heard tons of locks being undone, Faye and I both looked over at Jake, to see if he had the answer he stood silent.

" _Crazy and paranoid_." Faye spoke as Jake rolled his eyes at her comment leading the way into the dark house, Faye and I followed. It was dark inside but it still didn't hide the pile of papers and books that surrounded the front room.

" Wow just _wow_..." Faye said in utter belief at the mess. Jake seemed to be surprised at the mess just as we were, he began walking to another room until his hand reached over switching on the light. I walked behind him as Faye's footsteps were behind me, we were now in his bed room, what was in the living room didn't compare to what we were seeing. More books, papers, thrown carelessly all over ground there was tons of odd pictures blocking out the window as if he was afraid to possibly see any light shine in, I noticed three huge dark circles on the drawings as well.

"Guess he's getting worse." Jake said taking in what he saw putting his hands in his coat pockets.

" What the hell is all of this?" I asked now walking away from Jake and Faye to stare at the wall noticing _'Blackwell' _written in one of the circles.

As I looked closer they weren't just odd pictures, drawings and copies involving Dark Magic. " Conspiracy wall." He stated, " a hall of fame conspiracy wall from Salem to Satan and a lot of weird crap in between." He finished.

I walked down the wall, shivering at all the skin crawling pictures and objects displayed before us. Then something caught my eye, I saw my name, then I saw Jake's and Adam's I saw a list of names involving the Circle along with our Birth dates displayed in order along with symbols.

" Hey Guys you need to look a look at this." I put my finger on the sheet looking at Jake and Faye. " It's us."

" Why would he need list of our names along with our Birth dates." I asked. " He was keeping track of the circle." Jake replied. I took out my phone, and began taking pictures of the list, then walked over took a picture of the drawings, along with the three huge dark circles.

" Okay so even though I'm even more creeped out can we just look for the crystal now and get out of here." Faye said

" She's right Cassie, we need to get what we came for and go." Jake replied, '' Okay hold on let me get a few more." I said.

Soon there was a huge crash that caused me to jump dropping my phone on the ground. A very tall elderly man, with a trimmed gray hair and beard stared at all of us ready to attack.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ALL AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" His deep voice seemed to shake the room, before we knew the table that stood in the corner, quickly side swept all three of us, trapping us to the wall. It's as if all the wind had been side swept from my body.

" GRANDPA IT'S ME JAKE!" Jake shouted struggling to breathe, while trying to push the table away, but failed. The old man snorted as if not believing him for one moment. Faye, Jake and myself all looked at each other nodding, then concentrating on the table soon it was pushed away from us, then flipped on it's side crashing on floor. I wrapped my hands around my stomach letting the pain ease catching my breath then standing tall. As I watched Jake walked cautiously up towards him, holding up his hand as if ready to encounter another strike. I studied the older man, he was on his defense the crows feet around his deep thunderous greenish blue eyes softened, as he blinked then stared at Jake.

" Jacob My God it is you." With that Jake let his hand fall to his side as his Grandfather walked up to him embracing him in a quick hug. It was strange to see Jake so standoffish he stood still as a statue showing no sign of emotion. His Grandfather pulled back to look at him, " Where's Nick?" There was a brief pause at Nick's name as Jake cleared his throat. " Grandpa Nick's dead." With that being said there was a quick sign in defeat showing Jake's Grandfather's face, he stepped away trying to pull himself together. He slowly looked side eyed towards me and Faye then at Jake.

" Sir um- Mr. Armstrong we didn't mean to barge in like this we actually needed to talk to you about something, see were kinda in some trouble and we need an object that might be help us-" I was cut off when Faye talked over me.

" For crying out loud Cassie!" She rolled her eyes then walked up towards crossing her arms in front of her chest. " We need a Crystal and we heard it was in your grasp."

" Crystal?" He asked.

" We were told they were six crystals we need it to create a Crystal Skull." Jake said.

" Why would you want to do something like that?" It seemed like something had hit him, " Oh no this is not good."

" Why is this not good?" I asked.

" Sixteen years ago the Elders of the Original Circle wanted to make a pack to keep those crystals secret and separate for reasons they wanted to keep it from dark magic...From Blackwell." He seemed to be rambling to himself than talking to us, soon he blinked.

'' You see this?" He said walking over to the three huge circles letting his fingers run over the drawings

" _Power_ that's what it all comes down to," He paused from looking at the wall then began looking at us even though the his eyes still softened there was a small harshness to the wisdom that lied in their depths. I had a feeling he'd endured so much over time.

" You see this?" He walked passed us towards the wall letting his fingers graze over the huge black circles." There were originally six covens witches who obtained light and dark magic. The covens split up over the centuries breaking down to three like always, there is always one who wants something more." He pointed towards the Circle in the middle right beneath it had were the words,_'Balcoin.'_

" Balcoin, the one coven that had a natural use of Dark Magic and wanting to obtain even more of it, destroying anyone and taking over anyone who got in their way. Over time descendants of Balcoin soon turned to Blackwell who threatened the other two covens to giving into them which caused the covens to rethink their alliance and unbound themselves . Soon the Blackwell's decided to create and bound themselves to other Witches with powers,witches who they could use to their advantages, who obtained different magic and powers needed so the lineage wouldn't die out."

" What does that still have to do with the crystals?" Jake questioned, it seemed the doubt he had in his Grandfather had disappeared as he seemed more curious.

" If those crystals are put into the wrong hands, there could be serious harm to anyone and anything."

" That's something we were already told-" I cut in. " Then you'd know that I do not have what looking for I hid it in a deepest and darkest area put a spell around the place so no one would be able to find it, not even a witch who has dark magic can not get a few feet near the area without falling to their own death." He replied.

I felt worried now for the circle the hope I had began slowly falling down little by little, I looked over at Jake and Faye who seemed just as worried as I did.

" Look we better go this was waste of time," Jake said getting ready to turn on his heel.

" Bounded your bounded." He pointed at all three of us, " This can't be a good thing, meaning your...working with Blackwell." Jake's Grandpa said through gritted teeth, his fist began to ball. He had a far off gaze as if going back to a terrible time and place. Maybe the boat fire sixteen years ago?

" He made sure this would happen, he made sure The Circle would still stay bounded so _his _power continued to grow." He spoke off with distance in his voice.

" Which is?" Faye asked with her brow arched.

As if coming out of some trance, he looked at all three of us " Blackwell needed _Children_."

We looked at one another I could feel the slight tension now making it's way over us. Jake's Grandfather may have seemed crazy on somethings, but deep down why did a part of me feel as if he was telling the truth?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:HEY GUYS! Fanfic wasn't letting me upload the chapter how I wanted so I had to go back and about the long wait as well, I need to break this up into two parts, sadly in the next chapter Cassie is going to turn evil this chapter is definitely the beginning of that . Cassie will continue to come to her John's defense even though she feels like something isn't right. And yes I am going to include Diana being the other Blackwell. <strong>

**As you guys had noticed I did switch some things around , Royce Armstrong (Jake's Grandpa) I really wanted him to let them know what may be ahead for them then cutting to the chase. I wanted to know once Cassie becomes the big bad, would you like the chaps to be in her POV or more of Jake's since he's going to have to endure a lot trying to bring her back? Feel free to let me know your thoughts, then I'll see what I can do. As always thanks for reading Much Luv!**

**Orchidxxx**


	33. Chapter 32 Part II

**Chapter 32**

**Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Earlier<strong>

Children?...

That word even made my stomach flop some what, I already about the rumors that my Father possibly had another child, meaning I could have a half sibling Lord knows where? It just wasn't that it was hearing how the Blackwell heritage didn't seem to change over the decades, which started to make me feel uncomfortable.

" The more children brought into the Circle the better." Jake's Grandfather said.

I glanced at Jake who turned his head to look at me, he cleared his throat " Grandpa is there anyway in your that there's a map or an clue you can give to where the crystal may be hidden?" Jake walked near his Grandfather as the older man now looked more skeptical. He shook his head, " I already told you before I-I can't I won't be apart of this," he looked from Jake now staring at anything else in the room avoiding the three people who occupied the room with him. " I won't lose anybody else." He whispered to himself.

" I'm sorry for barging in on you, we should go guys." Jake looked at Faye and I now getting ready to turn on his heel and head towards the entry way. It kind of saddened me to see Jake beginning to walk passed his Grandfather there seemed to be no closure between them both. I knew their relationship was strained but now the utter feeling of Jake getting ready to head out in the world without his family by his side was definitely heart wrenching.

_'Maybe it some things were different it wouldn't have to be this way.'_ I thought. At the end of the day Jake was right we had to get moving , we had figure out where that Crystal was hidden or we'd all be goners. All three of us walked outside stopping on the porch instead.

" Okay anymore options?'' I asked, Jake shrugged, then I looked at Faye who had a look on her face as if she wanted to say something.

" Faye what's wrong?" I said then she looked at me, " I didn't want to say anything until I was sure..."

I looked over to see Jake had stopped, now looking towards her, she seemed to have gotten his Grandfather's attention as well.

" This morning while Melissa and I were looking for my Family crystal, I found my Mom's old Diary."

I really didn't like where this was going, " And?" I crossed my arms waiting for her finish what she had to say.

" I really didn't want to read what was in there in all, it was just so tempting-" she said.

" Faye! Just get to the point." I interrupted her. Faye held up her hands, " I'm getting there. Anyways I saw that she wrote something about your dad, lusty romantic things they use to date each other."

I blinked at her a few times,'_ where is she getting at?'_

" What so you think just because, our parents had a fling that.." then it dawned on me I saw a small triumphant smile form on her lips.

" It's exactly what I mean." she said.

" No! there's no way." I said shaking my head in disbelief, " just because they dated it doesn't mean anything."

I glared up at the taller girl there was noway in hell, that Faye_ 'bitchy'_ Chamberlain excuse the bitchy part could be my sister. Though the tiniest part of me wondered? I mean we bickered, we didn't really seem to see eye to eye, Faye lust for magic especially doing something rebellious and powerful...

" I know your not." I replied. Deep down I was really unsure, I looked over my shoulder unaware that Mr. Armstrong was staring at us . It's bad enough we didn't have a lead on where the crystal was, Adam and Melissa were probably having a tough time like we were, and Diana... I pushed all doubts from my mind. Though Jake's Grandfather was giving me or Faye an rude stare as if he didn't like us, oh yeah that's right I'm a child of a Blackwell of course talking about our parents dating history was a dead give away.

Soon there was a crash from the window that came from inside the house.

Jake's Grandfather turned on quickly on his heel walking quickly to a nearby closet grabbing a long shot gun cocking it, heading towards his room. We all ran towards the room seeing a huge smashed hole in the window. The older man aimed the gun in the room searching for the intruder then looked at his wall letting the gun fall to his side. I glanced towards Faye who was by the broken window peering out of it. " Damn it whoever that was stole my map." Jake's Grandfather spoke.

" I should of known better,to leave that in the open." He rubbed a hand over his scruffy gray beard." It was a map that lead to our family crystal." He stared at Jake now.

" Who do you think it was?" Jake asked.

" Callum & he's getting away." Faye said.

* * *

><p>After a few moments Jake and his Grandfather seemed to be in a serious discussion outside the house Faye paced back and forth in the main entry room A part of me wanted to know how Melissa's ex stalker knew were we were. I kept quiet and decided to look through the pictures I took with my phone earlier to see if I had captured the map. I had no idea how many photos I had captured on the wall. Faye paused her movements to pull her phone from her pocket.<p>

" Adam and I found my Family Crystal, Melissa.'' Faye said, then sighed half in relief and also in irritation.

" That's a good sign Faye." I said looking up at her now. " It's a great sign Cassie but while Adam and Melissa are probably having their own celebration and Diana and what's his face are having their own, were stuck here clueless on what to do next."

" Not true," I said. We both began to walk outside towards Jake's truck. " How can you know that Cassie I mean Callum has the map, he's probably going to beat us to it. We have no clue where to go and find it." I zoned out Faye's complaints then paused when I saw a picture that wasn't on the wall once the house broken into.

" I got it." I said zooming in on the picture.

" What?" Faye said turning to look at me, " The map Callum stole." I said gazing at her, Faye walked closer to me to look at the picture. I looked back at the map and the picture next to it, a small smile of relief formed on my mouth. I looked at her, " Just like Jake's Grandfather said, he hid in the deepest and darkest area he knew some people wouldn't look for the crystal. It's in the Mine." I said. " I'll send this to Adam , Melissa, and Diana's phones since their the closest in the area then maybe they can get it before Callum does. We can meet them around the area." Faye nodded in agreement as we both continued heading towards the truck.

I also remember Jake's Grandfather saying Witches with dark magic couldn't get in. So this had work with either of those three getting to it. As we neared the truck, Jake and his Grandfather embraced each other. They pulled apart. " I'll be seeing ya" The older said, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. A weak grin showed on Jake's face. " you will." He said. His Grandfather turned towards Faye and I as his a smile he wore faded, then he walked passed us.

I started to head to the truck door when Faye spoke, " So how exactly do you work at your dark magic again?" I stopped then walked back towards her,' Faye sure does know how to ruin a good moment.'

" Faye stop it. Okay my Father would never-'' She raised an eyebrow at me.'' Your not a Blackwell."

" What's the matter scared of someone stealing your dark magic thunder?" She said walking close towards me. " Fine." I said walking close to her, " I was on the brink of death when my dark magic kicked in." Faye fidgeted a little looking a bit uncomfortable, " Diana's Grandmother was burying me alive at the time." I waved my phone in front of her face, " If you want I can give her a call and you can test it out." I said with pure sarcasm.

Faye didn't know what say, but she shrugged. " Let's just get the Crystal first, the we'll see." She walked passed me towards the truck, I looked over at Jake who raised his eyebrows then walked towards the drivers side of the truck.

I turned around getting in the truck shutting the door then turning around to see Faye in the middle, I didn't know why exactly but I started to feel abit uneasy sitting next to her. I just leaned my head on my hand hearing the truck roar.

'This is going to be a lonnngggg ride.' I mumbled in my head

* * *

><p>Earlier on I told Jake the Crystal was in the Mine which I gave directions to where it was located. Once we made it we pulled up towards a huge dark building which almost looked like a factory. Jake pulled his truck to a stop near a blue jeep which was still parked. We got out the truck running towards the huge dark opening, as soon as we got near the to go in Diana popped up around the corner she seemed to be catching her breath.<p>

" You guys I just heard a gun shot come from inside of the Mine. I think Adam and Melissa are still in there." she said.

I literally felt as if my heart stopped this couldn't be good. We all took off running while Diana lead the way, we cut through corners, even running up old rusted stairs not even paying attention if one of us would fall through. As soon as we made it up the steps Diana and Faye seized their steps.

" There's Callum, " Faye said. I looked over the rail to see Callum's shadow figure running down the lower level. " We got to stop him." Diana said seeming out of breath. Both of them turned on their heels and ran passed Jake and I. Jake was about to join them but I grabbed his arm.

" Wait, we have to make sure Adam and Melissa are okay." We both picked up our feet and started running towards the opening of the Mine. I wasn't even fully in there, and I felt like the air was leaving my lungs, not in a metaphorical way either.

I was trying to catch my breath, and I was getting a strange taste of copper in my mouth. I backed away from the entry way.

" What is it?" Jake stopped, walking towards me alarmed.

I shook my head from side to side how could I have forgot. " Your Grandfather remember he spelled the tunnel, I can't breathe in there. I won't be able to get in because of my dark magic." I bent over then tried to stand up straight, I hadn't noticed that Jake was by my side helping me stand up straight.

" Go help Faye and Diana." I nodded. I handed him my phone, " here take the map you'll probably be able to find them." He took my phone then we both turned on and ran opposite directions. I tried to catch my breath, the copper taste started to subside, the pressure on my lungs started to ease. I ran towards around the dark corners, cutting through dark halls then ran down the stairs, almost slipping down the steps. I quickly got back up as soon as I neared the door, I heard a loud scream two feminine figures toppled over to the side as dark figure was trying to escape on his bike. It didn't take me long to concentrate before I knew it, the bike failed to work, the engine busted as the dark shiny metal flipped over, causing Callum to flip over as well. It seemed I forgot my surroundings, and shook myself from the trance I was in. I felt a hand on my back, as I looked up to see Adam. He then saw Faye and Diana running up to them, then I saw Melissa and Jake follow. I ran up to Diana and Faye like the others, seeing Diana have hold of Faye's arm and Faye holding her head.

" Faye what happened?" Adam asked, " She wouldn't move." Diana said looking at all of us then back down at Faye.

" Faye Are you alright?" I asked. Faye sat up more letting go of her head a look of disbelief written all on her face." M-my magic it didn't work." She glanced up at me. I wanted to roll my eyes she wanted to risk her life to do solo magic 'dark' solo magic, what a typical reckless Faye thing to do. I had to let that subside

'At least she's safe.' I thought .Diana helped her up, " Come on let's get you home." she said to Faye.

" Wait what are we going to do with him?" Jake nodded towards Callum, who yelled out in pain right now.

" We mark him." Adam said. " That's the only way we know if he's in town to start something again, and to keep away from us, and Melissa." He said now staring at Melissa.

" Okay, We'll mark him." Melissa agreed.

* * *

><p>I decided to go with Diana to take Faye home. Jake told me once they marked Callum he would give me a call and pick me up from Diana's house. As soon as we got to her house Diana seemed distant somehow? She walked up stairs to her room, I followed her.<p>

" Gosh it's been some night tonight, well at least Faye is safe, and we have another crystal..." I stopped to see Diana's back turned on me. She was reasserting her flowers, I'm sure Grant got for her.

" Cassie..." she said my name then turned to finally look at me. " I-I need to take a break from the all of this, from the Circle for a little while."

" What?" I said surprised, all of this came from out of nowhere. " I just, I feel like I'm suffocating like the things that have to do with the Circle is taking over everything in my life."

" You are the Circle Diana, I mean your the one who started it all and guided the rest of us. The one who had to reassure me that everything would be okay when I had nowhere else to turn or talk to when all of this didn't make sense at the time. Look I know you like this new guy-"

" Yeah I do." She cut me off walking up towards me, " and what should have been a time for us to get to know each other and could have been the best date ever. I spent the whole entire day lying and hiding things from him and that's just something he doesn't deserve."

" What doesn't deserve, what about you?" I gestured to her, " what about ending this so you can have a happy life?"

" I can't be with him and the Circle it just won't work." She sighed. " Yeah but you just can't walk away, not now." I replied. " Look if we don't work together we can get killed! The Circle, our parents, our Grandparents,you know this." I stated.

She waited then, took a breath placing her hands together. " I will see the Witch Hunter thing through, then I'm out." She turned her back towards me again. I can't believe she wanted to do this? I don't know if it was fear of me losing my best friend, or my best friend wanting out of something we all agreed to finish.

" It's not that simple, we need each other like earlier tonight when you barely had time to make it in the Mine." I walked closer to her. I saw the back of her head bend down. " When you heard that shot Adam and Melissa were almost killed in there." Diana quickly turned back around to face me. A small hint of fury burned in her brown eyes.

" Excuse me I was there in time I heard the gunshot , I just couldn't get in." Her voice raised a little.

" What do you mean?" I asked. " I-couldn't-get- in." She emphasized every word. " I tried but when I stepped inside it felt my lungs were going to explode, I couldn't breathe and I barely had enough air to gag so don't come in here and tell me what I did and didn't do." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" The Mine was spelled." I said, Diana just stared at as if I grew another head. " That's why you couldn't get in, that's why I couldn't get in." It all made sense even though I didn't want to believe it.

" Oh God it's true, it's you." I said. " What are you talking about?" Then she paused. " What's me?" she asked.

" Your the other Blackwell in the Circle, Your my...sister." I felt a lump form in my throat. We both stared at each other. " Cassie I think you should leave." She said. " Diana wh-"

" Cassie just call Jake and leave!" she pointed towards her door. I felt hurt now, I turned on my heel and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack, opening the door and slamming it shut. I threw my jacket on walking down the drive way, as Mr. Meade pulled up. He got out of his car, and stood by it.

" Cassie?" I stopped to stare at him, he had an weird expression on his face, but I rolled my eyes and stomped off. I dialed picked up my phone and dialed Jake's phone.

" Jake I'm not sure if your done or not if you meet me at the Coffee House."

After Jake picked me up from the Coffee House, he told me that Callum have left so he would be less of our worries. I leaned my head on my hand. I felt Jake's hand caress under my chin lightly.

" What's wrong?" He asked. " Nothing is wrong." I said flatly. " Right you decided for me to pick you up at the job then, at Diana's house." He replied.

" I'll talk about it later on, just not now." I said turning to look at him. We pulled up in our neighborhood and Jake parked the truck turning off his engine. We both got out the car as he walked me to the front door.

" I know it's been a long day, just try to get some sleep okay?" He said. " Okay." I mumbled.

He bent down to give me a quick peck on the lips, and I kissed him back. " Night." He said I watched as he walked over to his house, then he waved at him heading in the door. I fumbled with my keys unlocking the door and going inside seeing the lights were still on.

" Grandma?" I said. It was eleven forty-five at night I think she would be asleep by now. I saw the kitchen light was on.

_'Maybe she's getting some water?'_ I thought walking towards the kitchen, but then I looked towards the family room seeing a chair broken on the ground. Next to it was my Grandmother, her body looked pale, with a dark gray tint as if she'd been thrown in ashes. The dark veins in her body visible.

My heart literally stopped, as did time. Somehow I was moving though it didn't feel like I was moving, all I noticed now I was on the ground next to her lying body cold and life less. I heard panic stricken screams, not sure where they came from. I glanced down to pick up the object in my hand typing the numbers 9-1-1.

_"Nine one one how can I help you._'' The operator on the other line.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

I glanced in the fire place as I turned to look at my Father, he was the only person I can talk to at this moment.

" Cassie I'll help you," I stared at him now, he was the only person I felt who understood what I was going through at the moment. I was silent, clearing the small lump that formed in my throat.

" I want kill them, I want to kill them all." I stared at him, no doubt I was talking about the Witch Hunters who took my Grandmothers life.

My Father nodded his head. " Well stop them." " Well make them pay, promise me." I said. He nodded his head. " Promise me!" My voice had raise an octave but I didn't shout.

" I promise well stop them, once we finish getting the crystals well stop them."

I felt a small hint of satisfaction while he said this, the Witch Hunters had no idea what they were getting themselves into, they wanted to destroy me, not if I destroyed them first. And I would stop anyone who got in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUYS! I know I'm getting sucky at updating on time but, I'm getting ready to head back to school earlier and I guess I've been enjoying my summer too much, which has been causing me to not update quickly so that's on me. Sorry for the long chapter as well.<strong>

**Cassie feels dissed from Diana not wanting to register their siblings, of course Cassie has no idea who killed her Grandmother she's seeking out blood for revenge. What do you think will happen next?Thoughts anyone?  
><strong>

**Also I 'm going to take time to read everyone's stories, so if I don't update quick enough I'm just letting you guys know in advanced. Thank you guys for reading and your previous reviews on which direction to take this story. Love ya'll Until next time!**

**Orchidxxx **


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TSC all those bragging rights belong to L. . I am just a fan. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The world...The world is colorless&amp;dark, everything is different. Nothing seems to move me anymore, the only thing that does is every fiber that burns in my being is intent on revenge. I'd make sure the rest of <em>their<em> days will be black...

Blacker than the deep dwells of the ocean at night...

Blacker than a starless sky...

Blacker than the hole in my heart...

" Cassandra? Are you sure your okay? If you want to take time I can stop then we can continue later on?" I snapped out of my thoughts, when I turned my attention towards a tall man, with auburn hair wearing a dark suit and reading glasses.

" I'm fine Mr. Danielson please continue." I tried putting a normal tone to my voice.

He had a small worrisome gaze as if he didn't want to carry one. He flipped through his paper clearing his throat.

" With that being said I will proceed to read the Will written from your Grandmother," he stared at me to get the okay to read I nodded my head.

" I Jane Meredith Blake hereby ask that all possessions are left to the remaining family my daughter Amelia and granddaughter Cassandra" Cassie".

I felt my mind zoning out to another place thinking about the funeral and wake that took place a couple of days ago. Numerous people I really didn't know came to greet me as well as give me condolences. Then I thought about...her...her smile, her warm hugs, her lifeless body...

I felt that stinging sensation in my eyes I blinked really hard trying not to let any tears form. My thumbs twiddled around each other, looking up to see Mr. Danielson mouth moving, but no words seem to hit my ears. I make an absentminded coughing noise, Mr. Danielson stops reading then looks up towards me.

" I'm sorry I-can I please take moment?" I ask. He nods his head, " Of course." I get up from the couch making my way through the door to enter the public restroom. I brace my hands on the porcelain sink,_'breathe,'_ I said in my head, _'just breathe Cassie.'_ I looked up to staring at my reflection, the girl staring back at me looked so exhausted, heartbroken & defeated. And I despised it! My body started to shake, as my vision became blurry, after all this time holding it in I finally let myself cry. I let go of the sink and fell to the cold floor, burying my head in hands.

Three people I cared about now have passed, and the numbers would continue to grow if the Circle couldn't pull together and get the last set of crystals. I was so aloof from Jake the past couple of weeks, Diana was ignoring me like a plague or somehow acting like I and everybody else was invading her space. The only time we talked was after my Grandmothers funeral, I still wasn't sure if she was my sister, but deep down I knew even she knew.

_''If it turns out you really are my sister, I would be really happy about that.''_

Even through Diana sweet sympathetic smile, from the condolences and hugs, straight from the stares I recieved in the school hallways, I was completely alone.

I knew I had the Circle well what was left of us and my dad but, towards the end I was poor lonely Cassie. I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeves getting up from the floor. Then Eben's face came floating in my mind, even Isaac, my fist balled it's as if everything around me disappeared, the stalls in back of me and footsteps outside the hall way. The only thing that was with me was the heavy sound of my heart beat. I closed my eyes just pictured their faces until I heard a shattered noise that made me open up my eyes. The beating of my heart disappeared now, the chatter appeared from outside the door. I felt my mouth drop from the scene it looked as if somebody took a sledge hammer and in a matter of seconds destroyed the mirrors which were all cracked,pieces scattered every where. What also shocked me was seeing all the sinks had broken apart, with water leaking from the broken faucets flooding the floor. I horrified by the view, I quickly turned on my heel and ran out the door towards Mr. Danielson's office. I walked back in seeing him still standing waiting for me, as I quietly sat back on the gray couch. I reached for the coffee mug then quickly put my hands in my lap when I saw small welts appear on the inside of my palms. I didn't know that my nails dug that hard into my hands?

" Miss Blake whenever your ready I'll continue." I looked up to stare at Mr. Danielson who still had that soft concerned look on his face.

I cleared my throat nodding my head. " I'm ready."

* * *

><p>I pulled up towards the house, parking my car and turning off the engine. I got out shutting the door harshly as I got up towards the walk way I saw Jake sitting on the porch steps as I got closer to the door he stood up putting his hands in his coat pockets.<p>

" So are you ready to talk?" He asked, I walked passed him unlocking the door the going inside the house, then I turned around holding the door open for him. He walked in pass me as I shut the door behind him. I threw the keys on the side table near the door.

" Cassie say something," I looked up to see him staring at me, with concern in his eyes.

" What do you want me to say Jake!" I said in a raised voice. " Talk about how I'm feeling, to talk about thinking about my deceased Grandmother in the family room? Talk about how I have nightmares again? Talk about the pressure I feel every second on finding this Crystal and hope and pray that you, I or anybody else we talk to are not next?" I didn't care if I was upset I needed to get tons of things off my chest.

" Yes, talk about something anything right now it's not good to close yourself off." Jake said calmly.

" Oh so you have all the answers now? Since you do, you explain to me how _THIS_ situation is going to get better?" I twirled my fingers frantically around the room.

" You explain to me how I can get my Grandmother's lying lifeless image on that ground just a few feet away from where your standing." I pointed now to the ground.

Jake was silent, " Right I knew you didn't what I need is for you and everybody to stop treating me like some damn helpless child-"

" No one's treating you like some helpless child." He cut in. I noticed his voice started to raise.

" Cassie I hate what happened, I hate how you feel right now. In time Cassie your Grandmother death will not go unpunished if I can get my hands on who ever did this I would." I walked up towards him grabbing his hands holding them tightly in mine.

" Then let's kill them." I said

" Cass-" I stopped him, " Just you and me together, let's go hunt them down one by one, we don't need the Circle to do that or Crystals! we can kill them if we want no second thoughts, no questions asked, and when it's all done we can run away from place start our lives together, we wouldn't ever have to look back? Will stop who ever gets in our way even the rest of the Circle." I searched his eyes, there was something about them as they looked into mine that looked confused. His hands loosened their grip from mine dropping to his sides.

" Christ Cassie, are you listening to yourself right now? I understand you want revenge, and I know this is a kill or be killed situation but talking about hurting the people who actually have our backs just to get revenge isn't the way to do it." I felt more anger course through my entire body when he said this.

" You love me right?" I asked not realizing there was desperation in my voice.

" You know I love you, Cassie I know your hurting let's just talk about this okay?"

Out of no where I heard a small growl come from my throat as I turned around walking a few feet from him staring at everything and nothing." I'M TIRED OF TALKING AND MAKING UP EXCUSES LOOKS WHERE IT'S GOT ME?" I twirled around.

" LOOK AROUND I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" I fumed.

''DAMNIT CASSIE YOU STILL HAVE FRIENDS WHO ARE YOUR FAMILY, YOU STILL HAVE ME! PEOPLE WHO WOULD EVEN TAKE A FUCKING SILVER BULLET FOR YOU TO MAKE SURE YOUR SAFE! I UNDERSTAND WHERE THIS IS ALL COMING FROM!"

" NO YOU DON'T." I stated. '' YES I DO." Jake walked up towards me now breathing hard, he looked at the ground for a moment I could tell he was calming down. He cleared his throat then stared at me, " Cassie...I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" he stopped licked his bottom lip before he spoke up again.

" Cassie listen to me, I understand your in a dark place right now and if you keep pushing yourself down that darker path it's going to be hard to break you of it. Trust me I've been there."

" Right, coming from someone you use to kill Witches, if your parents or Nick was still alive they'd probably die all over again." Jake's mouth fell open he got a very dangerous look in his eyes, then it looked saddened & disgusted.

He walked pass me I heard him open the door, it slammed very loudly which caused me to flinch some what.

" Whatever." I whispered, I walked slowly towards the living room staring at the floor I never really paid attention to the carpet but more and more everyday I catch myself looking at it longer than usual. I remember many people at school whispered behind my back saying I still lived in the house where my Grandmother was killed, and didn't think that they could do the same thing. I didn't care what anybody had to say.

I felt my fist tighten digging into the tender welts that started to form in my palms, I could hear my steady heart beat drumming through my ears. I turned around to head up the stairs, as I took each step slowly I thought about my options. Of course there would be one person who actually would be gladly to help me, that's when a smirk formed on my lips. I mean it wouldn't be the easiest option but if given chance he wouldn't mind helping me.

I closed my bed room door, then reached in my pant pocket touching my phones screen once I touched the name and number I braced myself.

_" Cassie what a surprise." _I heard the male's friendly but shocked voice on the other end.

"_ Hey Adam what's up, I was wondering if your not busy could we meet up?" _I said in a sweet saddened voice.

_" Um sure I have time to kill." _I knew he meant that metaphorically.

_" Cool if you want you can we meet up at the park later on well that's if your not busy?" _

_" Yeah sure does seven sound okay?" _

_" Seven sounds good I'll see you then." _Before he could say bye I hung up the phone. I looked up at the mirror to see my reflection it no longer showed that depressed girl hours earlier, it showed some one completely different who was one step closer to getting what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! It's about to get crazy. That was Chapter 33 how did you guys like it? If there is anything I need to work on to make it better you guys please feel free to let me know, since I'm beginning to update again. So Cassie is now deciding to go down towards a path of darkness, which is going to make her seem pretty manipulative. Jake's POV will be in the next chapter. I will like to give a new Shout Out to <strong>**340371**** ! Thank you so much for your last review.**

**Also if you guys are looking for fandom video's on Youtube for you TVD& Buffy fanatics, you guys should check out ****Lilly Emerald's**** videos. Not only is she a sweet and remarkable writer, she also a cool fanmade video maker too! Her video's will be under Buffyfan136! Go check'm out! Also go check out IAmTheRevelation for more exciting TSC stories!  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading chapter 34 is underway, until next time!**

**Orchidxxx **


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Secret Circle belong to L.J. Smith I own nothing . Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Jake's POV**

_'If parents and Nick were still alive, they'd probably die all over again.'_

Her words cut me like a knife, I understand Cassie was at a vulnerable point but saying those words I never think she'd stoop so low? Just looking into her eyes moments ago it was so indescribable yet something I had recognized from what I've seen in mine so long ago. This however was darker.

That magnetic feeling I once use to feel whenever we were in the same room or just miles apart was slowly but surely fading away.

" Something is wrong with her, I understand Jane's death is taking it's toll , she wants revenge who doesn't at this point? What I'm trying to say is something is wrong." I blinked a few times then turned at John Blackwell who stood with his arms crossed staring at listening at what I had told him. I really didn't know why I wanted to confide in him out of all people about this, maybe part of the reason was he was her father and maybe the other reason was he might know how to handle this situation.

" You got to give her time Jake." He spoke

" That's just it, how much time?" He gave me a quizzical look, I sighed, " Right now she's not in the right time or place and I feel if we just sit back and do nothing to help her we might -"

" We might what?" John walked up towards me now placing both hands on his side, " lose her? That's not going to happen." He said in a assured tone.

" We have-" John interrupted me again. " We will be fine we all just have to focus on the main task at hand, if Cassie has to still mourn at this time then we'll just habe to let her ." He patted my shoulder now, he turned away to walk up the stairs.

_'So did that mean the conversation was over?' _I thought in my mind. Out of all people I thought Blackwell would be the person to turn to and talk about this, sure he was right Cassie had a right to morn but this type of morning was dangerous to others and even herself. Hell I'd know better. I still couldn't believe John out of people acting so calm about it?

I opened the door shutting it harder than I was suppose to I looked back over towards the abandoned house while starting the engine. Something was off about his whole attitude, of course I've been feeling this way for a while. If he wanted me to protect his daughter then I'd do it on my terms not his.

* * *

><p>I drove around needing to clear my head. I parked in an quiet spot then pulled out my phone to text Cassie.<p>

**Whenever you are ready we need to talk-Jake**

Moments later I got a message back from her.

**Ready to talk when you are lover- Cassie**

I dialed her number she answered on the first ring. " Speak of the devil." She said with sarcasm.

" Okay I'm not really fond of the sarcasm I just thought it was best that we talked." I said.

" About what?" she replied with an innocent tone.

My mouth almost hung open at her question. " About what happened earlier look I know your going through some things I just think it's best that,"

" Really what am I going through please explain it to me?"

" Cass," I sighed frustratedly, " I'm not trying to make things worse I just want to help you." I stated.

" Well that's sweet but, I don't need anybody's help I can fend for myself." She replied offensively.

" Cassie-" I spoke I didn't get a answer, I looked at my phones screen to see it was disconnected call she had hung up on me.

_' Well fuck if it's gonna be like that then?'_ I thought setting my phone to the passengers seat then started the engine driving off, I needed to call up a few friends and take my mind off of things for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The music was loud as the dark room was illuminated with flashing lights my back leaned against the counter top of the bar as I watched numerous bodies grind to the lyrics. I brought the bottle I held in my right hand to lips taking a swig of the cool liquid. Watching my friends dancing they were motioning for me to come and join them on the floor, all I could do was nod my head hold up my beer bottle letting them know I was content just being at the bar for the moment.<p>

All the sudden a girl walked towards bar, I could tell under all the party lights that her hair was light brown, and she had green eyes. I wouldn't deny that she was beautiful, and didn't want to leave a little to the imagination either due to the really tight shirt she wore to show off her curves and cleavage. She walked passed me and winked. Sure I usually would've pushed all loyalties aside and get what I wanted, but I kept thinking about a certain spunky blonde who just couldn't get out of my mind.

I turned around to face the bar now, ''she's got you whipped Armstrong." I mumbled to myself.

" Jake?" Some body called out to me, I turned to see who it was to my surprise it was Diana and I'm guessing with the guys arm wrapped around her waist he was Grant.

" Diana quite a surprise never thought I'd see you in a place like this?" I took another swig of liquor now placing the bottle down on the counter.

She was about to say something until Grant held out his hand, " Hello I'm Grant nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

" Jake nice to finally meet Diana talks about to us all the time." I took his hand and shook it then we let go.

" Really?" A smile formed on his lips. " Good to know I'm a hot topic amongst your friends look I'll be right back get our booth then get our drinks." He kissed the top of her head then let her go to disappear amongst the crowd toward the restrooms.

" He knows someone who got us in." Diana spoke now standing beside me resting her elbows on the counter tops.

" So?...how is she?" I stared at her then spoke, " before or after we got into argument?" I took sip from my bottle then set it down.

" I mean I know she's going through so much I want to be there for her I just don't know what to say." we looked at each other now.

" Jake can promise not tell anyone this," she looked around seeing the bar area was a bit empty she lowered her voice. " That night when we tried to get crystal from the mine, I got there just in time to hear Callum's gun going off, I tried to going in to see if Adam or Melissa were okay...I just couldn't." Her eye brows furrowed. " It's like I couldn't breathe if I were to have taken any more steps I'm sure I would've been a goner."

I stared at her letting everything she said register in my mind then clicked, " Oh shit!" I said loudly. She shushed me, then I spoke quietly, " Your not saying what I think your saying, how come you and Cassie didn't say anything before?"

" Look I really don't know what to think of it, this morning I couldn't even stare my own dad in the face. I really can't express this with the rest of the circle, I just want to wake up and believe this was some trick that I can laugh about. Seeing Cassie especially at Jane's funeral &wake, it's just going to take time."

It shouldn't have to take time? If it's true that Diana was the other Blackwell then she shouldn't have to take time to be there for her sister regardless if she feels awkward or confused . This could be a quarter of the reason why Cassie was acting out.

" When that time is right I'll let the rest of the circle know while confronting John, as of now I really want to focus on getting those crystals and balancing whatever normalcy I still have in my life left."

Then she smiled as Grant wrapped his arms around her waist, " Are you all set ?" he asked her, she nodded. " See you around Jake." He said pulling Diana with him towards the crowd.

I left the club early that night to head on back. I parked my car in front of my house, then grabbed my phone to see if Cassie called or texted. She didn't. I decided to let this cool off for the night and talk to her about it tomorrow, then I heard a familiar laugh.

Gazing up right from my window I saw Cassie standing with non other than Adam his arm was wrapped around her waist, he brought her hand towards his lips by the looks of it kissed her inner palm. It was enough to make me want to rip his head off right then and there.

Before I knew it I heard my car door slam I was walking up towards Cassie's front porch.

" Am I interrupting anything?" I tried to speak calmly as possible but there was this edge to my voice that said it all. I balled my fist hearing my knuckles crack. Cassie and Adam looked at me just like they did when I first made my appearance known that I was back in town.

" I'd appreciate it if you pulled your lips from my girls hand and your arm away from her waist." I said threateningly ' Unless you want me to rip your body from limb to limb you bastard.' I thought in rage.

Adam looked at me then pulled away from her, he walked down her porch steps then stared at me with a small smirk on his face. I watched until he got in his jeep then drove off. I tried to calm down then turned slowly to stare at Cassie who leaned back on her door. Despite what ever was going on before she had an innocent look on her face, then shrugged as if nothing happened. She opened the door walking inside her house, leaving it open.

Marched up those steps then made it inside the house slamming the door hard behind me not caring if the glass shattered or not. My eyes searched for her until I heard the door to her bed room closed. I walked up the steps until I wrenched that door open only to see her silhouette half shadowed half way glowing in the moonlight.

" What the hell is going on?" I asked trying to get a grip on what felt right now.

" It was nothing Jake just two friends hanging out." She said taking off her Jacket letting it fall to the ground.

" That gesture looked a little too friendly." I replied.

Cassie's head turned to look at me, " So what are you going to do spank me?" She said in a teasing tone.

" I'm not playing Cassie something is going on with you, and if Adam is using your vulnerable state-" Before I could say more, she walked up to me placing her finger on my lips. Then placing both her hands on each side of my face pulling my head down to meet her lips.

_'This isn't right,' _I thought. Her perfume was so intoxicating,_'pull away Jake damn it you've done it before!'_

She moaned now wrapping her arms around my neck, I missed this feeling something was off, I don't know if it was the liquor from earlier , the feel of her in my arms, or trying to prove something?

I literally felt like the caring yet possessive boyfriend right now. _' Don't do it, walk away!'_ I Yelled in my head. Cassie moaned again before breaking our kiss she pulled off my Jacket from my shoulders, " Jake I need you." She said

I tugged off the jacket from my arms then pulled her close to me smashing my lips on hers. All clear judgement, what happened what was said earlier seemed to disappear. She knew I couldn't stay mad her for long, maybe if I didn't love her so much I would probably have pulled away and left her hanging. She knew my weakness it was her, I couldn't help but ,feel that she was using this to her full advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is Chapter 34 finally updated it! I'm actually like writing Cassie darkermanipulative. Poor Jake. lol Confrontations between Adam and Jake will be in the next chapter. I will like to give shoutouts to ****IAmTheRevelation****, ****gonebananas36****, ****Elena Alarian****, ****LuisaMendoza****. I want to say thank you guys for your current reviews and still continue to hang in on this story even if I'm been terrible at updating . This is for everyone I am going to ask if you guys would want me to add Nick in from the " Traitor" episode or should it be done without his appearance? feel free to let me know in your reviews or feel free to PM your opinions, idea's about it. Next chapter will be from Jake's POV again of course they'll be different twists pretty excited to see how it turns out. I want to thank you all for reading this Chapter, hope everyone still having a good summer and (I'm sure some of us are getting ready to start school again *clapping and shouting 'yay' flatly*) Until next time much luv!**

**Orchidxxx**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith owns everything from TSC I own nothing. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Jake's POV**

Cassie now laid underneath me we were both fully clothed we were both grabbing at any body part we could reach, Cassie then wrapped both of her arms possessively around my neck nipping my bottom lip as I let on of my free hands slide up and down one of her thighs. I just couldn't get the image of Adam and her out of my mind it was enough to make my blood boil, suddenly the arms that were around my neck, were pulled away only to be held at either side of her head by my hands. Cassie tried to capture my mouth with hers by craning her head up I pulled back, she attempted again, but failed.

I let go of her then got off the bed making my way towards the small lump of dark leather on the floor.

" Wh-what are you doing." She asked confused as well as catching her breath in small gulps.

" I'm leaving." I replied quietly.

" I thought you said you were going to stay with me?" She said with an odd edge to her voice.

" Actually I didn't say anything, since you didn't tell me why Adam was all up on you like that I think it's best I leave."

I turned to look at her in the dark the moonlight showing half of her face, while the other half was covered in shadows. I tried reading her face, waited for her to say something, just as I expecting there was nothing.

" Cassie I understand you got a lot going on right now, I'm there with you but, if you don't tell me what's going on how am I suppose to be there for you? As somebody who does care about your feelings and will say something whether you like or not for starters I will not have sex with you tonight just as scape goat, and second I don't like being lied to." I turned around now heading for the bed room door handle.

_'Say something Cass, anything just open up.'_ I said in my mind, just when I thought she would say something she didn't...there was nothing.

" Goodnight Blake, whenever your ready to talk you know where to find me." I opened the door the closed it shut, walking out the house to mine.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day heading downstairs towards the living room switching on the t.v. at this time there was nothing on but, boring ass commercials, thousands of talk shows, and of course the news. Since I wasn't much of an talk show person I just kept it on the news. I walked to the kitchen walking opening up the fridge to see what I could whip up, as my stomach growled loudly.<p>

''_Breaking News, just this morning at nine o'clock a.m. the Carnival that was in town for this week has been closed due to the owner of the Carnival finding seven bodies as to be slain and found in different areas of the theme park all victims have not been identified.'_' I closed the refrigerator then headed back to the living room to see the news anchor talking about.

I saw police walking around the site, long bags that were zipped which the bodies occupied, being put in the back of ambulance trucks.

_" The police have yet to comment on any clues or possible suspects the owner himself is actually in questioning though I can not give out further information, all I can say is the police do want the residents of Chance Harbor to take caution because, the unknown suspect or suspects can still be roaming in the area, even recommending that businesses be closed an at least an one to two hours earlier. Stay with friends at all times. If you notice any odd behavior from anyone please do not hesitate to dial 9-1-1."_

All I could think about this was not good, this was not good at all.

I decided to settle on cereal and took a shower straight after, once I was done I wiped the mirror then running the sink tab putting the shaving cream around the small scruff that was starting to appear. Even though I didn't want to think about it, my mind went back to all these events, The Circle needing to find the crystals, me seeing my Grandfather for the first time in twelve years before the fire killed my parents, Jane Blake killed, Blackwell's appearance, Witch Hunters, Cassie, Diana telling me she was the other Blackwell, Cassie and I arguing... me slowly losing Cassie one day at a time. Losing her to what exactly?

Picking up my towel and rubbing off the small residue of cream left over my face. My phone began ringing throwing the towel in the dirty hamper I strode out of my bathroom to the bed picking up my phone I saw it was Faye.

" This better be good, " I said walking over to my drawer now pulling out some socks.

" Relax I'm not trying to barge in on the mood that you and Miss Dark Sunshine probably got going on well...if you can call it that?" she said on the other end.

" What is it Faye I'm actually in a bit of a hurry today?" I replied getting annoyed.

" Well good news is I found My Family Crystal see my mom has been keeping it hidden in one place I didn't think she would think I would bother to check, you know back when my mom all the sudden starting taking medication, well it turns out she's been lying about that the whole time she never needed it, she's healthy as hell anyways she left her purse open on the kitchen counter so I decided play klutzy and out rolled that good old orange bottle can you believe that the bottle seemed heavier than it looked so that's when I found it." She sounded excited.

" That's great Faye." I tried sounding happy for her it wasn't working.

" Well you should be happy that's one less crystal to worry about, the only one left we need to find is Adam's then we're set." Just hearing Conant's name mentioned almost made me see red.

" Look I got to go I'll talk to you another time." I said trying to keep calm.

" Fine whatever, oh by the way Blackwell wants us to meet at the Abandoned house at three." With that she hung up the phone. I placed my phone on the bed now pulling on my boots and shirt, getting up I looked peeked through my blinds to see the window across from mine was closed, letting the blinds shut I grabbed my jacket then headed downstairs out the door to the truck. I had time to spare before I had to meet up with the circle,not knowing why I needed to I had to go to the Carnival sight it was just a hunch.

* * *

><p>Once I got there it seemed that all the feds and reporters cleared out leaving the place desolate. I ducked underneath the yellow caution tape taking in the scenery around me. Drawings of Goblins &amp; Clowns, creaks coming feet away from the Merry go round. I placed my hands in my coat pockets, and walked towards the other yellow tape that blocked off a ride. I wondered who these people were,<em> ' Women, children hope not?' <em>A slight shiver ran down my back as I shook the thought out of my mind. I remember the reporter earlier had said that the bodies were found in different area's. I knew I wouldn't have time to check every spot. I turned on my heel to head back to the truck, _' Maybe I'd have time later?'_ just as I walked something crunched under my foot, stepping back I bent down.

'How in the world would the police forget this? Unless it fell from somewhere from one of the victims ?' I scooped up the...chain? I held it up studying it under the dirt and grime, it seemed that a piece was missing.

" Jake?" I turned around to see my name being called, I looked over to see a tall guy with shaggy dark brown hair look at me as if I was a ghost. I stood up quickly on my guard ready to attack if I needed.

He held up his hands as if in surrender, shaking his head. Zack that was his name, he use to be an acquaintance of mine when I use to work with Isaac.

" Are you alone?" I asked, now looking around hoping no other witch hunters were around the area.

" Yes," he said looking shooked as if then cleared his throat, " Are you?" he looked behind me, letting his eyes roam the area as well.

" Hey I'm the one asking the questions, how did you get here and where the hell is Isaac?"

Zack blinked a few times as if then shook his head grabbing rubbing his eyes, whispering to himself.

" You got to speak up." studying him, looking at his state, noticing he had a cut along his nose, matched with a busted lip.

" He's Dead!" He said looking at me with a crazed look in his eye, " Isaac is dead! They killed him, they killed all of them." He took a few gulps then out of no where charged at me, I was pushed hard on the ground as Zack and I tumbled on the ground trying to get the lead on each other. He was on top of me now, both hands wrapped tightly around my neck, trying to squeeze out air. I balled my fist socking him hard against the jaw twice before his grip loosened and he fell back.

I grabbed him roughly by the collar, shaking him to stare at me and whimpered. " I thought I was being chased, I hid in one of the closed off area's, I saw a woman, she wasn't one of us. They thought she was one of us, she was trying to get away, I wanted to help her but then I saw her...fall to her knees gasping for breath. I think she saw me then she fell down dead, I hid until the next morning, but I hid until the police were gone & the reporters ." He stared off in the distance as if he was to be talking more to himself again then to me.

" Zack what did they look like," He turned to look at me then pushed me away roughly standing up. " I was too busy running for my life, to get a clear look." He heard a creak, then looked around him as if he was scared mouse. " I gotta get the hell out of here." He said turning around, only to stop in his tracks when I asked him who they were.

" It was a Blake and Conant, that's what I heard Isaac scream before he died." With that he turned around and ran.

My world started to spin around, I think I was going to be sick to my stomach. It wasn't that I didn't want the Witch Hunters killed, it was either kill or be killed, or there could have been another way? It was the woman, the woman who wasn't a witch hunter, she got killed in cold blood. I walked slowly towards the truck once I got near it, I gripped the hood for support trying to realize what happened.

Killing an innocent person went against what most witch covens stood for, well at least those who didn't obtain dark magic. That was impossible they would have known, because they would have sensed she wasn't a threat wouldn't they ?

I had a sickening feeling that maybe Cassie already knew and just didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was Chapter 35, it's about to complicating with Jake's feelings whether or not he has to protect Cassie or go against her? Do you guys think Cassie was just consumed in the moment that she had a lack of judgement and killed 'the woman' on accident? or She knew and possibly was sticking to her word that she would finish off anyone who got in her way? You guys decide and I'll use your inputs in future chaps. Next chapter The Circle will meet at Blackwell's house prepare for confrontations. Quick Shoutouts to <strong>**luisa mendoza,****queen labamba,**** and ****baby-g! **** Thank you guys for your last reviews. I'll make sure to keep the chapters coming until the story is finished. Thankyou all for reading! Much luv!**

**Orchidxxx**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to L. I own nothing, enjoy the story below!**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

><p>I sat there twirling a strand of my hair on my fingers listening to everyone blab around me, especially Faye sounding more ecstatic than usual about finding her families Crystal.<p>

_'Whoopee!'_ I thought flatly.

I looked over to see Diana staring at me, then I rolled my eyes staring at nothing but the wall. Last night seemed like a blur it was such a rush, taking down Isaac and his goonies never have I felt so powerful in all my life. Slowly a small smile started to play across my lips knowing that one Witch Hunter group was gone, and another would share the same fate. I could still hear the blood curling screams

" Cassie are you listening?" I gazed up to see Diana standing in front of me, her eyebrows were furrowed, but her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

" Yeah." I got up from the chair gazing at the slivers of sunlight that shined through the cracks of chipped wood from the boarded windows.

'Does she ever shut up?' rolling my eyes now, I soon turned around to face Diana, then I noticed Faye, Melissa had their eyebrows raised.

'' Relax guys we'll get this last crystal we just have to figure out where it is, I bet money on it that it's not that far." I walked passed them towards the rail of the wooden stairs.

I soon heard other footsteps as I turned around to see Adam appear through the door way, I smiled inwardly to myself knowing what we had done as a team, he could never say no to me. Strange a bond I thought that Adam and I strained a bit once Jake came in the picture, last night proved there was something still there.

Soon my Father walked down the steps walking passed us towards a wooden table that displayed most of our family crystal put on some type of map. He twisted the Chamberlain crystal, in his fingers then placed it down on the table.

" This," he pointed towards five of the crystals, " Even though we do not have a sixth crystal, five of these crystals power combined can work together to get the lead on where the Conant crystal is hidden."

Sure enough as he finished speaking the crystals lit up each light pointing in a direction of where the other crystal could possibly be. It was fascinating to look at everyone else including myself stared at the illuminated map now in awe.

Just then there were fast heavy footsteps, I turned toward to look at Jake giving me the most coldest stare, he walked passed me towards Adam grabbing him harshly by the collar picking him up and slamming him on on the table where the map and crystals were. The wooden table was not strong enough for that much pressure and weight causing it to fall on the ground, which made some of the crystals fall off the table and maybe a couple being pinned into Adam's back. Adam winced loudly, as Jake pulled him up harshly now slamming his body to hard into a nearby wall never easing his grip on him. Diana, Faye, and Melissa gasped covering their mouths, as my Father walked towards Jake pulling him off of Adam.

" What the hell?! What is the meaning of this?!" My Father questioned, now holding a struggling Jake in his grip until Jake had pushed him off.

I stared at him, chest rising and falling , his fist were balled, his eyes dark with anger. I bit my lip trying not smile, he was quite the turn on right now. Then his stormy eyes set on me he shook his head as if in disbelief or confusion.

" You." He spoke in a deadly tone pointing to Adam, then looked at me pointing towards me, " And you." he said through clenched teeth.

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO LAST NIGHT?!" he yelled now.

I looked from him to look at Adam who had regained his composure.

" W-what happened last night?" Melissa seemed taken aback, staring from Jake, to Adam then to me.

We were all silent, until Faye stepped, " Well tick freakin' talk come on you guys what happened?" She asked, seeming anxious, worried and annoyed.

" Tell them Cassie or I will tell them for you." Jake warned.

" Cassie?" A more calmer tone spoke, as I looked over at Diana who now had concern written upon her countenance.

" Cass you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Adam cut in.

" LIKE HELL SHE DOES, CONANT I AM THIS CLOSE TO STILL KICKING YOUR ASS!" Jake walked towards Adam, only this time my Father stood in the middle of them.

" Jake!" My father spoke sharply he stared at me then back down at him, " I'm sure there's an explanation to why your upset ." " Cassie why don't you tell us what's going on?"

_'Damn it say something?'_ A part of me was telling myself. Some how there was another part that was telling me _'You don't need to explain anything in fact the scene right in front you was pretty funny.' _

" Since it was all over the news today, Adam and Cassie decided to go to the town Carnival last night, the only thing was the people that were murdered were none other than Isaac and other hunters he was working with. "

" That's a good thing right I mean Isaac and half of his people are out the way." Faye said trying what looked like to cut the tension out of the room.

" No it's not, you see there was somebody there, I'm not sure how and why but, she wasn't a witch hunter or threat she was an innocent."

" How do you know this?" My Father asked.

Jake looked at him, " I did some investigation this morning, I guess somebody still lived saw the whole thing told me."

" Cassie and Adam wouldn't do that? They wouldn't kill an innocent person. They would know ,they would sense that. Tell them Adam...Cassie." I stared at Diana seeing small hope in her eyes coming to our defense.

I blinked a few times not sure what to feel, " I thought everyone was a Witch Hunter I-I was just trying to protect our circle." Adam said. I stared at him seeing that his skin had gotten pale.

I rolled my eyes of course he wasn't lying to save his own rear, a part of him probably did sense something strange, but was too caught up in the moment.

I looked towards Jake then a small smile formed on my lips.

" As I said earlier anyone who got in the way, I couldn't help that." I shrugged innocently

" Oh my gosh!" Melissa gasped, tears forming in her eyes she covered her mouth and shook her head from side to side.

" Cassie have you completely lost it?" Diana came up towards me grabbed my shoulders to look at her. Her voice seemed to crack.

" Diana let go of me, if you know what's good for you." I pushed away from me staring her down as if she was a fly I was ready to swat.

" Oh I get it." I said " It's blame Cassie! Might as well join the _Anti Blake Fan Club _that Faye's the President of hey you can even be Vice." I spat now pacing back and forth.

" You guys I swear I didn't know that woman was a regular person." Adam said walking up towards the girls, then looked towards my Father.

" If I could take it back I would I just thought we were ridding ourselves of danger." Adam walked towards Melissa as if to reach for her hand but seemed weary of grabbing it.

" Of course you would Adam your a Conant! White knight in shining armor! So righteous, so weak, and easy to over power and manipulate!" I rolled my eyes. " Why did you think I chose you, couldn't even chose my own blood _my own sibling_ because, she's too scared to embrace what she is." I pouted playfully.

" Okay you lost me now." Faye shook her head.

I smiled at her. " Well it's not you sorry to burst that bubble. In fact Dad.." I turned walking up towards him, " why don't your explain to them about your_' playa days'." _

" Cassie." Diana shook her head, " I must be hitting a nerve," I felt myself smile even bigger.

" In fact Diana why don't you feel us in on why you were the first one that night at the Mine, trying to save Melissa and Adam but, couldn't even get passed the Mine entry way?" I pat my fore finger playfully on my lower lip.

" Tick Freakin' Talk Dirty Di." I said in a Faye tone. " Oh that's right because, it was spelled since Jake's Grandpa put a spell on it No body with Dark magic could get to it ever...Not even a _Blackwell_."

Everyone looked at Diana who seemed to be breathing hard, staring at the ground saying nothing. Even though I was shorter than Diana I felt taller than her as I stepped right in front her. " That's right but at the end of the day you can hide it all you want, try not acknowledge it run away from it, but that's what you are. A Blackwell."

" Oh shit!" Faye said in shock. Adam and Melissa looked from me to Diana. Diana then looked from the ground then looked at the back at our Father then at me, " What you still did was wrong." she pointed out.

" If you were there you'd probably done the same thing, maybe even worse." I hissed.

" That does it I'm going to kick her ass." Faye charged over to me, but one look I gave her. She stopped began clutching her chest as dark long black veins appeared up her arms , her neck, her eyes.

I the shocked screams and yelling seemed to disappear from ears, I could hear only my heart beat, and Faye's gasping breath. I saw Melissa in my peripheral vision head towards me, I gave a quick glance at her all the sudden she flew towards the window being knocked down as Adam raced towards her. I heard another crash in back of me, soon I could see Jake heading towards my other side, I pushed away with my hand with all my might causing him to fly and hit the wall.

Then I turned my attention towards Faye who laid on the ground writhing in pain, trying to sit up couldn't.

'So ironic Tough Girl Faye Chamberlain always talking crap, can't even back it up. Here I stand mighty and tall, here she is seeming so weak in small. No longer the could pick on, at end she can't stand the fact that I beat her at everything she ever wanted or wanted to be ." A side smirk formed on my lips.

A figure blocked Faye from my view standing in front of me . " STOP!" I soon felt my self aware, soon I heard groans, and shuffling.

Melissa and Adam slowly crawled over to Faye pulling her towards the side. She was coughing for breath as air started reaching her lungs, her veins disappeared. I was face to face with Diana.

"Having to hurt the people who have your back is the solution?" Diana spoke in an authoritative tone. I turned around to look at our Father rubbing the back of his head, as stood up from the ground. I looked over at Jake who just stared.

" Now what you did was wrong, I don't know if you noticed it or not, but as an oath to this circle any member who kills an innocent is banished or put through worse punishment. Since that was something our ancestors decided to come up with we've decided to make things more lenient. I know deep down Cassie this isn't you, whatever is going on isn't you. Since you act like you don't care, sibling or not, Blackwell or not I'm glad I am _nothing_ like your becoming." A few tears poured from her eyes.

" Says the person who wanted to leave us high and dry." I looked at everyone now. " Guess I'm going to be on my own for awhile but, remember you need me to help get that sixth crystal. Without that ,your out of luck." With that I walked passed each and everyone of them heading out into the cool air. I closed the door harshly in back of me, I took a few steps leading towards the end of the porch.

I felt a small tear trying to form its way out of my eye. I looked slowly back at the door. Knowing I had just walked out on the only people I have left in this world. Surprised my Father didn't come to my aid, since he had my back with the whole thing. Of course what would the other members of the circle know? Of course he'd explain he always did.

I don't need his help, I didn't need anybody's help. I was more powerful than most of them combined anyways they need me.

'Don't Cry.' I told myself. As I walked down those steps.

That was the only thing I refused to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes that was Chap 36! Told you guys there was going to be drama. I guess there a part of me for you Adam fans that just couldn't let him be fully evil. I tried my best to make Cassie Queen Bevil during the whole chapter until Diana had to bring her down a little notch. Only a few chapters are left from this story so I'm going to try to make them good read as possible. Everything will play out how the season ended of course there will be small twists. Shoutout Time! Shoutouts to gonebananas36,**

**AdelkisxCakexCadam,IAmTheRevelation,and booklover457. Thank you guys for reading the last chapter . Like I wrote before I will try to keep the last chapters of this story interesting. To anybody who reads this story Thankyou, and always until next time! Much Love!**

**Orchidxxx**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Jake's POV**

I caught my breath turning around the corner, jerking the door open I looked around to see her no where in sight. Jumping off the wooden steps sprinting through the tall bush trail area we normally walked towards to get to the gate that lead to the abandoned house. She wasn't anywhere insight.

I felt all the fight I had left was leaving me slowly, I bent down bracing my hands on my knees catching my breath. My heart thundered in my chest as the cool wind blew around me.

Was this suppose to be something written in the sky amongst the stars?

Sometimes I wondered what would happen if I didn't make it back here? Still be a puppet to Isaac? Would Nick and Jane still be alive? Would the circle actually have semi sorta normal lives? Would these damned crystals never been sough out? Would Eben not show his face in this town or would Cassie not have taken someones life & fall away from the Circle, from me?

Just for a second my shoulders slumped even more, in that moment it hit me.

_' We have no chance, Eben's gonna win.'_

I felt a small stinging sensation in prick the corner of my eyes, the circle has already decided to banish Cassie until they figured out what will happen. The circle was strong maybe not strong enough like we thought if that was case we wouldn't be looking for abnormal carved minerals. I gazed up at the sky now having noticed that I was on my knees, the fight continuing to keep everyone safe was slowly slipping away.

_'If I just close my eyes for a brief second maybe, all this could disappear.' _

As I did I can feel myself drifting back towards all the events that lead up to this. It seemed like years ago when I floated in the dark water near my possible death, with a wound seeping in my skin. It would have been easy to give up the fight right there just let the water swallow me under.

I open my eyes to stare at the open land, but it was also in that same brief moment as the wind blew over my shoulders that_ I couldn't give up, nor would I ._ Giving up just meant the easy way out of every challenge that came into my life, it meant I would give up to survive for Nick, My parents, Cassie, hell even the circle for that matter, most of myself. I was never the one who wanted to give up without a fight, so why in the world would I start now?

I found myself standing tall, while turning on my heels marching up each old rickety step of that abandoned house I opened the door then slammed it shut in back of me. As I walked into the lower room everyone, was in the same spot since I had ran outside.

" I want to go back to that crime scene." I said looking at everyone, while my eyes finally rested on Blackwell.

" Jake why in the world would you want to go back there." Diana shook her head, rubbing her temple gently as if she was getting a headache.

" Because I want to know exactly what happened," I gazed at her." I can't just take someone's word. I want to do a Memory spell." I finished.

" Look Jake if this is to save Cassie-" Faye said until I interrupted her. " what if it is, look you may find me stupid for doing this but, guys you have to understand without a sixth member in this circle we're done for. With Cassie on her own and clouded judgement right now she's setting herself up to be trapped."

" Jake the decision has been made." Blackwell spoke now. " We focus on getting these crystals, unless Eben will trap us then we'll really be done for." My eyebrows furrowed, I can't believe this man who was Cassie's Father was more focused on getting these damn crystals together than focusing on saving one of his children.

" So your telling me these damn things are worth more than your daughters safety!" My voice began to raise

" No he's telling us with Blake acting all dark super witch it's going to ruin all of our chances, if we can't find this crystal losing track on finding this last damn crystal is going to put us all in danger!" Faye gazed at me, she walked up towards me.

" Put your feelings for her aside, and look at what else you have around you!" Faye motioned to the circle.

I slowly shook my head no, " I do realize what's happening and what might happen I can't give up on her because, she would never do that to me." rubbing my face as if I was trying to rub the stress away.

" So then you rather still swoon over a killer, than fight for your life?" Faye questioned folding her hands in front of her chest.

" That's what I need to find out, if I can find out what was going on if she innocent then she's back in the circle, if she's not we give her an ultimatum to turn herself in to police the next twenty-four hours to pay for any crime she's done keep her ban from the circle we'll just have to figure out a way to fight battle without her."

Everyone was silent as if thinking this over.

" Fine do whatever you have to." Blackwell nodded. " Adam you go with him since you were there, don't think your off the hook either, you'll also have the next twenty-four hours to turn yourself in, and are banned from this circle if Jake can't find anything to prove your innocence."

" You at least owe the circle this." I said. As Adam shook his head.

" Agreed, he'll need to go into my memory anyways." He cleared his throat.

" I want to go with you guys, I know I probably came into conclusions about this, but it's something I have to see myself." Diana said.

" I'll stay to see if I can find a lead on where this last Crystal is." Melissa chimed in. Faye looked over at her best friend as if not believing her ears that Melissa actually agreeing to this.

" Fine I'll help." She sighed loudly rolling her eyes. " Don't think I'll forget about her trying to choke the life out of me." She turned on her heel then walked away towards another room.

Adam, Diana, and I decided to head out the house. We decided to take my truck, I lead the way as Diana followed close behind.

" You really do love her don't you?" She asked quietly, I turned around to look at her. " I do." I replied.

She turned her head to give a quick glance at Adam who was lagging behind somewhat.

" What happens if can't find anything that we're looking for?" She asked. I knew deep down there was always a place in Diana's heart that will always feel something for Adam. Knowing her Ex probably went crazy and did something that he would regret later.

" Tell you the truth Diana, I don't know?" She nodded as if knowing that was something I was going to say.

Deep down I didn't know what to do, I was utterly clueless to know what next step to take. I spoke from sheer determination of my heart , than using my brain maybe lacking common sense. It was the decision to walk along with hope and faith because, that's all it seemed the circle had left to survive.

We had to keep fighting, we had to a least try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The songs<strong>_** " Always find me here," by Transit **_** was the inspiration for this chapter. Okay so I decided to take the story back to that undying love and protection Jake has for Cassie. He knows what happened just will not slide away he still is determined to save her. I know some of you have been leaving PM's asking for Adam, Diana, and Jake to work together I thought it was pretty interesting so I want to add that in the next chapter. **

**I would like to give shoutouts to Hpotterlova232, Luisa Mendoza, and Christa! Especially Christa lol, I'm not trying to start anything but, it's my story I write it the way I see fit ;) I would like commend you for opinion because it's always appreciated regardless.**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying the story I'm actually trying to update sooner than later since I have time. If the story does seem to be lacking a bit please feel free to let me know, I'm always trying to make it better for you all to read. Thank you all for reading, until next time!**

**Orchidxxx**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Jake's POV**

Was I going too much with following my heart than thinking clearly with my head?...

Was I such a fool without accepting the consequences...the risks?...

I stood there trying to balance my thoughts, I knew what I was about to do would need for me to have a solid mind. I was shaking knowing the last time this happened, one of us almost didn't make it. It was also the fear of seeing something I don't think I would be willing to accept.I thought about my last memory spell, going back to save Cassie. In the end seeing how my mother banged on the locked glass door fighting to save her life or someone to save sight of her giving up the fight as the fumes took over her lungs, falling to the ground as the flames engulfed the room still haunted me. Somethings were meant to be buried in the past while staying that way. A a lesson I have continuously learn because, memory spells are not for the faint hearted.

_' Get it together Armstrong no backing out .'_ I thought.

Squaring my shoulders I turned around seeing Diana setting down the last candle. We agreed that going back to a secluded area of the amusement park would be our best option once we grabbed the materials we needed. We settled for the inside bumper car attraction since it seemed to have the most space we needed. I'd admit it was eerie non the less being only feet away from the crime scene that took place twenty four hours ago. I glanced over at Adam who seemed to be pacing nervously.

" So wha-what's it like?" He cleared his throat staring at me. " Memories what's it like going into one's memories?" He finished.

" It's Surreal... haunting... sometimes if you try to allow yourself to forget a certain memory, you can't travel far within five feet without feeling like your head is going to explode." I said stepping towards him to grab my spell book lying on the floor. Diana gave out a small wince to hearing that statement.

" I'm sure that won't be your case." I added trying to lighten the mood. I flipped through the pages of my book, until I landed on the page we needed. I passed my book to Diana.

" Just like us your going to need full concentration for this spell, since Adam may remember it's up to us to imagine what may have happened during that night. Chances are likely you may not see this your job is get us in and pull us out if anything happens."

She looked down at my scribbles of writing then shook her head unsure if she could pull this off, " what if I can't pull you out in time?" She said panicked all the calmness gone from her face.

" I know you will, don't second guess it Di." Adam put a hand on her shoulder, then he quickly pulled it away.

Diana nodded, " your right I -I can do this." she said in a determined voice. She then looked between us both.

" Okay everyone sit near the candle around in a circle." I said. Diana sat on her knees between Adam and I, while we both sat opposite of each other. I remember what Diana spoke to me earlier worried that we wouldn't be able to find anything on Adam or Cassie to clear their names.

She moved of light brunette strand behind her ear, then looked at both of us. " Wait um... last time you and Cassie had ashes on your palms don't we need anything like that?"

I raised an eyebrow then reached back to pull out a small dagger looking knife from my pocket it's shining metallic point was illuminated by the candle light indicating it could pierce through the thickest of flesh.

Since nothing was burned down and there was no ashes, we would have to get to the memory another way.

I studied the point twirling the knife through my fingers without cutting my self, then I gazed up at Adam.

" Give me your hand." I said.

" What? Hell no!" Adam said

" If I do recall you had no problem slicing your skin open before?"

" That's because I was being possessed by ghosts." He replied through gritted teeth.

_'Point taken.'_ I nodded in agreement raising my eyebrows.

" Well then I guess we can't get into your memory." I sighed getting frustrated. " For the love of everything good in this world man! Do you want to save your hide or not?!"

Adam was silent he looked over to Diana who nodded her head in agreement, if he didn't cooperate there was no chances of him to be in the circle or have any chance with living behind bars for the rest of his life.

He held out his hand I grabbed his wrist then slit open his palm, he grunted out the pain. I then threw down the dagger at my side putting my palm in his. We both made a face at this, while Diana rolled her eyes.

" Okay guys concentrate." She spoke, she looked down at the book and began reciting the words.

_" Compore intin, comsera en praterum."_ Diana recited the incantation slowly.

" Breathe Adam, just concentrate re imagine that night of the attack." I said. He blinked his eyes a few times really tuning in.

_" Compore intin, comsera en praterum_." Diana recited the spell again looking between us both.

I felt my eyelids start to get heavy while my breathing began to even. Adam closed his eyes, Diana's voice started to sound as if she was miles away and before I knew it my eyes closed traveling to a place that was no longer in the present.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes taking in the night scenery, I was no longer sitting in the cafeteria. I walked through the empty parking lot not far away I saw the colorful lights ahead of me.<p>

" Where the hell is Adam?" I said out loud. I heard something in back of me until I turned around seeing front two light heads coming at me fast. I hurried up jumping out the way landing hard on my side, I gasped again when another car came towards my way moved more to the left rolling on my stomach. This would be the perfect time to shout something obscene towards the two drivers. As I looked closely I noticed Adam's blue jeep and Cassie's SUV pulling to a stop. I got up wincing a little wrapping my arm around my upper side of where my rib ached hoping I didn't break anything. I walked up slowly towards the cars as both tail lights, turned off. Cassie jumped out her car slamming her car door as Adam followed suit. I watched as Cassie walked up to Adam.

" You sure their here?" He questioned.

" Positive that location spell pointed in this direction." She turned on her heel to walk towards the amusement park. Adam didn't move a budge, Cassie stopped she sighed then looked over her shoulder.

" Aren't you coming?" she asked.

" Maybe we should go back and tell everyone else." He said. Cassie's baby blue eyes got darker as if she was annoyed.

" Are you chickening out on me?" She lightly balled her fists, for a minute I thought she would lash out on Adam, it surprised to see she didn't instead she slowly slid her palm up his covered chest, batting her eyelashes a few times with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

I felt my jaw tighten at seeing this, " Adam think about it, once we do this we can get them out of our way once and for all, our friends will be able to sleep soundly at night." Her hand now went up to his cheek to caress it.

" Come on Adam unleash the magic I know is in you." She said searching his eyes. " Hesitating and thinking things over is wasting time." There was some what of an dangerous tone to her sweet demeanor. Then she pulled away from him, " I mean if you want to turn back now, go ahead." she looked serious now.

He shook his head, " No I want to do this, _I want us to do this_."

Cassie smiled at him, then turned on her heel to walk towards the amusement park. Adam just stood there not moving. I was waiting for him to lead the way sure enough he began walking only taking a few steps, he then turned around slowly, his eyes spotted me he nodded his head for me to follow. My mouth hung open some what shocked that he could see me. He began leading the way, I didn't hesitate to follow them towards the gate. I made a note to myself to talk to him later trying to run me over, for now on to the important stuff.

I neared the gate as Adam and Cassie stopped in front, looking at the chained up metal.

" Lock unlock." Adam chanted as the metal chain unwrapped itself falling on the ground. Cassie went in first, as Adam followed he turned to look over his should to make sure I was still following. I hurried after them once I entered the gate walking behind their retreating figures, as I did I thought I saw something pass me from the corner of my eye. I stopped to look but I didn't see anything. I looked ahead to see Adam and Cassie turning around the other corner. I picked up my feet to run after them, wincing again when my rib felt like someone had punched me there hard. As soon as I turned the corner, I braced myself on my knees gasping for breath. I looked up to see Isaac talking to Witch Hunters he held someone by their shoulder, my eyes widened to see it was a woman. I walked closer to get a better understanding at what he was saying. Cassie and Adam were no where in sight.

" We'll get all the information we need from Natalie here, she'll be our decoy. Then we'll go to the other circle members houses put ashes around their homes, once the time is right we finish them off." Even though I was feet away from him I could make out his icy cold eyes boring into the souls of the other Witch Hunters, as if daring any of them run out now if so their will be hell to pay.

He smiled I recognized the woman having a some what dazed stare as if her mind was some where else but her body was present.

" Hypnotism spell." I murmured.

Out of nowhere Adam and Cassie came into view, were they hiding? Isaac continued talking until he spotted them.

" Blake! Conant!" He yelled everyone turned around to look over in their direction. I looked to the side of me to see Adam and Cassie on either side of me.

A menacing grin appeared on Cassie's face, while Adam stood there tall and brave. Without a word the Witch Hunters ran towards our direction. Within that second Cassie chanted a spell causing a couple of the them fall to the ground their skin reddened while the veins popped out onto their skin they grasped their necks collapsing struggling for breath until there was no breath left in them.

" Cassie!" I shouted as someone with a knife came towards Cassie, she blocked her face as they cut her hand causing her to fall to the ground as they were about to attack, Adam tackled them to the ground he took a few punches to the stomach and face, until they rolled around, the Witch Hunter was on top of Adam now until he grunted falling over. Adam crawled away staring at the knife sticking out from the Witch Hunters chest dead.

Cassie walked towards the Witch Hunter twisting out the knife deepening the wound, I knew there was no coming back from that. Someone else charged up to them in one swift motion Cassie sliced right through their skin. The rest seemed to blur as saw Adam mouth chanting spells here, Cassie chanting spells there, bodies flying hitting hard objects not moving after the compact. I saw blood shed, things I should've adverted my eyes from seeing but I couldn't. The woman had horror taken over her features as she ran I watched as Cassie walked towards Isaac. I noticed Zack running towards Adam who tackled him to the ground.

" What are going do now, all your puppets are long gone!" She said out loud triumphantly.

I saw that Zack pulled himself from Adam, running passed me towards to another side of the amusement park. Adam was about to run after him, then he turned to see Cassie. He knew he couldn't just leave her so he ran towards Cassie. Isaac looked towards the woman, " Go, now." He commanded. She ran from the spot running towards the area Zack had went. I walked were Cassie and Adam stood as I watched as Isaac began coughing.

He then gasped for breath struggling to get air in his lungs. His usually ice cold stare looked more frightened, as his face turned red. He began to cough hard until little small trickles of blood pouring out from the side of his mouth.

" Isaac where's Eben?" Adam asked. Isaac stared at him, he tried to smile, but coughed up more blood, his only answer was spitting blood towards Adam's boot thankfully he missed. Adam got pissed before he could do anything Cassie beat him to it. Holding the knife towards his throat.

A part of me wanted to hold Cassie back, I knew I couldn't. " It's okay Adam he doesn't have to say a word, because in this moment the last thing he'll be able to utter is choking on his own blood." She bent down to kneel in front of him smiling. Isaac then reached out grabbing Cassie's necklace roughly, Cassie gasped as Adam pulled her back they both to ground as the chain broke into Isaac's grasp.

Isaac had a determined look on his face, struggling to say something in the end had this glazed look in eyes falling onto his back. He took his last breath head falling to the side eyes still open the palm opened showcasing her necklace.

Cassie pushed herself away from Adam getting up chanting a spell for the necklace to slide out of hand, she walked over swooping down to get her necklace.

" Damn it!" She said her eye focusing on the broken chain in hand. Her face was motionless I could tell so many things were running in her mind. I watched as Adam got up walking towards her. It dawned on me I didn't notice them going after some body. I furrowed my brows turning on my heel to run towards the direction the lady ran. I ran a good distance until I heard harsh talking.

" I promise I will not come back, just let me go." I heard Zack's voice, then look a feminine figure laying on the ground. I walked closer as I saw Zack pinned to the wall. I noticed the tall figure the trench coat.

" Please just let me go." Zack whimpered, as his back hit the wall hard, Blackwell grabbed his collar.

" Where the hell is Eben?" He spat.

" Look man I swear I don't know, all Isaac and some of us knew he's hiding out that's all we don't know where. Last time I checked Eben and Issac were not on good speaking terms, we don't know about any fucking crystals he was after?" Zack had tears stream down his face, and spit flew out his mouth as he talked and cried at the same time.

Blackwell looked over to the woman's lifeless body, Zack whimpered soon a wet trail formed down the front of his pants. Blackwell seemed disgusted but also grinned at this. He let go of Zack then looked him dead in the eye, it seemed that Zack was in a trance.

He muttered something Latin, then spoke in English. " You'll remember nothing of this moment just what you think happened." Blackwell stepped back, then walked away from him. Zack stared at the woman then slid to the ground.

It was a spell, Zack had a spell put on him, so he thought Adam and Cassie killed her. They were innocent! A part of me was relieved, it still didn't stop the fact what happened. I guess in those circumstances it was self defense..._I think_?

Another part wondered what the hell Blackwell was doing here? To top of it off how come his ass never came to Adam and Cassie's self defense earlier? I knew Adam's memory would only let me travel so far, I wish I could find out more. I ran back remembering I had to stay close to Adam or there was a chance I would be stuck here. I turned around running back to see if Adam or Cassie were still in the same place. Once I got to the spot I noticed they were ways away from me. I turned my gaze away from all the male and female witch hunters lying around.

" Adam you guys wait!" I said as my vision started to get blurry. I noticed the chain on the ground, I knew I couldn't pick it up. I ran towards the gate as they both got in their cars, shutting the doors and starting the engines.

I got out the gate but, felt weakened,as I fell over. Shaking my head to still be in full focus. Adam and Cassie began driving off.

I noticed a pair of legs from the corner of my eye, I looked up to see Blackwell staring at the retreating cars.

" Son of a bitch." I cursed under my breath. Blackwell looked down towards me.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes seeing Adam staring at me. Diana dropped the book.<p>

" What happened what did you guys see?" She asked.

I cleared my throat, " They didn't do it," I replied.

Diana had a relieved look on her face, though I couldn't tell her what I did see regardless or not she didn't seem like to type to be and hear that her sister and ex still killed anyone even if they were Witch Hunters.

I got up now, " We should be getting back, we'll have to fix your hand Adam." I said.

" Well Jake if it wasn't Adam or Cassie who killed that woman than who was it, who else was there?" Diana helped Adam up by offering her hand, he took it then stood up full height.

I stared at them both I wasn't sure how to say this, I mean I could lie about this. What would that do?

" I can't tell you." I shrugged helplessly.

Adam shook his head. " Bullshit Armstrong I let you into my memory now you let us know what you saw."

" _Blackwell_..." I mumbled to myself, then spoke up to stare at them.

" I saw Blackwell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo Chapter 38! There you guys go, how did you guys like it? I want to give some new shout outs to <span>EmmoxD<span>, Chesirecat2012, & Red Foxy! Thanks guys for showing the story some love, I always want to shout out to current reviewers. Hope the chapter is okay? So what do you guys think will happen now that Jake saw Blackwell in Adam's memory?**

**If you guys are looking for good reads for you wrestling fans, please read Red Foxy's " Take me with you." Phenomenal story by the way, from a very talented writer. And any TSC fans please show some love for IAmTheRevelation! Revelation not only has TSC fanfics but a HG fic in progress as well!**

**Thank Y'all for reading!**

**Orchidxxx**


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All rights to TSC belongs to L.J. Smith, enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep !_

My hand collided with the snooze button of my alarm clock, rolling over gripping my head which was pounding terribly I groaned slightly taking my time setting my feet on the floor. Standing up trying to find my balance which was a terrible as I fell over into the nightstand table near the bed knocking over pictures as I hit the ground.

" No more drinking." I mumbled gathering all the contents putting them back in place.

Doing so I looked at all the pictures of my mom and myself it was the last photo that we taken together without even knowing that would be the last time we'd ever hold each other. My gaze drifted to the picture of my Grandma, I felt an overwhelming pain in my chest knowing that both women who obtained strength, wisdom & love along with indescribable beauty were gone.

Closing my eyes while exhaling slowly already feeling the tears develop I re-opened them blinking now gazing at pictures of the my friends...The Circle, the only people I had left in this world...'My Family.'

_' Family who doesn't even want you near.'_ Thinking bitterly about it, matched the bad taste in my mouth.

Reaching for each picture I crawled over towards the waste basket since balance didn't seem to be on my side. Tossing away the photo of Diana & myself smiling while hugging each other. Tossing away the silly photo of Melissa and yes even Faye, Melissa had her tongue sticking out while Faye winked holding up the Rock & Roll sign with the other arm curled around Mel's shoulder. Tossing the picture of Adam who stood on the deck platform holding his arms out as the golden/ red colors of the sunset was in back of him, this was before Jake and the Witch Hunters decided to make their way back to Chance Harbor. Last and not least I looked at the picture of Jake&I. I sat in his lap while his arms were around my waist, my hands were braced on his shoulders giving him a peck on the cheek, Jake smirked into the camera. I let the photo drop like the rest.

* * *

><p>I was brushing my teeth feeling side effects of my hangover disappear compliments to Alka-Seltzer. That's when I the door bell rang. I spit the minty paste into the sink rinsing my mouth out with water. I wasn't really dressed, only wearing a tank and panties.<p>

" Coming!" I yelled though taking my sweet time walking down the stairs.

The door bell rang again, " I said I was coming!" I reached the final step then unlocking the door yanking it open.

Diana glanced at me and a little shock due to my attire.

I smiled rolling my eyes, " Di what a displeasure of seeing you today?''

" Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been trying to get in contact with you all last night, even this morning?"

I raised my eyebrows at this, " Excuse moi, thought I wasn't the person for you to be associated with, matter of fact it's called being busy, it's called having a life. And as of now what happens in my life doesn't involve you." I getting ready to slam the door in her face.

Diana stopped my attempt by holding the door open with one arm.

" Cassie," there was a tone of annoyance in her voice, she probably had no clue her nostrils flared when she was angry, or at least trying to control her temper.

" This is important let me come in..._please_." her voice softened.

" Fine you got five minutes nothing more than that." I stated stepping to the side letting her in the entry way.

Shutting the door in back of us, crossing my arms in front of my chest. " Alright five minutes started, spill." It was more of an command.

Diana shook her head, " Cassie yesterday was uncalled for."

" On me?" I pointed a finger to my chest, assuming that she meant last night was my fault.

" No on -." She shook her head seeming confused at what she was saying then held up her hands. " The point is whether we're pissed at each other or not we need to stick together."

" So what happened? Did you have a meeting, pick numbers one through ten until you had guts to finally talk to me?" I said leaning on the stair banister clearly amused by what Diana was telling me.

" You have three minutes left , if you have nothing else to say than waste my time there's the door show yourself out."

" Damn it Cassie! This isn't a fucking joke!" Diana furrowed her brows her voice raising.

I knew I was pushing certain buttons I had not once heard Diana really cuss before, trying to stifle a laugh from escaping my mouth.

" Diana! That's a pretty big word."

I watched her fist ball then she closed her eyes, " Jake..." she said.

The amusement gone from my face, as Diana brown eyes gazed intently at me never breaking focus.

" Jake was the only person who wanted to defend you after what took place, he decided to do a memory spell going back into Adam's memories."

I pushed myself off the banister now walking through the hall heading towards the kitchen, I felt Diana grip my arm turning me to look back at her.

" If he didn't do that then you and Adam would have to turn yourselves in for possibly murdering a innocent person who was put under a hypnotism spell,be thankful you have someone who would walk at the end of earth for you. He had us convinced, for a second I wanted to give up on you but couldn't." Her anger was subsiding as tears fell from her eyes.

Diana let go of my arm, now wiping at her tears.

" Why not?" Confused at this question, not really sure why I needed to ask it.

" Because this isn't you, " She gestured staring at me as if she was some what heart broken or ashamed,

" because..._your my sister_." more tears rolled down her face.

I felt a pang stab me straight in the heart, I wouldn't break down.

" I think it's time for you to go." I said flatly showing no emotion.

Diana glanced at me then turned on her heel walking to the door, as she reached the door she opening she gave me one last look. " Jake found out that you & Adam didn't kill that woman, what surprises me the most is you act like don't care if did or didn't do anything." She wiped her eyes with the back of her jacket sleeves.

" So , I'm not guilty should I celebrate?"

Diana shook her head sighing softly, " Whatever is best Cass." She was upset but seemed exhausted.

" One thing I do know be weary of the man whose our Father." She stared at the ground then looked up at me. " When Jake went into Adam's memories he saw Blackwell, he believes he killed that woman."

I couldn't her meet gaze now, I looked down at my feet. " Funny he claims he wants the best for all of us, but he never came to your defense." Diana spoke with that I heard the door shut.

I walked slowly back up the stairs contemplating what Diana had just told me. I know my Father wanted to help me take down the Witch Hunters since they had something to do with my Grandmother's death.

_'He just wanted me well all of us safe right?'_ Thinking this was just him making a mistake or taking caution.

How I kept saying this in my mind, while my heart was telling me something completely different.

My phone began to ring, I walked into my room looking at the caller I.D.

' _Speak of the Devil,' _I thought

" Hey." I cleared my throat.

_" Hey, listen hopefully I'm not catching you at a bad time but, I want you and the everyone to meet at my house."_ Blackwell's voice spoke on the other end.

" What time would best to stop by?" I asked.

_" Later on tonight around eight or so, I think I have a clear idea on where to find that last crystal." _

" Oh um okay sure." I blinked a few times, why was I thinking he was going to say something else.

_" Alright see you then."_

He hung up, I clicked the end call button placing my phone on the mattress.

_' Remember he's doing what's best for you, Diana has no idea what she's talking about.'_ I kept letting telling myself this, but once again my heart was saying something else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shout to gonebananas36 &amp; IAmTheRevelation! Thanks for the last review, I'm actually keeping this note short and sweet. Next chapter will evolve around the" Prom" episode! Thank's for reading! Love you lots!<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: The Secret Circle is owned from L.J. Smith/ The CW( well at the time before it got cancelled ugh) Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

_Remember he's doing what's best for you, Diana has no idea what she's talking about..._

Why did I have to keep telling myself this over& over as if my mind had become a broken record player? I laid on my bed, hands entwined across my belly as I stared up at the ceiling. I did this more lately when I needed to collect my thoughts, just me delving in my own world, and everything else out side of it flows by as a gentle breeze.

_'Di wouldn't lie to me, even if she was in a crappy mood.'_

I raised my arms as my hands gripped my hair in frustration, why would that stupid nagging conscience intrude my thoughts now, out of all days?

_' I should believe her, she's my sister.'_

I huffed turning around to lie on my stomach my face pressed against the pillows, why should I believe her?

_'She's nothing but a liar.' _

A bitter grin etched it's way on my lips as I twisted giggle vibrated around my pillows until I turned around to lie on my back, laughing loudly. I didn't know why I was? Maybe it was just me having a war of right or wrong within my own mind that got me tickling my own funny bones. I sat up on my elbows moving my feet onto the side until I sat up staring at my own reflection, bursting out in more laughter. Maybe just maybe I was slowly but, surely going insane with all the stuff going on, and just didn't care anymore? The sound died from my mouth as I didn't want to view my reflection anymore, I got up from the bed walking over to the wall opening up the compartment where my spell book was kept safe. I grasped the book as if it was the only thing precious left in my life, not just the book... dark _magic_.

My attention went from my family book of shadows to gaze out my window staring into the other across from mine. I walked up watching as Jake was on the phone, pacing his room. I let one of my fingers caress the cool glass, then dropping my hand. He then hung up the phone, now sitting on the edge of his bed, letting his head fall in his hands.

Then he lifted his head, turning it in my direction locking his gaze with mine. He got up slowly walking towards his window as we both stared intensely at one another never breaking contact. I watched as he raised his arm pulling the string on the side, soon the blinds fell blocking me from him from my view. I didn't feel an once of rejection, by the stunt he just pulled, or was it something I was trying to deny?

I turned on my heel walking towards my chair near the door, grabbing my purse and jacket still having a firm grip on the spell then heading out the bed room door.

* * *

><p>Getting out my car slamming the door shut, as I headed towards the gate from beyond stood the abandoned house, a safe haven the circle could call home from the world outside, now reoccupied from it's original owner the man my sister claims we could not trust. As I look around I don't see Adam's, Jake, or Diana's cars parked. Maybe the whole circle decided not to come, or they could be on your way.<p>

_' Be cautious.' _I told myself,_ ' why on earth would I have to be cautious my own Father, the man who wants to help us?'_

With or without them I will walk in that house, Diana's warnings wouldn't coerce me to stay away especially since our Father had a lead on where the last crystal maybe hidden.

I cut through the walk way that lead me up the old rickety wooden steps of the porch, reaching the door getting ready to grasp the knob I found myself hesitating to go, but why? An uneasy tingle slid up my spine, I twist the metallic knob and went in making my way through the family room seeing my lean his arm against the mantel of the fire place. His back was facing me, while another hand rested in his pocket, his attention solely focused on the roaring flames.

" Dad?" I said my voice sounding smaller than I wanted it to, he gaze appeared over his shoulder looking directly as if he was upset by something.

I glanced over towards the table where the five crystals were sprawled out on the map.

" Sorry if I'm a little late, I had a few errands to run before I headed over here..." I paused, " Or am I too early?" I furrowed my brows pulling off my purse and Jacket while walking over and sitting my things on the nearest chair.

He pushed himself off the mantel, putting his other hand in other pants pocket, " No in fact everyone else left."

" They did." I question.

He nodded while walking closer to me, " Look every body else seemed quite upset about something involving the last crystal, I guess it something to with your school prom being tomorrow and kind of not wanting to surround themselves that night." As his eyes looked off to the distance.

I blinked a few times not realizing that the school prom was tomorrow, since it was the least thing on my mind.

" I wanted Diana to stay behind so I could talk to her and you at the same time once you got here, she didn't want to talk to me nor you, and that she was there for circle so she went...she said she doesn't trust me?."

" Really?" I raised both brows," She's still adjusting to this whole father daughter dark magic thing." I gestured playing it off, " it's also understandable if she doesn't want to be around me." I said now bracing my hand on the chair while the other rested on my hip.

He seemed shook his head blowing out a quick breath in frustration, " We need her to assemble the crystal skull." he said seriously. " Without the skull we can't stop Eben and the witch hunters from killing us."

" W-well isn't that why we need to find the last crystal first?" I asked.

He was silent then spoke up, " I tried numerous times to locate it on the map had no trace of it what so ever that's until Adam & Melissa uncloaked it."

_'Since when?'_

" They did?" I questioned, it was probably some time around when we were looking for Armstrong Family Crystal or after that even.

" Well all we know is that it's some where in the high school." He walked back on his heels before turning around heading to a table near the lamp and stairs grabbing a sharp small steel like object turning his attention back to me. " Balcoin blood has a special connections to the crystals it should pin point its exact location." He walked back to me then stopped.

" So what do we do?" I looked at the sharp object he still held in his hand, then up into his eyes.

" Not us you," He shook his head " I can't be caught roaming around the halls." he said hesitantly.

" Oh? Okay." I nodded my head in surprise was he actually entrusting me to do a solo spell? I've done a few spells by alone, what he was inquiring me to accomplish was on a different level. I was sure nothing would go wrong.

" Alright give me your hand." I raised up my right hand that rested on my hip, " hold this." I took the blade in my left.

He opened my right hand then looked into my eyes," use your own blood to draw a symbol some where in the school," his left finger drew an imaginary lines starting from the bottom of my palm one vertical and another horizontal. " Four points of compass, and then a line across the bottom,'' he made another imaginary line, " to connect you to the crystal, its energy should lead you right to it." I studied the compass design he made, then met eyes again.

It was strange of me to believe Diana, than listen to my Father, he did seem genuinely interested to getting that last crystal and defeating the Witch Hunters. He seemed loving and Caring enough, it wasn't about him... it was about all of us.

" No chanting?" I lightly joked, he shook his head no. " No ancient languages?"

" No." He replied.

" Piece of cake." I said

I pulled my hand away from him then looked at the pocket knife, twirling it in my fingers studying it.

" Cassie.." He paused, " You know I want what's best for you and Diana." I looked up to see him have a concern written on his features, " for all of you." he finished.

I nodded my head in agreement, " I know." He patted my shoulder, " okay." I took that as my cue to head on out and try to find that crystal. I gathered my jacket and purse, then waving bye to him as walked out side the dark cool night air getting ready to head to the high school.

_' See I knew Diana was wrong,'I thought, ' just knew it.'_

* * *

><p>" Lock unlock." I chanted, as one of the side double doors jerked open. I was doing the unimaginable I was breaking in the school, it was just something that I never could see myself doing in a million years. I went inside letting the door shut behind me, as the click echoed through the darkened halls. That unwanted tingle slid up my spine from the fear of possibly getting caught from security, there was also a excited rush coursing through my veins edging it way straight down to my toes to what I was about to do.<p>

I made my way through the school, taking my time passing numerous lockers&class rooms. I couldn't just walk to any place, there had to be light. As I turned the corner I saw the trophy case was illuminated showcasing all the trophies the school has won, over the years.

_'Perfect.'_

Walking down, as my heels made loud clicking noises. I stopped in front of the Trophy case, bending down towards the floor then reaching in my right coat pocket pulling out the blade. I held up my left finger then letting the blades point cut into my skin, it dug deep until a deep crimson bubbled on the surface. I switched the blade close putting it back in my coat pocket, while my left finger began tracing the design that was drawn on my palm earlier.

_' What happens now?'_

I then hear footsteps coming from the corner in back of me, for a second I thought it was the school security. I looked over my shoulder getting ready to run, until I saw a feminine figure wearing a floral print sundress and jean jacket, her hair was blonde in deep waves, the determined look in her bluish green eyes. She looked to be the same height and same build I got mistaken for her since I came in this town. I was looking at my mom!

My mouth opened, my heart began to race. " Mom?!" I yelled, following her. She was moved fast the opposite direction I had just walked from moments earlier. I as I looked closer in her right hand, safe in her grasp was crystal.

" Mom!" I tried to get close as I could, she couldn't hear me, although she was trying to get someones attention, some one who wasn't even in view.

" Elizabeth, we need to talk!" She said urgently turning the corner going into the the next hall. I turned the corner, seeing that mother wasn't visible as if she had vanished in thin air, like she appeared before.

My heart rate calmed down, I had just got a glimpse of my own teenage mother. I walked down the hall hoping to get another glimpse her, to dismay I didn't. She seemed to in a hurry to get somewhere, talking to some body...Elizabeth?

Then it dawned on me it wasn't just any Elizabeth, but Elizabeth Meade.

" Diana." I whispered. I turned around heading towards the area of the Trophy case pulling out my phone, then dialing Diana's number.

The phone just rang on the other line, _'come on pick up.'_

_" Yeah Cassie?" _Diana answered from the other line.

I gulped not knowing what to say, " Di I hate that I'm calling at a bad time, I need to come over to your house." I said

_" Cassie this isn't really a good time-" _she replied, but I cut her off.

" I know, " I looked down at ground, seeing the symbol that I had made with my blood was now gone. I blinked a few times not believing my eyes, still taking in what I had just saw clearing my throat.

" There's something I have to tell you."

_" Well it can't be done over the phone?"_ she asked.

" No...no it can't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys sorry once again for the update, was in pretty busy and had kind of funk writing this chapter I wanted to keep it close to the prom episode which chapter 41 will also evolve around. I will like to give a shoutout to <span>katebrown22<span> for your last review, thank you for your opinion and incite on the how the story is going so far! It looks like whatever was hidden in the dark sixteen years ago will resurface. **

**Do you guys think Blackwell is oblivious to the Circle finding out about the murder or do you think he knows? Is Cassie slowly losing her mind or is it a desperate cry for help? Will Cake ever be reunited?  
><strong>

**Chapter 41 is underway, hopefully it will be posted before Halloween:) Thanks for reading Until next time!**

**Orchidxxx**


	42. Chapter 41

**AN: Hello everyone I know it's been a very long time since I updated, I do apologize but the very long wait. Happy late New Years to you all! I would just like to say I'm pretty darned flattered at the recent favorites and follows and the ongoing support of this thank you all very much!  
><strong>

**You know sometimes you lose inspiration , well I kind of did but, then it really wrong to not finish this story. I had other stories I wanted to work on as well, so this story was on hold. On a brighter note I'm going to continue writing it until it's finished! I really really do hope you guys enjoy the chapter that's been updated. It surrounded by the " Prom," episode of course with my own spin.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything from TSC those rights belong to L.J. Smith/ CW...well CW at the time. Enjoy the Story below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 <strong>

My finger pressed the door bell as I heard the ring echo from inside. Placing my hands in my pockets trying to fight off the chill from the drizzle rain now starting to fall.

I saw slivers of light being illuminated behind the huge Oakwood door, as it was yanked open there was Diana standing tall, really not that amused to see me. " I know now is not the right time but your the very first person I could talk to about this." I said.

" Why not Blackwell?" She asked, crossing her arms in of her chest leaning on the side of the door frame.

I could've told him, I think this was something she would want to know. " Because what I'm about to say is probably going to shock the hell out of you."

Diana's chest rose and fell slightly as she moved to the side nudging her head for me to come in walking backwards from the door to give space. I blew out a breath of relief as I made my way inside the warmth of the house.

" We should talk upstairs my Dad's not home but, I don't want him walking in on us questioning what were chatting about." Diana replied closing the door in back of us, then locking it. She stepped pass me towards the staircase leading the way. I followed her as we got into her room I shrugged off my jacket throwing it on the chair of her vanity, as she got her bed grabbing a pillow and holding it in her lap.

" Cassie though I invited you in my house, I'm only giving you little time to say what you need to." Her brown eyes bore into my blue ones her face was straight really showing no signs of emotion.

_'Guess I deserve that one.'_ I thought

" Okay fine tonight I was sent from Blackwell to see if there was a possible lead on the last crystal." The mention of Blackwell's name cause Diana to roll her eyes as she leaned resting her head into her open palm.

I gently brought my knuckles together as I started to pace the room, licking my lips trying the best way explain what I was about to tell her.

" Well we know that Adam and Melissa uncloaked the last crystal, from what I was told it's hidden somewhere within school grounds. I did a solo spell by using my blood or_ ' Balcoin'_ blood drawing symbol to locate it." I paused wondering if now if I should go on.

" Then what happened?" I turned to see Diana sitting up straight now.

My eyebrows as I shrugged my shoulders letting my hands fall to the side. " It worked."

" So did you find it?" Diana asked. I bit my lip, " I saw it actually I didn't find it, Diana when I tell you this your going think I just lost it. The spell did the show me the crystal but it also showed me my mom."

Diana blinked slowly a few times now shaking her head from side to side. " what do you mean you saw your mom like a ghost?"

" Yeah, but not in her adult self on how I remembered, it's like she was teenager again it's as if she was in a hurry desperate somehow."

" Did she talk you?"

" No, that's just it I was getting a glimpse of the past. I watched as Diana's fingers nervously plucked at the material of the pillowcase from her pillow.

" She seemed so real holding the crystal! Right in the hall way. She was looking for your mom."

Diana stopped picking at the pillow case, her tone softened as well as her eyes, that seemed to be glassy from the mentions of Elizabeth " Did you see?"

" No." I shook my head. " My mother was talking to her as if she was right there." I began pacing again, " the spell didn't show me just were the crystal was, it was showing me everything that was happening around it."

I looked at Diana again I knew right now we weren't the likely of friends maybe the stuff that had happened we wouldn't ever the best friends as we were before. It seemed all the malice that coming between in us could disappear for this moment. If we could work together as we did before then maybe the circle had a chance after all.

" I only saw a tiny piece of what was going on but, maybe together-" I walked towards her bed to sit on it. " we could see more." I felt a small smirk raise one corner of my mouth.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked like I kind of was losing my mind ," you want me to go back in time with you?"

" Well we need to find a crystal and you might be able to see your mom." I said seriously the the corner of my mouth falling down.

" Are you being manipulative right now?" She asked.

Gosh I wanted to slap her in the face right then there, this wasn't a joking matter. Though I've been a lone wolf as of late this wasn't to my own benefit. " If I was being manipulative I wouldn't hide it, I'm not lying to you about this. I have no reasons to. I know certain ties have severed, like I learned how to trust you when you told me I was a witch, I'm asking you to trust me regardless of the circumstances."

We both stared at each other silently searching the others expression, Diana finally sighed shaking her head.

" I don't want to have anything to do with dark magic," she spoke.

" You don't have to, all we need is your blood, so you can keep your moral outrage intact." I gestured so she wouldn't have to lose any part of the perfection she believed in.

" Okay." Diana replied, of course she wasn't enthused but it was the answer I hoping to hear.

" Tomorrow nights Prom. So the school would be open, everyone will be distracted." I chimed in.

" With the best night of the school year." Diana replied she looked as if she had her whole life set on that one special night, to dance the night away in some fancy dress, drinking tons of punch, staring deep into some heartthrobs eyes. I hated to admit, I kind of wanted to the same thing. Unlike Diana who was so against being different when she was the first one so gun ho about it, I embraced the fact that I was always going to be the odd girl out even if that meant missing one of the best nights of every young persons. That didn't mean I could see what it was all about.

" I've never been to a Prom ." I spoke truthfully feeling kind of silly saying this to her.

" It normally doesn't involve ancient crystals and time travel."

' Was Diana trying to make mood light by making a joke?' I thought

" Cassie I think it's best that you go, I better call everyone and let them know. I can't promise that they'll be happy about this, or that they'll want to join in. I- I'll help you with this."

I got off the bed walking towards the vanity chair grabbing my coat then putting it on facing the mirror.

" If we find that crystal Cassie, we can't give that to Blackwell."

" Then what are we going to do?" I asked.

" We'll keep it hidden and safe." She said in back of me.

" With Eben around?" I huffed turning around then looked at her I really didn't have time to argue, " fine whatever, whatever is best for the circle we'll do for the circle, if anything happens we turn that last crystal in to Blackwell. No questions asked, I want this thing as much as you do. Let's just hope everyone else still wants the same." I zipped up my jacket.

" Text me where you want to meet tomorrow night." With that I walked out her room going down the wooden steps, as I turned the corner making my way through the hall nearing the entry way. The huge Oak door opened from the inside as Mr. Meade stepped in.

Our eyes connected he kind of froze then blinked a few times, " Cassie? kind of shocking to see you here, I mean you haven't made visits for a while." It seemed like he was a little on edge about something

" Don't worry Mr. Meade I was just stopping in for a brief visit but, I'm just making my way out." I stopped in front of him.

" Well drive safe." He said opening the door for me to walk out.

" Sure, have a nice night." I walked passed him out the door towards my car. I heard the door shut in back of me.

My eyebrows furrowed why in world was Mr. Meade was acting so weird. I mentally put his behavior in the back of mind, welp tomorrow was a big night there was no turning back now. The only question was would the circle be there?

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the full length mirror checking at the long black dress I wore. Reaching over putting on the studded belt with diamonds that matched bracelet and earrings I wore. I reached up smoothing down a blonde curl of my hair.<p>

The insides of my palms felt sweaty all the sudden, I began wiping them on my dress. So many thoughts were running through my mind, I was anxious and ready to find out what took place sixteen years ago in that school hall way? The very same hallway I stepped in everyday to get to class.

I took on last look, then walked over to the loveseat on the opposite near the window I reached over to grab my coat. I reached in the pocket to see I had my ticket still placed in there, I was lucky enough that the school was still selling last minute tickets.

Putting on my jacket I walked over to the bed grabbing my phone seeing a text from Diana.

_**Talked to everyone, not sure if they want to go with it. **_

_**If not it's just me and you. Meet you in the gym**_

_**-Di**_

Maybe I was a little over my head that the other members of the circle wanted to be involved in this, after all that's happened. I rolled my eyes then grabbed my clutch making my way out the door down the steps. I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. I didn't necessarily think it would be good or bad, I couldn't place my finger on it. As I got to the front door I looked in back of me, taking in the full view of this empty house, and my Grandma or mom not being around to see me making my way off in some beautiful dress, not really going to dance the night away but, still going to a special event.

I felt a tears burn my eyes I promised myself I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't allow myself to cry anymore.

"Maybe I could make a spell for that.' I thought I blinked back my tears and headed out the door. I walked down the pavement I turned my head to stare at the Armstrong house, the lights were on but Jake's Black truck wasn't parked. I had no clue on why I was hoping to see him, I probably wouldn't see him at all tonight anyways since he didn't go to the school.

'Oh well.' I sighed, making it to my car then getting in. I placed the keys in the ignition, bracing both of my hands on top of the wheel for a moment. Bending my head down to rest on them to calm down my nerves, hearing my heart beat through my ears. I just hoped everything worked. I pulled away then let one hands turn the keys so my car roared to life pulling the latch into drive as I drove away heading to the school.

I had no idea that a tall dark figure with scarred face was on the side walk across the street watching me pull away.

* * *

><p>The music blasted as numerous students danced, while others sat at tables speaking amongst themselves. I had to admit since the "Fire and Ice" dance I refused to ever step foot in the gymnasium and gym classes didn't count. I took a look around and saw how well the it was repaired. The lights hanging from the ceiling the balloons and streamers. I sipped on some punch as I watched everyone dance the night away, and the DJ spinning another record.<p>

Though I seemed very collected on the outside I was very impatient on the end, I've been here for a nearly hour waiting on Diana to show up. Still there was no sign on her. The dance started at eight then ended at ten o clock or maybe eleven for all the people who wanted to slow dance the rest of the night.

I could've been set up? Maybe Diana was saying that because maybe the Circle and her were looking for the crystal themselves. That would be impossible because, Diana didn't know the spell to see the crystal or would know where it would be locat-

As my mind was going miles a minute, I turned my head to the side to see Adam & Melissa walk in, along with Jake and Faye. All four of them dressed in their best, looking around the gym as I saw Melissa tap Adam's shoulder, pointing in my direction. I went to sipping my punch as all four of them walked my way, I felt my eyes narrow as I saw Faye loop her arm within Jake's.

I then turned around placing the cup on the table then turning back around to look at them.

" Surprise you guys showed, didn't you would." I admitted

" Please who would not want to find this last crystal." Melissa said as they stopped in front of me.

There was a part of me that wanted to breath out a thank you, but all I can do was stare at them.

" Where's Diana?" I asked.

" I got a text from her she said she was her way, she really did try to convince to help tonight. At the end of the day we had to push certain things aside and work as a team." Adam said.

"On top of that, it's Prom." Faye cut in. " Some of us want to enjoy a little of it as we can."

" Sorry sorry, I know I'm running late." Diana said as skirt of her strapless red dress flowed behind her. Catching her breath she put a hand over her chest to calm her breathing.

" Nice to see you finally showed up." I mumbled

" Okay look we need to find a nice space were no one will come and interrupt us, we can't do the spell in halls or in here." I said.

" I know just the place it's spacious, and no one will bother you guys." Adam spoke.

" I can stay here, keep a look a for anything strange, which I doubt will happen." Jake said he looked everyone then at me. " I'll stay with Jake." Faye replied.

_'Like hell you will.'_ I growled in my mind

" I'll go with Adam we can be a look out for you and Di if a teacher just so happens to walk pass asks what were doing we can make up some lie." Melissa shrugged.

I couldn't believe everyone was in on this, " Are you guys sure you want to do this?" I had ask

" Your not the only person standing here Cassie who wants to see what happened." Diana informed, " We are wasting time, it's best if we go now." Diana stared at me.

" Okay Adam lead the way. " Adam turned on his heel to walk out the door Melissa and Diana and I followed.

" Blake," It was Jake's voice stopped me in my tracks I turned my neck to look at him he was a few inches away from Faye.

" Be careful." He said

I nodded my head, smiling lightly " If nothing bad happens, save me a dance Armstrong." turning my attention back to the door and began walking out. I saw that Adam, Melissa, and Diana waited for me we all began walking down the hall.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See what happens next Chapter 42 should be updated ! :)<strong>

**Orchidxxx**


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TSC, Enjoy the continued story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

**continued...  
><strong>

" So where are we going exactly?" Diana asked Adam.

" The English room it's the room that has space, I would pick the chemistry lab but glass would probably combust I'm not sure what you two will be working with." We turned a few corners until we made it to the English room.

" Lock unlock." Adam and Diana spoke. The door jutted open as all four of us walked in.

" Well need to move some of these tables, and chairs placed on top so we can have space. Adam and Melissa we'll need you keep look out for the halls probably about to get a little loud. "

I walked to one of the tables pushing it to the side, Diana walked up to the same table on the other end helping me. We had moved a few tables that caused chairs to tumble off or screech loudly across the floor.

Melissa and Adam quickly turned around peeking their heads out the door to see if anyone was coming from the hall.

We quickly picked them up placing them back, then began moving a few more tables this time more quickly without causing alot of ruckus.

" Are you guys almost done? Adam and I think we saw someone making their way down the hall. Luckily they didn't."

Diana and I took in the space we had, " yeah we're ready just make sure no one comes in." I said. Melissa nodded her head. This time Adam and Melissa walked out the door to keep full guard.

Diana looked at me as I lowered myself to the ground, she was following my lead. " How much blood are we gonna need?" she asked her brows furrowed seeming a little weary.

I reached in the area of my belt thanking myself that it was tight enough to make sure the tiny blade I carried didn't fall out when I walked in. I pulled out the blade flicking it open then cutting the finger I did the night before re opening the small wound.

" Just enough," I stared at the ground then looked at Diana, " to draw this." as I drew the compass symbol with my blood again.

" Now you." I extended my arm with the blade in my hand for her to grab. Diana features changed from worried to determined. As she grasped the blade from my hand then raising one of her fingers, quickly like lighting the blade punctured her skin making blood ooze out her finger causing her to wince. She then placed her finger down on the floor as her blood covered mine drawing the symbol.

I cleared my throat then looked at her, " Now just concentrate on the symbol try to connect with it's energy." I spoke calmly.

Diana looked at me then the symbol closing her eyes, I did the same breathing out. " Clear your head...breathe." I could hear our calming breaths surrounding the space we sat, something wasn't off. I opened my eyes, " Okay your not focusing." I said.

Diana opened her eyes speaking in her normal tone, " No that's not it I'm totally focused maybe we need to connect or something?"

I snorted inwardly, " Diana I think I would know if we need to con-" Diana grasped my hand into hers, that's when I felt a shiver run down my spine our eyes closed in unison and I felt myself floating away.

* * *

><p><em>I found myself standing in the school hall way at all the students. Some dressed in grunge gear, others had on head phones that didn't look up to date. I heard a sound as if wheels were coming my way, I gasped, as did someone else, I jumped to side to let the guy pass. I turned to see Diana.<em>

_She looked shocked as me, that it worked we went back in time_.

_" They can't see or hear us.'' I told her as Diana leaned on one of the lockers to take in everything she saw._

_I heard footsteps walking as I turned to see a girl wearing a sundress, and jean jacket. One of her fist was balled I knew exactly what she was carrying. Her long blonde curled hair bounced as she had a desperate look on her face. " That's my mother." I turned to look at Diana who pushed her self off of the lockers. _

_" Elizabeth we need to talk."_ _She stopped infront of a beautiful girl who had her locker opened putting some books in her locker, long dark brown hair was half way down as part of it was pinned to the side to show off the classic beauty of her face. She seemed confused as my mother came up to her. The girl moved a back a few inches holding her books in one arm. Her soft brown eyes that twinkled with wisdom reminded me so much of Diana's._

_" Cassie that's my mom," Diana whispered but smiled in disbelief. She began to walk closer as I followed her lead._

_" You need to get out of here."_ _My mother hissed in determination._

_" I'm on my way to meet the circle." Elizabeth said now taken aback by what was being told to her. _

_My mother looked around to make sure no one was watching then stepped closer. " Don't go." She warned._

_" Something bad is going to happen at The Fairy." Elizabeth sighed closing her eyes, then opening them again. " Amelia-" my mom interrupted her. " Trust me." _

_My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at Diana, " This must have been the day of boat yard fire."_

_" Take Diana and leave town." My mom pleaded. _

_" S-she knew." I spoke as confusion started to edge it's way into my body. Diana turned to finally look me._

_" Don't go to the boat! You and Charles need to get Diana out of Chance Harbor." _

_" What are you talking about?" Elizabeth seemed annoyed now. _

_" It's John...he's not who we thought he was. We never should have trusted him." My mom finished, only making Elizabeth roll her eyes while shutting her locker now grasping her books in both hands walking away. _

_" E-Elizabeth!" My mom yelled now running to keep up with the other young womans pace. Diana and I turned on our heels to follow them. _

_" I know Johns dangerous!" Elizabeth hissed in a accusatory tone now looking back at my mom. " I told you that the first time you brought him into our circle but, you insisted he was on our side." She began to lower her voice trying to make it normal as they entered a hall of more students_.

" _Well I wrong!" she paused. "Okay he's using us I only found a few days ago." _

_Elizabeth stopped infront of my mom, " So why are you just telling me now?" she asked, this caused my mom to be loss for words. " Typical, you want to know what your problem is? You love being control! And expect the rest of us to just follow behind you." She was so angry but she was careful enough not to cause a scene. I just couldn't help watching our mothers argue reminded me of Diana and I. _

_Elizabeth began to walk away, that's when my mother spoke. " I know Diana's his too." She pointed at her then lowered her arm. This caused Elizabeth to stop now turning her attention to the blonde girl who stood rooted in the same spot. The the truth caused Elizabeth to seem uncomfortable, not wanting to believe what she had been told. _

_" What?" Elizabeth asked _

_" I know John's Diana's Father." My mom said somewhat through clenched teeth. This caused Diana's mom to gulp. " John won us all over, we're just the two idiots that slept with him." My mother pointed out. _

_" It was a mistake!" Elizabeth acknowledged, " but I'm not sorry, John gave me the most amazing gift." As her hand went to the golden rose necklace hanging around her neck, her features softened " he gave me Diana." _

I turned around to see Diana reach up and grasp the same golden rose necklace through her fingers. I watched as her eyes became glossy to hear that mother loved her so dearly. I turned my attention back to the other two women infront of us.

_" Let's just pray she doesn't get any of his darkness." Elizabeth said now dropping her hand to the side the soft look disappearing again with anger. " If she does it will be your fault." _

_My mom was about to speak when Elizabeth spoke, " You knew John better then any of us! You convinced us to trust him!" _

_" I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know anything, but that's why I'm telling you now. Protect Charles and your baby and get your family out of here!" My mother pleaded again. _

_Diana and I looked at each other, I noticed Diana's soft expression changed like her mothers, I quickly glanced away. " I can't leave! John will tell Charles the truth about Diana and I could lose everything!" _

_My mother shook her head no at Elizabeth's words, " No Charles loves you , you love Charles but dont-" _

_" Stop telling me what to do!" Diana's mom chested heaved as if she was trying her best not to lash out at my mom. " I will protect my family." She enunciated each word then pointed to herself, " My way!" _

_It looked as if my mothers heart broke it seemed that she didn't mean to cause Diana's mom any harm, she looked at the ground then back at the tall Brunette in front of her. " Elizabeth-" she whispered. _

_" I'm done listening to you." With that Elizabeth turned around stomping off the hall completely emptied as she almost made it to the end, she vanished through the air. My mom lowered her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. _

" Mom! Mom!" Diana stepped away from me to stand in front of my mother, she forgot that they couldn't hear us. " What happened?" she questioned me walking up to me determined to see where else her mother could have gone.

_" D-Diana we connected to the second imprint of this event, so when your mom left crystal she wasn't apart of it anymore. " _

_My attention left her to stare at my mom bringing up the crystal twirling it in bother hands, then turning around to walk away. " We have to follow my mom." I said as I turned around to see where else my mother went. I didn't hear Diana following I didn't care at the moment, I really had to see what else happened. I soon heard foot steps on the side of me as I turned the corner walking into the room my mother had stepped in. There was a man who was tall with dark hair putting some things away, he turned around to see my mom then smiled._

_" Amelia." My mother stepped towards him._

_" Oh my God that's Adam's Grandfather." Diana whispered._

_" I cam to give this back to you Mr. Conant." As she extended her arm to give him the crystal. Mr. Conant's smiled vanished as he looked at the crystal then back to meet my mother's gaze. _

_" I gave that to you to protect yourself...from Blackwell." He said. _

_" I-I'm leaving Chance Harbor I don't need it anymore." As my mother said this, the folder Mr. Conant he turned around placing on his desk. _

_" Okay what's going on? Ethan's been acting strange all week." _

_My mom moved side to side as if she was nervous, " All I know is it's safer for everyone including Ethan if I just take Cassie and Disappear." _

_I found myself stepping closer, this whole time I was gone from Chance Harbor for the last sixteen years because, my mother took me away on this very day. _

_I watched as she placed the crystal on of the desks, then turned to walk out. As soon as she could the door slammed shut causing her to jump. She turned around to see Mr. Conant standing so calm collected. _

_" Take a seat." He said. _

_She blew out a breath walking towards the desk and sitting down in a chair. " Now what aren't you telling me?" he asked in a Fatherly manner who was concerned. _

_My mother didn't meet his gaze, I watched as she looked like a tiny child who got caught doing something she wasn't suppose to. She licked her lips then gazed up at the older man. _

_" Ethan's about to turn John over to Witch Hunters right now." She confessed. _

_" There's nothing more than I'll rather see John Blackwell is out of your lives...but trusting the Witch Hunters, is reckless." _

_" If the Witch Hunters could kill Blackwell than it's worth risk. The six girls who got pregnant in the circle...he made that happen. " _

_Mr. Conant walked from the front of the room to stand near her as he looked at my mom in disbelief, " he impregnated all of you?" _

_" Only two of us." She admitted. " He used magic on the others in circle to make sure they conceived with boyfriends." _

_" Which means your six children will grow up together." He sighed frustrated. " He's building a circle for himself, centered around Balcoin blood." _

_" My Father planned us." I said now, not taking my eyes off of the scene in front of me. _

_" That's why I have to get Cassie out of Chance Harbor so that circle could never be bound." My mother spoke in desperation. _

_" Okay listen to me, " Mr. Conant reached over taking the crystal. " I'll hide it here at the school. In case you change your mind the trophy case outside the gym, cloaked. So nobody sees it." He spoke specifically cutting right to the chase. _

_My mother nodded, then scooted out of her chair to walk around. They both embraced each other in a hug. My mother pulled away wiping away the tears that fallen, with that she had turned around to head out the door. _

_" What should I tell Ethan?" My mother stopped in her tracks then shrugged. " Tell him I don't love him." _

_" He'll know that a lie." Mr. Conant said._

_" Make him believe it." My mom replied in a shaky voice as tears formed in her eyes again, " For his safety and Cassie's, she could never know who she is." With that she walked out the door. _

_" My Father didn't love her, he used her." I felt confused, anger, saddened by what I witness. " He used all of our parents, now he's using us." Diana said_

_" For what?" I said I felt that odd shiver run down my spine the scene slowly fading away._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see myself sitting on the floor hand connected with Diana's we both let go of each other.<p>

I felt tears burn in my eyes, experiencing what we did, I don't think anyone would be ready to accept that kind truth but we had to.

" You were right about Blackwell," I stood up " He manipulated our mothers and now us."

I was going say something that I haven't said in a long time and truly meaning it. " I'm so sorry Diana, I should have listened to you."

Diana stood up, her gaze fierce and unbreaking, " You should apologize to the circle." Her tone sounded to authoritative, so right, I knew she was right.

" I mean Blackwell he tricked all of us."

" The only reason he's in lives is because you let him in. Just like your Mother did with her circle." Tears fell out of Diana's eyes now.

" Hold on-"

" No Cassie! my mom is dead, because of Blackwell! Half of our parents are dead because, your mother couldn't see him for what he is...Until it was too late!" He voice raised tears falling out of her eyes.

" Well it's not too late for us!" I raised my voice now.

Diana snickered bitterly, at what I had just said. " How can you be so sure?" She quickly turned on her heels marching out the room. Letting the door slam in back of her. I just stood there not knowing what to do. I felt something wet on my cheeks as I brushed it away.

Soon the door reopened, as I Adam and Melissa ran in, " What happened is she okay?" Adam asked

I felt a lump form in my throat, not wanting to talk about it. " We found the Crystal I know where it is."

" That's a good thing right?" Adam smiled.

I shook my head, " We also found out that my father used our parents, so that he could come back and use our circle." I said voided of emotion though I was so angry now.

" For what?" Adam said the smile slowly leaving his face. " I don't know until we find out, we'll make sure he doesn't get that last crystal. It's in the trophy case. By the Gym."

" Adam uncloaked it last night."

With that we heard foot steps close to the door running. Adam ran towards the door, as Melissa and I ran out the door to see. Eben running down the hall.

" How the hell did he get in here?" Melissa panicked. As around the corner, Adam was about to get, until I stopped him. " This way is closer." I hurriedly said as we all ran the opposite direction.

Adam took off full speed around the corner as Melissa and I tried to keep up in our heels. As Melissa and I neared the corner we heard a crash a grunt, which caused us to move faster. Adam was on the floor getting up quickly, " Dammit he's got it, he's got the crystal." He ran in the direction that Eben might have gone Melissa following.

" Cassie!" I turned to see Jake and Faye walking around.

" We were standing by the door inside the gym, until the heard the crash what the hell hap-"

" Eben came inside the school, he's got the crystal." I said running away.

I heard Faye and Jake's footsteps in back of me, soon Jake took off full speed like Adam.

" I think I see Adam," Faye said running in the distance,

" I think we should spread out." I said now picking up my dress, running the opposite direction. " Cassie!I don't think that's a good idea." Melissa said frantically.

" Just in case if Eben runs the opposite direction I'll try to stop him." I yelled. Now running in the large parking lot full of cars. I was neared the parked buses as I turned around. I shook off the chill that prickled the skin of my exposed arms, a shuffling sound caught my attention. I turned around quickly walking the direction of the sound. As soon as I neared the corner, I hand came in contact harshly with my face, causing me to fly in the air. All the wind flowing out of me, as I had no time to scream or react. My body crashed against a car as I skidded off landing hard my back and head. The black tar scrapping the skin of my arms.

My body ached all over, as I had a hard time getting oxygen to re-enter my lungs properly. The night sky spun around until everything went completely black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next? feel free to tell me what you think. Okay as you all just saw the past was in Italics so I decided to make Diana and Cassie's dialogue Italics as well since they traveled in the past, didn't mean to confuse anybody. As you know I didn't want to put Nick in the last chapters, I might add him in a future one. Until next time! Thanks for reading!<br>**

**Orchidxxx**


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to L.J. Smith/ and the C.W. Enjoy the story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<br>**

_A tune almost like a soft hum rang through my ears making me open eyes, I glanced up at the blue _

_sky who also had gold, pink, orange, purple colors as if it was a pastel painting. I noticed I was lying down_

_on something hard, not hard enough to cause my back to ache. I slowly sat up as letting my legs touch fall to the side, my bare feet touching the warm ground as the long material draped over. I gazed down to see I was no longer wearing a red dress, but a white one. Instead of ashes and headstones I was surrounded by natures beauty. The scent pine filling my nostrils along with soft perfume florals, the ocean sparkled. I glanced up at the sun which was far more closer & more radiant than I ever seen. At that moment there was no worries of dark magic, pain, crystals, no worries at all. I wasn't afraid that I was alone, I didn't feel alone whatsoever, I full peace & happiness something I haven't felt in a while. _

_After all the things I pulled, I could get a chance of being in a place...like this a place like...Heaven._

_Tears started to blur my vision and a small smile formed on my lips, " Cassie"_

_'Mom?' I thought as I heard a voice calling my name in distance sounding like song. I knew it had to be mom._

_" Cassie..." The voice said again as this time it mingled with someone else. _

_'Grandma?'_

_Turning around my vision was blurred now I could make out two figures making their way towards me. _

_" Mom?Grandma?" I said reaching my arm as if to touch them, they were still so far away to grasp. _

_I could make out one of them reaching out towards me it seemed some how they fading away. _

_" NO! MOM PLEASE!" I panicked now feeling pressure on my chest it became hard to breathe. _

_"Don't give up on me!" I heard a voice say desperately it didn't belong to my mom or grandma._

I felt pressure on my chest again, it hurt like hell as my eyes opened a sound escaped my mouth. The ache muscles started to become more prominent causing me gasp out in pain. My head was tilted up gently as my eyes connected with Jake's. My brows furrowed as I choked back sob still tears poured out falling on either side of face.

Jake still had on his suit he wore at the prom, his eyes look red rimmed as if he had been crying.

" Cassie? Holy shit! It worked!" He pulled me closer to his chest now wrapping both arms around my frame.

" J-Jake what happened?" My voice sounded hoarse, though my body ached I had admit the warmth coming from Jake's body felt good.

" We almost lost you that's what happened," Jake spoke then pulled back some what to rest his forehead upon mine.

" Don't you ever do that to me again you _crazy girl_." He sighed in relief pulling away to give me space still holding me in his arms.

My mind went back to that dream, how I part of me wish I was still there, how a part of me knew that it's all it was...a dream. It felt _so real_. From how Jake was talking it made wonder if for moment I was dead?

" Where's everybody?" I asked

" Adam & Melissa were in the room when we had to do spell together to bring you back, you weren't breathing at all, your skin was going cold, you started spitting up blood when we were trying to get you to breathe. You really took a hard hit... could've had internal bleeding." Jake spoke calmly as if not to alarm me.

My arm weakly raised as I my fingers wiped at the side of my mouth I looked towards my hand to see no traces of blood, I looked back at Jake to see his jaw clench then he licked his lips. " Cassie Blackwell came to the school he was there in nick of time before Eben could let a car crush you until there was nothing left, he's the one that actually helped do a spell that saved your life."

My eyebrows furrowed as everything came flashing back in my mind, how my Father used our parents, would use us. To think the man did some callous things , he actually saved my life maybe there was an agenda to that. I looked around taking in the dimly lit room how the wood looked old on walls and floors, I knew enough to realize that we were back in Blackwell's house.

" Jake listen to me there was something about Blackwell that you guys were right about, first we need to get everybody out of this house!" I said urgently.

" Cassie when you were knocked out, this was place we could think of to come to," he looked like he hated saying this.'' Eben took Faye."

" What?!" I shouted, Jake didn't look happy. " As much as I hate being here, Blackwell did save you, and I don't know if it was in good intentions? But right now Blackwell is the only who might help us get a lead on where Eben took Faye."

I could feel my fist ball angry that I had let this happen. All this was my fault.

* * *

><p>Soon footsteps made there way inside the room where I saw Melissa and Adam looked relief, " So it did work..he was right" Adam spoke, Melissa took quick strides across the room her heels echoing off the walls as Jake let go of me fully as Melissa wrapped her arms around my shoulders bringing me into hug. " Can't believe that happened, that all this is happening." She pulled away as I saw a tear run down her face. She sat on my side as then letting me go.<p>

" Where's my Father?" I asked Adam shrugged, " He left he said he was going to try to do a location spell to try and find Faye God knows when he'll be back then we might be too late."

" With the sixth crystal Eben would be smart of enough to shield that again."

" Actually we have the sixth crystal." Melissa said " Eben dropped it when Blackwell stopped him from trying hurt you."

We all could leave, take the crystals and find Faye, though I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. " We take all six crystals we meet somewhere try to see how to form this skull." Adam said

" Eben would have other Witch Hunters searching for us," Melissa said now

" Not if we have the crystals and keep them safe. Look we go in groups to our houses grab what we need and try to save Faye ourselves, if we wait any longer we may not be that lucky." Adam replied.

" He's right we do this all together or it's all for nothing in the end." Jake spoke now looking over at Melissa and I.

" Fine as long as we get Faye back safe." Melissa agreed.

I nodded my head, " Somebody might want to call Diana, that is if she'll show up. Who knows if she would want to have anything to do with all this now?"

I looked at all them this had to stop, like Diana earlier I at least owed this to the Circle. " Guys I know we may not have much time," I licked my lips the blew out my breath.

" I think there's something you need to know."

* * *

><p>I was the last to change my clothes wincing as I pulled my shirt over my head as soon as my arms were at my sides I opened the door then walked into the family room where Jake, Melissa, and Adam were either pacing around or sitting down thinking of a plan. Blackwell still didn't come home even when we decided on coming back to house was the best hideout after all it was the Circles safe haven before Blackwell decided to reoccupy it.<p>

" Any plans guys?" I asked walking to grab my spell book looking at some trace spell without having Eben have a lead on us. Sadly to say Blackwell was that only option, I just couldn't rely on him right now.

" No anything else would give us away." Melissa said.

I sighed, walking back and forth, " We have to find her there has to be some spell right?" I looked from the book to stare at Adam who was deep in thought, then at Jake who was starting to look frustrated. Melissa sat down in the chair nearest to me, " Not that we know of or have ever done." Melissa pointed out.

" Why can't we just ask your Father?" Jake said now.

I raised my brow looking at him I understand that Jake use to be the main person my Father confided in when it came to my safety as Jake told me this when we _were together_. After all I did tell Jake what my Father did, how it played a huge part in his and everyone else parents departure from this world.

" No!" I glanced up to see Diana walking in, '' No way."

_'Nice of you to finally join us after you didn't pick up your phone.'_ I thought

Everyone actually did look quite shock to her standing in this room. " You didn't tell them?" She stared at me in a accusatory way.

" Yes I told them every horrible detail." I said furrowing my brows, that she would think that little of me not to say anything to them.

" We know what he did, we know Blackwell manipulated our parents in creating _our_ circle." Jake pointed out, I kind of felt happy that he was coming to my defense.

Diana glanced at Jake then at me, looking like she had more things to say but decided against it. " We still need help." Jake said.

Diana shook her head looking at all of us stepping closer to all of us, " He's a lying, power hungry lunatic!"

" We came together because our power as a circle is stronger than it was individually let's use that to get Faye." Diana spoke looking at each and everyone of us. She did have a point .

Melissa stood up speaking up now, " The six of us couldn't even stop stop Samuel who had just one demon in him for crying out loud! Eben has six!" I placed the book down at the chair Melissa made another clear point.

My phone began to ring, I hurried to it, then saw Faye on the caller I.D. " It's her." I said with some relief, Jake and Adam stood up now as everyone crowded around me. Why on earth would Faye call my phone out of all people? I really could care less.

" Faye?!" I said hoping that she was alright, instead I heard a harsh male voice on the other side of the phone.

" No! But I have her right here." My blood began to boil as Eben spoke.

I walked away from everyone one trying to calm my breathing, " Dont-you- dare- touch her." I said through clenched teeth.

There was a slight chuckle at the other end, " Bring a crystal to the Fairy Boat where I killed your parents." I felt my eyes get wide, and heart pound I turned around to face everyone one.

" Or she'll burn like they did." He warned.

I turned back around to tune in what he just told me," Why the demons running around in your brain isn't doing enough for you?! You need some extra magic?!" I said as my fist balled on the side trying to let my words hit him hard, it was true Eben had six demons running in him, what would he need with one crystal if he had six demons that could supposedly finish us all off.

"No in fact I like the demons very much which is why I need one of your crystals so you can't form the crystal skull." He hissed with that the line went dead on the other end. I lowered the phone looking down at it, then turning back around to stare at the circle.

" Well trade Faye for one crystal!" I concluded that was the best decision that I could think of standing next to Jake.

Everyone was silent as Adam nodded his head, " Okay we do it." He agreed.

" And trust Eben!" Jake said now, '' he'll never give Faye up. The only chance Faye has is if we kill Eben before he hurts her The only way to do that is with the crystal skull." He was right Eben was insane we still no idea what this crystal skull could do, yeah it could stop the demons in Eben would that stop him from trying to kill us off?

Diana raised a brow walking in front of to stand in the center now. " Are you sure?The only reason we think that is because, Blackwell told us. And we know we can't trust him." She looked from Jake then at me.

" My Grandfather said it was the most dangerous weapon ever created." Jake said to her.

Though I couldn't trust Blackwell, I knew for a fact that the crystals were suppose to form this powerful skull that could kill demons , chase witch hunters and who knows what else off. " Eben only wants one crystal so we don't form the crystal skull...It must be the way to kill him."

I knew that Diana was going to hate me ten times for saying this , " And Blackwell is the only one who knows how to work it." I said. Diana shook her head from side to side. I stepped closer to Diana, biting the inside of my cheek slightly

" And we'll have to be there to put it together." I finished.

This caused Diana to blink a few times, " What?"

I remember Blackwell saying something before..." Balcoin blood, according to Blackwell we not just connected to the crystals...were connected to the skull."

" Look whether we trust him or not, you need to be there you can make sure Blackwell and the skull get to that boat." Jake said.

Diana looked from Jake to me extremely displeased as if trying to decide if that's what we needed to do, " We'll meet you there," Adam said we stared at him now, he walked forward looking at all of us, " we back up plan, if the skull doesn't come through. If we stay away Eben our circle magic can stop the with hunters."

With everybody going in on this plan I knew Diana would have no choice but join.

Melissa looked from Adam then agreed, " okay I guess this is our best chance." She said ready to get moving.

" After Faye's safe, then we can we can figure how to deal with Blackwell." I spoke looking at Diana, " using the strength of our circle."

Diana face was so stoic but, she agreed. " Okay I just hope it's not too late." She said.

" It's settled then Melissa, Jake, your coming with me to get Faye. Cassie...Di this is in both your hands now."

Adam and Melissa headed out, the door. " One of us better call Blackwell and it's not going to be me." Diana said now walking out the room into the next.

Jake and I were just in the room, I held up my phone getting ready to Dial's Blackwell's number. Until Jake covered the phone with his.

I glanced up at him though the room was dimly lit, he came in closer, " I know this won't be easy what ever happened between us I just want to move on from it. " he spoke

" Jake-" I was interrupted.

" I don't know if your the dark magic Cassie or just Cassie. I did miss you like crazy and if something happens," I cut him off now.

" Jake don't say things like that." His hand caressed my face I couldn't finish what I was about to say.

" You come back to me in one piece Blake, if not I will hunt that son-of-a bitch down myself." Just when I thought he was going to kiss my lips he bent just enough to kiss my forehead. I raise one hand to grip the material of his leather jacket to hold him closer to though I knew he had to go. Taking in his spicy masculine scent, praying this wouldn't be the last time I would see him.

A honk came from afar indicating that Adam and Melissa were ready to go get Faye. He pulled away as I let him go, he walked back as if we were both getting our last glimpse of each other. With that Jake turned on his heel and ran out the room, out of the house. All I could do was stare at the empty spot where he stood seconds before.

I looked down to see my phone still in my hand, I raised my phone dialing Blackwell's number. It rang and rang until his deep voice answered.

" We-We have a lead on Faye...We know where Eben is, we need your help." I paused then spoke again.

" Diana and I want to know where we can meet you because, we want you to create the crystal skull."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun ! Hey guys sorry about the late update I do sincerely apologize for my absence Theater rehearsals are really taking a toll on me writing this I want to thank you all for your patience. Plus I want to thank you all still supporting and commenting on this story I didn't mean to be on hiatus for that long, sometimes you all know how writers block goes. The next chapter will involve Dialogue and Scenario from the last Secret Circle Episode '' Family." <strong>

**The next chapter will be updated later on today, so I hope that one turns out well! Until next time thanks for reading!**

**Orchidxxx**


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Secret Circle, all rights belong to L.J. Smith/C.W. I'm just a fan!Enjoy the Story below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

Diana and I pulled up towards the open lake were Blackwell decided to meet us, we had to travel through the back wood area to get there. It was a quiet area as I could make out Blackwell's tall silhouette standing at the edge of the water waiting patiently. I gulped then looked back at Diana who gave me an unsure look, then nodded her head. " Let get's this over with." We both walked down the rocks being careful not to trip or fall dropping the crystals on the ground.

" Ceremonies of Our ancestors date back to the beginning of Chance Harbor." He spoke now turning to look at us, then back out the lakes open scenery.

" What do we have to do?" Diana questioned.

" First we have to destroy each family crystals let their energies reform back into their collective shape." Blackwell said now

" With doing so your powers are no longer connected a crystal..Or to each other that will mean that your circle will be unbound."

Diana and I both turned to give each other a quick look taking in what he had told us.

" You girls have the Crystals?" He turned around seeing us making our way over to him he walked a few feet away from the water.

" No no way! We can't unbound the circle without telling the others." Diana walked up to Blackwell then looked back at me to agree with her.

" This is the only way to create the skull." Blackwell placed his hands in his pockets then looked over at Diana.

" Diana..." I said she interrupted me, ''what? The circle makes it stronger remember." She raised her eyebrows.

" What if this is the only way?" I questioned

" I'm afraid it is, I know this is hard to accept. " My father began to speak, Diana took a few quick strides to block him from my view as she stood in front of me.

" They are waiting for us!At the Fairy...our friends. Where the Witch Hunters are. What happens to them if we unbind?" She pointed out her brown eyes searching my blue ones.

" I'm not sure but, I do know if we don't put together this skull, Faye dies! We don't have a choice." I shook my head.

Diana just stared at me, what else would she want us to do? I began walking up to him.

I held up a sack full of the Crystals I notice Blackwell look over at me then at Diana kind of skeptical he reaches out grabs the bag then unties the string he reaches through to pull out one crystal as the sun shined on it making it glimmer with the light.

As if he was breathless his face was still hard to read, I wouldn't doubt he was pleased at what he saw.

He nodded his head in approval, '' now we can begin the ritual to form the skull." He glanced at me then at Diana who never seized to keep her eyes off of him.

" I need you both to take three crystals forming them into a horizontal line not too close to the water. " Diana and I slowly made our ways up to him pulling out three crystals each, as I sat my three crystals down, " now Diana you do the same." I turned around to see Diana as if she had second thoughts I gave her an don't do this now look. She sighed then placed spaced the crystals horizontal then stepped back.

He bent down holding out his hands, whispering an ancient spell in Latin as he moved his hands across all six crystals, one by one they started to blaze on fire. Then he was done he reached out to grab to blazing crystals in his palm not being affected by the heat.

" Each one you of grab two crystals."

Diana and I both walked on either side of him watching the flames burn neither of us wanted to pick up the objects. I hurried reaching down only to feel one that it didn't burn nor scar any part of my exposed flesh. I picked up second seeing Diana still against this all. Really had no choice but, to follow our Father's instructions. She bent down reaching out then hesitating until she finally got the courage to grab both crystals. He gestured for us stand up as he threw the first two crystals he held into the water. I followed his lead then Diana.

" Now what?" she asked Diana squinted in the sun shielding her eyes with her hands breathing out, " that's it?" she asked.

" No ladies now we wait, for the skull to come to us." Blackwell said.

* * *

><p>We waited for quite some time my mind flash to Jake, Adam, and Melissa they were waiting for us, they probably all headed in to get Faye by now. I hoped they were okay, nothing was being done to them.<p>

Then as if lightening shocked my whole body I felt something, unimaginable I looked out in distance. " I-it's coming." I said as if I had no control body, I felt my feet begin to drag towards the water.

" Cassie what are doing?" Diana sounded alarmed.

" I can feel it." I said more to myself than to her. As I started walking into the water as the liquid seeped through my boots and knees.

I stopped as I stood in a spot ground beneath me began to shake, the water started to move with life. I felt it coursing through my veins as if it was calling to me, letting me know it was here.

I stretched my hands out frightened but anxious as if I was a mother about to give birth to my own child. I gasped as I saw a glowing round gelatin object rise above the surface. I've never seen anything so remarkable...

" Hurry!" I looked back to see Blackwell pointing at me then the water. " Pick it up while it's still forming!" he shouted. I was still scared but then bent down to pick up the object heavier than it looked, as it connected with me. I felt something I never felt before, as to close sex it was something higher...It was something powerful.

I turned around treading my feet to get me back to the land, as I held the skull close to my body. " It's power if amazing." I smiled looking up at my Father then at Diana who looked more worried now. My Father and I both knelled on the ground as I placed the gelatin like object down, still holding onto it, never letting go...not ever wanting to let go.

I felt that surge roam through my veins again as if it was reawakening my spirit. Blackwell stood up grabbing the Diana's arm then pulling her forward pointing to the ground.

Diana wearily made her way over standing in front of me, as I gazed up at her. " It's okay, in fact it's awesome." I smiled almost out of breath. Diana knelt down to place her hands on it, that's when I saw her face change, I knew she could feel it, just the tiny look in her eyes gave it away. She breathed out not being able to comprehend not really caring.

The power of it became a little too much, as I gasped out. " Whatever happens do not remove your hands." Blackwell stated as I looked over at him kneeling down on his feet then I looked back over at Diana, who seemed to have a concentrating look on her face.

I starting feel the crystal taking form as I glanced down the small gelatin ball started to shrink forming into a hard solid object soon it was shaped in a angular skull smooth like ice, made out of pure crystal, and energy.

" It's done."

Diana let go of the skull. I couldn't see him but, I knew Blackwell was smiling. I picked it up admiring it beauty it strength, it's possible destruction. As if it was seducing me I didn't care, I could still feel it's power surging through my fingertips. As I caught my breath a small smirk forming on lips. Glancing at Diana who looked more worried, we had to skull I knew it's power now. It was all mine.

I stood up now still staring at the skull, as Blackwell stood up prying it quickly from my hands. As if I was child whose favorite toy got taken away I felt anger now, the skulls power no longer in my finger tips. Blackwell began walking towards car.

" Why can't I be the one to hold it?!" I said defiantly

Diana looked at me as if I was mad woman. " Cassie no! Everyone else is at the boat waiting for us! Every second counts." She said.

I ignored her words, walking up to Blackwell who had stopped to look at us. " Is this going to stop Eben?" I looked down at the skull then up to meet his cold icy gaze. I reached out to touch the skull again, " kill the demons inside him?" Blackwell nodded smiling as if he was very proud at this moment.

" It's hard to imagine...it's just so beautiful." I said absentmindedly letting my hands touch the cranium.

" The skull reflects your own power." Blackwell said, " without limitations."

I nodded , " Just like you said I felt it's connection to it. " I took the skull out of his hands and walked towards the water now with skull tightly in my grasp.

Blackwell's smile faded, then motion for me to come over to where he and Diana stood. " Diana's right we're wasting time." He held out his hand.

" Why can't I be the one to use the skull Eben?"

" Because you dark magic isn't advanced enough now give it to me." He a little harshly. I thought about handing it over, I didn't want to part from it.

" Yeah why can't Cassie do it?! She connected to it as you are?" Diana said blocking me from his view, she was tough to hold her ground speaking now with her usual calmness and poise. " If she needs help you can guide her." She finished.

" Nice touch you only want to use your connection to the skull." He said now walking towards us.

" What do you mean? I just want to be the one to kill Eben. We all have the same goal right?" I started to sense his fatherly facade fading. I waited for his answer.

" No Cassie we don't have the same goal." He raised his hand, " but we will." As sucking the life out me I dropped the skull falling to the ground my world began to spin, everything disappeared.

* * *

><p>I could footsteps walking to &amp; from as I opened my eyes to see Blackwell's figure walking slowly around the room. I sat up quietly off the ground as I glanced at the crystal skull sitting in the middle of the table a few feet from me. I looked over to see Diana had her closed, until I reached over to shake quietly.<p>

" Diana." I whispered trying to wake her. " Diana." I said a little more loudly as she began to stir her eyes open to look at me, I put my finger up to mouth to indicate we make no sound for our get away." She sat up fully now, as I pointed to skull then at Blackwell being occupied with a spell book. We both quietly got up Diana grabbing my arm as we both turned around to walk out quietly then run as soon as walked a few inches away an invisible barrier burned my skin hand causing us both to cry out.

I brought up hand to see what damage was done as Diana walked back to see black powder making a small circle around us.

" I'm sorry...but I need you both here." A male voice caught both of our attention. I cradled my hand to my chest wincing as Diana stood closely to me as Blackwell made his way in our direction.

" But we need the skull to stop Eben!" I shouted. " Who's on the Fairy." I pointed out. Now dropping my hand to the side.

Blackwell just looked at us, then nodded raising his eyebrows as if it was nothing important. " Yeah well, maybe the others can figure out way to stop him." He shrugged nonchalantly. " But it doesn't really matter."

Diana and I both looked at each other then at him. " Why doesn't it matter?" I asked.

" I know that this is hard for you to understand, everything I've done...everything I do is for you." He swung his finger at Diana & I. " You'll soon both be free, finally free to be the witches that you were always meant to be." He spoke like mad man, as the slightly darkened room didn't cover enough to hold the evil glint forming in his eyes.

I wanted to run, but running would cause another unwanted zap or burn to form. I didn't have my phone, I wanted to tell everyone to get Faye the hell out of that Fairy boat if they haven't already.

He stepped away from us to grab more powder grinding it in his hands as he made a dark circle around the him and table where the crystal skull was still on.

" Did you ever plan on killing Eben?!" " Did you even want to attempt to help us find Faye?!"

I spat as he looked from at me from the corner of eye , everyone was right, I should have never did that spell to make him come back to Chance Harbor. " You didn't did you?" Already knowing the answer.

" You just needed Eben to scare into the finding the crystals." I said as he turned around now dusting the excess powder off on his pants then turned to face the skull bracing both hands on the table.

" Witch Hunters were always the best way to galvanize _witches_." He replied

" You did it before sixteen years ago, you lead our parents to the same fairy boat to fight the witch hunters...You left them to die." I spoke now so much anger was coursing through my veins I wanted to break Diana and I out but I could the hold that barrier on my magic. " Why manipulate them into having children, then sending them off to be killed?" Diana said as angry as I was.

" So we'd become orphans... Become a circle of broken vulnerable easy to manipulate witches." I balled my fist this man of so much power was actually weak to do such a thing. " You made it so we can be a circle who needed a leader to help us defeat our enemies. My mother figured it out. She tried to get the others not to go..She and Ethan tried to kill you. "

" That disappointing, " Blackwell said pushing himself from the table then walked over towards Diana and me. " It gave me time to disappear, time to get you ready which you are."

" What do you mean?" Diana hissed.

Blackwell ignored her then walked to the skull began chanting, the shadows on the ground disappeared as the Balcoin symbol which was on the ceiling of the basement appeared on the ground underneath the table. I gazed up alarmed now to see the clear color the crystal skull had before changed a solid black color letting me know that wasn't a good sign.

" YOUR NOT USING THE SKULL TO KILL WITCH HUNTERS OR EBEN THEN WHAT IS IT FOR?!" I said desperately walking at the edge of the circle , Diana grabbing my hand to make sure I walked out the barrier.

There was silence as I just could here my heart beat, he at least could explain. He smirked as he glanced at the skull then back us.

" It's to kill witches."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Yay this chapter is done one more chapter hang in there guys! Or maybe two more chapters mwhahahahaha!<br>**

**Orchidxxx**


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Secret Circle belong to the talented L.J. Smith/C.W. I hope you guys like the story below even if half of the dialogue and plot still surrounds it's self from Episode 1x22 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

I didn't quite understand why he would want to kill his own kind? After all we've been through the near experiences, this...

" Every single one." He held up his hand to show the Balcoin symbol, " Without Balcoin blood."

" How could you kill witches!" Diana spat in disgust.

Oh no this wasn't good, every Witch in Chance Harbor was going to die, maybe every Witch around the world. Then I thought about Adam, Melissa, Faye, and Jake. I looked at Diana who wanted to walk out the barrier herself she couldn't risk getting burned.

" Because their weak. _Their _weaknesses have kept us victims for two thousand years. The time has come for a cleansing...lets scorch the earth, burn weak blood." He began to walk towards us.

" The spell is set, their all dying now as we speak." Blackwell said with confidence, I blinked back tears Jake was dying somewhere. Everyone body connected to this circle was dying.

" Lets cleanse them all away."

" For what?" I hissed.

I watched as he tilted his head, " for the other Balcoin children."

My heart stopped when he said this. There were more Balcoin children?

" Four more born in other towns, raised in other circles coming her to join you."

" Jake's Grandfather was right you want to just build a circle of Balcoin blood." Diana said

" Together you could be a weapon and something more powerful than any crystal skull. You can stop the witch hunters any one that stands in your way. We can change the world."

" Not like this." I shook my head from side to side this wasn't right, this wasn't justice.

I thought I saw the table move, I wasn't sure, then I thought I saw it move and give a screech. Blackwell whipped around shouting then held out his hands to make who ever was in the corner fly in air hit their back harshly on the wall. Adam came flying out then hit the ground with a hard thud.

" Adam!" Diana shouted, as she and I both wanted to run to his aid but couldn't.

Adam winced then started crying out loud as the sun shine showed his skin started to sizzle as his small warts and burn marks appeared.

" The skull it's burning him! It's burning all of them." I panicked feeling so helpless as tears formed in my eyes.

_'Concentrate Blake break the barrier.'_

I tried to calm my breathing then focused on the invisible barrier trying to rip open so it could break it couldn't I wasn't strong enough. " My dark magic it's not strong enough!" I yelled as Blackwell held out his arm Adam flew in the air hitting his back harshly on the ceiling then back down on the floor. I heard a sickening crack hopefully it was the wooded ceiling. Blackwell was going to kill Adam while he burned to death.

Diana gasped stepping back from me.

_'Think Cassie Think!' I screamed in my head_

Then it hit me, I turned around to face Diana who had tears falling out her eyes.

" What do we do?" she asked. Adam made another blood curling yell as his body flew towards the other side of the wall.

" I need your power." I spoke tuning out all the yells, and crashing furniture. I could hear my heart beat even Diana's I concentrated on her neck thinking about crushing the air from escaping her windpipe. I felt a surge just like I did before when I held the skull for the first time. Diana also had dark magic if she could use hers with mine we could break this barrier save Adam.

Diana coughed her doe eyes becoming wide, she gripped her neck trying to breathe properly. ''Cas-sie," she fell onto her knees with a hard thud coughing harshly her face turning red. " Cas-sie wh-at are you d-o-ing?" she tried to cry out, her eyes still wide with disbelief. I could feel myself losing control a bit, I crushed her neck a little tighter .

" I'm killing you." I said putting more pressure on her neck Diana had a look of fear in her eyes soon, a look of pure anger took over her features, she let go of her neck screaming loudly I could feel her magic it was something extremely powerful, it knocked me off my feet flying in the air pass the barrier, making her fly back the opposite direction I hit my back hard on the stair case rail then falling on the ground with a hard thud.

I rolled on my stomach ignoring the stinging sensation that was on my rising up on my back, and hip bone. It was bad enough I still felt a little stiff from the hard fall the night before. I winced getting up quickly looking at Diana who was coughing getting up from her back.

" Together were stronger than he is." I ran towards the table almost knocking it over grabbing the skull then thrusting forward holding it out towards Blackwell he had his hand out still causing Adam to scream who was almost red as an tomato.

I concentrated using the skull now that morphed with magic. Blackwell looked alarmed now at me then back at Adam.

" What the hell are you doing?" He questioned.

" Reversing the spell." I said concentrating. He raised one hand out towards me as if commanding me to stop. I felt the crystals energy trying to reverse back to knock me down on my feet but, I stood my ground willing it to work in my favor.

Blackwell's face became darker as he walked more closely to me now, his powers were more stronger than mine.

I couldn't do this by myself I becoming weaker. This moment were I realized I might die, I could fail my circle. Though there were many days I secretly wanted this life to be over since Grandma's death being surrounded by the people who cared for me made me realize that this life was enough.

I could feel the skull was working more in his favor than mine. I felt tears pour out of my eyes as he was going to win. Diana's hands were on top of mine, as I felt the skull now shift working against Blackwell.

He winced as his yelling out as his face began to burn like Adam's. Diana and I concentrated as Blackwell fell on his knees. " Don't fight it." He gasped. " We share the same blood. " He said as his skin looked like it was turning to ash.

''The same-'' he said weakly then fell over his last breath leaving his lips as eyes closed. Diana and I dropped the skull both breathing hard, Adam sat up slowly now, bracing his back on the cracked wall looking at Blackwell's dead form , then back up at us. Diana broke out into a cry covering her mouth. I closed my eyes it was over, it was really over. Blackwell was dead, if other members of the circle made it they were still alive. I couldn't sense them.

Adam walked over to Diana wrapping his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest. I just couldn't bring my self to cry like Diana. A part of me wanted to burn what was left of Blackwell's body another part couldn't bring myself to do it. Someone grabbed my hand causing me to quickly look down then look up at Adam who held my hand to comfort me, he nodded. As he still held an other arm around Diana who still had her head buried in his chest.

" We bury his body were no one will be able to find him, " Adam said.

Diana pulled away from him. " We burn his body that's what should had been done. We burn him then disperse the ashes, he's not ever coming back." She said pulling away from Adam then walking up to me.

" I agree." I replied using my sleeve to wipe away the tears that formed in my eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that day Diana, Adam, I eye took Blackwells body deep into to a forest then burnt his remants. I watched the fire cackle around his form burning him until there was nothing left bust smoke &amp; ashes, a part of felt a heaviness lifted over my shoulders, another part felt this was only the beginning of something else to take place. As Diana said we spread his ashes in different parts of the earth so no could ever come to this and decide bring John Blackwell back from the dead. That's the reason why we decided not to bury him back in his casket. It was safer that way.<p>

" Adam how did you know where to find us, or know we were in trouble?" Diana crossed her arms in front of her of chest, her brows were furrowed now glancing at Blackwell's ashes blending in with the earth.

" I had hunch we you guys didn't meet us at the Fairy I knew something happened. It was strange I could feel Faye's, Jake's, Melissa power connected to me but, I couldn't feel yours."

Adam reached in his pocket pulling out his phone then pressed the button.

" We're fine, you?" He raised his brows. " He's dead..." He looked over at us then walked away some what.

" We can put this all behind us now, but we still have the crystal." I walked up next to Diana spoke looking down at the dirt.

Soon Adam came up to us, " That was Melissa she said Dawn, and Charles came to the Fairy boat. Eben's dead." He finally said, there was something in his eyes.

" What happened?" Diana said. " Adam please tell me what happened?"

" She said that Charles took the Demons out of Eben, they got transferred to his body, he jumped over board." Diana's hands went to her mouth looking more shocked.

" I'm sorry Di." Adam said. " Your dad played a big in saving us."

Diana's face was so expressionless. " Di-" I spoke

" Let's just go let's just decide what do with this skull. Call Melissa back tell them to meet at Cassie's." With that She turned on her heels leaving Adam and I to watch her walk away.

* * *

><p>Diana sat in the chair in the family room her face still expressionless, as Adam and I talked about how the crystal could be destroyed, now that the other Balcoin children were possibly making their way to Chance Harbor this very moment.<p>

I heard a knock on the door, as I turned on my heels heading to the hall then grabbing the knob twisting it open then seeing the faces of Melissa, Faye, and Jake. I blew out a breath seeing that they were alive. I stepped to the side as Melissa touched my arm in a comforting gesture then walked to the living room. I saw Faye who didn't even smile just walked pass me as did Jake.

I closed the door knowing that I would have to say my piece. I walked back in the family room and watched how everyone settled in releaved, I still could feel guilt especially not meeting on them Fairy boat.

" None of this should've happened," I spoke, " I just wanted so badly to believe in him."

" Cassie John Blackwell made a fool out of all of us." Melissa said in a non accusatory tone.

I nodded, " I was the one who brought him here, let him into our circle, for that I'm so so sorry." I said glancing at Diana who couldn't meet my gaze.

" He's gone now, we won't ever have to worry about him coming back here." Adam spoke standing in front to look at everyone.

" Adam is right that is behind, our main focus now is to figure out way to destroy the skull or keep it safe until we figure out how to do that." Jake said leaning on his knees. To glance at everyone then me.

" How? thought it was indestructible?" Faye said.

" We can surround it with light magic to block it's power so no one could ever detect it. I don't know throw it in the middle of ocean?"

" I've used it before it's power is something more than I imagined, it's dark...and seductive. Look I don't want to go near it." I said honestly.

" Fine I'll do it." Faye said, Melissa snapped her head in Faye's direction. " Definitely not you.'' Melissa said looking at Faye though she was the good guy she did have a tendency to want more power.

" Then who ex-witch hunter, dark princess number two?" She pointed to Jake and Diana making a face.

" Adam." I spoke, " Adam will be most reliable when we didn't expect it, you came to our aid. Thanks for coming to save us today."

Adam shrugged, " I was useless Blackwell's power was too much for me. "

" Adam should be the one to ditch the skull, all those moral merit badges should add up to something." Jake said causing a small smirk to form on Adam's face.

" Fine I'll do it." Adam agreed.

" Creating this horrible thing is what broke our circle, I still want to at least rebind it. Being divided is what Blackwell wanted."

" You want to rebind our circle?" Jake said. " Maybe we shouldn't with Eben gone and Blackwell maybe it's a good idea to keep it that way for awhile." Melissa admitted.

" People, ghost, demons they all started coming after us when we bounded our circle, it might be safer it were not." Adam spoke now.

" We can still be together if we're not bound." Faye said. " I still felt connected even if some of us weren't any more."

" Blackwell said there were more Balcoins coming, I'm not sure if that's a good sign the only reason he wanted Diana and I was to bound ourselves to the Balcoin circle only. I don't want that! The six of us being bound together that's our greatest protection from letting that ever happen. I like our circle I know I messed up but, this circle is home." I finally said.

''I- I can't do this." I glanced over at Diana who now shook her head. " I know we spoke about this earlier, but Cassie I-we all have a chance to live a somewhat normal life I had decided to leave town with Grant, I'm sorry I guess that's it. " She walked out the room.

" Diana!'' I said turning on my heel to follow her to the hallway she opened the entrance door then I grabbed her arm turning her around to face me.

" I have to leave this town, I have to get away from all this."

" I'm sorry about Charles he saved all of us."

She looked down once I mentioned her dad's name. " And he also did some terrible unmentionable things, that's why I have to get away."

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Sometimes Cassie things are better left unsaid." Her eyes glossed over trying to keep her tears at bay.

" Diana please stay circle bound or not..._your my sister_, your the only family I have." I said

" Where ever I go there is nothing that is ever going to change that. I have got to get out of here. I've lost everything I don't even know who I am anymore."

" No one understands that better than me." I whispered, " That's exactly how I felt when I came to Chance Harbor, after losing my mom, you-you took care of me. Let me help you now." I spoke truth we needed a each other.

" I know! I had to use my dark magic to set us free and help save everyone, now that I felt it's power I don't ever want to feel it again. I can not get away from dark magic and be with you at the same time I'm sorry." her voice broke with that I watched the tall brunette turn on her heels and walk out the door. Out of my life for good.

I stared down at my feet walking backwards until my feet bumped the steps causing me to fall down. I rested my hands in my elbows resting my head in my hands. I could hear footsteps coming into the hall as I glanced up.

" If you guys don't want to have any part of this circle then you can leave, I'm in not charge of anyone's life. Promise me we protect this skull until we figure out how to deal with it. " I told everyone.

" We'll do our best Cassie." Adam said, " I'll make sure no one finds it." he finished then walked out the door.

" I'm not going pretend that I didn't over hear what Diana said, Cassie if you ever need anything I'm just a call away." Melissa hugged me then followed Adam out the door.

" Cassie-" I was silent as I heard Jake call my name, " Cassie I'm going to give Faye a ride home." I shrugged.

" Go." that's all I could say. " It's best that everyone leaves." I felt tears form in my eyes, it was obvious no one wanted any part of Circle anymore. Maybe it was best I left Chance Harbor as well and never came back.

When they both walked out the door, I felt alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys I have one more Chapter from Jake's POV. I know this chapter was good then turned pretty sad will Cassie leave Chance Harbor?<strong>


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TSC all rights belong to L.J. Smith/C.W. Enjoy the story below!**

**Warning: This chapter includes some adult situations. Not too bad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

**Jake's POV**

I felt exhausted, mentally and physically. I didn't want to think about what had happened back at the Fairy the only satisfaction I got is when took my blade shoving it into Eben's weak body until he had stopped breathing. I knew the circle was safe, I knew it was over .

I didn't want to be near the Crystal skull but, from what I heard it's power was something unimaginable. To the part that it could of killed us all, well at least anyone who wasn't Balcoin related.

I pulled my truck up to Faye's house turning off the radio and engine. Faye undid her seat belt getting ready to get out the car. Then turned around to look at me.

" Jake," I glanced over at her.

" I know I already thanked you for saving my ass back there." She said now moving a strand of dark hair behind her ear, as her hazel eyes glanced at me. " Look Cassie needs you, driving away from her at this moment isn't going to keep things solid between you. I hate to admit I was jealous that she had you, she gained something I lost or at least hoped to gain." She shrugged she furrowed her brows then spoke out.

" Alright I'm trying to say is, we're all Cassie right now, mostly you. I heard what Diana said to her, I never thought goodie two shoes would abandon her own flesh blood? I never knew how much being alone until I saw Blake look like a puppy that just got thrown away. She needs you, as much as I wanted Conant and Blake to end up together, I was wrong. Your stars were meant to cross, no one should ever be in the way of that."

Was all this coming from Faye, I am Queen B I get anything I want don't get in my way Faye?

She leaned fore ward to give me a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she pulled away getting out the car. " Now go to her and tell her how much you love her and what not." She closed the door then walked away from my truck. I pressed a button so the windows rolled down.

" Hey Faye!" I yelled, she turned to look back at me. " Thanks."

She smiled flipping me off then walking towards her house, she was right I needed to get back Cassie. I rolled the window back up started the engine then drove.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the neighbor parking my car then getting out running to Cassie's house. I was getting ready to knock on the door, then reached for the handle twisting it as it opened. I rushed in closing the door behind me.<p>

" Cassie!" I yelled walking over to see the lights were on in family room but no one was in it. I heard a sound come from upstairs. I glanced up then walked out the room heading towards the stairs. I hurried up the steps then walked into Cassie's room, to see her standing up at the fire place that roared with life.

Her hand was held out, as she looked off into the distance.

I cautiously entered her room. " Cassie?"

" I'm surprised you came back she said bitterly." I blinked a few times, " why wouldn't I?" I questioned.

" Jake-" she said turning around holding her hand up to me, as if to stop me in tracks, I saw the Balcoin symbol scared into her palm.

''I'm pain, that's all I bring people, that's all I ever brought to everyone. Nick died because of me, your parents died because of my Father. My Grandma's gone, my so called sister ran away."

" Cassie that's not true-"

" Shut up Jake! It is," she said coming up to me still had her palm facing me as tears formed in her arms. " I'm not good, I never was. It's best if I just leave, I can't do any good here." She said as her blue eyes turned glassy.

" Bull Shit Cass-"

" I'm leaving Chance Harbor, your not going to stop me." She said determined.

" If your so bad, then you go ahead to do a spell on me to stop you, because if you run away you solve nothing! The people who still care about you are still here, then you leave them behind. You'll break my heart then you'll leave me behind."

" Get the hell out of my way Jake." she warned shaking.

I stepped closer to her causing her to take a few steps back, " Make me..." I said my chest was puffed out. So close enough her open palm touching me, feeling my heart beat. She gasped, then looked up at me.

" You can't run away not this time, I won't let you." I slowly raised my hand opening my palm placing it over her small one .

" I'm not leaving Cass." Tears began to fall from her eyes. As her fingers entwined with mine.

" This is home Cassie." As I placed my palm on top of her heart , " Please tell me Blackwell didn't take that away from you?"

She leaned into me now I let go of her hands wrapping my arms around her petite frame letting her cry, I let her cry as much as she needed. Kissing the top of her blonde silken strands. I pulled back to tilt her chin up to look at me.

" We'll make it through this together, I promise."

We both stared at each other until I leaned down to press a soft kiss on her pouty lips. They were warm, as I remembered, trembling. I pulled away to see if that was okay with her. Before I knew it Cassie let both of her hands resting them on either side of my face searching my eyes, as she stood on her tippy toes so our noses touch to bring her lips on mine again. I bent down to kiss her more fully now, as it was a deep kiss, yet sweet. As if we were both remembering how to kiss eachother for the first time, again. She opened her lips to let me slip my tongue in gently moving against hers. Cassie moaned, as one hand gripped the collar of my jacket while the other tangled in my hair caressing my scalp causing me to moan. I wrapped one arm possessively around her waist picking her up as her feet left the ground.

As both of our bodies fell on the mattress of her bed. I leaned up to see the long darkened eyelashes of flutter open, a small flush appeared on her cheeks. Her plump pink lips parted as she looked mesmerizing to me, her blue eyes twinkled now no longer filled with sadness. I let the back of my knuckled caress the smooth skin of her face.

" Let me show me how much I love you." I breathed leaning back down to kiss her bottom lip then pull away again to shrug off the material of my jacket as her legs wrapped around my waist, her hands pulled my face back down so her lips caressed my forehead, my eye lids, my nose. A light smile appeared on her face now as she paused at my lips we both breathed waiting for either one of us to make the move. I broke first lowering my head down to kiss her, my hands gripping her blonde strands causing her to gasp, as she I trailed kisses down her exposed neck. pulling the material of her shirt off of her shoulder moving the black strap of her bra to kiss the the soft skin of her shoulder and collar bone. Biting her gently causing her cry out as I licked at the mark I might have possibly made even though I tried to be gentle as I could.

Cassie pushed me away so I braced both hands on either side of her body, she undid my buttons of my shirt until she slid the fabric off my shoulders halfway, leaning up to kiss my exposed chest, then making her way up to my shoulder while kissing up my neck. I felt her hands caressed my stomach then both ended up on my shoulders.

I let one of my arms hold her up as I reached down to pull up her shirt, she lifted her arms as I let go of her pulling the black sweater off her upper half then threw it on the side as she leaned back down, her arms were her now resting above her head, I moved the blonde strands, that covered her face.I slid my hand down her face, to her lips, chin all down to the lace covered breast. I began kneading it softly adding the right amount of pressure I knew she like, which caused her to moan arching into me. I sat up trying my best not to fall on her since her legs were still wrapped around my waist, I shrugged my shirt off, then leaned down on her carefully letting my mouth touch between the center of breast. I felt her hands tangle in my hair again, I gazed at her face as her eyes were closed, tears streamed down her face, I her wrist the palm that had the Balcoin scar I let my lips press against it, causing my tears fall pour out.

I slid up so my face was with leveled with hers.

" Cassie open your eyes," I spoke softly. She bit her lips. " Cassie baby you don't have to be scared, I don't about this," I let my thumb rub against her scarred palm. " Open your eyes I want you to watch, take in everything I do to you."

She opened her eyes, I wiped away her fallen tears, kissing her softly on the lips. Then breaking the kiss to unwrap her legs from my waist. I stand up from the up but drag her towards the edge, letting my fingers tap across her stomach, and pants button as if I playing keys to a piano.

I then brought one of her legs up to take off a boot, then do the other. I reached up to undo the button of pants and zipper, breathing out trying to control myself I pulled those form fitted skinny jeans off her shape legs to see her creamy thighs be illuminated from the fire light. I kissed the inside of one of her calves, as my mouth trailed down to the inside of her thigh leaning down to get to my destination.

" Jake no foreplay please, I need you." she pleaded as her body arched again, I let my tongue slowly trail up my middle finger, as I moved her silken panty to insert my digit in her already hot & wet core.

I saw a blush appear on her lips, I really didn't do anything to get her so wet. To know I could get her off still and fast me feel prideful. It really never took me long to get turned on by a simple moan, and pur to escape from her lips.

I quickly pulled off her panties then undid my belt buckle I kicked off my shoes, undid the button unzipping my pants shimming out of jeans. The only thing that was in the was my black boxer briefs that didn't do justice hiding my hard on.

" Mmmm Jake now," she pleaded as her hand trailed up her thigh starting to touch her most intimate area, I gulped, being careful to pull my boxers down only to have Jr standing up at full attention.

I spread her legs wider then getting up on the bed between her legs, on for my tip to bounce off her wet core causing me to wince. " Shit." I breathed, biting my lip as Cassie warm hand grabbed my shaft, then aligned it as she pulled me into her.

I pushed more into until I felt her muscles and heat clench around me. I bit my tongue, remembering how I loved how she felt. My head leaned down on the mattress cussing into the sheet, she felt so fucking amazing.

I sat up began moving my in fluid motion. Still being gentle and slow. Being sure that she felt me hitting all the right spots without pounding into her.

" Like that." She cooed, wrapped her legs around my waist again, as she brought her lips to kiss mine.

I moved back and forth, picking up my speed causing me to moan out when she did something with her muscles again to drive deeper into her.

After a while to keep the continuous, Cassie began moving her hips in a faster speed indicating me to move faster.

I began to pick up speed, Cassie moaned out loud. I knew I was hitting her G-spot. As she wrapped her arms around my neck to hold me close. I pulled out of her to get her to look at me, as if I was insane, I turned her body having her set on her knees and rest on elbows, I entered her warmth again this time from the back. Continuing to move in that fast fluid motion, hands worked the clasp of her bra, as my hips never lost their beat. I discarded the flimsy material only to lean on her back letting my hands fondle her perky breast.

I caught a glimpse of us in the mirror, which was even more of a turn on. Cassie pushed me away to land on back on the mattress, she straddled my hips getting on top of me, then began moving slow. We looked at each other , neither of us breaking eye contact. I moved my hips to follow her motion, maybe I was getting carried just a bit, so I decided to take things down an notch. I sat up wrapping my arms around her waist as our bodies moved together slowly.

I gazes never breaking, as I made love to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck kissing my lips, with so much passion, which I returned.

" Jake I think I'm-" she broke the kiss to stare at me then her body shook, her fingers now dug into my shoulders I moved my hips more so she rode out her orgasm clenching me tight causing me to empty into her. We both caught our breaths still gazing at one another as I brought Cassie's head towards mine both of our eyes closed kissing her with all I had.

I fell down wrapping my arms around her to bring her with me, as I reached down pulling myself out of her. It was just our bodies that touched, and hearts beating against one another at the same time.

" I love you Jake." She said as I rubbed her back in soothing circles, " I love you too Cassie." I said. I waited after a moment until I felt her fall asleep her body still ontop of mine snuggling into my chest. I closed my eyes knowing all the worries in the world fall behind us.

In the distance far away across the Ocean there was four figures waiting out on a hill top gazing at the City lights of Chance Harbor. Each one sporting a Balcoin symbol on their hand, the Balcoins have been called upon & now ready to begin the what their deceased Father had left behind.

That was another story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it that's the end it's done Yay! ShoutOut Time! Roll the credits!<br>**

**Gone Bananas **  
><strong>1D-TVD-DW-Book-Lova <strong>  
><strong>340371 <strong>  
><strong>AdelkisxCakex Cadam <strong>  
><strong>Bea Bela Black <strong>  
><strong>Bookreader999 <strong>  
><strong>Daughter of Anarchy4 <strong>  
><strong>DayDreamWriter678 <strong>  
><strong>Elena Alarian <strong>  
><strong>EmmoxDIAmTheRevelation <strong>  
><strong>Lady Emerald <strong>  
><strong>Lady of Roses <strong>  
><strong>Lilly Emerald <strong>  
><strong>Norwegiangirl96 <strong>  
><strong>RamenandSpoons31 <strong>  
><strong>Rosie-Everdeen-Potter <strong>  
><strong>Seiya-Serena-fan18 <strong>  
><strong>SexyReader97 <strong>  
><strong>Tempy-Sanneh <strong>  
><strong>The Wandering Muse <strong>  
><strong>Tisha 24 <strong>  
><strong>VampireHybridFangs <strong>  
><strong>writteninthestars08 <strong>  
><strong>bellaZlove1D <strong>  
><strong>biorulz <strong>  
><strong>capfunalicious <strong>  
><strong>haleyjs86 <strong>  
><strong>helenamtaveres <strong>  
><strong>lindsaychen <strong>  
><strong>luisamendoza<strong>  
><strong>mysie-litta<strong>  
><strong>nolaye<strong>  
><strong>phoebus1991<strong>  
><strong>xXSaraLvs1DXx<strong>  
><strong>xxamhh<strong>  
><strong>harrypottalover<strong>  
><strong> CROWHAVEN<strong>  
><strong> Cloudedjoy<strong>  
><strong> Countrygirlsince 1996<strong>  
><strong> DreamGirl <strong>  
><strong> Hollywood17 <strong>  
><strong> Kats02980416<strong>  
><strong> Lil5weetie<strong>  
><strong> Lutty<strong>  
><strong> Ravyn913 <strong>  
><strong> River-Bree<strong>  
><strong> RosalynB<strong>  
><strong> SamIAm83<strong>  
><strong> San x Suicide<strong>  
><strong> smAsh92<strong>  
><strong> SnowyOwl-17 <strong>  
><strong> alabamaxlove<strong>  
><strong> ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags <strong>  
><strong> brennan84<strong>  
><strong> crazyshipperfangirl<strong>  
><strong> Darkhuntress21<strong>  
><strong> gotteloveva<strong>  
><strong> harryherminefan<strong>  
><strong> jessygrl<strong>  
><strong> jessi169<strong>  
><strong> jules71398<strong>  
><strong> katebrown22<strong>  
><strong> livvixxx<strong>  
><strong> mari1517<strong>  
><strong> merlinsnc <strong>  
><strong> samoora10 <strong>  
><strong> sanaboo96<strong>

**Thank you all for reading supporting, following, favoriting! I know I took a long time to get back, I couldn't not finish this story. I think this story deserves a sequel, just not sure how to go on about yet. The sequel might have to be rated M. For future steamy scenes and all that junk. Plus Cassie never figured out who killed her Grandmother so I thought that would be another plot point to add. Thank you you guys once again I will be now reading everyone's stories when I'm not working or have class. working on my wrestling fics for you wrestling fans out there! Over and out! I also giving a shout out . E.H.U &Sl.K7! Have no idea why fanfiction is not letting me add you on my shout out list?**

**Orchidxxx**


End file.
